Zak's Trainer
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Zak becomes close with his trainer, Jaime. Soon he gains a strong crush on her though. Does she feel the same way though? How will things work out?
1. Zak's new trainer

**This story is a fantasy really I have ben having about the Secret Saturdays. It is about Zak's new trainer, Jaime who is helping him with his powers. I own none of the charecters from TSS except Jaime.**

* * *

Zak sat in the meditation room waiting for his tutor to get there.

"Where is she? She should have been here by now" thought Zak as he got up and started to pace back and forth.

Fiskerton was sitting in the corner of the room watching Zak pace back and forth impatiently. Fiskerton then got up and tried to get Zak to sit back down.

"I know I am being impatient Fisk but she is sorta almost twenty minutes late now." said Zak as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"fwe shubba bwa dwa" mumbled Fisk.

"What? I am not overreacting! She lives in the greenhouse. She has no reason to be this late." argued Zak as he sat back down.

Fisk mumbled to himself and went back to the corner of the room and sat down. Then the door open and in came a girl carrying a staff with a diamond encrusted atop it.

"Finally! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." protested Zak as he stood up and walked over to the girl.

"Its not my fault that your parents and uncle wont stop questioning me about my powers." said the girl as she leaned her staff up against the wall.

The girl looked to be about the same age as Zak. Her name was Jaime. She wore camo pants and a white tank top. Her hair was black but had a white stripe right through the middle of here hair. Her eyes were a bright green. She had the same power as Zak did. She was also able to control cryptids. She also had one other power though. She had the power to morph into any cryptid that she touched by absorbing their DNA pattern.

"Are we going to get started now?" asked Zak anxiously.

Zak had been excited all day for his training with Jaime. Jaime was going to try and teach Zak how to morph like her. Jaime was Zak's private trainer because she is also a Kur guardian and guards him from any danger while she trains him.

"Yes just calm down a little bit Zak. For me to train you to morph as I do you are going to need to concentrate." said Jaime as she sat down.

Zak sat down in front of her."Okay what do I have to do then?" asked Zak as he started to squirm a little.

Suddenly Jaime started to change. She got on her hands and knees. Blue fur began to sprout all over her body. Her hands and feet turned it to giant paws. A snout began to sprout from where her nose was. She was morphing into a Blue Tiger.

"Whoa!That is so cool!" said Zak in awe of what he was seeing.

"Fwa baa wee hwa." said Fiskerton also in awe.

"Okay to morph Zak you are going to need to already have touched a cryptid. When you do this you are also acquiring a DNA pattern from them enabling you to morph into that cryptid afterwards." said Jaime as she got up and started to circle around Zak.

"Yeah I know that part already. You told me that when we first met. What I don't know is how to morph." said Zak as he started to feel a little uncomfortable being circled by a Blue Tiger with large fangs.

"I am just making sure that you remember Zak. Also don't worry I am not going to attack you. I may have the body of a Blue Tiger but I still have my own mind." said Jaime when she noticed Zak squirming a little again.

"Somehow that doesn't really help to reassure me much after I saw how vicious of a fighter you were back in Antarctica." said Zak.

Jaime had already been helping the Saturdays for a while before they found out Zak was Kur. She had helped Zak fight Argost and what they thought was Kur.

Jaime gave him an angry glare."I am not going to train you if you are going to be smart mouthing me the whole time." said Jaime angrily.

"Ooh dwo shwa bwe." said Fiskerton to Zak in a taunting tone.

"Same goes for you Fisk although you aren't the one being trained. I can just have you leave instead.

Fiskerton grumbled to himself while Zak gave him a victorious look.

"Sorry I will stop. Okay so what do I need to do first?" asked Zak.

Jaime sat back down in front of Zak. "First you need to clear you mind of all thoughts. Then you focus on what cryptid you want to morph into. Morph a Blue Tiger like I did. It is much easier." Explained Jaime.

Zak began to meditate until Fisk began to giggle a little. Then Zak started to giggle a little too. Jaime started to get a look of annoyance on her face.

"Okay that's it. Fisk, leave now!" ordered Jaime. Her eyes were blazing with annoyance and anger.

Fisk mumbled something to himself and then left the room.

"Well that was kinda mean. All we were doing was laughing." said Zak.

"I told you that you need to focus to morph. That means no laughing or anything." said Jaime.

Zak started to meditate again. A few minutes later blue fur began to sprout on his hands. Jaime noticed and had a look of surprise on her face.

"Well that was quicker than I thought it would take for you to start morphing." said Jaime surprised.

Zak opened his eyes and saw that he was beginning to turn into a Blue Tiger."Cool! I am doing it! I am morphing!" shouted Zak happily.

A minute later his morphing was complete. He had perfectly morphed a Blue Tiger.

"Well done Zak. I didn't think that you would actually perfectly morph your first time due to not doing this before but you proved me wrong." said Jaime as she began to morph back into a human.

"Thanks but how do I morph back now?" asked Zak as he watched Jaime morph back into a human.

"The same way you morphed into the Blue Tiger. Concentrate and focus on your human form." explained Jaime.

Zak began to morph back into his human form. A minute later he was hack to his human form.

"It worked. This is so awesome! Thank you soo much for teaching me how to morph!" exclaimed Zak as he hugged Jaime. He began to blush really hard when he noticed he hugged her. He stared down at the floor to try and hide it.

"Uh no problem. Anytime you want to practice morphing just ask me and I would be more than willing to help." said Jaime as she began to blush a little too when she noticed Zak was blushing.

* * *

**It seems that Zak might have more feeling for Jaime than thinking of her as his trainer. More chapters will be added very soon. Please review.**


	2. Fiskerton the spy

"Hey you want to go play a game of capture the flag in the greenhouse to celebrate?" asked Zak trying to keep Jaime from seeing him blushing.

"Sure it will be the first time I have played the game since I lost my parents six years ago." said Jaime.

Jaime was living on her own when she first met the Saturdays because she lost her parents when she was only five. She looked for them but never found them. Her parents were also Secret Scientists who survived the raid on Weird World. Jaime traveled the world living anywhere she wanted after she lost them. She mainly spent time studying cryptids and anything else. She was a genius by the age of nine.

The two left the room and went to the greenhouse. As they walked down the hall to the greenhouse Zak noticed Fiskerton spying on them.

"Fisk what are you doing spying on us?" asked Zak as he grabbed Fisk by his wrist.

"Fwa Shwe nwalla boo." said Fiskerton.

"What? Why do they want you to spy on us? All we were doing was training and now we are going to play capture the flag." said Zak.

"Shwah dwe kwa" said Fiskerton.

"Tell them that all we are doing is going to play capture the flag in the greenhouse then Fisk." said Zak. He then noticed that Jaime was gone. "Where did she go?" asked Zak as he looked around for Jaime.

Fiskerton just shrugged and walked away.

"Yeah thanks for not helping Fisk." shouted Zak. He then started to walk down the hall again towards the greenhouse.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jaime jumps out and tackles Zak and pinned him to the ground.

"What the heck? Why did you tackle me?" asked Zak as he struggled to try and break free.

"Another part of your training. Never let your guard down first of all and second make sure to use all of your senses. Especially the one that tells you when there is something or someone near you." explained Jaime as she let Zak up.

Zak began to blush badly again over the fact that when Jaime pinned him to the ground her face was very close to his. He then noticed that Jaime was also beginning to blush lightly. Zak then heard giggling come from around the corner of the hall.

"Fisk what are you doing?!" shouted Zak angrily. Fiskerton came out from behind the wall."I told you we weren't doing anything other than training." said Zak as he walked over to Fisk.

"Uh uh. Wyo twa awr bwash." said Fisk as he began to giggle again.

"Yeah so what. That doesn't mean anything Fisk. I told you to stop spying on us and you didn't listen to me." said Zak angrily.

Fisk mumbled something to himself and walked away.

"Sorry about Fisk spying on us." said Zak as he turned back to face Jaime.

"Its okay. Lets just go to the greenhouse now." said Jaime as she started to walk down the hall again.


	3. Capture the crush

They walked down the hall and entered the greenhouse. It was dark in the greenhouse because the sun had just set.

"Good its dark already. That will make for a better game especially for me since I have night vision." said Jaime as her eyes began to shine.

"That's not fair! I don't have night vision so I wont be able to see as well." protested Zak.

"That's because I have yet to taught you how to use it but fine I will not use my night vision." said Jaime as her eyes stopped shining.

Zak handed Jaime a flag. "Okay here is your flag. You know the rules already since you told me you played this game with your parents, right?" asked Zak.

"Of course I know." said Jaime as she realized it was so dark she could barely see Zak right in front of her.

"Okay I'll give you a head start since you haven't played in a while." said Zak but when he looked over Jaime was already gone. "Or you can just go and run off with out telling me." said Zak to himself.

Jaime was hiding in a bush waiting for Zak to walk by so she could steal his flag. "I wonder if he even noticed that I am gone yet." wondered Jaime. She reached over and grabbed a book that was cleverly hidden inside the bush and a pen that was next to it.

Jaime suddenly decided to put the book away when she sensed someone walking past. She looked out to see Zak walking past with his flag tied to a loop on his belt. "Now that isn't a very safe place to hide a flag." thought Jaime to herself.

Jaime suddenly jumped out of the bush and tackled Zak but they both went rolling down a small hill and landed in the drool plants saliva puddle.

"Uh! This is disgusting!" exclaimed Jaime in disgust. Zak just sat there and laughed. "What are you laughing at? I have your flag already." said Jaime as she held up Zak's flag.

Zak stood up to look and see but what he hadn't noticed was in the struggle his belt came off too. His pants fell down the second he stood up.

"Ha now that's something worth laughing at." said Jaime trying to suppress her laughter.

"No its not!" exclaimed Zak as he pulled his pants up quickly. He began to blush a little because he was embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Kinda reminds me of a story your parents told me earlier about some girl you have a crush on. I think they said her name was Wadi or something like that." said Jaime as she tried to get the saliva from the plants off her clothes.

"What? I don't have a crush on Wadi. She has a crush on me She even admitted it after we helped free the Blue Tiger from Fuzen." explained Zak as he began to blush even worse because of the conversation they were having.

"Yeah you do know I am using my night vision right now Zak so I can see you blushing." said Jaime as she leaned back on one of the drool plants stems.

Zak quickly tried to hide his face from Jaime. Jaime started to giggle a little. "I can also see you trying to hide it Zak. You cant hide it. I know you like her because of how badly you are blushing right now." said Jaime with a cocky smile on her face.

"Yeah well Wadi's not the one I have a crush on right now." said Zak mumbling to himself.

"What?" asked Jaime as she sat up.

"Nothing." said Zak as he got the last of the saliva off his clothes.

* * *

**It seems that Zak might have a crush on Jaime but does Jaime feel the same way about him? Please review. I am going to be adding new chapters as fast as I can.**


	4. Dear Diary

"Zak its time for you to be getting ready for bed." shouted Drew as she entered the greenhouse.

"Okay I'm coming. See you tomorrow Jaime." said Zak as he started to walk towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow. Night." said Jaime as she got up and went to go get her book.

Zak left the greenhouse to be greeted by his parents. "How did your training go?" asked Doc.

"Fine. Jaime taught me how to morph a Blue Tiger and then we went to play capture the flag afterwards to celebrate how quick I learned to morph." said Zak."Why did you guys have Fisk spying on us though?" asked Zak as he looked around for Fiskerton.

"We just wanted to make sure that you two were doing Okay and focusing on your training, baby." said Drew as she hugged Zak. "Also Fisk told us that you hugged Jaime and then started blushing badly so we wanted to watch you guys to make sure that you were okay." said Drew.

At the moment Drew mentioned that Zak's face turned beet red. "You had him spying on us then too?" Zak said shocked that neither him or Jaime noticed that Fisk was spying on them in the meditation room. "I think I am just going to go to bed now." Zak said as he hugged his parents.

"Okay good night baby. We'll see you in the morning." Drew said as she hugged Zak back.

Little did the Saturdays know but they were also being spied on too as they talked. Jaime was up against the door listening in on their conversation and using her powers to look through the door with out having to open it. "Oh crap he does like me! This is not good." Jaime thought to herself. A second later she pulled out her diary and began to write in it.

"Dear Diary, I taught Zak how to morph his first cryptid today. He morphed a Blue Tiger. After though he hugged me and started blushing really bad. A little bit later after that then when I tackled him to try and teach him to never let his guard down, I saw him blushing again. At that time though we were being spied on by Fiskerton so he stopped blushing quickly. Then again after I stole Zak's flag in a game of capture the flag I accidentally pulled off his belt in the struggle and his pants fell down. Again I saw him blush." Jaime wrote as she walked over to where she slept each night. "Now just a few minutes ago when I was spying on him talking to his parents outside the greenhouse, when his parents mentioned how Fiskerton saw him blushing badly because he hugged me his face turned beet red. I have a bad feeling that Zak might have a crush on me and I don't want that. He doesn't know what is supposed to happen yet when he gains his full powers. He doesn't know that when that happens I am supposed to die. I don't want a relationship with him because of this. I don't want to hurt him because I think that I might like him a little too." Jaime finished writing and put her diary back in the bushes.

Jaime laid her head down and tried to fall asleep.

Zak has just got out of the shower and walked into his room and pulled a book out from under his pillow and a pen too. He then opened the book and started writing.

"Dear Diary, today Jaime taught me to morph into a Blue Tiger. I got it right the first time. Then after that I hugged her but began blushing badly because I realized what I had done. After that we decided to go play capture the flag to celebrate but Fisk was spying on us when we were walking so I yelled at him to stop. A minute later Jaime tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I began to blush badly again because of how close her face got to mine as she held me down. There was just some part of me though that wanted to lean in and kiss her when that happened but I was to afraid. After that we went into the greenhouse and played capture the flag. When I was walking though Jaime jumped out of a bush and tackled me but we went rolling down a hill into the Drool plants saliva puddle. Jaime started to freak out while I just sat there and laughed until I noticed she had my flag. A minute later when I stood up to look I also noticed I lost my belt in the struggle and my pants fell down. Jaime started to laugh at that but I started to blush because I was so embarrassed about what had happen. Then she brought up Wadi and how she thought I was the one who had a crush on her. I told her how she was the one who has a crush on me but she didn't believe me because of how badly I was blushing. Then I left to get ready to go to bed but my parents brought up what Fisk told them we were doing. Including the part where he saw us blushing because Jaime tackled me. I got soo embarrassed my face turned Beet red. After this happened I went to take my shower though. I think that I really like Jaime though. I mean she is Amazing, cool, smart, strong, good looking, and many other things. I wish that I could tell her how I feel but I am too afraid. I don't know how she feels about me yet. I did see her blush a few times tonight too but I don't know if that means she likes me. Every time I see or even think about her I feel like there is butterflies in my stomach. I am going to stop righting now because I need to go to bed." Zak put the book back under his pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

**It seems tha Jaime and Zak do have feeling for each other after all but are they going to tell each other how they feel? Please review. More chapters will be up in a day or two.**


	5. Kidnapped!

Jaime couldn't sleep. She had to much on her mind about what she had found out. "Uhh I cant sleep. I wish I hadn't found out Zak liked me until tomorrow so that I could sleep.." Jaime said as she pulled an Ipod out of her pocket. She turned on "How do I breath" and laid back down but started to sing the song. "How do I breath yeah. How do I breath yeah. Feels so different being here. I'm so used to being next to you. Life for me is not the same. There's no-one to talk to. Don't know why I let it go too far. Starting over its so hard. Seems like everywhere I try to go I keep thinking of you." Jaime just kept singing on until she finally fell asleep.

Zak had just woken up from a dream he was having about Jaime. "Aww man right at the good part I wake up." Zak said to himself. He was having a dream that him and Jaime were walking on a beach watching the sunset and right as the sun set they both leaned in to kiss each other but right before they kissed he woke up. "Uh what time is it?" Zak said as he rubbed one eye with his fist. "Its already seven. Might as well get up now then." Zak said as he pulled off his comforter.

Jaime had been awake for a while already and was practicing her martial arts when Zak came into the greenhouse. She had her headphones on so she didn't hear Zak walk up behind her. "Morning Jaime." Zak said as he walked up behind Jaime. "Jaime?" Zak said as he tapped her on the shoulder. He hadn't noticed she had headphone on.

Suddenly Jaime grabbed Zak and flipped him. He went flying into the pond in front of her.

"What was that for?!" Zak said as he swam to get out of the pond.

Jaime pulled off her headphones. "Sorry I had headphones on so I didn't hear you come up behind me. That is a reflex I have. I didn't intentionally mean to throw you into the pond." Jaime said as she put away her Ipod and helped Zak out of the pond. "Hey at least you got another bath out of it." Jaime said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Yeah well I already had one." Zak said as he tried to ring out his shirt.

Jaime began to walk over to try and help but tripped over something that she couldn't see. Zak caught her in his arms.

"Uh thanks." Jaime said trying not to blush but ended up blushing still.

"Uh no problem." Zak said as he also began to blush a little. "Komodo! What did you trip Jaime for and why are you in her anyways?" Zak asked. Suddenly Komodo appeared right where Jaime had tripped at.

"Hwass shraa swaa." Komodo hissed. Then he walked away from Zak and Jaime.

"He must be in a bad mood today." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry about Komodo." Zak said as he tried to ring the rest of the water out of his clothes.

"Why? Its not your fault. Komodo must have just wanted to trip me today." Jaime said while she helped Zak ring the water out of his clothes.

"She really is amazing. She doesn't even care that Komodo tripped her." Zak thought to himself.

"Zak? Are you okay?" Jaime said as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Zak hadn't noticed that he had begun staring into space. "Uh yeah. Sorry I was just thinking." Zak said as he began to walk towards the door with Jaime.

"What were you thinking about that had you staring into space?" Jaime asked as she picked up her staff.

"Uh nothing." Zak said.

Jaime got a look of suspicion on her face. "Okay. Are you ready for more training? Today I will teach you how to use night vision and X-ray vision like I used last night after you left the greenhouse." Jaime said as they left the greenhouse.

"What? Why did you use X-ray vision last night after I left?" Zak asked as they walked down the hall.

"I heard my name be mentioned so I used it to see what you guys were saying about me." Jaime said as they walked into the living room.

"Where are we going to train today?" Zak asked trying to change the subject.

"Outside for a change of scenery and fresh air." Jaime said as she turned to face Zak. Suddenly Jaime's eyes began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Zak asked.

"Night vision. X-ray vision only sees through walls and doesn't make your eyes glow this color if that is why you look embarrassed." Jaime said.

"Oh." Zak said as they walked outside.

"Hey mini-man. What are you guys doing out here?" Doyle said as he walked over to Zak and Jaime.

"Getting ready to train. Jaime is gonna teach me to use night vision and X-ray vision today." Zak said excitedly.

"Yeah and that means no distractions Doyle." Jaime said seriously.

"What are you afraid that I might learn how to use those powers too?" Doyle said tauntingly.

"That is impossible since you are neither Kur or a Kur guardian like myself."Jaime said getting annoyed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Doyle said calmly.

"Leave now." Jaime said angrily.

"Or what?" Doyle taunted.

"Jaime walked up to Doyle and punched him hard in the chest knocking him down in the process. "That's what." Jaime said.

"Oh. She showed you Doyle." Zak said.

Suddenly Doyle jumped up and kicked Jaime in the stomach sending her flying.

Zak rushed over to help her up.

"Oh so that's how you want to be then." Jaime said as Zak helped her up. Jaime grunted and suddenly a second pair of arms sprouted a few inches under her first pair of arms.

"Woah." Zak said surprised as to what he had just seen.

Jaime got ready to charge at Doyle when suddenly a giant chain net fell from above and landed on Jaime.

"What is this? Is this your way of winning?!" Jaime said as she struggled to try and get free.

"I didn't do this." Doyle said.

Suddenly an aircraft became visible above and a large hook dropped down from it and caught the net.

"Greetings and Bienvenue Saturdays." Argost said over a speaker. "I have come to claim what is rightfully mine. The Kur guardian." Argost said seriously.

Suddenly the hook began to close the net up and reel it in towards the aircraft.

"Not in this life time you low life scum!" Jaime shouted as she struggled to try and break free from the net.

"Jaime! Hold on." Zak shouted as he shot his grappling hook at the net.

Suddenly Argost dropped a worm like cryptid down into the net.

"Oh no. Zak let go of the net quick!" Jaime shouted.

"Why whats wrong?" Zak asked as he reached the net.

Suddenly the cryptid electrocuted the net.

"Ahhh!" Jaime shouted as she got electrocuted. Her staff fell out of the net and landed on the ground. She then blacked out.

"Jaime! Ahhh!" Zak exclaimed as he got electrocuted. Zak then lost his grip on the net and fell.

"Zak!" Doyle shouted. He then flew up with his jet pack and grabbed Zak before he hit the ground.

"Wahahahaha!" Argost laughed evilly as the net finally reached the aircraft. The Aircraft then started up and left quickly.

"Jaime!!" Zak exclaimed. He then blacked out.

* * *

**Argost has kidnapped Jaime. What is he gonna do with her? Are the Saturdays going to get to her in time before something bad happens? Please review. More chapters on the way as soon as possible.**


	6. She does like me!

Zak woke up a few hours later in the medical lab.

"Uh what happened?"Zak said as he got up. "Where is Jaime?" Zak said remembering what had happened.

"You were electrocuted pretty bad Zak. We were more worried about taking care of you first then going after Argost." Doc said as he helped Zak up.

Zak hadn't realized until then that his hands were bandaged up from when the net got electrocuted.

"We have to go after her!" Zak exclaimed. He then realized that Jaime's staff was on the counter. He walked over and picked it up and put it in a loop on his belt.

"Your still pretty banged up from the fight honey." Drew said as she walked over to Zak.

"I don't care. More things are important than how hurt I am right now." Zak said as he turned to face his mom.

"So how important am I then?" Wadi said as she walked into the medical lab.

"Wadi? What are you doing her?" Zak said surprised to see her.

"My father dropped me off this morning after you were knocked unconscious though." Wadi said.

"She is gonna be living with us for a little while because her father has to deal with Hassi business." Doc said as he helped Zak change the bandages on his hands.

"Yes so that means that I will be going with you on your adventure to save that girl." Wadi said as she walked over to Zak.

"Her name is Jaime." Zak said annoyed. "Are we going to go save her now then?" Zak asked as he walked over to his dad.

"Yes but we need to prepare first so that no one gets hurt this time." Doc said."Wait where did he go? Zak!" Doc yelled as he noticed that Zak had already left for the airship.

On the airship the Saturdays where already planning on how to enter Weird world.

"I will take Zak and Wadi with me through the vents like I did when we had to save Fisk." Doyle said.

"Wuzzah? Waa bwa mwa?" Fisk asked.

"Fisk you are to big to fit in the vents and we need you to stay with mom and dad to even the teams out." Zak explained.

"You better take good care of my son then Doyle." Doc said seriously.

Back in weird world Jaime had just woken up.

"Uh where am I?" Jaime said. She then realized that she was chained to a wall.

"You are in my dungeon my dear Kur Guardian. You will remain here until you release to me the information I desire." Argost said as he walked up to Jaime.

"I would rather die then tell _you_ who Kur is." Jaime said angrily.

"While that could be arranged my dear I need that information and I will do what ever it takes to get it." Argost said sinisterly.

"I am not afraid of you Argost." Jaime said.

Zak, Doyle and Wadi had just gotten into the vents.

"How far do we have to go until we find Jaime, Doyle?" Zak asked.

"A little ways to go Zak now quit asking already." Doyle said.

"Wait I think I hear talking." Wadi said.

"Oh my dear Kur guardian it is not me who you should be afraid of right now but my servant Munya." Argost said a little ways off.

"That's Argost. We are close." Zak said.

"I am not afraid of either of you because I know that I am stronger than you by far." Jaime said seriously.

"Ah such bravery in one so young. It is sad to see that it is going to go to waste though." Argost said taunting Jaime.

Jaime began growling as Argost grew closer to her. "Oh whats the matter? Are you not happy that I took you away from those behemoths." Argost said.

Zak, Wadi and Doyle were directly above them now watching. "That is Jaime?" Wadi asked quietly.

"Yes now be quiet Wadi so they don't hear us." Zak said.

"I would back away if I were you Argost." Jaime said seriously.

"Why? There is nothing you can do to hurt me while you are chained to that wall." Argost said.

Suddenly Jaime grew a third arm again and uppercutted Argost sending him flying into the wall. In the process Jaime's diary that was in her pocket flew out of her pocket.

"Why you little...Oh. What have we here? A diary?" Argost said as he picked up the diary.

Jaime had just realized her diary had fallen out of her pocket. "You read it and I will rip you to shreds!" Jaime shouted. Sharp fangs began to grow in her mouth.

"She has a diary too." Zak whispered to himself.

"What was that Zak?" Doyle asked.

"Nothing." Zak said.

"Oh now be quiet dear girl." Argost said as he broke the lock off of the diary. "Ah now what have we here? On your latest entry I see you mention something about you teaching the Saturday boy how to use your powers. Also that you seem to have a little crush on him too. How precious. Its no wonder that you put up with staying with them." Argost said in a mocking tone.

Jaime began to blush badly when Argost mentioned her crush on Zak.

"She does like me!" Zak thought to himself

"Oh my. Can it be? The Saturday boy is Kur?" Argost exclaimed. "This is most convenient since he is in the building as we speak." Argost said joyfully.

"You will not touch him you foul, low-life, back stabbing, weak, monster!" Jaime shouted.

Suddenly she began to struggle even worse and finally the chains were torn out of the walls

"I will kill you before you even see him!"Jaime shouted. Her eyes began to glow a dark red. She charged at Argost and slammed him into the wall.

"Lets go now!" Doyle shouted as he kicked out the vent.

"What the?!" Argost exclaimed.

Zak, Doyle and Wadi all dropped out of the vents and landed in front of Jaime. "Move out of my way! I have business to attend to with our friend Argost here." Jaime said angrily.

Suddenly Argost opened a secret passage way in the floor and ran down it.

"No! You with not get away so easily Argost!" Jaime exclaimed as she began to dash for the passage.

Zak quickly grabbed her by the arm before she ran. "Jaime let him go. You are hurt already from before. You will just get hurt worse if you go after him now." Zak said sincerely.

"Yes listen to Zak and do not go after Argost now." Wadi said agreeing with Zak.

"Who are you?" Jaime said as her eyes began to return to normal.

"I am Wadi." Wadi said.

"Oh so you are the one that Zak and his parents told me about." Jaime said with a grin on her face. Her eyes had return to normal.

"Yes why what did you say about me?" Wadi asked Zak.

Suddenly the door to the room was broken down. In the door stood Zak's parents and Fisk and Komodo right behind them. "Perfect timing." Zak said quietly to himself.

"Is every one alright." Drew asked as she put away her fire sword.

"Where is Argost?" Doc asked.

"He got away. He escaped down a hidden passage way." Doyle said.

"That doesn't matter right now though. Argost knows that Zak is Kur now." Jaime said.

"What?! How did he find out?!" Doc exclaimed.

"Now is not the time to discuss that Doc. We need to get out of here and take care of Jaime's wounds." Drew said as she examined the wounds Jaime had on her arms.

"Fine. Lets get out of here then." Doc said.

"Here." Zak said as he handed Jaime her staff. "You lost it when you were electrocuted.".

"Thanks Zak." Jaime said trying not to blush.

Back in the airship Drew was taking care of Jaime's wounds.

"There you go. Now all of your wounds are taken care of." Drew said as she wrapped Jaime's hand in a bandage.

"Thanks Mrs. Saturday." Jaime said as she looked at all the wounds she had on her arms

Zak had been there the whole time Drew was bandaging up Jaime.

"Ha now we have matching hands." Zak said as he showed Jaime how bandaged up his hands were.

"Funny Zak. Listen I need to talk to you." Jaime said as she sat up on the medical bed

"Sure what you want to talk about?" Zak said.

"I'm sorry about today." Jaime said.

"Why? It wasn't your fault all this happened." Zak said as he sat down next to Jaime.

"But it is my fault that he found out that you are Kur." Jaime said. "I was stupid to have been carrying this dairy around with me in the first place." Jaime said as she threw the book at the wall and shoved her face in a pillow.

Zak went over and picked the dairy up and placed it on the desk next to the bed.

" I also heard what else Argost said read from your diary Jaime." Zak said.

Jaime immediately sat up when Zak said that and began to blush a little. "What did you hear." Jaime asked.

"The part where he said that you liked me." Zak said.

"Oh." Jaime said quietly. She then began to blush badly. When she looked over at Zak she saw him blushing too.

Wadi had been by the door listening to their conversation the whole time. "Zak your mom told me to tell you that it is time for you to be getting ready for bed." Wadi said with a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"Thanks Wadi." Zak said.

Zak then walked out of the room but Wadi stayed to behind to talk to Jaime. "So how are things with you and Zak going?" Wadi said calmly.

"Fine why are you asking me this any ways. I am just his trainer." Jaime said as she got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Because I see the look you and Zak give each other." Wadi said as she followed Jaime to the door and then closed the door before Jaime left.

"What are you getting at Wadi?" Jaime said getting annoyed.

"Stay away from Zak. That's what I am getting at. I have known him longer and liked him longer then you so back off." Wadi said as she walked up to Jaime.

"Okay Wadi a word of advice. Don't get on my bad side the day you meet me. You are getting on it right now with this little threat." Jaime said pushing Wadi away from her.

"Then stay away from Zak." Wadi said seriously.

"How about this Wadi. I do what ever I want because I am stronger than you plus I know that Zak likes me and not you so back away before this gets ugly." Jaime said as she opened the door.

Wadi then pushed Jaime into the door. "Whoops. My bad Jaime." Wadi said sarcastically.

"Oh that's it. You picked the wrong day to get on my bad side girl." Jaime said angrily. She then pushed Wadi hard and she went flying down the hall into a wall. "Oops my bad Wadi." Jaime said sarcastically.

"Oww my head." Wadi said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hopefully that teaches you not to mess with me." Jaime said with a grin on her face.

"Girls!" Doc said as he walked up behind Jaime.

"Uh oh!" Both Jaime and Wadi said as Doc grabbed them and dragged them down the hall to the living room.

"This is all your fault." Wadi said as they walked towards the living room.

"My fault? Your the one who started it in the first place you brat." Jaime said.

"Its both your faults now be quiet and walk." Doc said as they walked past Zak's room.

Zak heard Doc and walked out into the hall to see what was wrong.

"Whats going on?" Zak asked as he walked into the hall.

"I caught these two fighting near the medical lab." Doc said angrily.

"It was Jaime who started it." Wadi said quietly.

"It was you with your little threats you lying brat!" Jaime exclaimed.

"I don't care who started it but I know that I am ending it." Doc said angrily.

Zak followed them to the living room.

"Doc what is going on?" Drew asked when she noticed he had Jaime and Wadi with him.

"I caught them fighting over near the medical lab." Doc said.

"What were you two fighting about?" Drew asked.

"Wadi here threatened me."

"This is not true." Wadi said.

"Oh don't even bother trying to lie. You guys have security cameras here right? Just check them but until then I am not going to stay in the same house as Wadi." Jaime said as she pulled off her bandages.

"Where are you going to go then?" Drew asked.

"I have places all over the world that I can stay at." Jaime said.

"You cant leave Jaime. You are supposed to be training me." Zak said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"Yeah well why don't you see if your little girlfriend here can train you." Jaime said. She then slipped Zak an envelope.

"Wadi isn't my girlfriends." Zak said.

"Well she sure thinks that she is." Jaime said. Suddenly wings sprouted from her back. "I forgot to mention this but the morphing power isn't restricted to just cryptids but other things as well. She then walked out the door and flew off.

"Wadi what did you do?" Drew asked.

Zak just stood there for a few minutes then went back to his room to try and hide the fact that he was crying.

Jaime had only flew over the wall that was around the Saturdays compound when she stopped and landed on the beach outside it. She then began to cry over what all had happened in the past few days.

* * *

**Well zak ound out that Jaime really does like him but now** **he left. Is she going to come back? What was in the envelope that she slipped Zak before he left? Please review. More chapters coming as soon as possible.**


	7. Its a date

Zak had just finished crying over what had happened when his mom came into his room. "You Okay sweetie? We saw you leave quickly after Jaime flew off." Drew asked as she hugged Zak.

"Yeah mom." Zak said. He then remembered that Jaime had given him an envelope before she left. He quickly searched around for the envelope. "Where is it?" Zak said as he searched.

"What are you looking for Zak?" Drew said.

"An envelope Jaime gave me before she left." Zak said

"Did you look under your pillow?" Drew asked as she helped him look.

"No." Zak said feeling stupid that he hadn't looked there first. He checked under his pillow and found the envelope.

"Found it yet?" Drew asked.

"Yes." Zak said. He then proceeded to open the envelope. When he opened the envelope he found a letter and a small handheld tracker

"Whats in the envelope Zak?" Drew asked.

"A tracking device and a letter." Zak said as he began to read the letter."The letter says " "Zak, if you ever need to find me just use this tracker. My staff has a tracker in it so you can use this to find my staff which I always have on me, Jaime." "Zak read. What he didn't read was that the end of the letter actually read love Jaime.

"Well your dad already went over the security footage that Jaime told him to look at and she was right about Wadi threatening her." Drew said as she handed Zak the disc with the security footage on it.

"Are we going to go and Jaime then?" Zak asked.

"Its late baby. You should sleep first after what all happened today." Drew said as she kissed Zak on the forehead.

"Okay good night mom." Zak said as he got under his covers.

Drew turned off the lights and left the room. As soon as she left Zak hopped out of bed and got dressed. "I'm sorry mom but I cant wait until morning." Zak said as he left his room.

Zak had just made it to the living room when suddenly he was tackled by Wadi. "What the? Get off of me Wadi!" Zak said.

"Where are you going so late?" Wadi asked as she let Zak up.

"To fix what you started" Zak said.

"What? How are you going to even find her or get to her?" Wadi asked.

"She slipped me an envelope with a tracking device in it before she left. Also I know about the security footage Wadi. I know that you did threaten her." Zak said as he walked towards the door.

"Let me come then so that I can apologize in person." Wadi said.

"No. You cant even morph and we cant take the airship with out waking up my parents." Zak said as he turned the tracker on.

"Fine but your parents are going to find out either way Zak." Wadi said as she left the living room.

Zak then walked outside. "She isn't even that far away. From what the tracker says she is on an island not far from here." Zak said to himself. He then tried to morph wings like Jaime. After a few minutes it finally worked. He had morphed wings just like Jaime.

"I did it1 I morphed wings!" Zak exclaimed. He then began to flap his wings and took off for the island.

Jaime was sitting in the middle of a tree she had flattened in the middle so that she could use it as a resting place. Her eyes were red from crying and exhaustion. Suddenly her staffs diamond began to flash. "Well it seems that he found the tracker already." Jaime said as she stretched.

She then pushed aside a few leaves and underneath them were buttons. She pushed one and a hole opened up in the middle of the tree. Jaime then climbed down into the hole.

Zak had just arrived at the island. "Where is she now then." Zak said as he looked at the tracker. "It says she is in this tree." Zak said as he walked over to the tree.

Zak then climbed up the tree to see if she was up there and found her staff next to the hole in the tree. "Whoa." Zak said as he looked down the hole. He then grabbed Jaime's staff and jumped down into the whole. It led him to a room under neath the tree.

The room had a large super computer covering the whole back wall and a bed was built into the wall next to it.

"Whoa. She built this whole thing?" Zak said amazed by how Jaime had made such a cool hideout. He then noticed a hallway and lights were coming from the hall. "Maybe she is in there." Zak said.

He then walked down the hall to a separate room lined with computers and monitors on every wall. There was a large chair in front of the computer. "Jaime?" Zak asked as he began to walk over to the chair. He stopped suddenly when two Tapire Lauara's walked out from behind the chair and began to growl.

"Oh no." Zak said as he began to back away slowly.

"Oh you don't need to be afraid of them Zak. They only attack when I am not here or I give them the command to. They are my pets." Jaime said as she stood up from the chair and walked over to him.

"Your pets?" Zak asked as he watched the Tapire Lauara's walk out of the room.

"Yes I found them when they were only cubs. They were abandoned. Pretty much like me so I brought them here and raised them to protect my home when I am away." Jaime said as she indicated a monitor full of pictures of her and the Lauara's.

"What is this anyways." Zak asked as he handed Jaime her staff.

"This is my home. Well it was my home after I lost my parents. I built this with help from a few cryptids that are native to this island." Jaime said as she walked back over to the computer. The computer monitor was full of files that were about cryptids and old myths.

"What is all this? I thought you knew enough about cryptids already." Zak said as he looked at the computer.

"I do. These are my thesis statements on what I have experienced first hand." Jaime said. "I also just entered a new statement a few minutes ago." Jaime said as she opened a new file onto the monitor.

Zak read the title of the file. "Kur. You made one on me?" Zak said.

"Yes and no. Keep reading." Jaime said as she opened another file onto a separate monitor.

"Two halves to Kur? What are you talking about. My parents never found anything mentioning two halves to Kur." Zak said confused.

"That's because your parents or any one else for that matter never found this." Jaime said as she pointed at the file she opened on a separate monitor.

"What is it?" Zak asked.

"A second Kur stone." Jaime said as she sat down in a chair.

"A second Kur stone?!" Zak exclaimed. "Where is it?" Zak asked as he walked over to Jaime.

Jaime then got up out of the chair and walked over to a wall that had a small panel on it. She pressed her hand against the panel and a second later a pedestal came out of the floor in the middle of the room. "This is the second Kur stone." Jaime said as she picked it up and handed it to Zak.

Zak looked at it in disbelief. "We have to tell my parents about this. If there is two halves to Kur then we need to find the other half before Argost finds out about it." Zak said as he handed the stone back to Jaime.

"Already done. I sent them full pictures of the stone about ten minutes ago." Jaime said as she walked over to the computer and closed all the files.

"What is that?" Zak asked as he noticed Jaime forgot to close a file on one of the monitors.

Jaime had her dairy open on the monitor. She quickly closed the file. "Nothing." Jaime said.

"I saw the word dairy in it." Zak said.

Jaime began to blush slightly. "I forgot to ask but how did you get here with out the airship?" Jaime asked trying to change the subject.

"I got her the same way you did. I flew." Zak said

"What? Impossible. I didn't teach you how to morph things other than cryptids yet." Jaime said in astonishment..

"I was in a hurry and focused really hard on morphing wings and it worked." Zak said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't get cocky about it Zak." Jaime said when she saw his smile. "I was just surprised because it took you much longer to lean how to morph a Blue Tiger." Jaime said.

"Yeah well I have a good teacher to thank for inspiring me to try something like that with out even being taught it first." Zak said as he began to blush a little. "We never did finish our conversation back in the medical lab." Zak pointed out.

Jaime began to blush badly when Zak said that. "What is there to talk about anyways." Jaime said.

"I thought that you liked me?" Zak asked.

"I do but our relationship cant go any farther than where it is right now." Jaime said.

"Why not?" Zak asked.

"Because Zak." Jaime said.

"That isn't a reason. Why cant our relationship go farther than it is right now?" Zak asked as he walked over to Jaime.

"Because when you get to full strength I am supposed to give over all my powers and die!" Jaime exclaimed. Her eyes began to water a little after she said that.

"What? Your kidding me right?" Zak asked in disbelief. Jaime didn't answer him. "Right?" He asked again. He then slumped to the ground.

"It is on the second Kur stone. I didn't want to believe it myself at first either but it is true." Jaime said as she walked over to Zak and sat down next to him. She then realized that tears were streaming down his face.

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Zak asked as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm afraid not." Jaime said.

Zak then reached over and grabbed Jaime's hand. "Then why don't you live life to its fullest right now." Zak said.

"What do you mean Zak?" Jaime asked as she stood up.

"Jaime, will you go out with me?" Zak asked as he stood up and looked Jaime right in the eyes.

"What?" Jaime said in disbelief to what she had just been asked.

Zak reached over and grabbed Jaime's hands. "Will you go out with me?" Zak asked again.

Back at the Saturday compound. Wadi had woken Doc and Drew and told them that Zak had left to go search for Jaime. "He what?!" Doc exclaimed.

"Oh how romantic." Drew said quietly.

"No not romantic. Its reckless. He left for somewhere he might have never been before with a tracker that might not even work!" Doc shouted.

"Wadi how did he leave anyways with out waking us." Drew asked.

"He flew. Like Jaime did he grew wings and then flew off. I tried to stop him but he just walked away from me and left." Wadi said.

"That boy is in so much trouble when we find him." Doc said furious.

"I heard him say something about her being on an island not far from here." Wadi said.

"Then lets go get him and Jaime. Now." Doc said as he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Ooh you are in much more trouble than I thought you were going to be in now Zak." Wadi whispered to herself.

Back at Jaime's hideout Zak was still waiting for an answer. "Jaime? Are you going to answer me?" Zak asked.

"Yes." Jaime said.

"Huh? Is that a yes to going out with me or answering me?" Zak asked.

"Both." Jaime said. She then began to blush. When she looked over at Zak's face she saw him blushing too. "I have never dated before though Zak so I really don't know much on it." Jaime said

"Why don't we just start out by going out to dinner and then watch the sunset at the beach." Zak said as he remembered his dream he had about Jaime.

"Sure. I'd Like that." Jaime said.

Suddenly they both heard the Tapire Lauara's growling loudly. A moment later Doc busted into the room. "Zak!" Doc exclaimed.

"Uh oh." Zak said.

"You are in so much trouble!" Doc yelled. A moment later every one else followed right behind Doc.

"What did you do to my Tapire Lauara's?" Jaime asked.

"You just be quiet! You have caused enough trouble already!" Doc yelled.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Zak yelled at his father.

"Zak don't you yell at your father like that." Drew said as she walked over to her son.

"It wasn't Jaime's idea that I came here with out telling you guys. Also you shouldn't be so mad now because of what she just sent you dad." Zak said.

"What? What did you send me?" Doc asked.

Jaime handed him the second Kur stone. "What? There was a second Kur stone?!" Doc exclaimed.

"I also translated a little of it so far too. I sent all I found out to you already by email." Jaime said.

"Are we out of trouble now?" Zak asked.

"Yes for now you are Zak." Drew said as she hugged her son.

"Lets go home so that I can start to translate what is on this stone." Doc said as he began to walk out the door.

"Hey Zak what happened between you and Jaime?" Doyle asked as he walked over to Zak.

"We are going to go out on a date." Zak said.

"Way to go mini-man! Your first date at the age of eleven." Doyle said. "Where are you two going to go?" Doyle asked.

"We are going to go out to dinner and then go watch the sunset." Zak said a little embarrassed.

"Sunset? Romantic. You should tell your parents first though." Doyle said.

"I will." Zak said. They then left Jaime's hideout.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime finally are going to try going out on a date. Is it going to be everything they ever dreamed of or is it going turn out bad and also who is going to be the second half of Kur. Please review. More chapters as soon as possible.**


	8. First date

**I just wanted to thank every one who has been reviewing my chapters and following with the whole story. You guys are the best and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Zak had just gotten home and tried to go back to bed but had too much on his mind. "Uh I cant sleep now." Zak said to himself. He then reached under his pillow and pulled out his diary and began to write about what had happened to him today.

Jaime was in the greenhouse trying to sleep when Wadi came into the greenhouse looking for her. "What does she want now?" Jaime said exhausted. It was around five in the morning.

"Jaime? Where are you?" Wadi asked as she wandered around in the darkness of the greenhouse.

Jaime dashed behind Wadi. "What do you want now Wadi?" Jaime asked.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I also wanted to see if you could teach me some of your moves." Wadi said.

"My powers can only be taught to Kur and his guardians. You are neither of those things." Jaime said.

"Of course I'm not. You and Zak are. What I meant was could you teach me your martial arts." Wadi said.

"I will have to think about it after what you did earlier." Jaime said.

Wadi then walked out of the greenhouse. "Might as well stay up now I guess since it is already almost six." Jaime said. She then went outside to practice her powers.

Zak had just fallen asleep and began to dream about him and Jaime at the beach again. The dream ended the same way it had the last time. He was suddenly awaken by a loud crash from outside. "Whats going on?" Zak said half asleep. He then got up and went over to the window.

Jaime was outside training on Doc's training field. Doc was watching her from the side.

"What are they doing out there training so early?" Zak said as he looked over at his clock next to his bed. He then got dressed and went outside to see why they were training so early.

"Impressive. You really are quite strong Jaime." Doc said as he wrote something down on a note pad.

Jaime was crouching down breathing hard from training hard non-stop for so long. "Can I take a break now then?" Jaime said out of breath.

"Whats going on? Why are you guys training so early?" Zak said as he walked over to Doc and Jaime.

"Your dad is making me train to see if I am possibly the other half of Kur but he is pushing me to hard. I haven't slept in days now and I am exhausted as it is." Jaime said as she stood up.

"I have a strong feeling that you are the other half since you have many of the powers Kur is supposed to have." Doc said.

"I do not. I already translated most that was on that stone I gave you and I only have a few of them." Jaime said.

"Why don't we just do the same thing we did with me and try and use that old relic to see if Jaime really is the other half?" Zak suggested. He then looked over to see Jaime looking at him with a mad look.

"We cant. Doyle destroyed it after we found out that you were Kur, Zak." Doc said. "I am going to go and try to see if there is anything I missed on the stone." Doc said. He then went back into the house leaving Zak and Jaime alone.

"Uhh I think your dad was trying to kill me or something." Jaime said as she collapsed onto the ground.

"He means well though. He just doesn't realize how much work he puts every one through when it comes to his research." Zak said as he walked over to Jaime.

Wadi then walked outside and over to Zak and Jaime. "Hello guys. Jaime did you make up your mind yet?" Wadi asked.

"About what?" Zak asked.

"Wadi wants me to teach her some of my martial arts." Jaime said as she stood up.

"I thought that you were going to train me?" Zak asked.

"I am. I will also be trying to teach Wadi martial arts though." Jaime said as she picked up her staff.

"So you are going to teach me? Yay! When can we start?" Wadi asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow because I am exhausted today and then tonight I have plans for something else." Jaime said.

"Okay." Wadi said. She then went back into the house.

"Yeah I forgot almost. I wanted to change our plans to just going to watch the sunset. If that is okay with you I mean." Zak said.

"Yeah sure but why the sudden change of plans any ways?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. This is the first time I am going out on a date so I thought that it would be better to start out with something like going to watch the sunset." Zak said.

"Okay and you know that it is my first time going out on a date too Zak." Jaime said. "I gotta go and rest a little bit. See you later." Jaime said. She then went back inside.

"Okay now all I need to do is go ask Doyle for some advice and then figure out how to tell mom and dad." Zak said. He then went inside to talk to Doyle.

Zak went to Doyle's room and asked him for help for his first date. "I'm glad that you decided to come to me Zak. Your dad or mom would have probably given you a long talk first and then done something that would embarrass you." Doyle said. "Okay so what are you guys doing for your date then?" Doyle asked.

"We are going to go and watch the sunset on the beach." Zak said nervously.

"Don't you think that is a little too romantic for a first date?" Doyle asked.

"What?" Zak said even more nervous.

"I'm kidding mini man calm down.." Doyle said. "Okay so you are just going to watch the sun set so there isn't much that you need to do to get ready and there isn't much you need to know either." Doyle said.

"Yeah but what if we..." Zak then stopped because he was to embarrassed.

"What if you what Zak?" Doyle asked. "Wait. You want to kiss her don't you?!" Doyle exclaimed.

Zak didn't answer instead he began to blush slightly. "You do. Way to go mini man first but second don't push your luck on the first date." Doyle said.

"Fine. I gotta go tell my parents now." Zak said. He then left the room to go tell his parents that he was about to have his first date.

Zak found his parents in the living room talking about the second stone. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you guys." Zak said as he walked into the room.

"Sure baby whats the matter?" Drew said.

"Its about Jaime and I." Zak said a little nervous.

"What about you two?" Doc asked.

"Well we sort of wanted to go and watch the sunset from the beach tonight as a date." Zak said a little embarrassed.

"A date? Oh my baby is growing up already." Drew said as she hugged her son.

"A date? Drew don't you think that he is still a little bit young though to be dating?" Doc asked.

"No not at all. If they want to go out on a date we should let them." Drew said. "Besides it is only them watching the sunset dear. Nothing bad can happen." Drew said as she hugged her son again.

Zak then left his parents to talk and went to go and see Jaime.

Jaime was sleeping in the greenhouse but when Zak came into the greenhouse her senses kicked in and woke her up. "Now I at least feel a little better." Jaime said to herself as she rubbed one eye with her fist.

Zak walked around the greenhouse looking for Jaime because he didn't know exactly where she stayed at every night. "Jaime? Are you still in here?" Zak asked.

"Yes. Turn around." Jaime said ask she walked up behind him.

"Oh. I told my parents already about tonight and they are okay with it." Zak said.

:Okay. Did you want to get some training in though before?" Jaime asked. "I still need to teach you night and X-ray vision since I couldn't yesterday." Jaime said.

"Sure." Zak said.

"Okay so pretty much what you have to do is focus on using either of them. Pretty much like your controlling powers." Jaime said. Her eyes then began to glow green. "You will get the same eye glowing effect as you do with your cryptid controlling." Jaime said.

Zak began to focus hard on using the Night and X-ray vision. Suddenly one of his eyes started to glow green and the other blue. "Well it seems that you figured out how to mix them already." Jaime said surprised. "That takes a lot of hard work to master actually."

"This is soo cool!" Zak exclaimed.

"Yes and there are plenty more powers to come after that one from what I got off that stone." Jaime said.

Zak's eyes stopped glowing. "Do you even have those powers though?" Zak asked.

"No because I am not Kur. You are. I only have to teach you the beginning powers." Jaime explained.

"Oh." Zak said. "But what if you are the other half of Kur though?" Zak asked.

"I know that I am not because that relic that Doyle had would have glowed when around me too. Jaime said.

"Oh I forgot about the relic." Zak said sadly. "Uh I gotta go and talk to my dad. See you later." Zak said. He then left the greenhouse.

"What was that about?" Jaime said to herself. "He should know that I am not the other half. Even uncle Monte knew when he chose me as a kid to train and he was a secret scientist who knew almost every thing there was to know about Kur." Jaime said as she went over to pick up her staff.

Zak had gone to find his father to ask him about the second Kur stone and what he found on it so far. He found his father in the lab looking at the stone. "Hey dad what have you found so far on the stone?" Zak asked.

"Not much yet. This one is much harder to translate than the first one was. All I have been able to translate so far was that there is a second half to Kur and a few of the powers Kur should have." Doc said.

"Oh. What kind of powers though?" Zak asked.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this? You weren't with the first Kur stone." Doc said a little suspicious.

"I don't know. I just want to know who the other half of Kur is I guess." Zak said.

"We all do Zak and we are working as fast as we can to figure out who or what it is." Doc said as he put one hand on Zak's shoulder.

"Can you tell me then when you find something about it?" Zak asked.

"Of course." Doc said.

Zak then left his father to work and went to see Fisk.

Jaime had gone outside and decided to go down to the beach to swim. "I need to clear my mind." Jaime said to herself. She then walked into the water and began to morph into a Rhinoceros Dolphin. "Its been a while since I have been able to morph this." Jaime thought.

Zak and Fisk were outside looking for Jaime. "Where did she go?" Zak asked. Zon flew high above helping them look for Jaime.

"Wsa dwu kwo jwe ." Fisk said.

"I looked in the greenhouse already. The only other place I know to look maybe is the beach out front." Zak said.

Zon began to caw loudly and then flew down to Zak. "What is it girl?" Zak asked.

Zon cawed more at Zak.

"We know where Jaime is now Fisk." Zak said. They then began to walk towards the gate to get to the beach.

They found Jaime still in her Rhinoceros Dolphin morph. "Why is she swimming all the way out here?" Zak asked

Fisk just shrugged.

"I am going to go and try and sneak up on her. You coming Fisk?" Zak asked.

"Uh uh." Fisk said he then went back to the house.

Zak walked into the water and was about to morph when Jaime morphed back and swam over to him. "Don't think you can get away with trying to sneak up on me Zak. I heard you tell Fisk that you were going to try and sneak up on me." Jaime said.

"What how did you hear me from so far away?" Zak asked surprised.

"I have sonic hearing when in that morph." Jaime said as she walked out of the water. Zak followed right behind her.

"We should probably get back now before your parents start worrying about where you are." Jaime said as she picked up her staff.

"They know where we are because Fisk probably went back and told them." Zak said.

"What time is it right now anyways?" Jaime asked as she looked at the sun getting ready to set.

"I don't know but apparently it is almost sun set so we got here in time." Zak said.

"Apparently. Also we have a follower." Jaime said indicating for him to look up.

"Huh?" Zak said. When he looked up he saw Zon following them from above. "Zon!" Zak shouted.

Zon flew down and landed in front of them. "Zon what are you doing following us?" Zak asked. Zon cawed at Zak. "Doyle told you to? I will deal with him later then. Go home Zon." Zak said.

"Ha seems that Doyle is more worried about you on your first date than your parents are." Jaime said.

"That's the weird thing though since he didn't seem worried when I talked to him earlier." Zak said.

"Looks like the sun is setting now." Jaime said as she pointed towards the horizon.

"That was fast." Zak said. "Should I kiss her like I did in my dream?" Zak thought to himself.

Zak then reached over and grabbed Jaime's hand. He then began to blush slightly. Zak then started to lean in to kiss Jaime but stopped when a figure burst out of the water.

"What the?" Jaime said.

"Well long time no see Zak Saturday." Zak Monday said as he walked up to them. "I don't believe that you have yet met my friend here." Zak said as a second figure burst out of the water and walked up next to him.

She had white hair with a single black stripe right through the middle of her head. Her eyes were dark blue. "Hello Jaime and Zak Saturday." Jaime's double said.

"That's impossible. We destroyed the mirrors so you couldn't get back out." Zak said in disbelief as to seeing his double again.

"Not all of them though." Zak Monday said with a sinister look on his face.

"You wont get rid of us that easily." Jaime's double said.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. Zak go and get your parents and I will hold them off." Jaime said as she morphed her second pair of arms.

Zak ran to get his parents. "Wow what a way to end a first date." Zak said.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime finally went on there date but now they have to deal with the Mondays again. Are they going to finally send them back for good? Please review. More chapters coming as soon as possible.**


	9. Hurting bad

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I have been busy and had a touch of writers block but I am going to get back into posting more chapters more often. Anyways enoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Jaime was left to fight Zak Monday and her double alone. "You really think that you can defeat both me and your double here?" Zak Monday said sinisterly.

"Oh I don't think I know that I can defeat you both." Jaime said seriously. Here eyes then began to glow red.

"Well you sure have changed since Paris I see." Zak Monday said

Jaime then jumped and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into the water. She landed on all fours but in the Blue Tiger morph. She let out a loud thunderous roar.

"Do by chance think that you scare me? I am your double so I would not be afraid of you." Evil Jaime Said.

"No I only need to distract you two." She said as she morphed back. She then charged at her double.

Zak had found his parents and they were running with weapons at hand to the beach. "How did they get there Zak?" Doc asked.

"They just jumped out of the water. We don't know if there was a mirror in it or not." Zak said.

They all heard a loud roar. "That's Jaime!" Zak exclaimed. When they got to the beach they found Jaime and her double fighting in Blue Tiger morphs.

Zak was about to rush over to help when he was hit from the side by Zak Monday. "I think that it would be best to leave them to their play time." Zak Monday said as he lifted Zak up by his shirt. "Besides you have me to fight now." Zak Monday said as he prepared to knock Zak out.

Suddenly he was hit from behind by Jaime's double being thrown into him. "Get your parents to get that mirror out of the water." Jaime said.

Zak Monday and Evil Jaime scrambled to get up. "You are going to pay for that!" Zak Monday shouted.

"Only if you can catch me that is." Jaime taunted as she morphed wings and took off.

"No! Get her now!" Zak Monday yelled.

Zak Monday and evil Jaime then morphed wings and went after Jaime. "We got the mirror." Drew said.

Zak then morphed wings and went after then. "I'm going to go after them now then." Zak said. He then took off after them.

Jaime was luring Zak Monday and evil Jaime far away from the Saturday compound. "Gonna have to be faster than that to catch me!" Jaime shouted back to them. She then stopped in mid air to stop and lure them towards her.

"You are so going to pay!" evil Jaime shouted as she got ready to charge Jaime.

"I think that I am going to go back after my double who is following us right now." Zak Monday taunted.

Suddenly Jaime's eyes began to glow red. She then charged at Zak Monday. She hit him hard in the gut and he fell down into the water beneath them. After she noticed that her fist was on fire. "A new power?" Jaime wondered. "Good timing then." She said with a angry look on her face as she faced her double.

"What did you just figure out that you have more powers than you realized?" evil Jaime asked. "I guess that I really am the smarter one since I already know who the other half of Kur is." evil Jaime said tauntingly.

Right when she said that Jaime charged at her. "You do not know who it is if I do not!" Jaime said as she punched evil Jaime hard in the stomach sending her flying into a near by island. Her arms by that time were fully on fire. "You are insignificant to me! You know nothing that I don't already know!" Jaime shouted as she landed on the island.

"Then it seems that you are horribly mistaken." evil Jaime said as she tried to punch Jaime but was caught and thrown back into the ground.

Zak had been flying to find Jaime, evil Jaime and Zak Monday when he suddenly was hit from behind. "Good I found you already." Zak Monday said.

"Where is Jaime?" Zak asked seriously.

"How should I know? She hit me in the gut with a flaming fist then left for her double. I just wanted to go after you for more of a challenge." Zak Monday said.

Suddenly the airship came into view. Zak's parents were coming with the mirror. "Well you aren't going to get to challenge me this time." Zak said.

Doyle flew out of the airship with his jet-pack and threw the mirror to Zak. "You wont get rid of me that easily." Zak Monday said tauntingly.

Zak then moved the mirror closer to Zak Monday and he got sucked back into the mirror. "It seems that we can." Zak said when he looked in the mirror and saw Zak Monday looking back at him furious.

"Good work mini-man. Wheres Jaime and her double though?" Doyle asked as he flew over to Zak.

"I don't know." Zak said.

Suddenly they both heard a loud crash from the near by island.

They flew fast to the island.

Jaime had her double by the throat up against a tree. Her eyes were flaming red and her upper body on fire. "You think that you know who the other half is then? Tell me who it is then if you think that you are correct." Jaime said as she loosened her grip on evil Jaime's throat.

"Why spoil the surprise. I figured it out on my own with Zak Monday so you should let your Zak help you figure it out too. After all he is the first half so he should know who the other half is like my Zak did." evil Jaime said.

Jaime lifted up her double and then threw her into the ground. "You will tell me if you want to go back to your world in one piece." Jaime said furious. She then threw her arms back and her whole body caught fire. Jaime then growled so loud it shook the ground.

"That's Jaime. Whats happening to her?"Zak said as him and Doyle landed a few yards away from Jaime and her double.

"I don't know. All I see is her on fire and angry." Doyle said.

"Give me the mirror. I am going to get rid of her double before she gets even more mad." Zak said.

"Tell me who the other half is now or suffer the consequences!" Jaime ordered her double as she pinned her to the ground.

"Fine you want to know so badly. It is you. You are the other half to Kur." evil Jaime said.

Jaime stumbled backwards. "Impossible. I am nothing more than a guardian. I can't be the other half. No!" Jaime shouted in disbelief.

Zak then threw the mirror at evil Jaime and she was sucked back into her world. "Jaime whats wrong?" Zak asked as he rushed over to help her.

Jaime was on the ground. She was no longer on fire but she stared at the ground in disbelief as to what she had just been told. "Hey Jaime are you okay?" Doyle said as he walked over to her to see if she was okay.

Suddenly she morphed into a Blue Tiger and began to run as fast as she could. "I cant be the other half. I had been told that I was only a guardian. My destiny is to protect Kur nor be Kur. It is impossible!" Jaime shouted as she ran. She was then tackled by another Blue Tiger.

"Jaime whats wrong? Why are you trying to run from us? We are your friends. We only want to help you but we cant if you don't tell us whats wrong." Zak said as he morphed back to normal.

"There is nothing you can do to help me Zak. I must deal with my problems on my own now." Jaime said as she returned to her normal form. Tears were forming in her eyes.

The airship landed a few yards behind them and Doc and Drew rushed out of the airship towards Zak and Jaime. Jaime quickly got up and ran off before they reached them. "Zak what happened? Did you send back your and Jaime's double?" Doc asked as he approached Zak. "Where did Jaime go?" He then asked when he noticed that she had left.

"We sent back hers and my double but before we could get Jaime's double something happened that really upset her and she ran." Zak said.

"Doyle thanks for getting them the mirror in time." Drew said as Doyle walked over to them.

"No problem." Doyle said as he handed Doc back the mirror.

Zak then noticed that Wadi wasn't with his parents. "Wait where is Wadi?" Zak asked.

"Back at the house. Fiskerton stayed with her." Drew said.

"I'm going to go and find Jaime then." Zak said.

"I don't think that you should go right now Zak. It is already dark out so it will just make finding her more difficult." Doc said.

Zak's eyes then began to glow green. "She already taught me to use night vision." Zak said as he began to run after Jaime.

Jaime had stopped to hide behind a tree for a few minutes. She was trying to take in all that she had been told. "How could I be the other half? I have never even shone signs of being the other half to Kur." Jaime said to herself as she slumped to the ground

Zak then ran up to the tree when he saw her behind it. "Jaime? Why wont you tell us what happened?" Zak asked as he sat down next to Jaime.

"Because I need to deal with what I now know on my own Zak." Jaime said.

"You don't need to deal with what ever it is alone though." Zak said as he reached over and grabbed Jaime's hand.

Jaime pulled her hand away and stood up and faced Zak. "Zak you don't understand. I am the other half of Kur! I don't want to be the other half to the all powerful Kur. I only want to be a guardian. I was told my whole life before I lost my family that I was destined to protect and serve Kur. Not be Kur." Jaime protested. She then slumped back down onto the ground. Tears were beginning to run down her face.

Zak noticed the tears starting to run down her face and reached back over and grabbed her hand. "I never wanted to be Kur either but I came to terms with it after a while. You don't have to deal with this alone." Zak said sincerely. "You know I would have thought that someone like you would have been happy to find out that you were Kur." Zak said trying to cheer Jaime up.

"No but nice try Zak. I know that you are trying to help make me feel better but that isn't going to work." Jaime said.

"What can we do to help you then?" Zak asked.

Jaime stood up. "Nothing Zak. Like I said before I need to deal with this on my own." Jaime said as she began to walk away.

Zak stood up and began to follow her. "And like I said. I want to help you Jaime. You need help from your friends to get through stuff like this." Zak said.

Jaime then began to run from Zak. "I don't want your help Zak." Jaime said. She stopped when she crashed into a tree. "Uhh I give up then. You win Zak." Jaime said as she realized that she did need help from him.

Zak walked over and helped Jaime up. "We should go find my parents now. It is late." Zak said.

"You go on ahead. I still need some time to think." Jaime said as she looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Okay see you back at the house then." Zak said. He then began to walk back to the airship. When Zak got back to the airship he found his father there with the mirror in his hands.

"Where is Jaime?" Doc asked.

"She wanted to be alone for a little bit. She needed to clear her mind." Zak said.

"Zak I know what she was upset about." Doc said as he help up the mirror to show evil Jaime in it grinning evilly.

Zak looked at the mirror angry. "So what if she is the other half. She needs time to be alone dad." Zak said as he walked past his dad into the airship.

Jaime was laying on the ground looking up at the stars. "At least I don't have to die now when I get all my powers." Jaime thought to herself. "Also I get to be with Zak longer." after she thought that she shook her head as if to get rid of the though. "No. Our relationship cant be any more than a student teacher one. We have a duty to the cryptids of the world to protect them or control them. But he is so cute and caring and strong..." Jaime trailed off as she stood up. She then noticed the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. "It is already morning? I should be getting back to the airship now." Jaime said.

Jaime then began to walk back towards the airship but out of the corner of her eye saw something moving in the bushes. "Huh? Who is there?" Jaime said. She then began to walk towards the bush.

Zak was in his room in the airship asleep but dreaming the same dream he had been having for the last few days. He then woke up. "Again? I wonder if Jaime ever came back last night." Zak said as he got out of his bed. He walked into the living room of the airship to find that Jaime never came back. "Where is she then if she didn't come back?" Zak wondered to himself.

Jaime was right next to the bush that she saw something in and in a spit second a small creature dashed out from behind the bush. "What the? Hey stop!" Jaime said as she chased after the creature.

Jaime ran after the creature for a few minutes until she came across a house that the creature ran into. "Where am I? This place looks so familiar." Jaime said as she walked up to the house.

Zak had left the airship to look for Jaime and was using the tracker she had given him to find her. "Where is she? She said she would come back." Zak said to himself. The tracker then began to beep rapidly as it homed in on Jaime's staff. "There she is." Zak said. He then began to run towards where the tracker said he would find Jaime.

Jaime was still trying to think of how the house was familiar to her. "I know that I know this house some how but how." Jaime said. She then heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around to see Zak come walking up to her. "What are you doing here this early?" Jaime asked surprised to see Zak out so early.

"I wanted to check and make sure that you were okay. Where are we anyways?" Zak asked as he noticed the house.

"I don't know. This house looks so familiar though but I cant seem to remember where I have seen it before." Jaime said as she walked over to the house. "I chased something her that was spying on me and it ran into the house." Jaime said as she entered the house.

"It looks like no one even lives here really." Zak said as he looked around.

"Yeah well there are some pictures over hear." Jaime said as she walked over to a counter that had pictures face down. She picked up one of the pictures and a second later dropped it and it fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

"Whats wrong? Why did you drop the picture?" Zak asked as he picked up the picture.

"That's me and my parents. This is my house." Jaime said in disbelief to finding her old house.

"Its you? Those are your parents?" Zak asked not realizing that Jaime was already walking down a hall. Once he realized that Jaime was going down a hall he followed her.

"That was me when I was about four or five." Jaime said.

Suddenly the creature that had been spying on Jaime jumped out and pinned her to the floor. "What?" Jaime then realized she recognized the cryptid that tackled her. " Bronco?" Jaime said. The cryptid relied by liking Jaime on the face.

"Bronco? Is he your pet?" Zak asked confused.

Jaime got up after Bronco got off her. Bronco is an adolescent Amarok. "We found him abandoned back when I was about three." Jaime said.

"Then why is he still here if the place looks abandoned?" Zak asked as he watched the young Amarok cuddle up to Jaime.

"I don't know. Hey Bronco why are you still here? It looks like there isn't anyone even here anymore." Jaime said to Bronco as she patted him on the head.

Bronco started to walk down the hall as if to lead them somewhere. "Come one. I think he wants to show us something." Jaime said as she followed Bronco.

Bronco led them down the hall into what looked like a greenhouse. "You guys had a greenhouse here too?" Zak asked as they entered the greenhouse.

"Yeah it is where I spent most of my time training and playing with my siblings. Oh don't get confused I don't mean human sibling but cryptid siblings." Jaime said.

"You mean like how I consider Komodo, Fisk and Zon my siblings. I thought I was the only one who was like that." Zak said.

"Nope. Bronco what did you want to show us here?" Jaime asked.

Bronco stopped and looked up and indicated to them to look up.

Zak and Jaime both looked up and suddenly another cryptid dropped down onto Zak. "Ahh get it off me!" Zak shouted.

Jaime started to laugh as she watched Zak freak out about having a random cryptid drop on him. "Okay come on girl. Let him up." Jaime said as she pulled the cryptid off of Zak.

The cryptid that had dropped on Zak was a adolescent Popobawa. "What did it drop on me for?" Zak asked as Jaime helped him up.

"She likes to startle strangers. Isn't that right Allie?" Jaime said as Allie walked over to her and rubbed up to her.

"How many cryptids did you have here any ways and why are they all still here?" Zak asked.

"There is only one more and she is my probably around here some where watching us." Jaime said.

Right after she said that a large Lemurian with pinkish fur walked out of the bushes. "I am glad to see that you still remember me." said the Lemurian.

"How could I forget my big sister. I'm glad to see you again Laura." Jaime said as Laura hugged her.

"Now I see that we really do have a lot in common since you also have a Lemurian." Zak said.

"Hey Laura where are my parents if you guys are here?" Jaime asked.

Laura didn't answer but had a sad look on her face.

"No. Please don't tell me they are gone." Jaime said.

Laura tried to hug Jaime but she pushed away and ran out of the greenhouse. "What happened to her parents?" Zak asked Laura.

"I didn't have enough time to tell her before she ran out of her but her mother passed away about a year ago and her father we don't really know what happened to him. He just left one day." Laura said.

"Oh." Zak said.

"How has she been? We looked for her for years but never could find her." Laura said.

"She has been living with me and my family for a while now. She has been training me too." Zak said

Laura looked closely at Zak. "You like her don't you?" Laura asked.

"What?!" Zak said surprised that Laura could tell that he liked Jaime.

"I can see the look in your eyes. It is a look of love and care." Laura said.

Zak began to blush. "How do you know? You have been locked up in this house for so long how could you know if someone is in love." Zak said as he walked out of the greenhouse to find Jaime.

Jaime had run into her old room. "They cant be gone. They were to strong to even die so quickly." Jaime said in disbelief to finding out her parents were gone.

"Jaime? Are you in here?" Zak called down the hall. He then noticed the door was open to a room and went towards the door.

"I'm in here." Jaime said.

Zak walked into the room to find Jaime sitting on an old bed looking at a picture while tears ran down her face. He walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about your parents. Laura told me what happened to them after you ran out. She said you mother passed away a few years ago and then your dad just left one day and never came back." Zak said.

"Thank you Zak for trying to help me so much but it isn't really going to help anymore." Jaime said as she wiped away her tears.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked confused.

"I feel nothing but dread now. I just found out that I am the second half to Kur and now I find my old house and siblings and now I learned that my parents are gone. I have nothing to live for anymore." Jaime said.

"That isn't true and you know it." Zak said as he looked Jaime right in the eyes. "You have many things to live for. You are the protector of all the cryptids of the world. You have your siblings to care for. You have great friends who care about you. You have Wadi and I to teach." Zak said as he reached over and grabbed Jaime's hand. "And finally you have me caring about you."

"Zak.." Jaime was interrupted when Zak leaned in and kissed her romantically. She began to blush deeply.

"And that is how I know that you like Jaime." Laura said as she leaned up against the door smiling at them.

Zak began to blush badly when he noticed that Laura had seen him kiss Jaime. He looked over at Jaime but that second Jaime leaned in and kissed him back. "She does still like me even after all that happened." Zak thought to himself.

"I see that you still can tell if people like each other." Jaime said.

* * *

**A lot of things happened in this chapter but Zak finally showed Jaime how he felt about her. Is Jaime going to be okay about every thing she now knows though? More chapters on the way. Please review this chapter especially.**


	10. Second chances

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I have been gone on vacation so I had no computer to use. Here is the new chapter though so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Jaime and Zak got up and began to walk out of the room. "Hey Laura if you want you, Allie and Bronco can come and stay with us too." Zak said.

"That's very kind and all but we have been living her fine for years and we have kind of gotten used to it." Laura said.

"How are you guys living here with out my parents being here to pay the bills and get food?" Jaime asked.

"We hunt for the food and we don't need electricity." Laura said as she walked over to her siblings who had entered the hallway.

"Come on Laura. You guys should stay with us. At least that way we could be a family again." Jaime said.

"Hey also you could get to know my brother Fiskerton who is also a Lemurian." Zak said.

"I don't know. Let us talk about it." Laura said as she huddled together with Bronco and Allie to discuss it.

Laura talked with her siblings for a few minuted but they finally decided. "Okay we will go with you guys." Laura said.

"Good lets go back to the airship now before my parents wake up and find me gone again." Zak said.

"Uh you guys go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here a little longer." Jaime said.

"Okay then see you back at the airship." Zak said. He then left with Jaime's siblings.

Jaime started to walk down the hall looking at all the pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped at the end of the hall and pulled a picture off the wall. "Those were the good times. Before everything went wrong." Jaime said to herself as she looked at the picture.

It was a picture of her and her family. She was on Laura's shoulders and Bronco was at their feet. Her parents stood next to them and Allie hovered above them all.

Jaime took the picture out of the frame and put it in her pocket. She then left the house to go back to the airship.

Back at the airship Zak had just gotten back with Jaime's siblings. "Zak where have you been and why do you have cryptids with you?" Doc asked as he walked over to Zak.

"I went to check and see if Jaime was okay but we ended up finding her old house and her siblings were still there." Zak said as he pointed at Laura, Bronco and Allie.

"Where is Jaime then?" Doc asked.

"She stayed back at the house. She wanted to have some time alone there before she left." Zak said.

Doyle and Drew walked into the room. "Whats going on?" Drew asked.

"Zak and Jaime found Jaime's old house and her cryptids." Doc said.

"Siblings. We are her siblings. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Laura. The Amarok here is my brother Bronco and the Popobawa here is our sister Allie." Laura said.

Doc, Drew and Doyle all looked startled to see that Laura was able to talk like a human. "I forgot to mention that Laura talked." Zak said.

Jaime walked into the airship but only to find Zak's parents and Doyle watching her. "What? What are you guys staring at me for?" Jaime asked.

"I think that they are still sort of confused about me being able to talk." Laura said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you how it is that Laura talks like humans Zak." Jaime said. She then pulled a small wrist band out of her pocket. "My parents made these for cryptids. They translate the language cryptids speak into any human language." Jaime explained. "I didn't really like them though. I already understood cryptids even before they made these." Jaime said as she put one on Bronco and Allie.

"I almost forgot to ask. Jaime you said your parents were also secret scientists. What is your last name. I might know them." Doc said.

"I'd rather not say." Jaime said.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Because it is a weird last name." Allie said. Jaime gave Allie a glare after she said that. "What? It is." Allie said innocently.

"Here is a picture instead." Jaime said as she handed Doc the picture.

Doc examined the picture. "I thought I knew your parents. They were the ones responsible for many breakthroughs in cryptid knowledge. They were the cryptids." Doc said.

After Doc said that Jaime hid her face in shame to her last name being discovered. "I told you it was weird." Allie said.

"Stop it Allie." Laura said.

"Wait so your full name is Jaime Cryptid?" Doyle asked. "Wow that is one of the most ridiculous..." Doyle couldn't finish his sentence before Bronco walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach.

"Bronco! What did you have to hit him for?" Jaime said as she pulled Bronco away from Doyle.

"No one disgraces our family!" Bronco exclaimed.

"Maybe we should get going now so Wadi and Fisk don't think something bad happened to us." Zak said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah your right Zak." Drew said as she left with Doc to go steer the ship. Doyle left the room holding his stomach where Bronco punched him.

"So your last name is really Cryptid?" Zak asked.

"Yes unfortunately. I mean don't get me wrong I am not ashamed of my family it is just the name is so weird and uncommon for a families last name." Jaime explained.

"It is a weird name but we are proud of who we are." Allie said proudly.

"I'm going to go and check to make sure that Doyle is okay." Zak said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Laura are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while." Jaime asked.

"Yes I am alright. I am still sort of uncomfortable having left our home after living there for so long." Laura said.

"I know but at least we are a family again." Jaime said as she hugged Laura.

"Yeah at least we are together again." Laura whispered. Bronco and Allie then came over and hugged them too.

Zak had found Doyle in his room icing his stomach where Bronco had hit him. "That was one strong Amarok. Also he used claws on me." Doyle said as Zak entered his room. "How did things go with you and Jaime?" Doyle asked.

"We talked a little. Then we sort of..." Zak didn't finish because he was a little shy to say the rest.

"You kissed her didn't you? Way to go Zak!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Quiet! Don't let my parents know about it. I would be in so much trouble if they found out. Please don't tell them." Zak said.

"Don't worry mini man. I got your back." Doyle said. "Now go and make a move to get closer while the feelings are still fresh." Doyle said with a grin on his face.

Zak began to blush slightly. He then left the room to go and talk to Jaime.

Jaime was in the control room with Zak's parents. "Your parents and us were good friends but when we first attacked weird world we thought that they had been killed inside like many other scientist were." Drew said.

"They told me about the time they went to weird world with the secret scientists. They told me that they made it out but a different way than every one else." Jaime said.

"Then why didn't they come back and tell us they were okay?" Doc asked.

"They didn't want to put me in danger because my mom was already pregnant with me. They decided to stop being secret scientists but that didn't catch on to well." Jaime said.

Zak was listening to them talk from the hallway. "I can tell you are back there Zak." Jaime said with out turning around.

"How could you tell I was back here?" Zak asked as he walked over to them.

"Remember I have extremely high senses." Jaime said.

"We are almost home now. Where are your siblings Jaime?" Drew asked.

"They went for a walk around the airship." Jaime said. "I will go and find them." Jaime said as she began to walk out of the room.

"I'll help you." Zak said following her.

"Whats he up to?" Doc asked.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Didn't you see the way he looked at Jaime and how he wants to follow her every where practically." Doc said.

"He likes her Doc. Its perfectly natural for him to want to be around her more." Drew said.

Doc just grumbled to himself and went back to steering the ship.

"Hey Jaime I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Zak said nervously.

"You don't need to be nervous about talking to me Zak. I'm not going to bite you." Jaime said jokingly. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Jaime asked.

"Uh about earlier when we were in your old bedroom and we kissed." Zak said shyly. He then began to blush slightly.

"Oh." Jaime said quietly. "What about it?" Jaime asked.

"I really like you Jaime.. I have for a while now." Zak said shyly.

"Oh that. I could tell you liked me because you are always so shy around me and you blush a lot. Also you asked me out already." Jaime said.

"Yeah I know I cant help but show my feelings. I was wondering though if you liked me too though." Zak said hesitantly.

"Do you remember when Argost read my diary?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah." Zak said.

"Then you already know the answer to that question." Jaime said.

Laura then walked into the hall they were talking in. "Whats going on? You two kissing again?" Laura asked jokingly.

"No Laura. Every time we are alone doesn't mean that we are kissing." Jaime said seriously.

"Yeah right. Anyways we have landed." Laura said.

"Okay thanks for telling us." Zak said.

Laura then left the airship with Jaime and Zak behind her.

"Where is Bronco and Allie?" Jaime asked.

"They are inside already." Laura said.

"Did you meet Fiskerton yet?" Zak asked.

"Who?" Laura asked.

"That would be a no. He is a Lemurian just like you." Jaime said.

"Oh you mean the one you told me about back at the house." Laura said.

Just then Fiskerton walked over to them with Wadi on his shoulders. "This is Fiskerton." Zak said.

"Wazzah? Wha swa dwa?" Fiskerton asked.

"This is Jaime's sister Laura." Zak said.

"Hey Zak do you want one of these for Fisk?" Jaime asked as she pulled another bracelet out of her pocket.

"I don't know. Let Fisk decide if he wants it." Zak said. "Here Fisk." Zak said as he handed Fisk the bracelet.

"Wha dwa dwo?" Fisk asked.

"It allows you to speak like humans do." Laura said.

"She talks?" Wadi asked confused.

Fisk put the bracelet on his hand. "Does it work? It does." Fisk said.

"You don't have to use it though Fisk. If you want you can keep speaking like you usually do." Zak said.

"That's the one I would prefer." Jaime said quietly.

"I heard that." Laura said.

Zak chuckled. "You aren't the only one with heightened senses I see." Zak said.

"You would have them to if I taught you to use them better but I cant if you are going to be joking around." Jaime said.

"Aww you two are still showing to each other how much you like each other." Laura said with a smirk on her face.

"Laura!" Jaime hissed at her sister.

"I thought you were the mature one?" Zak said sarcastically.

"I am when I want to be." Laura said.

"Me too." Fiskerton said.

"Jaime didn't you tell me that you would teach me martial arts today?" Wadi asked.

"Uh yeah in a little while." Jaime said.

"Yay. I'll go wait in the living room." Wadi said as she left the room.

"Well Laura would you like for me to show you around?" Fiskerton asked.

"Oh Fisk is making his move quick." Zak whispered rather loudly to Jaime.

"I heard that!" Fisk exclaimed.

"You were supposed to Fisk." Jaime said.

Fisk and Laura left the room leaving Zak and Jaime alone. "I think Fisk likes Laura." Zak said.

"I'm not surprised. Laura likes him too I think." Jaime said.

"Speaking of liking people. You never answered my question earlier." Zak said.

"Yes I did. I told you that you found out when Argost read my diary. Remember?" Jaime said.

"Oh. I also wanted to ask you something else though." Zak said.

"What would that be then?" Jaime asked

"For a second chance at a date since our last was ruined by our doubles." Zak said casually.

"Nothing bad is going to happen again this time right?" Jaime asked.

"No because we got the mirror now." Zak said as he leaned up against a wall.

"Then sure but act like yourself. I don't like guys who try to change themselves for their dates." Jaime said casually.

"Sure. Same for you though." Zak said.

Jaime chuckled. "I don't think that is even possible for me to change. Where did you want to go though?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we just stay here and watch a few movies?" Zak said.

"Sure at least we will have no chance of getting into trouble again." Jaime said. "I have to go find Wadi now. I told her I would train her. See you later." Jaime said as she walked out of the room.

"Yes I have another chance to impress her now." Zak said. He then went to go find a movie for them to watch.

Jaime was in the greenhouse teaching Wadi. Bronco and Allie were watching from a distance.

"Okay so I taught you all of the basics now." Jaime said.

"Yes I learn quick." Wadi said.

"Okay then I'll teach you more tomorrow after I am done teaching Zak a new power." Jaime said.

"I also have a question Jaime." Wadi said.

"What?"

"How did you get Zak to like you so much?" Wadi asked.

"I don't think I am going to answer that Wadi because really I don't even know. I just act like myself really." Jaime said. "If you wouldn't mind Wadi I would like a little time alone so I can rest." Jaime said.

"Okay see you later then." Wadi said as she walked toward the door.

"That girl is weird." Bronco said as she walked over to Jaime.

"No she is just jealous I think." Jaime said.

"Yeah because you both like that other weird kid." Allie said.

"He is not weird Allie. Have you looked in a mirror recently." Jaime said.

"Actually I am normal for my species and no need to get angry." Allie said.

"I know Allie I didn't mean to insult you but do not insult Zak and it wont happen again. Where is Laura?" Jaime asked.

"Still on her date with Fiskerton." Bronco said with a grin on his face.

"It wasn't a date Bronco. Fisk just wanted to show Laura around the compound." Jaime said protectively.

"Yeah right." Allie said.

"Do you guys have to be so obnoxious the day I find you?" Jaime asked.

Allie and Bronco looked at each other. "Yes." They both said.

"We have to make up for the years we couldn't be obnoxious to you." Allie said with a big smile on her face.

"Also what do you expect when we are teenagers." Bronco said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to be obnoxious twenty-four seven." Jaime said as she laid down in her hiding area. Bronco and Allie came over and laid down right next to her.

"When is your date with Zak?" Allie asked.

"How did you know about that?" Jaime asked surprised.

"I was in the hallway when you guys were talking about it." Allie said.

"I was too." Bronco added.

"It is tonight." Jaime said.

"Does Allie know yet?" Bronco asked.

"No she is to busy with Fisk." Jaime said. She then stretched and tried to take a nap.

Zak was with Doyle looking for a movie for him and Jaime to watch. "I have no idea what kind of movie she likes." Zak said.

"Try something like horror. Your parents let you watch horror movies right?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah sometimes." Zak said looking at more movies.

"Then try this." Doyle said handing Zak a movie.

" "The Amityville Horror" isn't this a true story?" Zak asked.

"Yeah which makes it a perfect movie for you two." Doyle said.

"How does it make it a perfect movie for us?" Zak asked.

"Because if Jaime gets scared she will cuddle up to you." Doyle said with a smirk.

"I doubt she would get scared of a movie even if it is a true story." Zak said.

"Yeah but you can at least hope that she does." Doyle said.

"Okay so we are going to watch this one tonight then." Zak said putting the movie on the table. He then went to go and find Jaime.

Jaime was still in the greenhouse but now she was wrestling with Bronco. "Go Bronco!" Allie shouted.

"Why are you cheering for him. I am going to win." Jaime said.

"No you aren't." Bronco said as he lifted her up and tossed her into the pond.

Jaime spat water out. "That's a foul!" Jaime exclaimed as she climbed out of the water.

"What are you guys doing?" Zak asked as we walked into the greenhouse.

"Wrestling and I am winning." Bronco said.

"No you cheated! There is no lifting and throwing someone into a pond in wrestling!" Jaime exclaimed.

"It looks like Bronco still won though." Allie said with a cocky smile on her face.

"No he isn't." Jaime said as she lifted Bronco and threw him into the water. "Now we are even." Jaime said

"No fair! I already one." Bronco whined.

"What did you want Zak?" Allie asked.

"I needed to talk to Jaime." Zak said. He then saw Bronco look at Allie and act like he was kissing someone.

"Knock it off." Jaime said to Bronco. "What did you want to talk about Zak?" Jaime asked.

"About tonight." Zak said. He then heard Allie oohing.

"What did I just tell Bronco Allie." Jaime said.

"Why don't we talk in private so that they don't keep interrupting us." Zak said.

"Okay." Jaime said. They then walked out into the hall. "What did you want to talk about?" Jaime asked.

"I picked out a movie for tonight but I wanted to check with you first." Zak said as he handed Jaime the movie.

" "The Amityville Horror" I heard about this movie and that it was based on a true story. I am fine with watching it." Jaime said.

"Okay. You want to watch it in the living room then?" Zak asked.

"Sure." Jaime said.

Doyle then came down the hall towards them. "Hey Zak your parents are leaving me in charge of you guys tonight." Doyle said.

"Why? Where are they going?" Zak asked.

"They have to go to a meeting with the secret scientists tonight and the meeting is going to last at least a day so they are going to stay over night there." Doyle explained.

"Okay." Zak said.

"See you tonight Zak. I have to go teach Bronco not to ease drop on people." Jaime said looking at the door to the greenhouse.

"Okay see ya." Zak said.

"Lucky you. You guys get to have your date with out being bothered by your parents." Doyle said putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"You aren't going to be bothering us right?" Zak asked.

"No. I am going to be busy ordering more concussion grenades." Doyle said.

"Where is Wadi?" Zak asked.

"She went to meet her dad for dinner." Doyle said.

"Okay. Can you keep Fisk and Komodo away then?" Zak asked.

"Fisk is already taken care of and Komodo I will have to find. Don't worry you to will be okay." Doyle said. He then began to walk down the hall.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are going to try and see if** **they can go on a date again now. Will things work out this time? More chapters coming ASAP. Please review.**


	11. Scientists trouble

Doc and Drew were getting ready for the meeting. "Do you think this is a good idea Doc?" Drew asked worried.

"They have to know that Zak and Jaime are Kur. If we don't tell them now then there could be even worse consequences." Doc said.

"I know but what if they take Zak and Jaime away. I won't let them take my baby Doc." Drew said even more worried..

"We won't let them take away Zak or Jaime. The Kur stone says that Kur is evil but we haven't seen any signs yet. Don't worry." Doc said as he kissed Drew on the forehead. "We should get going now. We don't want to be late." Doc said. They then left the room for the airship.

Zak was in the living room getting ready for his date with Jaime. He had the movie on the T.V. Ready to play and was making popcorn. "I have to make sure things are perfect." Zak said to himself.

"Perfect for what?" Drew asked as she walked up behind Zak.

Zak jumped when he realized his mom heard him. "I didn't know you were in hear." Zak said.

"Sorry I startled you baby. We were about to leave for the meeting." Drew said.

"Oh okay." Zak said relieved that Drew had forgotten about what he said before.

"We'll see you tomorrow Zak." Drew said as she kissed Zak on the cheek and left.

Zak sighed." That was too close." Zak said relieved. He then left to get ready for his date with Jaime.

Jaime was in the greenhouse with Laura. "Laura I need you to stop talking about how great Fiskerton is and help me." Jaime exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. What did you need help with?" Laura asked.

"I have a real date tonight with Zak and I don't have a clue what to do. I am a genius but when it comes to love I know nothing." Jaime said as she put her head in her hands.

"I can help you. What are you guys doing for your date?" Laura asked.

"We are going to watch a movie but it is a horror movie." Jaime said.

"Try putting some perfume on and putting your hair up." Laura explained as she handed Jaime a bottle.

"Ugh I will wear the perfume I guess but I am not going to put my hair up." Jaime said. "Besides it is only a movie. I don't have to get all dressed up for it." Jaime said.

"Where is Bronco and Allie?" Laura asked noticing they weren't around.

"I don't know. Probably ease dropping on someone again like they did earlier." Jaime said.

"I won't let them mess up your date tonight don't worry." Laura said.

"Thanks Laura. I am going to go and get ready." Jaime said as she stood up. She then walked towards the door.

Jaime was leaving the greenhouse when she ran into Bronco. "Watch where you are going Jaime." Bronco said.

"I am. Now if you are done bothering me I have places to be right now." Jaime said as she walked past Bronco.

"Getting ready for your date?" Bronco asked.

"You already know the answer to that question Bronco." Jaime said with out turning around.

"Well good luck then." Bronco said as he went into the greenhouse.

Jaime continued to walk down the hall. "I hope that Laura's advice works." Jaime thought to herself.

Doc and Drew had just arrived at Miranda Gray's compound for the meeting. "I am still not sure about this Doc." Drew said nervously.

"Don't worry things will be okay. They are our friends. They aren't going to do anything to us that might hurt us." Doc said trying to comfort Drew.

"I hope you are right." Drew said quietly.

Miranda came outside and greeted them. "Hello Doc and Drew. It is nice to see you two again. You two are the first people to arrive so we have a while until the others arrive." Miranda said as she led them into the compound.

Zak was waiting in the living room for Jaime. "I hope that everything is okay." Zak thought to himself.

Jame then walked into the room. She had her hair up and was wearing the perfume that Laura gave her. "Woah." Zak said as he watched her walk over to him. "You put your hair up?" Zak said surprised.

"Yeah Laura made me." Jaime said.

They both then sat down on the couch and Zak started the movie.

Back at Miranda's all the other secret scientists had all arrived and they were beginning the meeting. "Okay now that every one is here we will start the meeting with Doc and Drew telling us how there visit to Antarctica to search for Kur went." Doctor Beeman said.

Doc stood up from his seat. "We have found out many things recently. More important though than our visit to Antarctica was that we recently acquired this." Doc said as he pulled the second Kur stone out of a bag and placed in on the table.

The secret scientists began to ask questions all at once. "It is impossible. There was only one stone and it never said anything about a second." Miranda said.

"Where did you get this?" Cheechoo asked.

"We got it a few nights ago. All of you know Jaime. The girl who has been staying with us. She had this hidden away in a safe house of hers." Drew said.

All the scientists then erupted with even more questions. "Wait is this girl Kur then since she had the stone or did you find Kur in Antarctica?" Cheveyo asked.

"The stone says that there is not one but two halves to Kur." Doc explained.

"Then who is Kur?" Beeman asked.

"It is our son Zak and Jaime." Drew said.

The scientists erupted in a discussion as to what to do. "We should take them into custody to make sure that they do not unleash the evil that is Kur upon the world." Tala Mizuki said.

"We should take them to my people and have a biopsy done on them." Agent epsilon suggested.

"No you cant harm either of them!" Drew shouted. "You know them. They are kids. They have shown no signs of being evil. You cant take them away from us!" Drew exclaimed.

Back at the compound Zak and Jaime had just finished watching the movie. "Did you like the movie?" Zak asked casually.

"Yeah. I like horror movies." Jaime said. "I noticed that you were nervous though the whole time." Jaime said looking Zak right in the eyes.

"Oh sorry. I was nervous though because it was my first real date and I don't know anything about dating." Zak explained.

"Neither do I and I am a genius. That is the one thing I know nothing about." Jaime said.

Zak looked at her surprised. "That is weird then. You are a genius but you know nothing about relationships." Zak said.

"I never have had to. I have been on my own since I was five." Jaime said.

"Oh I forgot about that." Zak said.

"I am not surprised." Jaime said. "I told you that you don't need to be nervous Zak. Jaime said as she noticed Zak fidgeting in his seat.

"I know but I cant help it." Zak said.

Jaime leaned over and kissed Zak on the cheek. "Maybe that will help." Jaime said.

Zak then began to blush slightly. "Uhh.." Zak stammered. He then heard Jaime begin to giggle at how he was stammering.

Back at Miranda Grays compound the secret scientists were still fighting over what to do. "You all know Zak. He'd never do anything to hurt any of you." Doc exclaimed.

"We know Zak would not harm anything but he is Kur. Kur is the most evil cryptid in the universe. We can't allow his nor Jaime's Kur powers take control." Miranda explained.

"They can control their powers so that would never happen. You cant take away my baby!" Drew exclaimed.

"Even so Zak or Jaime could lose control of their powers and then the evil of Kur could be released. We cant take that chance Drew." Cheechoo said.

"We have to take them into custody until we know that things will be fine." Beeman said.

"No I won't let you take my baby from me!" Drew exclaimed as tears began to roll down her face.

Doc tried to comfort Drew. "You won't take them away from us." Doc said.

"I am afraid you have no say in that matter any more Solomon." Epsilon said as he rose from his seat.

"He is my son. I have every say in what is done to him!" Doc shouted.

"Restrain them. We will go for the children now." Epsilon said.

Four robots came out from the back of the room and strapped Doc and Drew down to their chairs. "No you cant have them!" Drew shouted.

Epsilon then left the meeting to get Zak and Jaime.

Back at the Saturday compound Zak and Jaime were still sitting on the couch talking. Jaime immediately stood up. "Whats wrong?" Zak asked.

"I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." Jaime said as she pressed her fist to her temple on her head.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked confused.

"I just have a really bad feeling and images are flashing through my head of it two." Jaime explained.

"Another power?" Zak asked.

"I think so." Jaime said.

Suddenly they both saw a large airship land outside the compound. "I am going to go and get Doyle." Zak said as he rushed out of the room to get Doyle.

Zak came back with Doyle and Jaime's siblings. "Whats going on?" Doyle asked.

Suddenly the living room window shattered and in came Epsilon and his men. "Zak and Jaime you can either come quietly or we can bring you in by force." Epsilon said.

"Whats going on? Why do you want to bring us in?" Jaime asked.

"Where are my parents?" Zak asked.

"Your parents are being held in custody for hiding the fact that you and Jaime are Kur." Epsilon said. "Now are you two going to come quietly or are we going to have to drag you out of here?" Epsilon asked.

"I am not going with you." Jaime said. She then grabbed her staff off of the counter.

"I am not going either." Zak said as he grabbed his staff.

"Very well then." Epsilon said. He then snapped his fingers and his men began to move in towards them.

Jaime morphed her second pair of arms and wings. "Aah you truly are half of Kur." Epsilon said as he watched her morph the wings.

"Yes I am and that means you are not going to stop me." Jaime said as she got into fighting stance.

Zak mimicked Jaime and morphed wings. He then got into fighting stance as well.

"Laura get Bronco and Allie out of here." Jaime said to her sister.

"Okay and be careful." Laura said as she rushed out of the room with her siblings.

Jaime's eyes began to glow white. "Lets see how your men do in finding me in the darkness of night." Jaime said. She then flew over Epsilons men and out of the compound.

"After her! I will get the Saturday boy." Epsilon ordered.

"That's what you think." Zak said as he took off after Jaime.

"I am already getting tired of you kids!" Epsilon shouted.

"Then you are going to get even more tired soon." Doyle said as he punched Epsilon hard in the chest sending him flying out the window.

Jaime was hovering over the water waiting to see if Epsilons men would come after her. "They don't even have jet-packs to use I bet." Jaime said to herself.

"Jaime look out!" Zak shouted.

Jaime then turned around to see Epsilons men fly fast at her. "Maybe they do have jet-packs." Jaime said as she began to fly fast again.

"You aren't going to take us in with out a fight!" Zak shouted as he fought one of Epsilons men off.

"You cant take Kur down with your bare hands so you ain't going to get us. Even if you do Epsilon you need both halves of Kur to have Kur's full powers under control." Jaime shouted as she noticed Epsilon following them.

"We will take you both in or Zak's parents will suffer the consequences as well." Epsilon threatened.

"No you will not harm my parents!" Zak shouted. He then charged at Epsilon.

"Zak no he is luring you in!" Jaime exclaimed. She was then hit hard on the head by a blast sent from one of Epsilons men which knocked her unconscious. She then lost her wings morph and began to fall down towards the water.

"Jaime!" Zak shouted. He was then grabbed by Epsilon.

"Now I have you!" Epsilon exclaimed.

"Let me go!" Zak shouted as he struggled to break free. He watched helplessly as Jaime fell into the water beneath him.

"Get the girl before we lose her in the water!" Epsilon ordered his men.

Jaime was suddenly engulfed in a big wave. "Jaime! Noo!! Let me go!" Zak shouted as he struggled even worse to get free.

"Well it seems we are back down to one one person being Kur. Return to the airship." Epsilon said. He then began to fly back to the compound.

Zak stopped struggling and tears began to roll down his cheeks as he realized that Jaime was gone and possibly for good. "I never got to tell her how I really feel." Zak thought to himself.

"You can forget about that girl now. She most likely drowned in that wave." Epsilon said as he landed in front of his airship.

"You have no feelings for other people do you? I will never forget Jaime for as long as I live. She is stronger than you think. She couldn't have drowned." Zak said.

"You are in denial. Like I said forget about her. Now be quiet until we get to the compound." Epsilon said.

The airship then rose up off of the ground and began to fly back to Miranda Gray's compound.

Laura and Fisk had came outside to check and see if things were okay but found Doyle unconscious and tied to a tree. they rushed over to help him. "Doyle are you okay?" Fisk asked as he untied Doyle.

"Ugh yeah he hit me with a grenade or something then tied me to this tree." Doyle said.

"Where is Jaime and Zak?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw was Jaime and Zak take off towards the ocean but Epsilon might have captured them already." Doyle said.

"We have to go after them." Fisk said.

"We are going to go after them. Come on I have a airplane that will fit us all." Doyle said.

Back at Miranda's compound Epsilon and Zak had just arrived. "I am back now and I have Kur." Epsilon said as he dragged Zak into the room where the meeting was taking place. He had Zak tied up now..

"Zak! Let him go now Epsilon!" Doc ordered.

"I am afraid I cant do that Solomon. For you see Zak is now the only half of Kur." Epsilon said.

"What? Where is Jaime?" Drew asked.

"Taken care of. She drowned in the ocean outside your compound." Epsilon explained.

"You were supposed to bring them both here alive!" Beeman exclaimed.

"Now Kur isn't at full power because you killed the other half." Miranda said.

"Oh bygones be bygones. Now we don't have to worry about Kur taking over the world at least." Epsilon said.

"You went to far Epsilon. We needed both halves of Kur." Cheechoo said.

"Well at least we still have the Saturday boy." Epsilon said. He then put Zak next to his parents.

"Zak what happened to Jaime?" Drew asked.

Zak didn't answer he just started at the floor. "Zak are you okay?" Doc asked. He still didn't answer.

"Now that we have Kur we can finally get to work." Epsilon said.

Jaime had washed up on an abandoned island. "Woah. Is that a person." A person said as he rushed over to Jaime to check if she was okay. He had blonde spiky hair and wore white and black cargo pants. He had a white and red short sleeve jacket on and a black tee underneath. He also wore red and black sneakers. His eyes were a deep blue. "I better get you to someplace safe." the person said as he lifted Jaime up and carried her away.

The person carried Jaime to a large hut. He brought her inside and put her on a bed. He then checked her pulse. "You seem okay. Maybe you just need rest." the person said. He then left her and went back outside.

A few minutes later Jaime woke up with a startle. "Ugh my head. Where am I?" Jaime said as she rubbed her head.

"Your awake already. I thought you would be out for the rest of the night." The person said as he walked back into the hut.

"Who are you and where am I?" Jaime asked.

"I am Roxas and you washed up here. This is Destiny Island." Roxas said. "Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I... I don't know." Jaime said.

"That's not good. You must have amnesia." Roxas said. "Do you remember anything?" Roxas asked.

"No. All I remember is being hit hard on the head and falling into the water." Jaime said.

"What is this then?" Roxas asked as he noticed Jaime's staff tied to her waist.

"I don't know?" Jaime said as she removed the staff.

"Is there a name on it?" Roxas asked.

Jaime checked the staff. "No I don't see..wait here is one. "Property of Jaime"" Jaime read.

"Then I guess we know your name now." Roxas said.

"Why are you hear on this island?" Jaime asked.

"Huh? That's a weird question. I live here. I live here alone though. I have been living alone my whole life." Roxas explained.

"You have no friends or family?" Jaime asked.

"No I don't. I use to but they left one day with out even saying bye." Roxas said sadly.

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that." Jaime said.

"You should probably get some sleep since you were out in the ocean for a while." Roxas said.

"Okay." She then laid back down and tried to sleep.

Roxas began to walk out of the room. "Roxas?" Jaime said before he left.

"Yeah?" Roxas said.

"I can be your friend if you want me to." Jaime said she then rolled over and fell asleep.

"Okay. See you in the morning then." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head. He then left the room.

Back at Miranda Gray's compound they were still discussing what to do since Epsilon ruined there original plan. "I still say that we go on ahead and perform an autopsy of the boy." Epsilon suggested.

"We have to keep him alive though Epsilon." Tala Mizuki said.

Zak was still staring at the floor. He was in so much shock and depression he didn't even care what they were saying. "Do what you want with me. I don't care any more."Zak said sadly.

"Zak. Snap out of it sweety." Drew said.

"You heard the boy. He doesn't care so we can go along with the autopsy." Epsilon said. He then walked over to Zak.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Doc shouted.

"Oh don't be so upset Solomon. You should know that this is all for science." Epsilon said.

"I don't care about science when it comes to my sons safety. You touch my son and you will lose that hand!." Doc threatened.

Epsilon grabbed Zak and dragged him over to the table. "It is only science Solomon. Besides do you not want to know more about what you have been raising for all these years?" Epsilon asked.

Doc broke free from the robots grasp and charged at Epsilon with his battle glove. "Let him go!" Doc shouted. He then swung at Epsilon and his battle glove collided with Epsilons head sending him flying into the wall.

Drew had then broken free of the robots that had her as well. She ran over to Zak. "You cant have him!" Drew exclaimed holding her fire sword up to Epsilon.

"Doc, Drew calm down. We do not want to hurt any of you but we have to know more about Kur." Beeman said.

"And to do that you have to kill my son?! You will never get him." Doc exclaimed.

"We could come to an understanding. We don't want to do this autopsy but what other choices do we have." Cheechoo said.

"Let him still live with us. He is perfectly fine. He isn't evil like you think he is." Drew said.

"We don't want to take chances though of his powers getting out control. Kur still lays dormant inside him but it could easily be awoken and then we would all be in trouble."Cheveyo said.

"We only want what is best and if that means taking Zak unfortunately we have to do it." Miranda said.

"Too bad then because we wont let you take him from us!" Doc exclaimed.

Suddenly a loud growling came out of nowhere. A second later Doyle burst through a wall with Fisk, Laura and their sibling all behind him."Sorry to crash the party." Doyle said with a grin.

"Doyle! Get Zak out of here!" Drew exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute!" Laura shouted.

The secret scientists all stared in amazement as to seeing a talking cryptid. "She can talk?" Beeman asked.

"Yes I can and I have something to say on behalf of my sister Jaime. You all are so convinced that Kur is evil when you have yet to even read both stones fully!" Laura explained.

"What are you talking about? We already translated most of the first stone." Miranda said.

"Yes but not the second one that Jaime had. She translated the whole stone already before she gave it to all of you." Laura said.

"Impossible she is only a child. She couldn't have translated it all already." Cheveyo said.

"You all don't see how smart she was. She is a genius and you never even cared." Zak broke in to the conversation. He still stared at the floor. "You all took us for being evil when we aren't. You even killed Jaime because of you thought that she was evil!" Zak exclaimed. Tears had begun to run down his face again.

"What? You killed my sister? How dare you!" Bronco shouted. He then began to charge at Epsilon but was restrained by Laura and Fisk.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! You struck down an innocent child for no reason. She was not evil. She was good and evil the second stone even said that Kur was not evil." Laura said.

"She cant be dead. She is too strong to be defeated by a bunch of idiots." Allie said.

Suddenly Laura's eyes began to glow orange like she was being controlled. "What is going on? Zak what are you doing?" Doc asked but when he looked at his son his eyes were not glowing.

"It isn't me." Zak said.

"No it isn't you Zak. This is me Jaime. You all seem to think that you have gotten rid of me but you haven't. I can speak through cryptids as well." Laura said.

Zak looked at Laura surprised. "Where are you then?" Zak asked.

"Not amongst any humans any longer. My spirit though will stay with you." Laura said.

"This isn't real. She must be faking this." Beeman said.

"Quiet you! You all want my work that I have on the second Kur stone? Go to my hide out and get it from my computer. You will still find though that Kur isn't evil but in fact good. Kur is the protector of all cryptids. Not the ruler." Laura said. "For now though I must leave you all." Laura said. Her eyes then stopped glowing.

"We will go now then to get the data from her computers." Doc said.

"Is she alive or dead?" Zak thought to himself. "We have to find her!" Zak exclaimed.

"Zak she said that she was no longer amongst humans which could only mean one thing." Cheechoo said.

"We have to go and get the data from the computer now." Drew said.

The Saturdays then left to go to Jaime's hideout. "Do you think we can even trust them to come back here after with the data they find?" Cheechoo asked.

"I don't know right now but we can only hope that they do. Also if they don't we can always ust go to their compound and force it out of them." Beeman said.

The group then departed from the meeting and went to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

**It seems that the Secret Scientists don't wuiet trust the Saturdays any more Will the secret scientists let Zak stay with his parents? Will Jaime regain her memories? More chapters coming ASAP. Please review.**


	12. Recovering Memories

Back on Destiny Island Jaime had again woken up with a startle. "Weird dream." Jaime said to herself. She then got up and went outside.

Roxas was laying out on the beach watching the sunrise when Jaime had come outside. "What is he doing?" Jaime wondered as she walked over to Roxas.

"Good morning. I thought you would have slept longer." Roxas said.

"I couldn't because I was having weird dreams." Jaime said as she sat down next to Roxas.

"Oh well you came out here at the right time then. The sun rise from here is amazing." Roxas said indicating the sunrise.

"Sunrise? Why does that sound so familiar?" Jaime said.

"Maybe you are getting your memories back a little at a time right now." Roxas said.

Jaime blanked out and a image of her sitting on the beach watching the sunset with Zak flashed threw her mind. "What.. what is this?" Jaime wondered as she watched the image. She gasped as the image disappeared and she came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked as he sat up.

"Yeah. A image just flashed through my mind of me watching the sunset with someone." Jaime said.

"Maybe it is a precious memory that you had." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe but why only that memory and not others." Jaime said.

"I don't know. Maybe they are triggered by events." Roxas said.

"That might be it. Oh you are right the sunrise is amazing here." Jaime said as she watched the sunrise.

"I told you it was." Roxas said.

Back on the Saturdays airship they had just arrived at Jaime's hideout. "We have to find the files on one of her computers." Doc said as they all approached the tree that hid the entrance to her hideout.

Zak was still depressed about losing Jaime. "Do I have to go in with you guys?" Zak asked.

"Why? I thought you would have wanted to." Doc said.

"It just will bring up bad memories." Zak said sadly.

"Okay you can stay out here then while we go and get the data." Doc said.

Doc and Drew then went inside leaving Zak alone outside. "You okay mini-man?" Doyle asked as he walked up behind Zak.

"No not really." Zak said still staring at the ground.

"Love sucks Zak and you cant let it control your whole life." Doyle said putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"I never even got to tell her how I feel though." Zak said.

"She knew that you liked her though and she wouldn't want you being sad over her being gone Zak." Doyle said.

"She isn't gone. She is out there somewhere. I know it." Zak said.

"Zak you need to come out of denial. You heard her say that she no longer was amongst humans so that could only mean she is no longer living. You need to let go." Doyle said.

"How could you even ask me that? I wont let go." Zak said. He then stomped off away from Doyle. "I like her to much to just up and forget about her." Zak said to himself.

Doc and Drew were searching through Jaime's computer for the files. Did you find anything yet?" Drew asked.

"No not...wait I have something. Yes this is the file on her research of the second stone." Doc said.

"Good now that we have the file we can get it to the other secret scientists. Then they will have enough proof that Zak isn't evil." Drew said happily.

"Yeah but what are we going to do now with him?" Doyle said as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean Doyle?" Doc asked.

"He is too depressed right now about Jaime to even talk to any one. He is even still convinced that she is still out there somewhere." Doyle said.

"What can we do? He just needs time to recover from the shock of what happened. There isn't much other than that that we can do." Doc said.

"Doc surely you are kidding. We can help him through this. He liked her a lot and now he just lost her so we have to help him through this." Drew said.

"Well for now we have to get this data to the other secret scientists." Doc said as he printed out a page of the data.

They then left the hideout and went back to the airship. Zak was in his room in the airship lying on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. "I need to find her somehow." He then sat up suddenly when he remembered that Jaime had given him the tracker. "Of course! How could I forget the tracker she gave me." Zak said. He then jumped up and ran over to his dresser and pulled the tracker out of a box he had on top of the dresser.

"Zak you in here?" Drew asked as she knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yeah come in." Zak said.

"Are you okay sweety?" Drew asked.

"Yeah mom because I just remembered Jaime had given me a tracker to find her. We can use it to go find her." Zak said excitedly.

"Zak we cant go and find her." Drew said.

"What? Why not?" Zak asked.

"Because you heard what she said back at Miranda's. She no longer lives amongst humans meaning she must have drowned in that fight you had with Epsilon." Drew said.

"Why do you all assume she drowned? She is stronger than you all think. She couldn't have drowned in the fight."Zak said angrily.

"Sweety you have to let go. I know she is your first crush and all but it is time to face the facts that she is gone." Drew said hugging her son.

Zak pulled away from her. "You guys don't even care if she is alive or not. You don't even care about how I feel about her!" Zak exclaimed. He then ran out of the room.

Back on Destiny island Jaime and Roxas were talking about their past although is was mainly Roxas because of Jaime's amnesia.

"Yeah we lived here for a long time. Then one day there was a big wave that came and wiped out most of what we had built here. I stayed and rebuilt most of it but the others just left." Roxas said.

"So you have been here your whole life then?" Jaime asked.

"Not my whole life. I mean I cant really remember most of my childhood so I don't think I have lived here my whole life." Roxas said.

Jaime blanked out again. Another image flashed through her mind of her sitting alone in a forest at the age of five. "Again? Is this another memory?" Jaime said to herself. Her younger self was crying and calling out for her parents. "Wait this does seem familiar." Jaime said to herself. The image then faded and she was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay? You blanked out there for a moment." Roxas said.

"Yeah I just had another vision I guess of my past. I think at least." Jaime said.

"What was it of this time?" Roxas asked.

"It was confusing actually. I saw someone who I think was me in the middle of woods crying and calling out for her parents." Jaime said.

"Did you lose your parents when you were younger?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know." Jaime said.

"Maybe we should do something to try and clear your mind." Roxas said as he stood up.

"That might just make things worse Roxas." Jaime said as she stood up too.

"Yeah but it is good if you get your memories back too." Roxas said.

"Yeah but I don't want to keep blanking out." Jaime said.

"If you do I will help you." Roxas said.

"Okay." Jaime said.

Back at Miranda's compound the Saturdays had just arrived. "Okay Zak if you want you can wait here in the airship. I want to make sure nothing happens like last time." Doc said.

"Okay I really don't care." Zak said resting his head on his fists.

"Okay we will see you later then." Drew said. She then kissed Zak on the forehead and left.

Zak quickly reached under a pillow and pulled out the tracker. He switched the tracker on. "I'm sorry mom but if you guys aren't going to help me look for her then I will look on my own." Zak said to himself. The tracker began to beep and a marker showed up on the screen. "I knew she wasn't dead!" Zak exclaimed.

"Hey Zak what you doing?" Doyle asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing." Zak said as he quickly hid the tracker.

"What are you hiding?" Doyle asked.

"Nothing." Zak said.

"Show me what you are hiding Zak." Doyle said.

"I'm not hiding anything." Zak said.

"Then move over. If you aren't hiding anything then you wont mind showing me what is under that cushion." Doyle said.

Zak hesitated to move but then Doyle pushed him out of the way and got the tracker. "What is this tracking?" Doyle asked.

"Jaime." Zak said quietly.

"Zak you need to forget about her! She is gone and there is nothing you can do to bring her back." Doyle said.

"Give me back the tracker Doyle." Zak said.

"No I cant give it to you. You need to forget and to do that you cant have this tracker." Doyle said.

Zak jumped and kicked Doyle in the chest and grabbed the tracker and ran out of the airship. "I have to find her Doyle!" Zak shouted. He then morphed wings and took off.

"Zak! Oh great now I am going to be the one to get yelled at." Doyle said. He then ran into Miranda's compound to alert the scientists that Zak was gone.

Jaime hid in a bush while Roxas tried to find her. They were playing tag and Jaime was it. "Where is he?" Jaime thought to herself.

Roxas then walked past the bush and Jaime jumped out of the bush and tackled him. "Ha your it." Jaime said pinning Roxas to the ground.

"Okay can you let me up now then?" Roxas asked struggling to get free.

Jaime let him up but a second later she blanked out again. An image flashed into her mind. It was of her in the greenhouse and tackling Zak to the ground. "There is that boy again from my other vision and then my dream. Who is he?" Jaime wondered. She watched as they rolled down a hill into a puddle. Suddenly the image disappeared and she came back into reality.

"Jaime are you okay?" Roxas asked. Jaime then realized that when she blanked out she fell and went rolling down a hill. "You blanked out again." Roxas said helping Jaime up.

"Yeah this time though I had a vision of me with a boy and I tackled him to the ground but we went rolling down a hill into a puddle." Jaime said.

"Oh I am just glad to see that you aren't hurt from that fall." Roxas said.

"You are are you?" Jaime said. She giggled and then notice Roxas blush slightly.

"Whats wrong with your staff?" Roxas asked noticing that the diamond on top of it was flashing.

Jaime took the staff off of her belt. "I don't know?" Jaime said.

"You don't have any memory about what might be going on with it?" Roxas asked.

"No and it isn't triggering one either so it must be normal." Jaime said putting the staff back on her belt.

"It doesn't seem normal though." Roxas said.

"Neither is blushing for a long time over one comment." Jaime said noticing Roxas was still blushing.

"I'm not blushing I am just hot from the weather." Roxas said trying to hide it.

"Yeah right." Jaime said sarcastically. She then blanked out again. Another vision flashed into her mind. It was of her talking to Zak and he was blushing badly. "Him again? Seriously who is that kid?" Jaime said to herself. The vision then vanished and she came back to reality.

"Geez you are blanking out a lot now." Roxas said.

"Yeah and most of the visions are of one boy now too." Jaime said.

"You don't know who the boy is?" Roxas asked.

"No but he seems really familiar." Jaime said.

Suddenly her staff began to beep loudly. "Woah whats going on?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know?" Jaime said taking her staff off her belt. She touched the diamond on the top of her staff and it stopped beeping.

"That would have been useful to know when it first started flashing." Roxas said.

"Jaime!" A voice shouted from up in the sky.

"What was that?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know." Roxas said.

They both looked up to see Zak flying at them. "That's the boy from my visions." Jaime said.

Zak landed in front of them. "Jaime! I knew you were still alive!" Zak exclaimed.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Jaime asked.

"What? You know who I am. I'm Zak." Zak said confused that she had forgotten who he was.

"I don't know a Zak." Jaime said.

"What? Your kidding me right?" Zak asked.

"She has amnesia kid. Her memory is coming back but slowly at a time." Roxas said.

"Who are you and what did you do to her then." Zak demanded.

"I am Roxas and I didn't do anything to her. I found her washed up on the beach and when she woke up she couldn't remember anything. Not even her name." Roxas said.

"I know you from somewhere. I have seen you in a few of my visions I have been having." Jaime said.

"You do remember me then a little." Zak said. He then handed her a picture. "Here maybe this will help you remember." Zak said.

Jaime looked at the picture. It was the one she took from her house when she left it. "They all look familiar but I cant remember." Jaime said. "What are these things anyways?" Jaime asked.

"They are cryptids. We studied them. These are your siblings and your parents." Zak explained.

"My parents?" Jaime said.

"How could those be her siblings when they aren't even human?" Roxas asked.

Jaime then clenched her head with her hands in pain. "My siblings and parents. They are gone." Jaime said through her teeth. She then let out a shriek of pain and then fell to the ground.

"Jaime!" Zak rushed over to her.

"She is unconscious. You caused this by trying to make her remember everything all at once." Roxas said.

Jaime was inside her mind. "Huh? Where am I?" Jaime said to herself.

"You are inside your mind right now because you fell unconscious." A dark figure said that appeared in front of Jaime.

"Who are you and why are you inside my mind?" Jaime asked.

"I am your guardian. I am here to protect you and help you find the right path." The figure said.

"What do you want with me now then?" Jaime asked.

"It is time for you to return to your real life with the Saturdays." The figure said.

"Real life?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes you live with them and teach Zak how to use his powers." the figure said.

"I don't understand. What powers. I have none to teach." Jaime said.

"Oh but you do. You have many powers you have just forgotten them because of your amnesia." The figure explained.

"How can I return to my real life as you say when I have no recollection of anything before I met Roxas last night." Jaime said.

"I am going to give you back all your memories so that you can go back to your life with Zak." the figure said stepping closer to Jaime.

Jaime backed away. "What if I don't want to go back? What if I want to stay with Roxas?" Jaime asked.

"That is not a choice. You must go back and teach Zak Saturday. It is your destiny." the figure said. He then disappeared and Jaime came back to reality.

When Jaime woke up she found Zak and Roxas fighting. "What is going on? My memories haven't returned yet so I still have some time left." Jaime thought to herself.

"Yes you do but not much longer so make it last." the figure from her dream said.

"What where are you and why do I hear you?" Jaime asked.

"I am in your mind for the time being until your memories are 100% restored." the figure said.

"Jaime!" Zak exclaimed as he noticed that she had woken up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I blacked out and then some figure that claimed to be my guardian came into my mind saying that he is going to restore my memories but also take me away from here and back to my life before all this happened." Jaime said solemnly.

"Oh." Roxas said.

"Zak you can go back to where ever you are from. When my memory is back to normal I guess I will come back." Jaime said.

"Okay. I will see you back at the house then." Zak said. He then morphed wings and flew off.

Roxas walked away from Jaime and went over to the beach. He then sat down and watched the waves. "Roxas are you okay?" Jaime asked walking over to him.

"I should have known." Roxas said quietly.

"Known what?" Jaime asked as she sat down next to him.

"That once you got your memories back you would leave." Roxas said as he threw a stone into the water.

"How could you have known. My guardian is the cause for all of this not you or Zak or even me." Jaime said.

"I should have known because every one who ends up here leaves almost right after they get here." Roxas said as he stood up.

Jaime stood up and followed him. "Roxas I don't want to leave but my guardian said it is my destiny to train Zak and that I had no choice in the matter of what I do." Jaime explained.

"Don't listen to your guardian then. Listen to your heart and do what you want." Roxas said.

Jaime clenched her head in pain. "25% memory restoration." the guardian stated.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked as he noticed that Jaime was in pain.

"My memory is returning. It is at 25% complete right now from what my guardian is saying." Jaime said. Her eyes then began to glow blue.

"Whats going on with your eyes?" Roxas asked confused as to what was happening.

Jaime dropped to her knees in pain from her memory being restored. "It is one of my powers." Jaime said.

Roxas knelt down next to her. "What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"I have many powers. I am not a normal human Roxas." Jaime said staring at the ground.

Zak had just gotten back to Miranda's compound when he was grabbed by Tala Mizuki and carried inside the house. "You have caused quiet enough trouble for us Zak." Mizuki said as he carried Zak into the room that they were having their meeting in.

"Zak why did you run off?" Doc asked.

"I had to find Jaime and I did. You were all wrong she is alive." Zak said.

"Where is she then?" Drew asked.

Zak then explained everything that happened. "She is going to come back then after her memory has returned?" Doc asked.

"Yes. She just wanted to stay there a little longer while her memory was being restored." Zak said.

"Good now we have both halves of Kur again." Beeman said.

"Also we now have the information Jaime had stored in her computers about the second Kur stone." Cheechoo added.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Jaime to return." Miranda said.

The group the left the room and went back to their airships.

"Memory restoration at 50% completion." the guardian stated.

"I'm almost out of time Roxas. Restoration is at 50% now." Jaime said.

"Why don't you try and stop it?" Roxas asked.

"I cant I have no control over it. My guardian has full control over it." Jaime said sadly.

"Wait is he going to make you forget about me and the island?" Roxas asked.

"Even if he tried I would never forget." Jaime said.

"Memory restoration at 75% completion." the guardian stated.

"My memory is at 75% restoration. I can remember much about my child hood now." Jaime said.

"Then before your memory is fully restored since I told you about myself now it is your turn to tell me about who you really are." Roxas said.

"I was separated from my parents when I was only five years old. I lived alone then up until about a few months ago when I met the Saturdays. I was a genius by the age of nine because I studied a lot since I had no friends or family to be with." Jaime said. "When I was only four I started showing signs of having the ability to control cryptids and morph into them as well." Jaime said.

"Wow you had a pretty exciting childhood from what it sounds." Roxas said trying to hide his sadness.

Jaime clenched her head even tighter. "Memory restoration at 99% completion." the guardian stated.

"I'm out of time Roxas. My memory is 99% complete. Another minute and it will be complete and my guardian will make me leave." Jaime said sadly.

"Then let me give you one more thing to remember before you leave." Roxas said. He then leaned in and kissed Jaime romantically.

Jaime began to blush deeply when she noticed he had kissed her and when she looked at him she saw he was blushing too.

"Memory restoration complete." the guardian stated.

"It is done. My memory is completely restored now." Jaime said.

"Your going to leave now then aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"I have to unfortunately. Why don't you come with me?" Jaime asked.

"I cant. I have lived here so long that I would not fit in in the city." Roxas said.

"I lived on my own for years in places like this but I adapted quickly when I went into the city." Jaime said.

"I am sorry but I have to stay here." Roxas said.

"Then maybe I can help you by giving you a gift of power." Jaime said.

"Huh? I don't understand." Roxas said.

"I can give you the ability to become a guardian." Jaime said.

"I still don't quiet understand. What good would that do?" Roxas asked.

Jaime walked over to Roxas and placed her hand over his heart. Her hand then began to glow. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked confused.

"Making you a guardian." Jaime said.

"What is the point though?" Roxas asked.

"You will have some of the powers that I do." Jaime said. Her hand then stopped glowing suddenly.

"Is it done?" Roxas asked noticing that Jaime's hand stopped glowing.

"Yes it is now done." Jaime said.

"Its time for you to go now kid." the guardian said.

"I have to leave now Roxas. My guardian is making me now." Jaime said.

"Wait how do I use the powers that you gave me?" Roxas asked.

"Focus hard and they will work." Jaime said. She then morphed her wings.

"Woah." Roxas said surprised by what he had seen.

Jaime walked back over and hugged Roxas. "Goodbye Roxas. I will never forget my time here with you." Jaime said. She then flew up into the air and flew off.

"Goodbye Jaime." Roxas said sadly as he watched her fly away.

Back at Miranda's compound Zak was in the airship writing in his journal. "Hey Zak what are you writing?" Fiskerton asked as he walked up behind Zak.

"Nothing that you need to know. This is my journal so it is my eyes only that can be reading it." Zak said putting away his journal.

"No need to get mean about it." Fisk said. He then left Zak alone.

"Where is she? I thought she would have been back by now." Zak said to himself.

Jaime then walked in to the airship. "Hello Zak." Jaime said.

"Your back. Do you remember who I am now?" Zak asked.

"Of course." Jaime said.

"Why did you stay there for so long though? I thought you would be back sooner." Zak said.

"I had to say goodbye to Roxas and my memory was still being restored." Jaime said.

"We have to go and see the secret scientists now." Zak said.

"Yeah that figures. The moment I get back I have to go and talk to them." Jaime said annoyed.

"Are you okay? You seem mad." Zak said.

"No I'm fine. I'm fine with the fact that I have no control over my own life because my guardian forces me to do what he wants me to." Jaime said even more annoyed. "Lets just go." Jaime said calmly.

* * *

**Jaime has her memory back now but is she going to be the same now that she knows she cant control her own life? Also is Jaime and Zak's relationship going to recover or are they going to fall apart? More chapters coming ASAP. Please review.**


	13. True feelings

**Before you all start to read the chapter I wanted to thank all of you who have been reviewing all of my chapters. You guys are the best and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Zak and Jaime walked into the room that the Secret scientists were having their meeting in. "What was it that you wanted with me?" Jaime asked. She then noticed Epsilon and became even more angry.

"We needed you to display some of your powers for us." Miranda said.

"That's a waste of my time." Jaime said annoyed. "Just use the data you collected from my computer. I have every thing that I know about Kur in it." Jaime said.

"Well someone is a little annoyed that she was taken away from her vacation." Epsilon said.

"You shut you mouth you traitor! You tried to kill me!" Jaime said furious.

Zak grabbed Jaime by the hand to restrain her but she immediately pulled away. "Jaime you need to calm down." Zak said.

"Why should I. I am angry with what I now know and I don't want to be calm any more." Jaime said. She then stormed out of the room.

"She is unstable. She could be a danger to anyone she comes in contact with." Cheechoo said.

"She is just angry. She wouldn't hurt anyone here." Zak said trying to protect Jaime.

"Zak you don't know what she could do. She could lose control of her powers and then her half of Kur could take control." Miranda said.

"That would never happen. She has complete control over her powers. She would never lose control of them. Also you all know from that information that Kur is not evil." Zak said.

Jaime was outside Miranda's house trying to calm down. "Do you see what you have done now guardian? They all see me now as evil when I am not." Jaime said.

"You need to learn to better control your emotions." the guardian said.

"Yeah well that is pretty hard when you try to control everything I do!" Jaime exclaimed.

The guardian appeared in front of Jaime. He looked exactly like her except he had blonde hair and a scar over his right eye. He was dressed in all black. "I was not controlling you in there." the guardian said.

"Lies! I have never been that angry before you told me that you were controlling me." Jaime said. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Well maybe it was that you knew I was there so you think I was controlling you." the guardian said.

Jaime began to become even more furious with him. "I am getting sick of you! I cannot be controlled by something that is afraid to even set foot outside of his students mind!" Jaime exclaimed.

"I am not afraid to leave your mind! I am supposed to protect you you ungrateful brat!" the guardian exclaimed.

"I don't need your protection!" Jaime yelled. Her hands began to glow a bright white. Suddenly her staff appeared in her hands but it had a new blade on the same end that the diamond was on.

"You have found a new power out I see." the guardian said.

"Yes good timing too." Jaime said. She then charged at the guardian and swung her staff at him.

The guardian jumped out of the way just in time. "What are you doing?" the guardian asked confused.

"Dealing with a little pest problem." Jaime said sinisterly. She then lashed at the guardian again with her staff but missed when he jumped behind her.

The guardian grabbed Jaime by the neck and spun her around to face him. "How dare you you insignificant little brat! You have no right to attack your superior. I made you who you are today and this is the thanks I get." the guardian

"You did not make me what I am today! I did that all on my own with vigorous training and studying all I know now." Jaime said struggling to get free from the guardians grasp.

The Guardian grabbed her staff from her hands and threw it aside. "You think so? I have been with you since the day you were born. With out me you would be nothing!" The guardian yelled. He then threw Jaime through the door into Miranda's compound.

"What was that noise?" Doc asked hearing a loud crashing noise.

"I told you that she would lose control of her powers." Miranda said.

They all then ran out of the room to investigate what had happened. "She would not lose control of her powers." Zak said.

Jaime stood back up only to be pinned back down to the ground by the guardian. "You have made my life even worse. I do not need you. I would be better off with out you." Jaime said struggling to break free.

The guardian morphed a second pair of arms and in one of them he held a staff similar to how Jaime's looked. "If I must I will will take away your memories and remold them to my desire so that you learn to obey me." the guardian said holding the staffs diamond to Jaime's head.

"I will never obey you!" Jaime shouted. She then morphed a second pair of arms and punched the guardian hard in the chest sending him flying back through another wall. She then got up and walked over to where he landed.

"You... wont defeat me. Not at your current state. You don't even know how to use all of your powers yet." the guardian said as he stood up to face Jaime.

"I don't need you to help me learn about my other powers." Jaime said as he eyes began to glow red.

Zak burst into the room to with the secret scientists find Jaime standing over her guardian. "Jaime!" Zak exclaimed noticing her guardian.

Jaime didn't look back. She grabbed her guardian by the neck and slammed him into the wall. "You will always be inferior to me guardian. I will always be stronger. I am Kur. The ultimate being of this planet." Jaime said as her voice began to change.

"I told you she would lose control and now look. She has lost control of her powers," Cheechoo said.

Zak ran up behind Jaime. "Jaime you need to calm down and regain control." Zak said as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

Jaime didn't seem to notice his presence. She then threw the guardian back outside. "You have ruined every thing for me guardian. I will make you pay for your injustice." Jaime said walking over to the guardian. Her staff appeared in her her hand.

"I have laid dormant in your mind your whole life kid. I have done nothing to you except help you." the guardian said as he rose to his feet.

"She has a guardian? The stones never said anything about this." Beeman said.

"She must be stopped before she gets even worse." Cheveyo said.

"How would we stop her though? We know nothing about how to stop her." Tala Mizuki said.

"I will stop her." Zak said. He then grabbed his staff and ran over to Jaime.

"Zak!" Drew shouted. She tried to stop him but was stopped by Doc grabbing her.

"Let him go. He is the other half to Kur so he may be the only one who can stop her." Doc said.

Zak ran up behind Jaime and raised his staff. His eyes began to glow orange as he tried to control Jaime. "Jaime you need to stop!" Zak exclaimed.

Jaime lashed back at him and sent him flying. "Keep out of this. You have no reason to mettle in my affairs." Jaime said. She then raised her staff ready to strike her guardian. "It is time I rid this planet of you guardian." Jaime said.

"No!" Zak yelled. He quickly jumped up and ran over to Jaime.

Jaime slammed her staff down in a attempt to kill her guardian but in stead caught it on Zak's staff as he jumped in the way. "I warned you to keep out of my affairs." Jaime said as she increase pressure on the staff.

Zak struggled to keep the blade of her staff from reaching him. "Jaime you cant do this. You need to gain control back. I know you are still in there somewhere." Zak said staring deeply into her eyes.

Jaime chuckled. "Foolish mortal. You may be the other half to me but that doesn't mean that we are equal in strength so if I were to say rid the world of you I would still be all powerful." Jaime said sinisterly.

"Fine if you want to get rid of me then do it." Zak said throwing his staff aside.

"Zak!" Drew shouted.

Jaime raised her staff ready to strike. "As you wish." Jaime said. She then attempted to slam her staff down into Zak but stopped an inch from his face. "What?" Jaime said confused.

"That's it fight it Jaime." Zak said.

"He's doing it. He is getting her to take back control." Beeman said.

"No! I will not lose my control over you so easily!" Jaime exclaimed. He arms then began to glow white and she clenched her head. "I am taking back control." Jaime said in her normal voice.

Zak then grabbed her by the arm. "Let me help you then. Say goodbye to your control Kur." Zak said. He then pulled Jaime in and kissed her romantically.

"No! I refuse to be shut back into the back of your mind! NO!" Jaime let let out a shriek of pain. "You... lose... Kur." Jaime said weakly in her normal voice. She then went unconscious and fell forward.

"I got you." Zak said catching her in his arms. He then turned around to see if Jaime's guardian was okay but he was gone.

The secret scientists rushed over to them. "Check her pulse. She might be in critical conditions." Beeman said.

Doc checked Jaime's pulse. "I have a very faint pulse. We need to get her medical help now!" Doc said.

Zak's hands began to spark electricity. "Wait. Back away from her. I have an idea." Zak said. He then knelt down next to Jaime and placed his hand over her heart.

"What are you doing Zak?" Drew asked.

Zak then pressed down on her chest and the electricity that was sparking from his hand was sent into her. "Saving her." Zak said.

"I am getting a pulse again. Her pulse is increasing. Its working." Doc said.

Jaime's eyes then opened. "Way to learn a new power with out me Zak." Jaime said weakly.

Zak chuckled. "I learned it for you." Zak said.

Jaime laughed and then went unconscious again. "She is going to be okay. She just needs rest." Cheechoo said.

Doc picked Jaime up. I will take her to the medical lab on the airship then." Doc said. He then went back to the airship.

The other secret scientists all went back inside Miranda's home. "Way to go Zak. You stopped Jaime's from being taken over by her half of Kur and then you saved her too. Also you even got to kiss her in the process." Doyle said patting Zak on the shoulder

"I just did what my gut told me to I guess." Zak said.

"Yeah well I think you scored some serious relationship points with her for that. Good job." Doyle said. He then went back into the airship.

Zak walked over and picked up his and Jaime's staff up. When he touched Jaime's staff the blade that was on the end of it disappeared. "Woah. Why doesn't mine do that." Zak said. He then went back into the airship.

Jaime was in the medical lab still asleep. She was back inside her mind where she first met her guardian. "Again?" Jaime wondered.

The guardian came into view and was clapping slowly. "Well done. Very well done. You almost took me down. If only that boy hadn't gotten in your way." the guardian said.

"That was not me. That was my half of Kur. I would never attack Zak like I did." Jaime said.

"Oh I know. Now if only you could learn to control that power to use on your own though." the guardian said.

"What are you getting at?" Jaime asked cautiously.

"Here is the idea, you don't try to kill me anymore and you listen to everything I say and I will help you control Kur better. Is that a deal?" the guardian said as he put out his hand.

Jaime hesitated. "I want to know one thing first before I decide. What is your name?" Jaime asked walking up to him.

"That is of no importance." the guardian said.

"It is if you want a answer from me." Jaime said.

"Fine. It is Calypso." the guardian said.

"You are lying aren't you?" Jaime asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No I am not. Now you will answer me." Calypso said.

"I am not going to answer. Not quiet yet." Jaime said.

"Fine. You have 48 hours to answer then." Calypso said. He then vanished.

A minute later Jaime found herself dreaming of her time on the island with Roxas.

Zak was in the medical lab sitting next to Jaime. "I have to tell her how I feel. If I don't she might think that I only like her as a friend." Zak said to himself.

"Why don't you do something romantic for her to show her you really care." Laura said as she leaned against the door.

Zak jumped. He didn't know Laura had been standing there. "I didn't know you were standing there. I don't even know how to do anything romantic Laura. I've never been in a relationship before so I have no idea what to do." Zak said.

"Well look something up then on the internet." Laura said. She then walked out of the room.

"Fine I guess I will look something up then." Zak said. He then left the medical lab and went back to his room.

Jaime was still dreaming about Roxas. She was dreaming that they were sitting on top of Roxas' hut watching the sunrise. "It really is beautiful." Jaime said.

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you." Roxas said.

They both then leaned in to kiss but right before they did Jaime woke up. She woke up with a startle. "Why do my dreams have to be so torturing." Jaime said. She then looked at the table next to her bed and saw a note on a rose."Huh?" She then picked up the note and read it. " "Meet me in the greenhouse." " Jaime said reading the note. She then got up and left the room.

They had gotten back to the compound and Zak was in the greenhouse waiting for Jaime. "Where is she? Fisk told me she woke up so she should be here already." Zak said.

"Turn around then." Jaime said. She then spun Zak around to face her.

"I didn't know you were already in here." Zak said.

"I am here. Now what did you want me to meet you here for?" Jaime asked.

Zak leaned in and kissed Jaime deeply. "I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me." Zak said.

"Huh?" Jaime asked confused.

"Jaime I really like and care about you. When you went missing and everyone else said you were gone for good I didn't listen. I couldn't believe them. You are the world to me and I would do anything for you. If you were to ever die I wouldn't want to keep living. You complete me Jaime and I want to be with you every moment of my life. I could shout it to the heavens how I feel about you. I love you Jaime." Zak said sincerely.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. She then leaned in and kissed him romantically. "I love you too." Jaime said as tears began to run down her face.

"Jaime." Zak said. He then reached into his back pocket and pulled out an object. "Will you go steady with me?" Zak said reveling the object to be a ring.

"Yes of course Zak." Jaime said.

Zak then got on one knee and placed the ring on Jaime's finger. "There now we have a symbol to prove our love for each other. Also to prove that one day when we are old enough we will marry each other." Zak said as he put another ring on his hand.

"Zak I love you soo much and I would never want to lose you." Jaime said as more tears ran down her face.

Zak hugged her closely. "I know I love you too." Zak said. Tears were beginning to run down his face too.

"Awe they finally told each other how they feel." Bronco whispered as he watched from behind a bush.

"Yeah they finally did. It is soo romantic." Allie whispered.

"Also they are going steady now even. This sight is so heart warming." Bronco said.

"Eww they're making out now." Allie said grossed out.

"I think we have some watchers over in the bushes." Zak whispered.

"Let them watch. I don't really care now. All I care about is you." Jaime said. She then kissed Zak again.

"I love you Jaime." Zak said in between kisses.

"I love you too." Jaime said as even more tears raced down her face.

"We should give them there privacy. Lets go and tell Laura." Bronco said. They both then crept slowly out of the greenhouse.

Zak and Jaime were still kissing and hugging. They sat down up against a tree. "Zak you know that I am sorry for forgetting you when I was on the island right?" Jaime asked as she laid her head on his lap.

"Of course I do. You didn't mean to. It was the amnesia that made you forget." Zak said.

Jaime leaned up and kissed him again. "You also know that I didn't want to attack you back at Miranda's right?" Jaime asked.

"Again of course. Your half of Kur made you attack not you yourself." Zak said.

"You know you are the best man in the whole universe too right?" Jaime said kissing Zak again.

"And you know that you are the best girl in the whole universe too right?" Zak said kissing her back.

"I love you more than anything Zak." Jaime said laying her head down on Zak's lap again.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said.

"Oh I almost forgot. Calypso come on out." Jaime said.

"Who's Calypso?" Zak asked.

"My guardian remember?" Jaime said.

Calypso appeared in front of them. "What is it that you want now?" Calypso asked.

"First aren't you going to congratulate us?" Jaime asked in a playful tone.

"Fine congratulations now what is it that you really want kid?" Calypso asked getting annoyed.

Jaime sat up. "It has to do with your offer earlier." Jaime said.

"What offer?" Zak asked.

"Have you made your decision or do you just want to ask you boyfriend her on his opinion?" Calypso asked trying to hurry the conversation up.

"Calypso offered to help me better control Kur. I have come to my decision Calypso." Jaime said.

"And that is?" Calypso asked.

"I do not need your help to control Kur. You made me lose control earlier and the only one who could help me was Zak. I will figure out my powers and how to control Kur on my own with Zak." Jaime said leaning her head against Zak's chest.

"What? You cant turn me down! I am your guardian!" Calypso exclaimed.

"Yeah well she just did buddy. You lose." Zak said as he kissed Jaime on the forehead.

Calypso disappeared. "He isn't going to let this go you know." Jaime said.

"Yeah I got that feeling when he stared at me like he wanted to kill me." Zak said. They both laughed.

Jaime leaned up and kissed Zak again. "Thank you for helping me stand up to him Zak." Jaime said.

Zak kissed her back. "No problem isn't that what boyfriends do for there girlfriends anyway." Zak said.

"You got a point." Jaime said.

Zak wrapped his arm around Jaime and kissed her again. "When are we going to tell my parents?" Zak asked.

"Whenever you want to I am fine with it." Jaime said.

Zak hesitated. "In a little bit I guess. That way we still have some time alone together." Zak said.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are finally together and Jaime finally stood up to Calypso. Are Zak's parents going to be okay with them going steady though? More chapters coming soon. Please review.**


	14. Together at last

**I wanted to thank everyone who posted reviews for the last chapter. Also I wanted to say that I am about to make a new story so please make sure to check it out when it is up. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Zak sat up. "You know I really should be thanking Laura right now." Zak said.

"Why?" Jaime asked confused.

"She actually helped me come up with the idea to do this." Zak said.

"Ahh. I wonder what she and Fisk are doing right now then." Jaime said. She then chuckled.

Zak chuckled. "Probably what we are doing only they probably aren't going steady like us." Zak said.

Jaime pulled a device out of her pocket. "You know that those translators I have on my siblings and Fisk have trackers in them. Here type in collars and it will show us where they are." Jaime said handing Zak the tracker.

Zak typed in the collars and it came up. "This says they are all together right now." Zak said.

"Bronco and Allie probably went to tell Laura about us then." Jaime said.

"Do you think that that is a good idea. Fisk cant keep secrets so he might go and tell my parents." Zak said.

"I'm sure Laura will keep him from telling." Jaime said trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"Yeah your probably right." Zak said.

Jaime leaned up and kissed Zak deeply. "When am I not right?" Jaime said.

Zak laughed. "You have a point there." Zak said.

"Maybe we should go tell your parents now." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Okay. I'll go anywhere that you do." Zak said as he grabbed Jaime from behind. He then kissed her on the neck.

"Zak you are going to give me a hickey if you do that." Jaime said.

"Sorry." Zak said as he let Jaime go.

They both then left the greenhouse to tell Zak's parents. They found Zak's parents in the living room.

"I'm not so sure about this Zak." Jaime said nervously.

Zak reached over and held her hand. "Don't worry I'm sure things will be okay." Zak said looking deeply into Jaime's eyes.

They both then walked over to Zak's parents. "Mom, dad me and Jaime have something important to tell you guys." Zak said.

"What is it baby?" Drew asked.

Zak and Jaime sat down on the couch. "You may want to sit down first though." Zak said.

"What is it Zak?" Doc asked.

"Jaime and I are going out." Zak said.

"We knew that honey." Drew said.

"Yeah but it is more than that now." Zak said nervously.

"What do you mean Zak?" Doc asked.

Zak didn't answer. "Zak what do you mean?" Drew asked.

"Were going steady!" Zak exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth.

"What?!" Doc exclaimed. He then fainted.

"Yeah Zak things will really be okay." Jaime said sarcastically.

"Zak are you kidding? You two are too young to be going steady." Drew said.

"We love each other mom and we want to be with each other." Zak explained.

"Your both too young!" Drew exclaimed.

"We are not too young though to know that we love each other though." Jaime said.

"That may be but you two are too young to be going steady." Drew said.

"No we aren't!" Zak exclaimed. "We both love each other and we want to be with each other mom. I thought that you would understand that of all people but I guess not." Zak said. He then got up ans left the room.

"Mrs. Saturday we really do care about each other a lot. Maybe you would understand that better if you heard what Zak told me in the greenhouse. Go check over the security footage of it and you will see that we really do love each other more than anything." Jaime said. She then left the room and went to find Zak.

Doc woke up. "Oh my head." Doc said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Can you believe them Doc. They are way to young to be going steady." Drew said.

"I know. What did they say when I fainted?" Doc asked.

"Jaime told me to check the security footage from earlier when they were in the greenhouse." Drew said.

"Then lets go check it." Doc said as he got up.

Jaime found Zak in his room sitting on his windowsill looking outside. "Zak are you okay?" Jaime asked as she walked into his room.

"Yeah. I just hate that they think we are too young to be going steady." Zak said.

"I told them to check the security footage from when we were in the greenhouse so that they know that we really do love each other." Jaime said as she sat down on Zak's bed.

Zak walked over and sat down next to her. "They probably still will think we are too young though." Zak said.

Jaime leaned over and kissed Zak. "Who cares what they think anyways. At least we know that we love each other. We don't need them to agree on that." Jaime said.

Zak put his arm around Jaime's shoulder. "Your right. As usual. You really know how to calm a guy down too." Zak said. He chuckled.

"Ha I've been told that before." Jaime said.

"Really? By who?" Zak asked.

"My dad." Jaime said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Zak said.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault they're gone." Jaime said staring at the floor.

Zak pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah but it is my fault that old memories of them were just brought up." Zak said.

Jaime looked up and stared deeply into Zak's eyes. "Zak there's something I have to tell you." Jaime said.

"What is it?" Zak asked.

"Its about back when I was on the island." Jaime said.

"What about it?" Zak asked.

"Do you remember Roxas? The kid who helped me." Jaime asked.

"Yeah what about him?" Zak asked.

"Well after you left..." Jaime stopped worried to continue.

"What? You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything just say it." Zak said.

"We kissed." Jaime said quietly.

Zak's eyes grew wide. "What? Your kidding me right?" Zak asked.

"I'm sorry. It was before my memories had been restored though so I still didn't remember anything about you. If I had remembered you I wouldn't have kissed him I swear Zak." Jaime said.

"Who was the first?" Zak asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked confused.

"Who was the first to make the move?" Zak asked.

"Roxas. Like I said if I had my memories of you I wouldn't have kissed him." Jaime said.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. You weren't the first to make the move so I'm not mad." Zak said.

Doc and Drew were looking over the security footage of Zak and Jaime in the greenhouse. "Oh how romantic." Drew said. "He really does care about her a lot." Drew said.

"I thought you said that they were too young?" Doc asked.

"I did but look Doc. How can you not believe that they should be allowed to be together after seeing this?" Drew said.

"They are too young! Next thing we know we could end up being grandparents!" Doc exclaimed.

Zak and Jaime were still in Zak's room but now they were kissing again. "Zak remember I said not to do that or you might give me a hickey." Jaime said as Zak began to kiss her neck.

"Sorry I forgot." Zak said.

Jaime was sitting on Zak's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her. "Yeah you forgot. I've heard that before sweety." Jaime said in a playful tone.

"I did. Sorry babe." Zak said.

"Do you think your parents are looking at the security footage of us in the greenhouse?" Jaime asked.

"Maybe. Most likely actually so that they know what happened between us in there." Zak said.

Jaime got off of Zak's lap. "Hopefully they let us stay together." Jaime said.

Zak kissed her deeply. "Even if they don't nothing will keep me away from my true love." Zak said.

"Oh Zak that's so cute and kind." Jaime said sweetly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I try hard to be cute and kind." Zak said.

"No you don't because you are naturally cute and kind." Jaime said.

"And so are you babe." Zak said as he wrapped his arm around Jaime.

"See I told you that you were naturally kind." Jaime said as she rested her head on Zak's lap.

Doc and Drew came into the room. Jaime quickly sat up. "Whats up mom and dad?" Zak asked.

"We looked over the security footage from you two in the greenhouse." Doc said.

"And do we get to stay together?" Zak asked.

"Yes sweety. We realized that you two really do love each other and deserve to be together." Drew said.

"Really? Thank you mom and dad!" Zak exclaimed. He then jumped up and ran over and hugged them.

"Okay you should be getting ready for bed Zak." Doc said.

"Okay night mom. Night dad." Zak said. He then closed the door after they left.

"Yes! We get to stay together!" Zak exclaimed. He then hugged Jaime tightly.

"Zak...I cant...breath." Jaime said out of breath.

"Oh sorry. I'm just so happy." Zak said.

"Then do this." Jaime said. She threw her arms around Zak and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah I should have done that." Zak said.

"Yep because I don't want to be suffocated by you hugging me to death." Jaime said.

They laughed. "Yeah sorry again." Zak said.

"Its alright don't worry I'm fine." Jaime said.

They sat back down on Zak's bed. "You know I was wondering what was it you liked about me anyways?" Zak asked.

"What isn't there to not like sweety. You have a great sense of humor, you are hot, your the nicest person ever, your very athletic, and you are always trying to get my attention." Jaime said laying her head down on Zak's lap again.

"Awe thanks babe." Zak said.

"Now its your turn. What is it that you like about me?" Jaime asked.

"Like you said what isn't there to not like. You are the best girl I've ever known, you are hot, you are strong and athletic, you would do anything to help me learn my powers, your kind, and when ever I look at you I feel like my life is complete." Zak said.

"Awe Zak that's so nice. Thank you sweety." Jaime said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I should probably be getting ready for bed." Zak said as he sat up.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." Jaime said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hold on. Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Zak said playfully.

"Of course." Jaime said. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Night Zak." Jaime said as she left the room.

"Night." Zak said as he closed his door and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jaime got to the greenhouse to find her siblings waiting for her. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Jaime asked as she walked over to them.

"We know about you and Zak." Bronco said.

"Yeah I know. I heard you in the bushes when me and Zak were still in here." Jaime said as she laid down in her hiding place.

"Where did you two go then?" Allie asked.

"We told his parents then we went to his room." Jaime said.

"Ooh. She went to Zak's room right after they decided to go steady." Bronco said playfully.

"We didn't do what you are thinking so stop it Bronco." Jaime said.

"So I take it he took my advice when he asked you." Laura said as she lied down next to Jaime.

"I don't know what your advice was. He just told me how he truly felt and then asked me to go steady with him." Jaime said as she crossed her arms behind her head.

"Then you two made out." Allie said quietly.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Jaime said. She then dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Hey kid. Guess who's back?" a familiar voice said.

"Huh? Whats going on?" Jaime said. She then opened her eyes to find herself by the pond in the greenhouse.

"I told you that you don't turn down an offer I make for you." the voice said.

"Who and where are you?" Jaime asked.

"Really? You have already forgotten me." Calypso appeared in front of Jaime. "Maybe you need a refresher." Calypso said.

"I told you I don't need you anymore Calypso." Jaime said.

"Well you aren't getting rid of me that easily kid. Now here is the new deal, you take up that offer I gave you earlier and I don't harm your little boyfriend." Calypso said sinisterly.

"You touch him and you will die Calypso!" Jaime shouted. She then kicked Calypso hard sending him flying into a wall making a loud crash.

Zak woke up when he heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Zak said. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room to investigate the noise.

"Ooh someone has become even more protective of her new boyfriend I see." Calypso said tauntingly. He then vanished.

"Whats wrong Calypso? Afraid to come out and fight like a real guardian would do?" Jaime taunted.

Calypso appeared in front of Jaime and grabbed her by the neck. "Not a chance kid." Calypso said. He slowly raised her higher and higher of the ground.

"Hey! Let her go Calypso!" Zak shouted. He then tackled Calypso to the ground.

Jaime dropped to the ground and held her neck while she tried to breath. Her eyes then began to glow red. "Calypso! You are dead!" Jaime shouted. She then jumped up and claws began to grow from her hand.

"What?" Calypso had no time to react before Jaime slashed at him with her claws. "Ahh!" Calypso screamed. He then disappeared.

Jaime was on the ground and her eyes were still glowing red. "Jaime! Are you okay?" Zak asked as he crouched down next to Jaime.

She was breathing heavily. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me." Jaime said. Her eyes returned to normal.

"He was choking you so are you sure that your okay?" Zak asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you only wearing your pajama bottoms?" Jaime asked as she noticed Zak had no shirt on.

"My room gets really hot in the summer." Zak said.

"Oh. You didn't get hurt when you tackled Calypso did you?" Jaime asked.

"No I'm alright. Do you want me to stay here with you tonight in case Calypso comes back?" Zak asked.

"Sure. Also I forgot to properly thank you for saving me from being choked." Jaime said. She then kissed Zak deeply.

"Well remind me to save you more often then." Zak said. They laughed.

"Come on and I'll show you were I sleep at each night." Jaime said.

They walked over to where Jaime stayed at each night. "Where are your siblings?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. I guess they left after I fell asleep." Jaime said.

They both laid down. Jaime laid her head against Zak's shoulder. "Are those bruises from Calypso?" Zak asked as he noticed Jaime's neck was bruised.

"Huh? What bruises?" Jaime asked confused.

"You have big bruises on your neck." Zak said.

"I guess they are from him because I couldn't have gotten a hickey from you already." Jaime said as she laid her head back down.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to prevent that." Zak said.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't know Calypso was going to come back and neither did I." Jaime said.

Zak stroked Jaime's bruised neck. "Does that help?" Zak asked.

"Actually it does. Thanks sweety." Jaime said.

"No problem babe." Zak said. After a few minutes he noticed Jaime had fallen asleep. "Even when your asleep your cute." Zak thought to himself. He then fell asleep as well.

Jaime woke up a few hours later to find Bronco hovering over her watching her. "Ahh! Bronco what the heck are you doing?" Jaime asked as she sat up

"You two slept together." Bronco said holding back his laughter.

"Oh will you shut up with those dumb jokes of yours." Jaime said.

"Uhh whats going on?" Zak asked as he sat up.

"Bronco here woke me up and then is pulling some of his stupid jokes again." Jaime said.

Zak rubbed his eyes with his fist. "Hey Bronco do you mind letting us have some time alone for once?" Zak said through a yawn.

Bronco left the greenhouse. "Sorry about him." Jaime said.

"Its alright. Hey the bruises on your neck are gone." Zak said.

"Maybe you activated your healing power again last night when you were stroking them." Jaime said.

"Maybe. I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll see you in a little bit." Zak said as he walked out of the greenhouse.

Jaime walked over to the pond to look at her neck in the reflection. "He's right. The bruises are gone." Jaime said as she rubbed her neck.

"How did you sleep last night mini man?" Doyle asked as he walked down the hall to talk to him.

"Good." Zak said

"I saw you slept in the greenhouse with your new girlfriends." Doyle said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah because she was attacked last night by her guardian so I stayed in the greenhouse with her in case he came back." Zak said.

"Yeah see you later Zak." Doyle said as he turned the corner down another hallway.

Zak went into his bedroom and got dressed and went back to the greenhouse. He found a note on the door to the greenhouse. " "Zak,went for a quick swim down at the beach. Be back later, Jaime." well there go my plans for this morning." Zak said as he put the note in his pocket.

Jaime was down on the beach drying out from her swim. "I hope Zak found that note I left him." Jaime said to herself.

"Oh I found it alright." Zak said as he walked up behind Jaime.

"Why did you follow me down here?" Jaime asked.

"What? Not happy to see your boyfriend?" Zak said spreading his arms for a hug.

"Sorry I just didn't think you would follow me down here." Jaime said.

"Well I did now do I get my good morning hug and kiss since I didn't earlier?" Zak asked.

Jaime walked over and hugged Zak. "There now are you happy?" Jaime said. She then kissed Zak on the cheek.

"Yes. What do you want to do today?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. Wanna race back to the compound?" Jaime asked.

"Sure." Zak said.

"Rules are no flying morphs only Blue Tiger morph." Jaime said. She then morphed into a Blue Tiger.

Zak morphed into a Blue Tiger and off they went. "I'm soo gonna win." Zak teased.

"Don't count on it sweety." Jaime said. She stopped suddenly and Zak ran right into her. They went rolling.

They landed a few feet away and morphed back to normal. "Why did you stop so suddenly?" Zak asked.

"I thought I saw something watching us." Jaime said.

Zak realized he was on top of Jaime after they finished morphing back. "Uh..." Zak stammered. He began to blush badly.

Jaime giggled. "You blush to much sweety." Jaime said.

Zak looked Jaime deeply in the eyes. "And you point out things that are obvious to much." Zak said with a grin.

"You know you can get off of me now right." Jaime said as she struggled to get free.

"No its payback for when you tackled me that day you taught me to morph." Zak said. "Although now I get to do what I wanted to do back then."

"And what would that be?" Jaime asked.

"Kiss you my love." Zak said. He then leaned down and kissed Jaime.

"Okay now get off of me." Jaime said as she shoved Zak off of her.

"No need to shove. You could have just asked me." Zak said.

"I did already." Jaime said as she sat up.

"Oh yeah." Zak said.

They walked back to the compound and were silent the whole way. Zak finally broke the silence. "I'm gonna go and look something up on my computer for us to do today. I'll see you in a little bit." Zak said. He then gave Jaime a quick kiss and went inside.

"I wonder what he has planned." Jaime said to herself.

"Probably something romantic and also a bit over your age." Bronco said as he walked up behind Jaime.

"I knew I saw someone watching us earlier. Bronco what are you doing following us?" Jaime asked.

"Spying on you two because Laura asked me to." Bronco said.

"Laura? Ugh tell her I don't need you guys ruining my relationship with Zak and to just leave us alone." Jaime said. She then stomped off away from Bronco.

"She has really changed since she got back from that island." Bronco said as he watched Jaime leave.

Jaime stopped and looked around her to make sure no one was spying on her. "They are so annoying." Jaime said. "I wish that they would just leave me and Zak alone for once." She said as she leaned up against a tree.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are allowed to stay together. How far will take take there relationship though? More chapters coming ASAP. Please review.**


	15. Someone to care for

**Okay for those of you who are loyal to reading my stories I wanted to ask you to please go and read my newest story. I need the reviews to know that it is good so please go and R&R. Now enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Calypso suddenly appeared in front of Jaime. "Calypso!" Jaime grew claws on her hands again. "Get out of here right now or I will slice you to pieces!" Jaime said angrily.

"Oh I'm not here to fight you this time kid." Calypso said calmly.

"Then why are you here?" Jaime asked.

"To point you in the right direction like I am supposed to do." Calypso said.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked confused.

"You lo longer belong here with the Saturdays. You have more important business to attend to back in Antarctica." Calypso said seriously.

"I'm not going away from Zak." Jaime said seriously.

"Well you have to choice in the matter. You must retrieve an important artifact that is buried near the area you last visited." Calypso said.

"I'm not going!" Jaime shouted.

Calypso walked over to Jaime. "You will if you want your boyfriend to stay protected." Calypso said. "Oh and not from me but something else much stronger than me." Calypso said.

Calypso handed Jaime a very old looking book. "Whats this?" Jaime asked.

"Read it before you leave." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"Figures I am going to have to leave right after I start dating Zak." Jaime said to herself. She then went to the greenhouse to begin reading the book.

Zak was in his room on his computer looking up things for him and Jaime to do. "Ugh this is so hard. Maybe I should just ask Jaime." Zak said to himself.

"Ask her what mini-man?" Doyle said as he walked into Zak's room.

"Doesn't any one knock any more." Zak said.

Doyle knocked on the wall. "There I knocked now what did you want to ask Jaime?" Doyle asked again.

"I was looking for an idea for something for us to do today but I cant find anything." Zak said.

"Why don't you ask Laura again. I heard that she helped you before from your parents." Doyle suggested.

"Because she is busy with Fisk right now." Zak said.

"Oh. Well I have to go talk to your parents so I'll see you in a little bit." Doyle said as he left Zak's room.

"I guess I am going to go ask Jaime now then." Zak said as he walked out into the hall.

Jaime was sitting by the pond in the greenhouse just finishing up the book. "I cant believe this." Jaime said as she set the book down. "I have to leave to find that stupid guardian that we took down last time we were in Antarctica. This just isn't fair." Jaime said sadly. "I better go tell Zak." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Tell me what?" Zak asked as he came up behind Jaime.

"Zak I have bad news." Jaime said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zak asked confused.

"Zak... I have to leave." Jaime said sadly.

"What? Why do you have to leave?" Zak asked.

"I don't want to leave Zak but Calypso is making me. He says that I have more important things to attend to." Jaime said trying to look Zak in the eyes.

"Why are you going to listen to Calypso. He tried to hurt you." Zak said.

"He may try to hurt me Zak but he is my guardian and he knows where I am supposed to be." Jaime said putting a hand to Zak's face.

"Why cant I go with you?" Zak asked trying to hold back the tears.

"Calypso said it would be safer if I went alone. I'm sorry." Jaime said.

A tear slid down Zak's face. "Why do you have to break my heart." Zak thought.

Jaime kissed him passionately. "I'll always love you Zak. Don't forget that." Jaime said with her forehead pressed to his.

"I know. I love you too. That is why I want to go with you." Zak said sadly.

"I'm sorry Zak. We'll see each other again one day. But until then." Jaime took off the ring Zak had given her. "Here." Jaime said as she gave Zak the ring back.

"Please don't do this to me. You deserve to keep this even when we are apart." Zak said.

"Zak I have to go now. I love you." Jaime said giving Zak one last kiss. She then left the greenhouse.

Zak dropped to his hands and knees and tears streamed down his face. "Why do you have to break my heart so soon Jaime." Zak said to himself.

Jaime hovered over the ocean watching the compound one last time. Tears were streaming down her face. "You did what you had to do kid." Calypso said from inside her mind.

"You know what Calypso. Just leave me alone from now on." Jaime said sadly. She then flew off.

Zak stayed in the greenhouse until his mom came and found him. "Zak what are you doing in here alone? Wheres Jaime at?" Drew asked.

Tears began to form in Zak's eyes again. "She's gone." Zak said as his voice began to break.

"What where did she go?" Drew asked.

Tears began to run down Zak's face. "Her guardian made her leave." Zak said.

Drew noticed the tears streaming down her sons face. "Oh baby come here. Things will be okay." Drew said as she hugged her son.

**One year and three months later**

Zak had just turned thirteen. "Happy birthday mini-man." Doyle said as Zak came out into the living room.

"Thanks Doyle. Where is Fisk?" Zak asked.

"With his girlfriend as usual. You know that him and Laura spend all there time together now a days." Doyle said.

"He's lucky he still has one" Zak said sadly.

"Sorry Zak I forgot." Doyle said.

"Where is my mom and dad?" Zak asked.

"Getting something ready for you so don't go looking." Doyle said.

"Okay I'm going to go in the greenhouse then." Zak said. "What are they planning?" He wondered aloud. "All I want for my birthday is one person and they know that." Zak said sadly as he entered the greenhouse.

Jaime had been digging into a wall of ice in Antarctica. " I'm getting close to the Kurdonian I just know it." Jaime said to herself.

"Hey kid happy birthday." Calypso said as he dropped down into the hole she was digging in.

"Don't say that. You know that I don't want to celebrate my birthday as long as I am away from Zak." Jaime said.

"Kid it's been a year and three months now. You gotta let go. He probably did already." Calypso said.

"Your wrong. We promised never to forget each other." Jaime said as she began to dig into the ice again.

"Well you two will get to see each other again when you find the balances and the Kurdonian." Calypso said as he crawled out of the hole.

"Don't even need the balances. My powers are fine with out them." Jaime grumbled to herself.

"I heard that." Calypso yelled. "Get up here kid I have a surprise for you." Calypso said.

Jaime crawled out of the hole. "What is it Calypso. I want to get back to work." Jaime said.

"I know that you said you didn't want to celebrate your birthday but your a thirteen now so here." Calypso said as he handed Jaime a photo.

Jaime looked at the photo and her eyes began to water. It was a photo of her and Zak training together. She put the picture in her pocket and went back to the wall of ice. "I'm going back to work. Just leave me alone now." Jaime said.

"Maybe I should get her someone instead of something." Calypso said quietly to himself. He then disappeared.

Zak was lying down next to the pond in the greenhouse looking at the ring Jaime gave him back. "A year and three months now." Zak said to himself. "I wish you would come back." Zak said as he sat up.

"Why don't you go to her." a familiar voice said.

"Who is there?" Zak asked as he stood up.

Calypso appeared in front of him. "Go to her if you want her back." Calypso said again.

"Calypso? Why are you here?" Zak asked confused to see Jaime's guardian.

"To help Jaime. She doesn't want anything right now on this the day of her birth but you." Calypso explained.

"You know where she is? Where is she?" Zak asked.

"Antarctica." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"Antarctica. I have to go find her." Zak said as he ran out of the greenhouse.

"Hey Zak whats the rush?" Doyle asked as Zak almost collided with him.

"I'm going to go and find Jaime." Zak said as he ran down the hall to find his parents.

Jaime was still digging when she dug into a gap in the ice. "Huh? Could this be Kurdonian and the balances?" Jaime wondered aloud.

She widened the hole to find an open area and in the middle of the room was a pedestal and on the pedestal was a large egg. "That's it! That's Kurdonian!" Jaime shouted. She walked into the room and looked closely at the egg. It was half black and half orange and had a white stripe going right through the middle of it. Jaime gently picked up the egg.

"I've finally found you Kurdonian. Protector and loyal pet of Kur." Jaime said softly. She morphed an extra pair of arms and cradled the egg in them.

"Where are those balances now." Jaime wondered. She looked at the back of the room and inside it were two small round devices. "There they are." Jaime said as she walked over to the wall and pulled them off the wall. She then walked out of the room and climbed out of the hole.

"Hey kid your present is going to be here any minute now." Calypso said from inside Jaime's mind.

"I told you I didn't want a gift Calypso." Jaime said.

"Yeah well I'm sure your going to like this one." Calypso said happily.

"Jaime? Is that really you?" A familiar voice asked from behind Jaime.

Jaime turned around to see Zak standing there. "Zak? How did you find me?" Jaime asked.

"It really is you!" Zak shouted as he threw his arms around her. "Calypso came and told me where you were but I didn't think he was telling me the truth." Zak said still hugging Jaime. "I missed you so much. There isn't a day I don't think about you Jaime." Zak said.

Jaime felt the egg crack as it was pushed up against her stomach. "Zak let me go quick." Jaime said. She quickly knelt down and placed the egg on the ground.

"What is that thing?" Zak asked.

"Kurdonian. The protector and pet of Kur." Jaime said as she watched the egg hatch. The egg finally hatched and out of it came a small feline cryptid. It had orange fur with black stripes but also had a long white stripe that started at its head and went all the way to the end of its tail.

"He has your eyes Jaime." Zak said. "You've changed since the last time I saw you." Zak said.

"The same could be said for you Zak but at least your still hyper and cute like you were back when I lived with you guys." Jaime said.

"How have you been since you left?" Zak asked as he stood up.

"Fine but I'm better now. How have things been with you and your family?" Jaime asked.

"Alright. I have learned a new power though." Zak said.

Kurdonian began to purr loudly. "Heh I think that he likes you Zak. Although you are the other half to Kur so he should like you.

Zak hugged Jaime closely and kissed her passionately. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Happy birthday Jaime." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's.

"Happy birthday to you too Zak." Jaime said.

Zak reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring Jaime had given back to him. "Here is the ring." Zak said as he gave it to Jaime.

"You carry it around with you? You haven't changed a bit Zak." Jaime said as she put the ring on and kissed Zak again.

"I love you Jaime and I never want to be away from you for so long ever again." Zak whispered. "You are my heart and with out you I am incomplete." Zak said.

Kurdonian began to purr even louder. "Oh Zak. I feel the same exact way about you. My heart always will belong to you like you say yours does to me." Jaime said.

"We should probably get back to the airship before my parents start to worry." Zak said finally letting Jaime go.

"I think they will understand if we are a little late." Jaime said. She then grabbed Zak around the waist with her second pair of arms and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

"Its good to see that you haven't changed your emotions much since you left." Laura said.

"Laura you haven't changed a bit either." Jaime said as she broke away from Zak to see her sister. She then hugged her sister. "Its good to see you again Laura." Jaime said.

"Its good to see you too Jaime." Laura said. "I'll leave you two alone so you have some more time alone before we leave." Laura said as she began to walk back towards the airship.

"She still dating Fisk?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah of course." Zak said as he hugged Jaime from behind.

"Where is Bronco and Allie?" Jaime asked.

"They didn't want to come." Zak said as he kissed Jaime on the neck repeatedly.

"I see that you forgot one thing." Jaime said.

"What would that be." Zak asked.

"That I have told you not to do that because you will give me a hickey if you do." Jaime said.

"Oh sorry." Zak said as he stopped kissing her neck.

"I didn't say to stop though this time." Jaime said as she kissed Zak back.

Zak looked deeply into her eyes. He then spun her around to face him and hugged her closely. "I love you Jaime." Zak said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said as she kissed him back.

"Hey love birds time to break it up and go." Calypso said as he appeared in front of them.

"Get lost Calypso but first thanks for the best gift ever." Jaime said.

"Yeah well I am beginning to wish I hadn't gotten you anything." Calypso said with a grin.

"Yeah we should get going." Zak said.

They then walked back to the airship holding hands the whole way. When they got back Zak's parents were waiting for them. "Welcome back Jaime." Drew said.

"Thanks." Jaime said.

"What did you leave for in the first place anyways?" Doc asked.

Kurdonian walked up behind them and began to purr loudly again. "This little guy." Jaime said as she picked Kurdonian up and cradled him in her arms.

Doc and Drew looked at him confused. "What is that?" Doc asked.

"Kurdonian. The protector and loyal pet to Kur." Jaime said.

"Why didn't the Kur stones say anything about him though?" Drew asked.

"Because they didn't say anything about this book that I got from my guardian that had all the information I needed." Jaime said.

"Where is the book then?" Doc asked.

"Gone. I dropped it in the ocean when I flew here." Jaime said.

Doc's eyes widened to the point where they looked like the would pop out of his head. "Well we're just glad that you decided to come back now." Drew said as she realized Doc was about to scream.

"Thanks." Jaime said as she realized Doc was getting very mad.

Zak and Jaime then went went back to Zak's room with Kurdonian. "I think you might want to stay away from my dad for a little while." Zak said.

"Yeah I noticed." Jaime said.

"Maybe we should name this little guy." Zak said as he patted Kurdonian on the head.

"We could shorten his name to Donian like you guys did with Fiskerton." Jaime suggested.

Kurdonian gave out a loud meow at the name Donian like he was agreeing with Jaime. "Well I think he has spoken. Donian it is." Zak said as he took Donian from Jaime and held him. "Do you think he has powers like us?" Zak asked.

"Yeah but he probably has to learn them like we do." Jaime said. "You look really cute cradling him like that Zak." Jaime said.

"Heh I do don't I?" Zak said with a grin.

"Now don't go and ruin it by exploiting it." Jaime said.

"Sorry." Zak said as he set Donian down.

Donian started to rub up against Jaime's leg so she picked him up and cradled him again. "You know whats funny. I sort of see Donian as my own kid." Jaime said.

"I feel the same exact way." Zak said.

"Maybe its because we helped him hatch from the egg." Jaime said.

"Maybe or maybe its because he has your eyes and white stripe." Zak said with a grin.

"Hey he has a white puff of hair on his head like you do to so maybe that is it." Jaime said.

"Yeah he is ours to care and raise now though so technically he is our kid." Zak said.

"Yeah he is." Jaime said. She then kissed Zak on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Zak asked.

"What you don't want your girlfriend to kiss you?" Jaime asked playfully.

"No I mean why at such a random time." Zak said.

"To thank you for coming to find me." Jaime said.

"Oh your welcome then." Zak said kissing her back.

Donian meowed loudly. "All right I'll let you down." Jaime said as she put Donian down.

"Wa Donian the only reason you came here?" Zak asked.

"Actually no. This was the other reason." Jaime said as she took the balances out of her pocket.

"What are those?" Zak asked.

"Power balances. They will help us control and learn our powers." Jaime said as she gave one to Zak.

"Well its a good thing that you found them then." Zak said.

"Yeah because we still have many more powers that we need to learn." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow blue.

"What are you doing?" Zak asked.

"Someone is eaves dropping on us." Jaime said.

Zak opened the door and saw Fisk standing there. "Fisk! What are you doing spying on us?" Zak asked angrily.

"Doyle told me to." Fisk said. He then ran down the hall.

Zak closed the door when he came back into his room. "I am going to hurt Doyle later." Zak said angrily.

"He just wants to make sure things are okay Zak." Jaime said trying to calm Zak.

"Yeah well he doesn't need to. We are fine with out them spying on us." Zak said still angry.

Jaime kissed him deeply and his eyes that were full of anger softened up. "Better now?" Jaime asked.

"Much better. Thanks." Zak said.

"Good and just to be clear angry does look good on you." Jaime said.

"Ha thanks." Zak said.

"Hey you two we are back now." Doyle shouted from down the hall.

"Can I hurt him now?" Zak asked as he opened his door.

"Hmm maybe in a little bit." Jaime said as she picked up Donian who was sound asleep.

* * *

**Zak ad Jaime now have turned thirteen and also hey now have Donian to care for. Will Donian bring the two closer together then they were before? More chapters on the way ASAP. Please review.**


	16. One chance

Zak and Jaime walked off the airship. Jaime was greeted by Bronco who tackled her to the ground. "Hey Bronco." Jaime said.

"Where did you go for so long?" Bronco asked as he let Jaime up.

"I had to find Kurdonian." Jaime said as she indicated Donian.

"Oh well its good to have you back now." Bronco said as he hugged Jaime.

"Its good to see you Bronco. Are you still going to be obnoxious to me?" Jaime asked.

"Of course." Bronco answered with a grin.

"You haven't changed a bit then." Jaime said.

"Jaime!" Allie shouted at she tackled Jaime to the ground.

"Again what is with you guys and tackling me?" Jaime said.

"Sorry I was just happy to see you." Allie said as she let Jaime up.

"Well then don't tackle me and I'm glad to see you too." Jaime said as she stood up.

Jaime hugged Allie and then walked back over to Zak.

"I see now why they might have wanted to stay here and wait."Jaime said.

"Why did they?" Zak asked her.

"So they could tackle me when I got here." Jaime said. They laughed and then went inside the compound.

"Since its been a year how about we train a little today." Jaime suggested.

"Okay. I'm fine with training before my parents surprise." Zak said.

"What surprise?" Jaime asked.

"For my birthday." Zak said.

"Oh." Jaime said. Calypso appeared in front of them.

"Oh yeah kid I forgot to mention that I got you something else for your birthday but you have to find it with your tracking power." Calypso said.

"What tracking powers?" Jaime asked.

"That you will need to figure out on your own but I'll give you one hint. Use those balances to more easily acquire your powers." Calypso said. He then vanished.

"He is so weird. He says he is supposed to help me but how is sending me to find something with out any hints helping me." Jaime said. She then took the balance out of her pocket.

"How are you supposed to use the balance anyways?" Zak asked as he looked at his.

"I don't know." Jaime said. She then raised the balance to her neck and it latched onto the back of her neck.

"Woah. I think we know now." Zak said. He then raised his balance to his neck and it latched on.

Jaime's hand began to glow white. "I think that I might know how the tracking power works now." Jaime said looking at her glowing hand.

She slowly passed her hand in front of her and a large image of the world appeared in front of her. "Woah that is soo cool." Zak said in amazement.

"Calypso what do I do now?" Jaime asked.

Calypso appeared right beside her. "Say what you are looking for. In this case say Powers." Calypso said.

"Powers?" Jaime said. Suddenly the image closed in on a location in the middle of the ocean. "What is this a joke Calypso? This is in the middle of the ocean." Jaime said.

"It is where you have to go and be glad it is not that far away." Calypso said. "Also it is part Zak's gift to so he has to go with you." Calypso said. He then vanished.

"Do you want to go now and find this thing he is talking about?" Jaime asked.

"Lets first go let my parents know about it." Zak said.

"Alright and you better have improved your flying while I've been gone because we are flying as fast as possible." Jaime said.

"It will be a race then." Zak said with a smirk.

Jaime waved her hand back over the image and it disappeared. "Your on. Race to the lab." Jaime said she then took off.

Zak chuckled to himself and then ran after her. "I'm going to win!" Zak said as he caught up with Jaime.

"Not in this life time." Jaime said with a chuckle. She then morphed a extra pair of legs and sped down the hall.

"What no fair you didn't say we were allowed to use our powers." Zak whined as he ran after Jaime.

"I never said we weren't Zak." Jaime said through telepathy.

Zak quickly morphed a extra pair of legs and ran after Jaime. He found her standing outside the lab waiting for him. "I won." Jaime said with a grin.

Zak grumbled to himself and they walked into the lab. "Hey mom, dad Jaime and I wanted to let you know that we need to go and find something that her guardian Calypso told us about." Zak said quickly.

"Wait what does he want you two to go and find?" Doc asked.

Jaime's hand began to glow white again and she passed it in front of her to show the map. "This." Jaime said as she pointed at the area that was marked for them to go to. "It has something to do with our powers is all he said." Jaime said.

"He also said that it was like a gift or something didn't he?" Zak asked Jaime.

"Oh yeah he did." Jaime said.

"Okay then if you two are going then we are too." Drew said.

"Okay but we are using our powers to fly. We made it into a race. Can you take Donian with you though?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah where is he?" Drew asked.

Donian came up behind them. "Right here I guess." Zak said as he noticed Donian come into the room.

"Okay you ready to go Zak?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to win this time." Zak said.

"Doubt it but lets make a bet of it." Jaime said. She then took off out of the room.

"Hey that's so not fair!" Zak yelled as he ran after her.

"I'm not going yet I am waiting for you outside so we can decide the bet." Jaime said through telepathy.

Zak ran outside to find Jaime waiting for him. "Okay now what do you want the bet to be?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. We could decide when we get there instead so that way I have time to think." Zak said.

"Just so you know you are going to need to be able to morph a water cryptid quickly when we drop into the water. This place after all is in the ocean from what the map said." Jaime said.

"I practiced morphing fast while you were gone." Zak said.

"Good then lets go." Jaime said as she morphed two pairs of wings. "Now I will go extra fast." Jaime then took off.

"I will still win." Zak yelled as he took off after her.

"Like I said before Zak. Not in this life time. I am more experience then you so I will win." Jaime called back to him.

Zak was almost right beside Jaime now. "I have practiced a lot though while you were gone. I am not the small inexperience kid you thought I was when you left. I am stronger now then I was back then and more experienced." Zak said getting a little angry.

Jaime sensed his anger and slowed to a stop. Zak stopped and flew back to her. "Whats wrong? Why did you stop?" Zak asked.

Jaime morphed into a rhinoceros dolphin and fell into the water. "You can fly. I am just going to swim the rest of the way." Jaime said to Zak through telepathy. She was a little hurt that Zak had gotten angry at her.

"Why are you going to swim? It is faster to fly." Zak said.

"Because I don't want to get you even angrier than you were already." Jaime said. She then dove down into the water.

Zak quickly morphed into a rhinoceros dolphin and dropped into the water to find her. "I am not angry with you Jaime. I am just tired of everyone always thinking that I am weak when I am actually strong. " Zak said to Jaime through telepathy. She didn't answer back to him. "Jaime come on. Answer me. I would never get angry at you. I love you more than anything and would never do anything to hurt you." Zak said again through telepathy.

Jaime swam up in front of him. "Come on swim down. There is an air pocket down there." Jaime said.

They swam down and like Jaime said there was a large air pocket. Jaime morphed back to normal. Zak followed after her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think I was angry at you." Zak said hiding his face. He was rewarded by Jaime kissing him passionately.

"I know you didn't. I was just surprised actually that you got angry with me. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me." Jaime said as she pressed her forehead to Zak's to look him directly in the eyes.

"Did you hear everything I said before?" Zak asked.

"Yes I did. We should get going now before your parents think something is wrong." Jaime said as she morphed back into a rhinoceros dolphin.

Zak morphed back into a rhinoceros dolphin. "Are we still racing?" He asked.

"No. We can save that for another time. Lets just get what Calypso told us to." Jaime said as she swam back up towards the surface of the water. When she got to the surface she morphed back to normal. "Hold on Zak I'm going to check the map first before we continue." Jaime said. She activated her tracking power and the map appeared in front of her. "We only have a little more to go sweety." Jaime said as she made the map disappear.

"Okay that's good to hear. I just want to get this over with as fast as possible." Zak said as he morphed wings.

"Yeah me too." Jaime said as she morphed her wings. They then flew up into the sky. "Where are your parents by the way?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. They have a tracker in my clothes though so they will find us." Zak said.

"Okay then lets keep going." Jaime said as she began to fly again.

"Whats that on your arm?" Zak asked as he looked at Jaime's arm.

"Huh?" Jaime stopped and looked at her arm. "There isn't anything on my arm." Jaime said.

"Yes there was. I saw something on it and it looked like it was red writing." Zak said.

"Well it isn't there now." Jaime said as she began to fly again.

They flew for half an hour when they finally got to the location. "You ready for the drop?" Jaime asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zak said. They then morphed quickly into there rhinoceros dolphin morphs and dropped into the water.

"Where is it now?" Jaime wondered aloud as she looked around.

"Maybe we need to swim down." Zak said in a playful tone.

"Alright then lets hurry." Jaime said as she began to swim down. They almost immediately came across a big air pocket.

"I think we found it." Zak said.

"Come on then. We need to get what ever it is that Calypso told us to find." Jaime said as she swam up into the air pocket. It was not an air pocket though. They realized that it in fact was another world.

"Woah." Zak said amazed.

"Woah indeed. What is this place?" Jaime wondered.

"It is where you two are supposed to get your full powers." Calypso said as he appeared in front of them.

"What? Are you serious?" Zak asked. He looked over at Jaime to see that she wasn't as happy as he was.

"Yes I am. You two must find the power fountain before mid night or you will be forced to figure out all your powers on your own. Oh and you better hurry. It's already eight." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"Jaime isn't this great. We get to get all our powers with out figuring them out on our own." Zak said as he helped Jaime out of the water.

"Yeah lets just get this over with." Jaime said as she walked past Zak.

Zak noticed that something was wrong. "Jaime whats wrong? Aren't you happy that we don't have to figure our powers out on our own?" Zak asked.

"Zak lets just find this stupid fountain now." Jaime said like she didn't hear the question.

"Jaime come on you can tell me what is wrong." Zak said as he grabbed her arm.

Jaime pulled away and kept walking. "Lets go Zak." Jaime said seriously.

They walked in silence for a few minuted before they came across a small pond that glowed of every color of the rainbow. "I think this is it." Zak said.

"Yes it is." Calypso said as he appeared behind them.

"Lets just get this over with then." Jaime said. Zak could tell she was still upset.

"No not until you tell me what's bothering you." Zak said as he grabbed her by the arm.

Jaime finally broke. "I don't want to use this fountain to get my powers! I was happy when I was figuring them out with you not with some stupid fountain!" Jaime yelled. Tears began to form in her eyes. "The only reason we met in the first place was so that I could teach you your powers. With out that what reason is there for us to be together." Jaime said quietly.

"Jaime we love each other. Isn't that reason enough to be together." Zak said as he pulled her in and hugged her closely.

Jaime pulled away and ran off. "Jaime come back!" Zak called after her.

"That girl needs to learn to do as she is told." Calypso said. Zak snapped at that.

"You know what Calypso. You need to learn to realize when someone is in need of help!" Zak yelled. He then ran after Jaime.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime found the fountain now but Jaime doesn't want to use it. Will they use the fountain to get their full powers or will they figure them out on their own? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	17. Full power

Jaime stopped and sat down behind a tree. Tears were streaming down her face. "Jaime!" Zak called.

"Just leave me alone Zak." Jaime called back.

"Come on Jaime. Talk to me. I want to help you but I cant if you don't come out and tell me what is wrong." Zak said.

Jaime came out from behind the tree. "I already told you what was wrong." Jaime said.

Zak took her by the hands. "Jaime why did you think that we needed us learning our powers to be together?" Zak asked as he pulled her close.

"Because that was the reason we met. That was the reason for everything Zak cant you see that." Jaime said trying to hold back her tears.

Zak kissed her on the forehead. "It may have been the reason we met but not why we fell in love. Jaime we don't need learning our powers to be together. All we need is each others love and care." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime passionately.

Jaime was in shock that he did that. "Your right Zak. Lets go." Jaime said even though she didn't want to go.

They walked hand in hand back to the pond. "Are you two ready now?" Calypso asked.

"Yes." Jaime said.

They walked over to the pond still holding hands. "You know if this wasn't such a stressful time this would be an awesome place for a date." Zak said as he grinned at Jaime.

"Heh yeah it would." Jaime said still a little sad.

"Well hurry up you two. It is already ten." Calypso said as he stood directly behind them.

Zak and Jaime knelt down beside the pond. He cupped his hand and put it in the water. "To you and me. Let us always be together." Zak said.

"Forever and always." Jaime said. They then drank the water. There bodies began to glow every color of the rainbow.

"Goodbye Jaime for this is my time to leave since I am no longer needed." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

Jaime collapsed backwards onto the grass. Zak fell right beside her. "Forever and always." Zak whispered to Jaime. He then sat up and leaned over Jaime and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Jaime let out a small moan and then shoved Zak off of her. "Boundaries Zak. Don't cross them." Jaime said as she grinned at Zak.

"So? Do you feel any different?" Zak asked.

"No not really. Maybe they take a while to activate." Jaime said.

Zak stood up and helped Jaime up too. "Think that my parents are going to come?" Zak asked.

"I don't think that they are going to find this place." Jaime said.

Zak grabbed Jaime by the waist and lifted her up. "Then why don't we stay here a little longer." Zak said as he threw Jaime into the pond.

Jaime levitated out of the pond. "New power. Levitation is going to be fun. Now I don't have to morph to fly." Jaime said with a grin. She rose a hand and Zak flew into the pond.

"Hey! That isn't fair." Zak said as he climbed out of the pond.

"Then use your levitation power on me." Jaime taunted.

"I don't know how." Zak said.

Jaime moved over to him. "Concentrate, love and it will work." Jaime said. She saw Zak blush slightly when she said love.

"When did you turn British?" Zak joked.

"What you mean when I said love? You don't have to be British to say that." Jaime said. "Now levitate. I need to know if your powers are working." Jaime said.

Zak concentrated hard and suddenly he began to rise up off the ground. "Its working!" Zak exclaimed.

"Good now I know that your powers are working too." Jaime said.

Zak lowered himself back onto the ground. "I wonder how many powers we have now." Zak said.

Jaime shrugged. "I don't know because in the books Calypso gave me they never said anything about how many powers we are supposed to have." Jaime said.

"Well maybe we need to find them out on our own." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Oh how cute. The Kur halves are in a romance relationship." someone said.

"Who was that? Who's there?" Jaime asked suddenly alert.

"You do not remember me after this long. I am disappointed. I would have thought you to remember me." Argost said as he walked out into the clearing.

"Argost!" Zak hissed.

"Ah so you do still remember me after a year. Well now that introductions are out of the way you both will be coming with me." Argost said as he stepped closer to them.

"How did you get here?" Jaime asked.

"What you don't think we had that place you both call home under surveillance." Van Rook said as he came into the clearing.

"Well then how did you know about this?" Zak asked.

"We saw the female there pull up that map and used it to get here ourselves. Now I can feast on what ever creatures dwell in this place." piece meal said as he walked over and stood behind Argost.

Zak looked at Jaime worried. He noticed that her eyes were faintly glowing red. "Now it is time young Kur's for you to come with me. It is either that or I will have to use force." Argost said.

"Zak I hope your ready for a fight." Jaime said through telepathy.

"I always am." Zak said back through telepathy.

"So you think that just because you have us outnumbered by three to two you can defeat us." Jaime said. Her eyes were glowing dark red.

"Apparently you humans know nothing about who these children truly are." A familiar voice said. Calypso then appeared next to Jaime.

"Calypso?" Jaime said surprised that he had returned.

"In the flesh kid. I hope that you three are ready for the fight of your lives." Calypso said to Argost with a sneer.

"Who are you?" Argost asked curios as to what and who Calypso is.

Calypso chuckled evilly. "I am the one who is going to help Kur destroy you." He said.

"You think that you can defeat us then you are dead wrong.," Zak said.

Jaime's whole body began to glow a dark red. "Get back Zak. You too Calypso." Jaime said. She then dropped down onto her hands and knees. "You foolish mortals think you can defeat me? I am Kur. The evil half. I am unstoppable." Jaime said.

"Oh no. Zak get back. That isn't Jaime. Its Kur." Calypso said putting his arm in front of Zak to protect him.

"Kur? You think that this is Kur Argost? It is a mere child." Piece meal said.

"Don't be fooled by what the eye shows you Piece meal. This is in fact the evil half of Kur." Argost said as he took a step closer to Jaime.

"You get away from her Argost!" Zak yelled.

"You shut you whinny little mouth." Van Rook said as he raised his arm gun to Zak.

Jaime rose up slowly off the ground. "You will not touch him!" Jaime yelled. A ball of flame then came flying from her hand and collided with Van Rook.

"Magnificent. Truly amazing. I am now in the presence of the true evil half of Kur." Argost said in awe. He then walked right up to Jaime.

Jaime began to growl lowly. "You think that I need you to help me rule this world. Heh I misunderstood you humans. You are dumber than I thought." Jaime said sinisterly.

Zak's body began to glow a dark blue. "Huh? Calypso what is going on?" Zak asked confused.

Jaime looked over at Zak. "Ah my other half. What a pleasure it is to see you again. Bad to see that you are still good though. Alas what we could have been if you were born evil like me." Jaime said.

"I will never become evil. No matter what because I have someone to love and love is what will keep me from going evil." Zak said.

"Eww love is disgusting." Piecemeal said.

"Silence human filth!" Jaime ordered. "Love. What a waste of emotions that could have been used for hate." Jaime said.

Zak walked over to Jaime. "Hate. What a waste that could have been used for your lover." Zak said. He then took Jaime's hand.

"Aah the children still like each other even in this the worse of times for them." Argost said.

Zak rose his hand and a ball of flame came out and collided with Argost's chest. "Well its good to see you at least have some anger." Jaime said.

"You insolent child. Minions attack." Argost ordered.

Jaime roared loudly. She then charged at Argost and her staff appeared in her hands. "You will not attack me nor my other half hear you foul excuse for a organism." Jaime yelled at she swung her staff at Argost.

"Now now young Kur. That would be a most bad decision if you were to attack me." Argost said.

"Oh and why is that?" Jaime asked as she lowered her staff a little.

"Because I can help you gather your army again. I can help you regain your rule of this world but only if you allow me to help." Argost proposed.

Jaime stopped and began to think. "Regain my army and control this world once again you say?" Jaime questioned.

"Jaime no! Its a trap!" Calypso yelled as he ran over to her.

"Silence you...Calypso? My old servant. Is that really you?" Jaime asked.

"Yes master it is I." Calypso said as he knelt before Jaime.

"Master? Calypso you were Kur's servant?" Zak asked confused.

"Yes I was his second hand back when he controlled this world. After Kur was destroyed I was put into the Kur stone along with a part of his essence. When the Kur stone was recovered I and Kur were released and we had to find new bodies. Kur took two bodies. One for his good and his bad half." Calypso explained.

"Jaime and I." Zak said quietly.

"Precisely. I decided to share a body though instead. I decided to stay with Kur's evil half in case that he were to once again take back control. I cannot allow you to regain your control of this world Kur. I am sorry." Calypso said as he rose up.

"Traitor! You, one of my most loyal and trustworthy servants. I am the one who made you who you are and this is how you repay me? By rebelling against me. You will pay for your ways Calypso!" Jaime yelled.

"Not before you do master. I am going to rid the world of you." Calypso said. A multicolored orb began to form in his hand. "Jaime I am sorry but to destroy Kur I am going to have to destroy you as well." Calypso said as he stared at the ground.

"No!" Zak yelled. He then lunged at Calypso. "You cant destroy her or Kur!" Zak shouted. He then hit Calypso hard and knocked him out.

"Well at least you being good comes in handy when protecting me." Jaime said.

"Well Kur do we have a deal?" Argost said putting a hand out.

Zak rose a hand and Argost began to hover in midair. " The answer is no Argost." He said. He then ran over to Jaime and grabbed her by the waist. "Jaime you need to regain control before Calypso wakes up and tries to destroy you.

"Let go of me! You have no right to mess with my decisions." Jaime said as she tried to get free.

"If it worked once maybe it will work again." Zak said. He then pulled Jaime closer to him.

"What? What will work...." Jaime was cut off when Zak kissed her passionately. Jaime's eyes began to glow a light blue. "Zak.." Jaime said quietly.

"Yes I'm here Jaime." Zak said looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh how precious. Hopefully you are as delicious as you are kind." Piecemeal said.

Jaime rose a hand and a black wall like orb surrounded her and Zak. She then dropped to the ground. "Zak?" Jaime asked. One of her eyes was glowing red and the other was normal.

"Yes Jaime I'm still here." Zak said as he crouched down beside her.

"Zak you have to destroy me." Jaime said. She looked over at Zak and saw he was shocked."You have to destroy me Zak. I am the evil half. No good will come from me." Jaime said.

"Jaime I cant. You aren't evil Jaime. I know you aren't." Zak said.

"Yes I am Zak. My half of Kur is evil. You have to destroy me to destroy it." Jaime said as she got up on her knees.

"Jaime I can't. We can figure out another way to stop your half from gaining control." Zak said. Tears were beginning to run down his face.

"No Zak we cant. I love you and don't want to be apart from you but I can't stop my half. I have to be destroyed." Jaime said as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"You..Love this child?" Jaime's half of Kur questioned.

"Yes I do. More than anything. I would risk my life for him Kur." Jaime said.

"Love. A wasteful emotion. I feel nothing but hate but yet I feel something new towards you right now." Kur said.

"You are caring Kur. I Know that you would hurt my lover here and to stop that I would have myself be destroyed." Jaime said.

"Caring? What is this emotion?" Kur asked. He appeared next to Jaime in a ghostly shape.

"It is when you feel concern and empathy for others." Jaime said as she faced Kur.

"Then what is love?" Kur asked.

"It is when you care for some one more than anything." Zak said looking Kur directly in the eyes.

"A profoundly tender, passionate for another person is a correct definition of Love." Jaime said.

"Love? Care? These emotions seem like they are a waste and yet I think I may be feeling them." Kur said. "I am supposed to be all powerful and feel nothing but hate and yet you who I took refuge in have made me feel other emotions." Kur said.

"I love Zak Kur and I would do anything to protect him." Jaime said.

"As do I love Jaime." Zak said as he put his arm around her waist.

Kur seemed to be in deep thought. "You have won Jaime." Kur said at last.

"Huh?" Jaime asked confused.

"You have changed me. I supposedly had no heart but you have shown me that I do. For that I shall let you have complete control over your body from now on and when you need me I will be by your side. With each of us having equal control." Kur said.

"You aren't evil any more?" Jaime asked.

"Oh no I am still evil. I just now have more emotions than just hate." Kur said as he grinned at Jaime. He then walked over to Jaime and put a hand on her shoulder. He then disappeared.

"See Jaime I told you that we could figure out a way to get rid of him." Zak said.

Jaime rested her head on Zak's shoulder. "He isn't gone Zak. He is just watching from now on." Jaime said.

The orb that was around them disappeared. "Kur it is time that we leave this place to take over the world." Argost said.

"Fat chance loser. Kur is gone. Now you have me to deal with." Jaime said.

"No you have both of us to fight now." Zak said with a smirk.

Jaime looked over at where Calypso was and saw that he was gone. "No you have only I to fight." Calypso said as he came up behind Argost.

"Calypso what are you doing?" Jaime asked.

"You and Zak deserve to be together Jaime. To make sure that you two are happy I am going to sacrifice myself." Calypso said. Another multicolored orb formed in his hands. He threw one at Van Rook and Piecemeal. "Goodbye kid." Calypso said. He then grabbed Argost and thrusted one into his chest and they disappeared.

"Calypso!" Jaime shouted. She then ran over to where they were last at. "Calypso!" Jaime shouted again.

Zak ran over to Jaime. "He's gone Jaime." Zak said.

"He was my only real family. He was like my dad." Jaime said sadly.

"What about your siblings?" Zak asked. "They are your family too." Zak said.

"Yeah but they aren't my parents. Calypso was like a dad to me Zak. Now I have no one." Jaime said.

"That's not true. You have your siblings and you have me." Zak said as he hugged Jaime closely.

"Your right Zak. I have you. My true love." Jaime said sweetly.

Zak looked deep into Jaime's eyes. "How about we hang out here for a while. That way we still have some time alone together before we go back home." Zak suggested.

"Okay. I want to check out that pond again anyways." Jaime said.

"Why? We already drank from the pond." Zak said.

"Yeah but I want to check and see something." Jaime said as she began to walk towards the pond.

Zak followed her. Jaime knelt down by the pond. "I still don't see what you want with this stuff." Zak said as he knelt down beside her.

Jaime took a bottle out of her pocket and filled it with the water from the pond. "I wanted it to study what is in it Zak." Jaime said. "Also I think we need some for Donian." Jaime said as she put the bottle back.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Donian there for a while." Zak said. He looked over at Jaime and saw she was glaring at him. "What? I was a little busy trying to keep you from getting killed." Zak said.

"Zak I was busy too but my mind works on more than one thing at a time so I could remember him." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Well then why don't you teach me to have my mind work on more than one thing." Zak suggested.

"It isn't something you learn. You are born with it." Jaime said.

"Oh. Its getting late already." Zak said as he looked at his video phones time.

"Yeah I know. Maybe you should call your parents and tell them where we are." Jaime said.

"On it." Zak said as he dialed his phone.

"Hello? Zak where are you?" Drew asked.

"We are fine mom. We had a little run in with Argost, Van Rook and Piecemeal." Zak said.

"What are you both fine?" Doc asked.

"Yeah we're fine but Argost isn't. Calypso got rid of them for good." Zak said.

"Where is Jaime? Is she okay?" Drew asked.

Zak put the phone in between them. "I am right here and I am fine. Calypso sacrificed himself for Zak and I." Jaime said.

There was a silence for a minute. "Where are you two and what happened?" Doc asked.

"We are in an underwater hidden world. We found a pond that gave us our full powers." Zak said.

"What? Can you get a few samples from the pond?" Doc asked.

"Already did." Jaime said as she showed him the bottle. "Zak show them the pond." Jaime said. Zak then lifted the phone to show the pond.

"We drank from the pond like Calypso told us to and then we had our full powers." Zak said.

"Okay we will come and get you two right now then." Drew said.

"Mom I don't think you guys can get here so we'll just be back tomorrow since it is already late." Zak said.

"Are you sure baby?" Drew asked.

"Yeah this place seems abandoned anyways so we'll just stay over night here. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Zak said. He then hung up the video phone.

"I hope that you are okay with staying here." Jaime said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have you here with me so I'm fine." Zak said as he put his arm around Jaime's waist.

"You know that you were wrong right?" Jaime asked.

"Huh? Wrong about what?" Zak asked.

"This place being abandoned. It has the perfect qualities to sustain life so there has to be life somewhere." Jaime said as she looked around.

"You need to loosen up a bit." Zak said as he pushed Jaime down onto the ground.

"I am loose. I just am a little curious about this place." Jaime said as she got back up.

Zak pushed her back down. "That was what I'm talking about. You need to stop acting like a grown up. Your a kid like me so act like one." Zak said as he laid down next to her.

"First we aren't kids we're teens now and second I don't act like an adult." Jaime said.

Zak pulled Jaime close to him. "Yeah what ever you say." Zak said playfully.

Jaime pushed him away. "I am not going to let you hug me if you are going to act like this towards me Zak." Jaime said as she sat up.

"What I am just telling you that you need to be more fun." Zak said.

"Here is something you don't do when you are in a relationship Zak. Don't tell your girlfriend to change something about herself." Jaime said as she punched Zak on the arm.

"Well then dating hurts." Zak said as he rubbed his arm.

Jaime cuddled back up to Zak. "Quit complaining because you know you liked it." Jaime said with a grin.

"Yeah right I did. That hurt." Zak said still rubbing his arm.

Jaime rubbed his arm for him. "There does that help?" Jaime asked.

"Much." Zak said with a grin.

"Good now stop complaining about it." Jaime said.

"Alright. Hey look up into the sky babe." Zak said.

Jaime looked up and saw that there wasn't just one but three moons up in the sky. "Woah. You only see that kinda stuff in movies." Jaime said.

"Yeah it is beautiful isn't it." Zak said looking into Jaime's eyes.

Jaime lifted his chin and pointed his face towards the sky. "Up there Zak." Jaime said.

"I know. I wasn't talking about the moons." Zak said as he looked back at Jaime.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said looking deep into Zak's eyes.

Zak pulled her closer to him. "I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said.

Zak kissed Jaime on the head. Jaime leaned her head on Zak's shoulder. "I wonder what Laura and Fisk are up to right now." Zak said with a chuckle.

Jaime chuckled. "Probably the same thing we are doing except they didn't have a near death experience." Jaime said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that your half of Kur decided to let you have control back again." Zak said.

"You and me both sweety." Jaime said through a yawn.

"See you in the morning." Zak said.

"Okay. Night Zak." Jaime said.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime have gotten their full powers from the pond now. Jaime's half of Kur has finally been stopped. Calypso has sacrificed himself to get rid of Argost and his workers. Is Argost and the other really gone though? Has Kur really given up so easily? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please always remember to review.**


	18. I'm bringing him back

Zak woke up later that night. Jaime was still cuddling up to him. "Jaime you are so cute when asleep." Zak whispered.

Jaime moaned and then cuddled closer to Zak. Zak closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Jaime woke a little while later to hear something rustling in the bushes. "Huh? Whose there?" Jaime asked. She heard more movement and shook Zak to wake him.

"Huh? Whats going on?" Zak asked still half asleep.

"Zak get up. We aren't alone here. There is something watching us." Jaime said as she sat up.

"What are you talking about? Only we know about this place." Zak said.

Jaime pointed to the bush that was still slightly moving. "Oh then what is that." Jaime said.

Zak hesitated. "Wind." Zak said.

Jaime pulled him up. "Come on Zak." Jaime said. She then began to walk towards the bush.

"Jaime just leave what ever it is alone and come lay back down." Zak said as he got up.

Jaime glared at him. "You know that I would never do that Zak." Jaime said.

"Yes unfortunately I do but just let what ever it is go." Zak said as he began to walk towards Jaime.

"How is that unfortunate? I am going to go check out what ever it is." Jaime said.

"Oh come on Jaime. Cant you just leave things alone for once." Zak said.

"Nope." Jaime said as he reached the bush.

Zak sighed and went after her. "I'm coming too then I guess." Zak said.

Jaime threw a stone into the bush. A second later there was a flash and then something jumped out of the bush and knocked her over. "What the heck! Hey get back here!" Jaime yelled as she got up. She then ran after the creature.

"Oh come on. Why do we always have to chase after something." Zak said. He then went after Jaime.

Jaime was right behind the creature. "Hey! Stop!" Jaime then tackled the creature to the ground. It yelped as it hit the ground.

"Ahh get off of me!" The creature ordered.

"Who and what are you?" Jaime asked. Zak ran up beside her.

Jaime let the creature up. "First off I am not a what. I am a human like you." The creature then morphed into a adult male. He was very muscular and had green eyes. He wore a red and black jumpsuit. His hair was blonde. "I am Leo Cryptid." the man said.

Jaime gasped. "You liar! I am Jaime cryptid and I know for a fact that I never had anyone in my family who could morph cryptids like me." Jaime said.

"Oh you don't remember me then. I am sad to see that you don't remember your own father." Leo said.

"What! You cant be my father." Jaime said as she pulled out the picture she had taken from her house. "It cant be." Jaime said quietly. She then fainted.

"Jaime!" Zak exclaimed. He then knelt down next to her and checked her pulse.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked.

"Yes her pulse is normal. Are you really her dad?" Zak asked as he looked up at Leo.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm Zak Saturday. Jaime trained me. She has been staying with me and my family too." Zak said.

Leo knelt down beside Jaime. "How has she been? I haven't seen her since we got separated." Leo said.

"She has been okay I guess. I just found her again yesterday though." Zak said.

"What do you mean? She left you and your family?" Leo asked.

"Yeah she left a year and three months ago because she said she needed to find something. I found her in Antarctica yesterday thanks to her guardian." Zak explained.

"Oh so her guardian finally started to help her." Leo said.

"How did you know about her guardian?" Zak asked,

"I knew from the day she was born that she was destined for greatness. I knew that she was going to play an important role in the cryptid world." Leo said.

"Did you also know that she was the other half of Kur?" Zak asked.

"Indeed I did. We never told her though. We lost her when she was only five and she was still to young to understand we though." Leo explained.

"Well she is the other half. She is the evil half of Kur and I am the good half." Zak said.

"I knew that she was part of Kur but not the evil half." Leo said.

"Wait how did you find this place?" Zak asked. "Also why do you have the power to morph like we do?" Zak asked again.

"I found this place about five years ago. I fell into the pond and a I guess became a Kur guardian." Leo said.

"That's how you got the power to morph." Zak said.

Jaime moaned. "Uh what happened?" Jaime asked as she sat up.

"You fainted."Zak said.

Jaime looked over at Leo. "Are you really my dad?" Jaime asked.

"Yes I am. I am sorry that your mother and I lost you when you were five. We looked everywhere for you but never found you." Leo said. He was surprised when Jaime hugged him.

"I thought that you were dead like mom." Jaime said.

"How did you know that your mother died?" Leo asked.

"I found Laura, Bronco and Allie a year ago. They told me about how she died and how you left." Jaime said.

"Oh. How have they been?" Leo asked.

"Laura is dating my sibling Fiskerton." Zak said.

"And Bronco and Allie are still obnoxious." Jaime said.

"I'm not surprised by that. How have you been?" Leo asked.

"Good. I just lost my guardian a few hours ago though. He sacrificed himself for Zak and I." Jaime said sadly.

"He was supposed to Jaime. Do you remember how you used to read about the Kur guardian all the time?" Leo asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Jaime asked.

"Remember that when Kur reaches full power the Kur guardian that is the strongest must sacrifice himself for Kur to thrive." Leo said.

"Oh I forgot about that." Jaime said.

"Why are you two here anyways?" Leo asked.

"Calypso told us that there was something here for us. We drank from the pond and got our full powers." Jaime said.

"Yeah then we got into a fight with Argost and then Jaime's half of Kur got control over her and a whole lot of stuff happened." Zak said.

"Well I want to thank you for helping my daughter Zak." Leo said.

"I would do anything for her." Zak said as he looked Jaime directly in the eyes.

Leo understood what was going on. "You two are dating I take it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Jaime said.

"We have been for over a year now." Zak said.

"It reminds me of your mother and I when we first started dating." Leo said.

Jaime handed him the picture she had. "I got this from the house a year ago." Jaime said.

"I still remember when we took this." Leo said.

"Hey Leo why did you decide to stay here?" Zak asked.

"I stayed here in hopes that Jaime might one day come here. I am glad I did since she did come." Leo said smiling at Jaime.

"I'm glad that Calypso told us to come here." Jaime said.

Zak put his hand over Jaime's. "Me too." He said.

"I better go now. It is almost morning and I've been out all night. Here." Leo said as he handed Jaime a small device. "You can use this to find me again." Leo said. He then morphed and ran off.

"Heh kind of like how you gave me the tracker to find you. I see that you and your dad have a lot in common." Zak said. He was then caught off guard when Jaime hugged him closely. "What was that for?" Zak asked.

"A thank you for coming to find me in Antarctica. If you hadn't came and got me then I wouldn't have been here and found my dad." Jaime said.

"Hey you should be thanking Calypso for telling me where you were." Zak said.

Jaime stopped hugging Zak then and stood up. "I think I am going to go for a walk." Jaime said sadly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you about Calypso being gone again." Zak said as he stood up.

"Its alright Zak. I just need some time alone. I'll meet you back at the pond." Jaime said. She then began to walk away from Zak.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Zak said to himself. He then walked back towards the pond.

Jaime walked slowly threw tall grass. "Calypso if you are still here please come out. You were the only one who truly understood me and treated me equally. Other than Zak I mean. I know I never showed that I liked you and I always acted cruelly towards you but I wish that I hadn't. You were only doing what was best for me. Come back Calypso." Jaime pleaded.

There was no response. Jaime dropped down to her knees in the grass. "Calypso please come back. I need you." Jaime said as she fell onto her back in the grass.

"Who is Calypso?" someone asked.

Jaime sat up. "Who's there?" Jaime asked.

A creature appeared right in front of her. "I am the protector of this land. I was once a loyal servant to the all powerful Kur as well." the creature said. "I am Fiona. A most powerful Kur guardian. Who are you?" Fiona asked.

"I'm Jaime. I am the evil half of Kur." Jaime said.

"I thought I recognized those strength levels." Fiona said. "Now dear child who is this Calypso you were asking for before?" Fiona asked.

"He was my guardian. He was a Kur guardian too. He protected me from everything and would fight by my side. He was also a loyal servant to Kur. Kur said he was his most trusted servant in fact. He sacrificed himself for me and my boyfriend Zak who is the good half of Kur." Jaime explained.

"So Kur has split his good and bad half's and put each in different bodies. As to your friend Calypso. I never heard about him. I knew that Kur had a loyal second hand but I never met him nor heard much about him." Fiona said.

"Oh." Jaime said sadly. She then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry but there were many of us so I didn't make it a priority to meet everyone. I had one purpose when I served Kur and that was to keep my king safe at all costs." Fiona said.

"Wait why didn't you take a new body like Kur and Calypso did?" Jaime asked.

"Well I was happy with my body so I kept it. Also I never was caught and destroyed like Kur and some of his servants were." Fiona said.

"So you just stayed here for all this time then." Jaime said.

"I did. I waited here for Kur to return and drink from the pond." Fiona said.

"Like Zak and I did earlier. We drank from the pond and got our full powers." Jaime said.

"That pond is the pond of power. It is where Kur went when ever he was weak. He would drink from the waters of the pond and immediately would be stronger than ever." Fiona said.

"You sure know a lot about Kur. Why weren't you his second in command?" Jaime asked.

"Because I never wanted to be. I was happy as I was." Fiona said.

"You said that there were more of you right?" Jaime asked.

"That is correct." Fiona said.

"Then were are the others?" Jaime asked.

"Alas they fell to the fate that Kur did so long ago before he took refuge in your body." Fiona said.

"Oh so there is no way for me to bring Calypso back then is there?" Jaime asked.

"I'm sorry but I know of no way to bring him back." Fiona said.

Jaime looked down at the ground. "Oh." Jaime said sadly.

"I'm sorry. You might be able to bring him back yourself though. You have many powers so you might be able to use them to bring him back." Fiona said.

Jaime looked up at Fiona. "You think it would work?" Jaime asked.

"It is worth a try. I must go now. It was nice meeting you Jaime. May your life as a half of Kur be long and full of happiness." Fiona said. She then vanished.

"Do all Kur guardians do that." Jaime said to herself. Jaime then stood up and began to walk back towards the pond. "Hey Kur are you there?" Jaime asked.

"Yes I am what is it that you want?" Kur asked from inside Jaime's mind.

"Can you help me please?" Jaime asked.

"Depends what do you need help with and whats in it for me?" Kur asked.

"You know about your powers more so is there a power that can bring Calypso back?" Jaime asked.

"I am not helping to bring back that traitor. You can forget it." Kur said.

"You said that you would help me." Jaime said. There was no answer. "Fine I'll figure out how to bring him back myself then." She said. She got back to the pond to find Zak playing with his fire power. He was laying on his back shooting balls of flame up into the sky.

"Where is she?" Zak wondered aloud.

"Right behind you sweety." Jaime said as she knelt down and kissed Zak on the cheek.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Zak said as he sat up. "Where were you for so long?" He asked as he kissed Jaime on her forehead.

"I found another Kur guardian. She told me all about the guardians and what there purpose to Kur was. I was also asking her if she knew how to bring Calypso back but she didn't." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry." Zak said as he hugged Jaime.

"Don't be. I think I know how to bring him back now." Jaime said.

"How?" Zak asked.

"Our powers Zak. I talked to Kur. He said that he wouldn't help me but Fiona said that our powers might be able to bring Calypso back." Jaime said excitedly.

"Well then we need to figure out what power might bring him back." Zak said.

Jaime then clenched her head. "Ugh...whats...going...on" Jaime then fell forwards.

"Jaime? Are you okay?" Zak asked.

Jaime was pulled inside her mind like the time she first met Calypso. "Whats going on? Why am I here again?" Jaime asked aloud.

"You know you should be glad that I let you take back control." Kur said as he appeared in front of Jaime.

"I am now what did you want me for now?" Jaime asked.

"You are ungrateful. I give you back control. You want to bring back that traitor Calypso." Kur said as he circled around Jaime.

"Calypso was no traitor Kur." Jaime said.

Kur stared Jaime directly in the eyes. "He tried to destroy me!" Kur exclaimed.

"He was only doing what he thought was right! He sacrificed himself for me and Zak. You are part of us so technically he sacrificed himself for you you neanderthal! He would not betray me!" Jaime yelled.

Kur grabbed her by the neck. "He betrayed you when I was in control! You will not bring him back!" Kur ordered.

Jaime spat on Kur. "I will bring him back because he is the only one other than my lover who understood me." Jaime said.

"You are making a big mistake kid. You go against my orders and I will take back control." Kur said.

"Good bye Kur. I am going back to reality." Jaime said. She then woke up to see that looking down at her.

"Jaime are you alright. You fainted again." Zak said.

"Kur pulled me into my mind for a little talk. Our agreement of me having full control has been broken." Jaime said as she stood up.

"What! Your kidding. Jaime why did you break that agreement?" Zak asked.

"Because he said I was not allowed to bring back Calypso. I am not going to follow his orders." Jaime said. She looked across the pond and noticed that the sun was also rising already. "We've been up all night." She said.

"Jaime you cant bring back Calypso if it means that you have to break that agreement with Kur." Zak said.

Jaime looked at Zak shocked. "Zak I thought you were all for me bringing him back." Jaime said.

"Not if it jeopardizes your safety from Kur. Jaime I love you and want to make sure that you are safe from your half of Kur. If that means keeping you from bringing back Calypso then I have to do it." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

Jaime pulled away. "I cant believe you Zak. You know how close me and Calypso were. If you truly loved me then you would want me to be happy." Jaime said. She then began to walk away from Zak.

"I do love you Jaime and I want you to be happy but I also want you safe." Zak said as he put his arms around her waist. He then noticed that Jaime had begun to cry. "Oh come on Jaime don't cry." Zak said as he wiped away her tears.

Jaime pulled away from him again. "You know what Zak. I need some time to myself so I'll see you back at the compound." Jaime said. She then walked into the tall grass.

"Great our first fight." Zak said to himself.

Jaime stopped when she reached the other side of the pond. "I cant believe him. I don't care what he says I am bringing Calypso back." Jaime said. Her hands had began to glow multiple colors all at once. "This is what Calypso did to get rid of Argost before." Jaime said as she looked at her hands.

"Jaime! Are you here? Come on Jaime I don't want us to fight." Zak said as he looked around for Jaime.

Jaime morphed an extra pair of arms. A multicolored orb was in each of them. "I wonder what these are anyways." Jaime said to herself.

"Jaime where are you?" Zak asked. He then saw the light from the orbs and ran towards them.

"I'm bringing you back Calypso." Jaime said to herself. Electricity began to spark from her hands.

"Jaime! What are you doing?!" Zak exclaimed as he stopped in front of her.

"Get back Zak. I have to do this on my own." Jaime said.

"Jaime please don't do this. I cant lose you again. I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again." Zak said sincerely.

"I'm sorry Zak but I have to bring Calypso back. I have to do this." Jaime said again.

"Jaime I love you. Please don't do this." Zak plead. Tears were beginning to stream down his face.

"I love you Zak. I'll be back soon." Jaime said. Tears were streaming down her face too.

"Jaime don't do this!" Leo said as he ran over to them.

"Dad?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes I'm here baby girl. Jaime don't do this. You don't know what could happen if you touch those orbs to yourself. It could kill you." Leo said.

"I'm willing to risk that for my guardian." Jaime said quietly.

"Jaime what about your boyfriend though and your father and everyone who cares about you. Are you willing to do something that might kill you for someone who might already be dead?" Fiona asked as she walked up beside her.

Jaime clenched her eyes shut to try and stop the tears. "I have to bring him back. He was one of the few who understood me. He made me what I am today. With out him I would be nothing." Jaime said. Electricity sparked all over her body.

"That's not true. You made yourself what you are today. He didn't even start helping you until last year." Zak said as he walked up to Jaime.

"Get back Zak." Jaime said. Her eyes began to glow a light pink at the sight of him. "I don't want you to get caught in this." She said.

Zak signaled to Fiona and Leo to get back. "Jaime. Look at me." Zak said as he lifted her chin to look at him. "You know that Calypso only helped you to get here and find Donian. You made yourself what you are today not him. You didn't need him and you don't need him now." Zak said.

"Zak please get back. I don't want you to get hurt." Jaime said again.

Zak grabbed her arm. A spark of electricity hit him. "I don't care if I get hurt. I only want you to be safe. I love you more than anything Jaime and I don't want you to get hurt." Zak said as he put his arms around her waist.

The orbs in Jaime's hands began to shrink slowly. They then turned pink. "Zak..." Jaime was cut off when Zak kissed her passionately.

Zak pressed his forehead to Jaime's and looked her right in the eyes. "Just like the first time we kissed.." He said with a grin.

The orbs and electricity vanished immediately. "Zak I'm sorry." Jaime said quietly.

Zak hugged her closely. "Its alright. Your safe now and that's all that matters." Zak said sweetly.

"We'll leave you two alone." Leo said. Him and Fiona then left.

"Zak I love you more than anything in the whole universe." Jaime said.

"I love you too." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime again. "We'll figure a way out on how to bring Calypso back." Zak said.

Jaime kissed Zak back. "Thank you Zak." Jaime said.

"For what?" Zak asked.

"Keeping me from making a horrible mistake." Jaime said.

"No problem babe." Zak said.

"Where are your parents?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. Probably here almost though." Zak said.

They heard the sound of the airship from far away. "Are you using your physic powers?" Jaime joked.

"Heh lets go and find them." Zak said. They then walked towards where they heard the airship. "There they are." Jaime said.

"Zak, Jaime are you two okay?" Drew asked as she ran over to them.

"Yeah mom we're fine. We had a rough night but we're fine." Zak said.

"Okay then lets go." Drew said.

"Hold on not so fast. I want to see this pond you two talked about." Doc said.

Zak and Jaime led them to the pond. "Here it is." Jaime said.

"Amazing. I am going to take a sample and then we can go." Doc said.

Doc put some of the water in a bottle and they went back to the airship. "Are you two sure that things were okay?" Drew asked.

"Yes mom we're fine." Zak said. He was holding Jaime's hand.

"We met my dad and another Kur guardian though while we were there." Jaime said.

"You did? Where is he then?" Drew asked.

"He left." I said.

"Oh. Maybe you two should go get some rest. You look exhausted." Drew said. Zak and Jaime then went back to Zak's room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are closer than ever now. Jaime found her father now and another Kur guardian. She stood up to her half of Kur. Zak savedJaime from making a big mistake too even. A lot has happened. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	19. Get rid of them now!

**Okay this was asked by someone. I never mentioned why Jaime suddenly cared so much about Calypso when she hated him before he disappeared. So when she went away for that year she only had Calypso with her so they ended up becoming closer than they were before. Also Jaime didn't realize until he was gone that she needed him. Okay I hop that clears things up. Now please enjoy this new chapter. Also remember to review.**

* * *

While Jaime was asleep she drempt of Calypso. "Calypso? Is that really you?" She asked.

Calypso did not answer. Jaime ran over to him. "Calypso I promise I'll bring you back. I'm sorry for never saying that I need you." Jaime said.

Calypso turned to face her. "You can do nothing to bring me back. I must protect you kid so if that means sacrificing myself then so be it." He said to her. Jaime then woke up with a start and ended up falling off the bed.

"What? Whats going on?" Zak asked as he sat up. He then looked over and saw Jaime fell off the bed. "Heh how did you fall off the bed?" He asked.

"I woke up with a start and fell off the bed." Jaime said as she stood up. She then sat back down on the bed.

Zak put his arm around her. "What were you dreaming about that made you wake up with a start like that?" He asked.

"Calypso as usual." Jaime said. She then laid back down.

Zak laid next to her. "We'll figure out a way to bring him back Jaime. I promise." Zak said.

Jaime covered her face with her hands. "That's not what he said in my dream." She said quietly.

"Huh? He came into your dream?" Zak asked.

"I don't know if it was him or me that made him in my dream." Jaime said. She rolled over on her side.

Zak put his arm over her. "Well like I said we'll figure out how to bring him back." Zak said.

Jaime looked out the window. "We should get up now. It looks like it is about eleven already." Jaime said as she sat up.

Zak noticed Donian was sleeping at the foot of his bed. "Heh look who decided to take a nap with us." Zak said.

Jaime walked over and picked Donian up. "Hey Donian baby." Jaime said sweetly as she held Donian.

Donian stretched in her arms. He looked up at Jaime and meowed. "Heh I think hes happy to see you." Zak said.

Jaime handed Donian to Zak. "He's happy to see you too probably." Jaime said.

They felt the airship land. "Looks like we're back now." Zak said.

"Yeah lets go then." Jaime said.

They left Zak's room and were walking down the hall when Doyle came around the corner and almost collided into them. "Woah watch where you are walking guys." Doyle said. "Hey we're not home yet. We are at the Hassi village right now." Doyle said.

"Why are we here?" Zak asked.

"Your dad has to talk to the Hassi leader about something." Doyle said. He then walked back down the hall.

"Wonder what they need to talk about." Jaime said.

Zak put his arm around her waist. "Lets go see." He said.

Zak and Jaime walked down the hall and off the airship. "I see that you two are awake now." Drew said as she noticed Zak and Jaime walk off the airship.

"Yeah. Why are we here?" Zak asked.

"We need to talk to the Hassi leaders. Your dad wants them to look at the water he got from the pond that gave you two your full powers." Drew said.

"How long are we going to be here then?" Zak asked.

"I don't know baby. Why don't you two go find Wadi and hang around with her for a while." Drew said.

"Okay." Zak said.

Zak and Jaime walked around for a while. "Where is she?" Jaime asked.

"Probably stealing something." Zak said.

"You mean like your belt." Wadi said as she walked up behind them.

"Hey Wadi. Long time since I last saw you." Jaime said.

"It has been a year now." Wadi said.

"I wasn't going to be specific but I guess if you want to be then you can." Jaime said.

Are you two dating again?" Wadi asked.

"Uh Wadi we've been dating for over a year now." Zak said.

"I thought that you two broke up. My father told me that Jaime fled from your home." Wadi said.

"I did not flee. I had important business to take care of." Jaime said.

Wadi just looked at Jaime. "How have you two been?" She asked.

"Good. We just got our full powers." Zak said.

"That's good. Now you are at full strength. How have you been Jaime?" Wadi asked.

"Could be better I guess. I just lost my guardian but I also found my long lost dad." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry to hear about you losing your guardian but at least you found your dad." Wadi said.

"Yeah." Jaime said as she stared at the ground.

Zak put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "How about we talk about something else." Zak said.

"Okay. How long are you two going to be here?" Wadi asked.

"We don't know. We weren't even told that we were coming here until we got here." Zak said. They had begun to walk through a canyon.

"My father didn't tell me that you were coming either so it must be something important." Wadi said.

Jaime pulled away from Zak. "All that Zak's mom said was it had to do with a water sample we took from the pond we got our full powers from." Jaime said.

Zak reached over and held Jaime's hand. "Yeah and that your dad might know something about it." Zak said.

"I don't know if my dad knows anything about this pond. The Methuselah tree is connected to all the water on earth though so he might.

"That's the thing though. This pond is in a hidden world so I don't think the Methuselah tree would be connected to it." Jaime said.

"Oh. It probably isn't connected then. Also you said that this pond had the ability to give you guys your powers so I doubt it is connected because if it were then all of the water on earth would have the same ability." Wadi said.

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion come from the village. "Lets go guys!" Jaime said as she morphed.

They ran to the seen to find Doc and Wadi's father fighting off Naga's. "What are the Naga's doing here?" Zak asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out." Jaime said. She then charged into the battle.

"Where isss Kur? Give him to me!" Rani Naga ordered.

"Oh I'm sorry but you aren't going to get to see Kur today." Jaime taunted. She then swung her staff at Rani's head.

"Insolent child! How dare you try to harm me!" Rani yelled. She then swung her tail and sent Jaime flying.

"Leave her alone!" Zak shouted. He then attacked Rani.

"Ahh the Kur boy. At last I have you with in my grasp. You will be coming with... Rani was cut off when a ball of fire collided with her chest.

"You will not take him Rani! You Naga's still think that you can just push me around. You are dead wrong!" Jaime yelled. One of her eyes was glowing red as half of her body was being controlled by Kur.

"Insolent youth!" Rani shouted. She then attempted to attack Jaime but Jaime vanished.

"You are not as powerful as you think you are Rani. You have had the control over this planet for a long time now but I am back now and I will be taking back my control." Jaime said as she appeared behind Rani.

"Kur?" Rani questioned.

Zak's eyes began to glow blue. "Wadi go help your dad." Zak said.

"Okay." Wadi then ran over to help her dad.

Jaime slowly morphed into a large mix of many cryptids. "It is I. The evil half of Kur. I am going to deal with you Naga's right now!" Jaime shouted. She then charged at Rani.

"Why would you harm one of your most loyal servants. I was only here to help you get back into power." Rani said as she dodged Jaime.

"Lying little behemoth! You Naga's were always jealous that I had power over you." Jaime said.

"Jaime calm down." Zak said as he walked up beside her.

"I am calm Zak. I am just sharing control of my body with Kur right now." Jaime said.

"You two are Kur so you two will come with me." Rani said. She then whipped her tail at Jaime and cut her arms deeply.

Jaime morphed back suddenly. "Ahh! You will pay for your insolence!" Jaime yelled. She then threw another fire ball at Rani.

Suddenly a few Naga's grabbed Zak and held him down. "Hey! Lat go of me!" Zak yelled.

"Take him back to our home Servants! If you want to see your friend again then you would be wise to cooperate with me Kur." Rani said. She then hit Jaime hard on the head. Jaime went unconscious.

The Naga's knocked Zak unconscious and took him back to their home. "Well at least we have half of Kur now."Rani said.

Jaime woke a few hours later in the medical lab. "Uh my head. Zak. I have to go save him." Jaime said as she sat up.

"You are too beaten up right now Jaime." Drew said. She was monitoring Jaime's conditions.

Jaime put a hand on the cuts she had from Rani. Her hand began to glow and then when she pulled her hand away the cuts were healed. "Now I'm not so I am going." Jaime said as she got out of the bed.

"Jaime we don't even know where they took him." Doc said.

"So. You have a tracker on him. Use that. I am going to go get him now though." Jaime said. She then walked out of the room.

"How will you find him though?" Drew asked as she grabbed Jaime by the arm.

"I have a built in tracker." Jaime said.

"Jaime we know that you really care about Zak. We all do but we need to figure out a plan on how we are going to save him. The Naga's are strong and we don't want either of you to get hurt." Doc said.

"They cant beat me. I have Kur on my side." Jaime said. She then pulled away from Drew's grasp and walked down the hall. "I also don't want to be held back by them." Jaime thought to herself.

Donian ran up to her. "Meow." Donian mowed. Jaime took a collar out of her pocket and put it on him.

"There you go baby. Now you can talk to." Jaime said.

"I'm going to mom." Donian said.

Jaime gasped when Donian called her mom. "No Donian. Its to dangerous for you." Jaime said.

"I know mom but I want to help get dad back from those Naga's. I am strong like you and dad. I can help." Donian said.

"Donian I don't want you to get hurt." Jaime said as she knelt down next to Donian.

"I'm not weak like you think I am. I am strong like you and dad. I have powers just like you two." Donian argued.

Jaime chuckled. "You sound just like Zak back when we first met. Can you fly like me and your dad?" Jaime asked.

Donian morphed a pair of wings. "Yes ma'am." Donian said proudly.

"Then lets go. Lets go save your dad." Jaime said. They were already outside. Her hand began to glow white. "Lets see where they took him." Jaime said as she summoned the map. A blip appeared on the map.

"There he is mom. Lets go get him." Donian said eager to save his dad.

"I just want to make one thing clear baby. If things get to ruff then you have to go and find somewhere to hide." Jaime said as she morphed a pair of wings.

"Okay now lets go." Donian said. Jaime was about to fly when Wadi ran over to her.

"Jaime wait I want to go." Wadi said.

"Wadi you cant fly though." Jaime said.

"And you don't have powers." Donian said.

"Yes but I found this." Wadi said as she revealed she had one of Doyle's jet-packs. "Also you taught me karate so I can use that." Wadi said.

"Found or stole Wadi." Jaime said.

"Okay so I borrowed it. I want to help find Zak." Wadi said.

"Wadi no. I cant be responsible for you getting hurt. Karate wont be enough for fighting these Naga's trust me. You will have to go with Zak's parents." Jaime said.

"Mom come on we have to go now." Donian said.

"Fine I will go later with Zak's parents. Please find him soon though." Wadi said. She then ran into the airship.

"Come on Donian. Lets fly." Jaime said. Her and Donian then flew off to find Zak.

Zak woke up and was tied to a pedestal. "Huh? Where am I? Whats going on?" Zak asked.

"Shut your trap kid. I don't want to have to listen to you. Its bad enough I have to babysit a human youth." A Naga said that was sitting across the room from him.

"Then tell me where I am." Zak said.

"You are in our home. There now I told you so shut up." The Naga said.

"Zamir! Do not speak to Kur that way!" Rani ordered as she entered the room.

"Sorry your majesty." Zamir said. He then got up and left the room.

Rani slithered towards Zak. "I am glad you are finally awake. Now we can discuss what you are going to do for us." Rani said as she placed a hand on Zak's cheek.

Zak shook her off. "I am not doing anything for you! Release me now!" Zak ordered.

"I am afraid I can not do that. You see we Naga's need you and your other half to help us take control of this world again. You are the bait for your little mate to come since she is the one who is evil. Not you." Rani explained as she circled around the pedestal.

"Jaime is not evil. We will not help you Naga's take back control of our world." Zak said.

"Jahnavi." Rani called over to the door.

"Yes your majesty?" Jahnavi said as she slithered into the room.

"Watch this youth until we finish preparing the ritual." Rani said. She then slithered out of the room.

Jahnavi sat down in front of Zak. "So you are the one that has the good half of Kur." Jahnavi said.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. That other Naga told me not to." Zak said. He stared down at the ground.

Jahnavi picked Zak's chin up slowly with her hand. "You don't look like the mighty Kur." Jahnavi said as she examined Zak.

"Let go of me and leave me alone." Zak said.

"What you don't like me. I thought that you would since you never had a mate back when you had control over the world." Jahnavi said as she let go of Zak.

"I do have a girlfriend. She is the other half of Kur." Zak said.

"So the good half is a male and the evil half a girl. Odd most boys are evil while girls are good. Either way you and your mate will soon be doing as we say." Jahnavi said. She then slithered over to the spot that Zamir was at while he watched Zak.

"Your wrong." Zak said.

"About what?" Jahnavi asked.

"We will not help you Naga's. You tried to destroy the world once! We will not let you take control of our world!" Zak shouted.

Jahnavi chuckled. "Well you have no choice in that matter kid." Jahnavi said.

Jaime and Donian were closing in on Zak's location. "How much farther do we have to go mom?" Donian asked.

"Only a little bit to go baby. Then we will save your father from those stupid Naga's." Jaime said. She checked the locator. "Actually from what this says. They are at the bottom of that lake." Jaime said as she pointed to a small lake that was ahead of them.

"Do we dive into the lake then?" Donian asked.

"Dive from up here in the sky. We will get more speed if we drop from high up." Jaime said. They then stopped above the lake. "You ready baby?" Jaime asked.

"Ready as I can be mom. Lets go save dad." Donian said. They then dove head first down towards the lake. When they hit the water they found themselves not in the lake but a hidden city.

"Well this is interesting." Jaime said as she landed.

"Where is dad then?" Donian asked.

"Probably that big castle." Jaime said as she pointed to the castle.

"Are we going to go in fighting?" Donian asked.

"How else would we go in." Jaime said as she morphed an extra pair of arms. Donian mimicked her and grew an extra pair of legs and arms. "Are you ready Donian?" Jaime asked.

Donian stood up on his hind legs. "Lets go save dad." Donian said. They then ran at full speed towards the castle. They went crashing through the wall of the castle.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm!" A Naga guard yelled. A second later a loud alarm began to ring.

Zak was staring down at the floor when he heard a loud blaring alarm begin to sound. "Looks like your mate is here." Jahnavi said.

"Jaime." Zak said quietly. He then began to struggle badly to get free. "No! You will not capture her too." Zak yelled.

"Stop struggling and calm down. You aren't going to break through those chains anyways. They are reenforced with our black magic.

Jaime and Donian went busting through doors to find Zak. Donian let out a loud roar and tackled a Naga guard to the ground. "Come on Donian. Quit wasting time on the Naga's." Jaime said.

Zak heard a loud roar. "Jaime get away! Its a trap!" Zak yelled.

"Quiet down!" Jahnavi ordered. A second later Jaime and Donian crashed through the door. Jaime's eyes were a dark red.

She said something in Hindu and then attacked Jahnavi. "You foul, low life, scum slinging, behemoth! You and your queen will pay for your insolence!" Jaime shouted.

Donian ran over to Zak and began to tear away at the chains. "Dad are you okay?" Donian asked.

Zak was shocked that Donian could talk and that he called him dad. "Yeah. Help me out quick. The Naga's are going to come quickly and capture you and Jaime too." Zak said.

Donian worked faster at removing the chains. "I'm working as fast as I can dad." Donian said as he spat out chains he bit off.

Jaime was throwing balls of fire at Jahnavi. "You are the other half to Kur. The evil half. You have arrived at the right time." Jahnavi said as she dodged a fire ball.

Jaime's hand began to glow multiple colors. "Say good bye to this planet Naga." Jaime said. She then threw the ball at Jahnavi. Jahnavi disappeared.

Jaime ran over to Zak and Donian. "Mom help me. I am trying as hard as I can but I cant get the chains off fast enough." Donian said as he spat out more chains.

Jaime gripped the chains and pulled hard. The chains then disappeared. "Wow that's a new one." Zak said.

"Come on we have to go now before more Naga's come." Jaime said not even glancing at Zak.

Suddenly a wave of Naga's burst into the room. Rani Naga was in front of them. "So nice of you to join us. The ritual is almost complete so you have arrived at the right time." Rani said.

Jaime clenched her fist tightly. "Get out of my way Rani or you and the rest of your kind will be destroyed." Jaime said.

"Oh you aren't happy to see us. Well that matters not. You are going to do as we say whether you want to or not." Rani said.

Jaime growled loudly and then there was a bright flash. "Hey kid long time no see." A familiar voice said.

Jaime gasped. She turned slowly to see Calypso standing right beside her."Ca..Ca..Calypso?" Jaime questioned.

"In the flesh. Way to figure out how to bring me back." Calypso said. "Now come on kid. You have a fight to win." Calypso said.

"Yeah Jaime lets kick these Naga's out of existence." Zak said.

"You will not harm my parents!" Donian shouted.

Jaime's whole body began to glow multiple colors all at once. Zak's body began to glow multiple colors as well. An image flashed through the air. "Kur is now at full power! All shall tremble before his and her greatness!" Calypso shouted.

Jaime let out a loud yell of pain. She then dropped to the floor. "Rani Naga!!!" Jaime yelled. Her yell vibrated the whole building.

"Get back Donian. You don't want to be caught in this." Calypso said as he put his arm in front of Donian.

Zak and Jaime floated up into mid air. "Insolent Naga's! You cause nothing but trouble!" Jaime and Zak said in unison. Kur had taken control over them both.

"He's here. This my loyal subjects is the mighty King Kur!" Rani yelled.

"You Naga's have been a pain in my but for too long now! It is time that you go to where you belong! It is time you be sent to the World of The Forgotten!" Kur yelled.

"Oh no. Please mighty king Kur. Please do not send us there. We will listen to your every word just don't send us there." Rani plead.

"You are two million years to late Naga!" Kur yelled. A large black orb then appeared above the Naga's.

"Kur has spoken! You Naga's shall now feel his wrath!" Calypso said as he flew up behind Zak and Jaime. Donian mimicked him and flew up to.

"Calypso. My loyal subject. I am glad to see that you are back on my side. Like you were back when we ruled this world." Kur said.

"I am glad to be back at your side your majesty." Calypso said.

"It is time for you Naga's to be going now to your new home in the World of The Forgotten." Kur yelled.

The big black orb that was hovering above the Naga's then began to descend down towards the Naga's. Kur began to chant something in Hindu. "Donian keep close to me so you don't get caught in this." Calypso said.

The Naga's began to got sucked up into the orb. "Please mighty King Kur. Spare us. We will be loyal to you again. Just spare us." Rani plead.

Every Naga was then sucked into the orb but Rani. Zak and Jaime descended to the floor. "Insolent Rani. You are a weak organism. Why would I spare you?" Kur asked.

Rani slithered over to Zak and Jaime. "Because every King needs a Queen." Rani said sweetly.

"Be gone foul demon." Kur said. Rani was then sucked into the orb.

Zak and Jaime stopped glowing and dropped to the floor unconscious. "Mom! Dad!" Donian exclaimed.

"They'll be okay. They are just exhausted from that probably." Calypso said.

"Okay. How will we get them out of here then?" Donian asked.

"They will be fine here. We will just wait until the wake up." Calypso said as he checked their pulses.

"Okay." Donian said. He then curled up next to them and fell asleep.

"I am glad that I get to be the one though who tells Zak and Jaime the bad news." Calypso said. He then sat down on the floor and began to meditate.

* * *

**The Naga's are gone now. Calypso is back. Jaime and Donian saved Zak from the Naga's. Donian called Zak and Jaime his parents (Sorry I tought that was an important part of this chapter). What is this bad news though that Calypso said he has for Zak and Jame? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	20. Betrayal

**A bit of a warning. I wrote this chapter when I was on a sugar rush from eating too much candy so I don't know how good thisone will be. I will not be posting chapters to any of my stories on Saturday October 31 either most likely because of Halloween. I am oing to say an early happy Halloween though since I most likely will not be posting new chapters for a few days. Please enjoy this new chapter. Remember to review.**

* * *

Zak woke up a few hours later. "Ugh what happened?" Zak asked as he sat up.

"You were controlled by Kur and rid the world of the Naga's forever." Calypso said. He was leaning against a wall behind him.

Zak noticed Jaime unconscious next to him. "Jaime are you okay?" He asked as he lightly shook her.

Jaime's eyes immediately flew open. "Huh? What happened?" Jaime asked as she sat up.

"We were both controlled by Kur. The Naga's are gone now. Kur got rid of all of them." Zak said.

"Maybe I should wait a while before I tell them. That way they still have some time together." Calypso thought to himself.

Jaime suddenly looked over at Calypso. "Calypso how did you get back?" Jaime asked.

"You brought me back. Your fury and spirit brought me back." Calypso said.

Donian stretched and then woke up. "Mom, dad are you okay?" Donian asked as he stood up.

Zak put him arm around Jaime's shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks for coming after me." Zak said.

"You knew I would come. You'd do the same thing." Jaime said. Donian walked up and rubbed up against them both.

"I'm glad you both are fine." Donian said.

"We should probably go now you two." Calypso said.

"Yeah. Lets go." Zak said. He helped Jaime up and then they started towards the door.

They walked out of the room. "Heh we did a lot of damage on our way in." Jaime said as she noticed how much damage her and Donian did.

"Yeah I only did a little bit. Mom did the rest." Donian said.

"Ha you've been ratted out by your own kid." Zak said.

"Come on lets go before your parents coming crashing through the walls." Jaime said.

"Why are they on there way here?" Zak asked.

"Yeah but I doubt that they would find this place anyways." Jaime said as they left the castle.

"Why?" Zak asked.

Jaime pointed up at the sky. "This place is disguised to look like a perfectly normal lake." Jaime said.

"Oh. Then lets go now before my parents have a heart attack about where we might be." Zak said as he morphed wings. Jaime and Donian followed after him.

"Okay then lets go." Jaime said. She then took off. Zak and Donian followed close behind her. "Okay watch out now since we are about to come out of the so-called lake." Jaime said.

They then burst out of the lake and were back in there world. "What is with all the other worlds that we keep getting sent to." Zak said.

They flew back towards the Hassi village. "I don't know." Jaime said as she turned over on her back as she flew. She crossed her arms behind her head. "I think that it is pretty cool actually if we didn't keep getting into trouble." Jaime said.

"Yeah you have a point there." Zak said.

"Hey kid I think you, your little boyfriend there and I need to talk when you land." Calypso said from inside Jaime's mind.

"Okay what do you want to talk about Calypso?" Jaime asked.

"No we'll talk when you land." Calypso said.

"Okay." Jaime said a little confused. They flew fast for a few minutes and then finally reached the Hassi village.

"We're back." Zak said as they landed in front of the airship.

Doc and Drew both ran out and grabbed Zak. "My baby. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Drew asked worried out of her mind.

"I'm fine mom." Zak said.

"What happened?" Doc asked.

"Kur stepped in and sent the Naga's to the World of The Forgotten." Jaime said.

"Where?" Doc asked.

"I don't really know I just remember something about him sending them there and that was it." Jaime said.

It was dark out already. "Maybe we should be getting to bed now. Its late and you two have had a rough day." Drew said.

"Okay night mom. Night dad." Zak said. He then walked onto the airship.

"Aren't you going Jaime?" Drew asked.

"No. I need some time to myself. Also Calypso is back now." Jaime said.

"Really? I thought he was destroyed." Doc said.

"I some how brought him back when we were surrounded by the Naga's." Jaime said.

"Well that's good that he is back now." Drew said.

"Okay. I'm going to go now." Jaime said. She then flew off into the dark night sky.

Zak was in his room getting ready for bed. "Where is she?" Zak wondered.

"I don't know dad. Mom stayed behind with the others and then I think I saw her fly off." Donian said as he walked into the room.

"Okay those "others" as you called them are your grandparents Donian. Jaime probably needs to clear her mind or something." Zak said as he laid down on his bed.

"Sorry dad I didn't know that they were my grandparents. Why does mom need to clear her thoughts?" Donian asked as he laid down next to Zak.

"I don't know. She has had a lot on her mind lately I guess Donian. A lot has been happening quickly." Zak tried to explain.

Donian yawned. "Okay dad. Night." Donian said. He then fell asleep.

"Yeah good night Donian." Zak said. He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Jaime had flown only a short ways and landed. "Okay Calypso what did you want to talk about?" Jaime asked.

"I need to talk to both you and Zak so we cant talk yet until you get Zak." Calypso said inside Jaime's mind.

"Why do you need Zak?" Jaime asked.

"It has to do with both of you." Calypso said

"Great so I flew all the way over here for nothing." Jaime said.

"Yeah you did. How were you while I was gone?" Calypso asked as he appeared in front of Jaime.

"Good. I found my dad. I also found another guardian." Jaime said.

"Really? Whats the guardian's name?" Calypso asked me.

"Fiona." Jaime said. She then saw Calypso cringe. "What have you met her?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah and I don't want to see her again." Calypso said.

"Why? Also she told me that she never met you." Jaime said.

"That's because I erased her memories of me." Calypso said.

"Why did you erase her memories of you?" Jaime asked.

"Because. Now drop it." Calypso said. "You should probably head back now. You need rest." Calypso said.

Jaime flew up into the sky and began to fly back to the airship. "I'm not going to stay in Zak's room with him tonight. It feels weird sort of." Jaime said as she flew.

"Why? Why do you feel weird staying with him?" Calypso asked.

"I... I don't know really. I guess because Donian called us his parents. I'm thirteen Calypso. I cant be taking care of a baby cryptid that thinks of me as his parent." Jaime said.

"I thought that you were happy being his parent." Calypso said.

"Well I am sort of. I love Donian but I just don't know if I can care for him. I have enemies and I don't want him to get hurt from them." Jaime said as she landed on top of the airship.

"You know that Zak cares about him like he is Donian's dad. Why don't you follow after him and act as a mother to Donian." Calypso suggested as he walked beside Jaime.

"I already do sort of. It just feels weird I guess." Jaime said.

"Do you still like Zak?" Calypso asked.

Zak was still awake and could here Jaime and Calypso outside. "What are they doing?" Zak wondered. He got up and walked over to his window. He could here there conversation.

"What kind of question is that?" Jaime asked.

"Its just a simple question kid. Do you still like Zak?" Calypso asked again.

Zak didn't hear Jaime answer. "Come on Jaime tell him." Zak said quietly.

"Do you not remember this ring. This was a symbol of our love Calypso. I will always love Zak. No matter what happens." Jaime said.

"Then why don't you want to be with him?" Calypso asked.

"I don't know. It seems that I am always the cause of all the trouble. I don't want to cause any more trouble to him or his family." Jaime said.

Zak morphed wings and flew out the window. "Jaime you don't cause the trouble that happens to us." Zak said as he landed on top of the airship.

"How did you hear that?" Jaime asked.

"I was listening from my window." Zak said.

"Well I am right. Every time I am with you all I cause is trouble." Jaime said.

Zak walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "That's not true. We are Kur so it is only normal. You aren't the cause of everything bad that happens." Zak said.

"When I was gone for that year you had now problems though." Jaime said.

"That is because I hardly left the house. I was to sad about you being gone."Zak said.

They stared deeply into each others eyes for a few minutes. "Okay now that you two are together. I can finally talk to you." Calypso said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jaime asked not looking away from Zak.

"Whats going to happen to you two." Calypso said. Zak and Jaime both looked away when he said that.

"What do you mean Calypso?" Zak asked.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. When it disappeared Zak and Jaime were surrounded by many creatures. "These are the other Kur guardians." Calypso said.

"Yes dearies and we want that power of Kur's." Fiona said.

"Calypso you traitor! I knew that I should have listened to Kur." Jaime said.

"I am only doing what is right Jaime. Kur can not be allowed to rule the world again. At least not your half that is." Calypso said. He then threw a white orb at Jaime.

Her eyes began to glow black. "Calypso I trusted you! How could you betray me?!" Jaime yelled.

"It is my duty as leader of the Kur guardians." Calypso said.

"You don't need to listen to them though." Zak said.

"You obviously know nothing about leadership boy." Fiona said as she walked over to Calypso. "Hey Calypso didn't think I forgot you did you?" Fiona said sweetly.

"I was hoping you did." Calypso said.

"Enough small talk." A muscular guardian said. "Lets get to the fighting." He said.

"Be patient Alastor. We still have to prepare them." Fiona said.

"Well I want my new powers now." Alastor said.

"Zak I want you to fly as fast as you can." Jaime whispered to Zak as the guardian's bickered.

"No I'm not leaving you here to fight all these guardians alone." Zak whispered.

"Zak you have to go. You are the good half. I am evil so it would be best if I was the one who was destroyed." Jaime said.

"No you aren't evil. If you were evil then you wouldn't have fallen in love." Zak said.

"I might not be evil Zak but my half of Kur is so I have to fight this battle alone." Jaime said. She then stepped forward. "Come on you want a fight Alastor. Bring it!" Jaime said. Her scythe staff then appeared in her hand.

"Why you little brat." Alastor said. He then charges at Jaime. Jaime swung her staff and sliced Alastor's chest. "Ahh!" Alastor cried out from the deep gash that Jaime had left.

Jaime's eyes went blood red from the sight of the blood. Fangs grew in her mouth and her claws grew from her hands. "Come on I'll take you all on!" Jaime shouted. "Zak get out of here now!" Jaime called back to Zak.

"No I'm not leaving you to fight alone." Zak said.

"Zak you have a reason to live. I do not now go!" Jaime yelled. She then charged into the group of guardians.

"Fiona, hold the boy. I'll take care of Jaime." Calypso said. He then took off towards Jaime.

"Yes sir. Come here little boy. We need you to help us." Fiona said. She then dove towards Zak.

Zak heard a loud roar and a second later Donian came flying up onto the roof. "Hey dad. I'm here to help you fight." Donian said. He then charged into Fiona. "Keep away from my parents!" Donian shouted.

"Jaime Cryptid! You want a fight. Fight your master then." Calypso said. The other guardians got out of the way to let Jaime see Calypso.

"You traitor! You said that you were here to help me! Not kill me!" Jaime yelled.

"Yeah well we guardians made different plans. We decided that we were tired of taking orders from Kur." Calypso said as he walked up to Jaime.

":I never ordered you to do anything. I saw you as my friend, my superior, my elder, and even once as a father figure." Jaime said as she looked Calypso directly in the eyes.

Calypso chuckled. "I would never be a father to an insignificant human." Calypso said with a sinister grin.

"You did care about me though you traitor! You helped me achieve my full potential. You helped me become who I am today and what do you do now. You want to kill me and Zak!" Jaime shouted. She saw in Calypso's eyes a change of behavior. "I looked up to you as a role model but now you can forget that you behemoth." Jaime said. She then swung her staff at Calypso's head. "I defeated you once and I can do it again!" Jaime said as she round housed Calypso.

Calypso flew into the other guardian's. They helped him up. "Come on Calypso defeat her so we can get our powers back." a few guardians said in unison.

Calypso looked at Jaime caring. "I'm sorry Jaime but I have to do whats best for my fellow guardian's." Calypso said. He then dove at Jaime.

Zak was helping Donian defeat Fiona when he heard a cry of pain. "Jaime!" Zak shouted. His eyes then turned blood red. "Get away from her!" Zak shouted as he fought his way through the guardian's.

Jaime had a large gash right under her eye. "You think that you will win! I am Kur! I can not be defeated!" Jaime shouted. She then waved her hand over the gash and it healed instantly.

"Fellow Kur guardian's. I, Calypso order you to attack!" Calypso ordered.

Jaime realized what he was doing. Her whole body then began to glow. A second later there were ten copies of her. "Bring it on Calypso you traitor!"Jaime yelled.

Drew and Doc heard the yelling and immediately came up to investigate. They saw the fight and quickly joined in. "Where's Zak and Jaime?" Drew asked.

Zak was still working his way through the guardians towards Jaime. Donian was by his side helping. "Jaime I'm coming!" Zak yelled as he fought off a large guardian.

Jaime's copies had all been defeated. Calypso had her by the throat. "You might have won last time kid but I am going to win this time." Calypso said.

Jaime chuckled. She then chanted something in Greek. A second later Calypso's legs were frozen to the airship. He dropped her. "I'm going to win again Calypso. I am at full power now. Also I have Kur." Jaime said. A second later a large muscular guardian had her in a hold.

"You can not defeat out leader mortal. You may have Kur in you but you will not defeat the mighty Calypso." the guardian said. Jaime was about to chant something but the guardian covered her mouth with an extra arm.

Calypso broke free from the ice. "I see that you discovered your magic. Alas you wont be able to use them." Calypso said.

Zak was still fighting off guardian's when he heard a loud cry of pain. "That's Jaime! Get out of my way!" Zak yelled. A black orb then appeared in his hand. "The orb. Say hello to the World of The Forgotten guardians!" Zak said. He then threw the orb at a guardian and it disappeared.

Jaime was lying on the ground covered in deep gashes. Calypso stood above her with her scythe. "It looks like I won Jaime Cryptid." Calypso said.

"Calypso..." Jaime said weakly.

Calypso knelt down beside her. "Final words I presume." Calypso said.

"Do what you must do but remember that I always cared about you." Jaime said weakly.

Calypso looked at her shocked that she had said that. "You till care even after all that we have and are going to do?" Calypso questioned.

"You... were...my best friend Calypso. You were...the closest thing...I had to a parent." Jaime said weakly.

Calypso stared at her surprised. "She still cares even after I tried to kill her." Calypso thought to himself.

"Come on Calypso. Kill her already." A guardian said from behind him.

A tear dropped from Calypso's eye. Calypso caught it before it could slip off his face. "Tears?" Calypso said surprised. He stood up.

"Are you going to kill her or are we going to have to?" A guardian asked.

"Do not lay a hand on this child!" Calypso shouted. A black orb appeared in his hands. "If you touch this child. It is the World of The Forgotten for all of you! Now leave!" Calypso ordered. A second later all the guardian's were gone. "I'm sorry Jaime. I have been blind to you. I have hurt a friend that I had not realized I had." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

Zak saw Jaime lying face down on the ground covered in gashes and blood. "Jaime!" Zak shouted. He then ran over to her. He hesitated to touch her. "Jaime?" Zak questioned. He lifted her up. She did not respond. "Jaime please wake up. Don't die I need you!" Zak shouted. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Mom?" Donian asked as he ran over to them.

"Jaime please wake up. You cant die. Not to your guardian's. Not like this. You just cant die." Zak said. "Please. Please wake up." Zak said again. Jaime still didn't respond. Zak lowered his head. "No. No no no!" Zak shouted.

"Mom please wake up." Donian said.

Zak looked back up at Jaime. "Jaime I love you more than anything. My heart belongs with you. You are my other half. You are the reason I get up every morning. With out you I am nothing. I would shout it to the heavens how much I care about you. I want nothing more than to be with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You mean everything to me. Please wake up." Zak said. His tears were dropping onto her face. Jaime still did not respond. "I...I love you Jaime and I will for the rest of my life." Zak said through his crying.

Donian began to whimper when he realized what was really happening. "Mommy please wake up. Please please please wake up. We need you." Donian said.

Zak closed his eyes tightly to try and stop the tears. "This isn't real. You were to strong to be defeated even by your own guardian." Zak said through his crying. "You cant be dead Jaime. You just cant. Please wake up." Zak asked again but Jaime still did not respond.

Donian began to meow sadly. "Mom please wake up. I love you. Dad loves you. We both need you." Donian plead.

Zak tried to wipe away his tears but he kept crying. He then felt a hand against his cheeks. He opened his eyes. "Please don't cry Zak." Jaime said weakly.

"Ja...Jaime? Your alive?" Zak questioned.

Jaime put her arms around Zak's neck and pulled him down. She then kissed him passionately. "Yes I am. I love you too Zak." Jaime said weakly.

Zak began to cry even more. "Jaime I thought you were dead." Zak said through his crying.

Jaime wiped away his tears. "Calypso spared me I guess. You saved me though." Jaime said.

Zak hugged her closely. "I'm so glad that you are alive." Zak said.

"Ow Zak I'm still hurt." Jaime said.

"Oh sorry." Zak said. His hand then began to glow and he waved it over Jaime's injuries. They healed instantly. "I love you Jaime." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to hers and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said.

"Hey what about me?" Donian said as he pushed his way in between them.

"Heh I love you also Donian." Jaime said.

"Thank you and I love you too mom." Donian said.

"Hey Donian isn't it past your bed time." Zak said.

"Oh do I have to?" Donian whined.

"Yes you do baby. Good night Donian." Jaime said. Donian then flew off the airship.

"Zak. Jaime are you two okay?" Drew asked as her and Doc came running over.

"Yeah mom we're fine." Zak said.

"What happened? Why were all those creatures here?" Doc asked.

"They were other Kur guardians and they were here because Calypso called them to try and kill me." Jaime said.

"Why did he want to kill you? I though that he was your guardian." Drew said.

"They wanted Kur's powers. They were going to kill me and Jaime to get them. They almost killed Jaime but Calypso saved her at the last second." Zak said.

"I'm glad that you two are okay." Drew said.

"We should get to bed. Its been a long day." Doc said. Him and Drew then went back down into the airship. Zak and Jaime stayed behind.

"So did you here everything I said before?" Zak asked.

"You mean the part about how much I mean to you. Yes I did." Jaime said. She then put her arms around Zak's neck again and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Zak." Jaime whispered into his ear.

"I love you too Jaime. I will always love you. No matter what happens." Zak said.

They stayed up on top of the airship staring up at the stars that filled the sky. "Hey Zak. I was wondering what would you have done if I had died?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't go on with out you. You mean everything to me Jaime." Zak said.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. Zak hugged her closely and they fell asleep.

Jaime dreamed of Calypso. "Huh? Where am I?" Jaime asked.

"You are in your bedroom master." A man said that had walked into the room.

Jaime looked at herself to notice that she was not herself. She was Kur. Or at least his old self. She looked over at the man. "Calypso?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes master. Do you need anything?" Calypso asked.

"Uh no thanks." Jaime said. "Whats going on? Why am I back in the past?" Jaime wondered to herself.

"Come master. We need to prepare you for your meeting with the Naga's." Calypso said.

"The Naga's? They are still here?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes master. Are you feeling okay? You seem different." Calypso said.

"Uh yeah I'm okay." Jaime said. She then jumped out of the bed.

"Come now master. The head dressers are waiting for you." Calypso said.

"Okay lead me to them." Jaime said.

"As you wish master." Calypso said.

* * *

**Calypso betrayed Jaime but then saved her. Jaime is alive after the attack. Zak and Jaime are now closer than ever before. Jaime is seeing more into Kur's past. What will Jaime see though of Kur's past? Will Zak see into Kur's past too? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	21. Forgotten

**Happy Halloween faithful readers! I got a new chapter up s promised even though I was super buy. Please enjoy this new chapter and remember to review afterwards. Oh and I wanted to make a shout out to Zak Saturday 1 who wont stop pm'ing me with questions about the story.**

* * *

"Master the Naga's are waiting for you." Calypso said.

"Uh okay lead me to the throne then." Jaime said.

"As you wish master." Calypso said. Calypso led Jaime to her throne. It was encrusted with jewels of many kinds and covered in pure gold.

Jaime sat down on the throne. "Bring in the Naga's." Kur said. Jaime was now watching through Kur's eyes with no control.

Calypso left the room and returned with Rani Naga and a few other Naga's. "King Kur I present to you Rani Naga, queen of the Naga's." Calypso said.

Rani bowed before Kur. "Good morning your majesty." Rani said.

"Good morning Rani Naga, queen of the Naga race. What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" Kur asked.

"About aiding you with your control over this wretched world." Rani said as she approached Kur.

"I told you the last time we spoke that I do not need you to aid me in controlling this planet." Kur said.

"Yes I know your majesty but I can aid you with other things like controlling your cryptid army." Rani said.

"I have my guards to do such tasks like that for me." Kur said as he rose from his throne.

"Well I can help you find new worlds to take over." Rani suggested.

"I already have other guards to do such tasks." Kur said. He then sat back down on his throne. He signaled to Calypso to fetch a seat for Rani.

"There was something else I wanted to ask of you though your majesty." Rani said.

"And that would be?" Kur asked as he rested his head on his palm.

"For your hand in marriage. I am a queen and you are the king of all cryptids. We together could rule the universe." Rani said.

"I am sorry but I must decline your proposal." Kur said.

"Why do you decline me your majesty? I am the only other queen fit enough to be your bride." Rani said.

"You are not my type. You are not strong enough to be a wife to me." Kur said.

"She tried this more than once." Jaime thought as she watched the scene.

"I have the power of black magic though. I am so strong enough to be bride to you." Rani said.

"Begone now queen of the Naga's." Kur said.

Calypso directed Rani out of the room. "You will regret denying me Kur." Rani said before she left.

Jaime snapped back into reality after that. "Huh? It was only a dream. Or was it?" Jaime wondered. She then noticed that it was already light out. Zak was still asleep beside her. She gently rested her head on Zak's shoulder.

Zak woke up. "Well good morning Jaime. Did you sleep well?" Zak asked.

"No not really. I had a really strange dream." Jaime said.

"What was it about?" Zak asked.

"I think I saw into Kur's past." Jaime said. "And I was in control of his body for a while." Jaime said as she sat up.

"We do have many powers. You might have just been using one to see into the past."Zak said.

"I don't know. It was only a small fragment. Not Kur's whole past." Jaime said.

Zak rolled over and laid on his side. "Well at least you got to see into the past." Zak said.

Jaime rolled over onto her side too. "Yeah but why didn't you see into the past too?" Jaime wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I am more laid back than you and you want to know more than I do." Zak suggested. He then rolled back over onto his back.

"Haha very funny. I am laid back too Zak." Jaime said.

"Haha yeah right. You want to know everything there is to know." Zak said.

"No I do not. I am to confused right now to worry about knowing more than I do now." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Jaime you are more interested in knowing things like this than my dad and he is obsessed with this." Zak said as he closed his eyes.

"Zak you need to grow up and learn that to be successful in life you need to learn more things about your past." Jaime said.

"Hey I am thirteen. I don't need to learn all this stuff when I am only a kid." Zak said.

"If you want a head start in life you do." Jaime said.

"Well I don't want a head start. I am happy right now as I am. You need to learn to act your age." Zak argued.

Jaime gasped when Zak said that. "I have been living on my own my whole life practically. I couldn't act like a child like you do. I needed to grow up if I wanted to survive." Jaime argued back.

"I do not act like a child! I act like a normal kid. Maybe you should learn to act normally too." Zak said as he sat up. He then realized what he said. "Jaime.." Zak said as he stood up.

"Save it. I'm leaving. You want a normal girl than go and date Wadi." Jaime said as she morphed wings and flew off.

Zak slapped his palm into his forehead. "I am so stupid!" Zak yelled.

"Good morning dad. Wheres mom?" Donian asked as he flew up next to Zak.

"Not a very good morning for me. Your mom and I just had a fight and she flew off." Zak said. He then sat back down. "Why do I have to be so stupid!" Zak said as he covered his face with his hands.

"You aren't stupid dad. You didn't mean to be mean to mom." Donian said. "Why don't you go after her." Donian suggested. He then left Zak alone.

"Because I will just make things worse probably." Zak said to himself.

Jaime stopped at the edge of a small lake. Tears had begun to run down her face. "If he..wants a normal girl...then I will just leave." Jaime said. She looked at her reflection in the lake. "It isn't my fault I'm abnormal. I was born this way." Jaime said. She then kicked the water.

"Hey kid." a familiar voice said from behind her.

Jaime spun around. "Dad? How did you get here?" Jaime asked.

"I flew. Are you okay?" Leo asked as he hugged Jaime.

Jaime began to cry into Leo's chest. "No. I think that Zak and I just broke up." Jaime said through her crying.

"Why did you two break up?" Leo asked.

"I..I don't...know. We...we had a fight." Jaime said still crying into her fathers chest.

"Oh baby girl. You two will work things out. I promise." Leo said.

"But..but what...what if we...don't? I need...Zak." Jaime said.

"Trust me. Relationships have bumps in them. Things will always work out though if you truly care about each other." Leo said. "I have to go baby girl. I'll see you soon." Leo said. He then flew off.

"No please don't go dad. I need a parent right now more than ever." Jaime said as she slumped to the ground. She looked back at her reflection in the water. "Why do I even exist? I have no purpose on this planet. If I were to die right now no one would care." Jaime said. She then threw a rock into the water.

"Now you know that that isn't true." Calypso said as he appeared beside Jaime.

"What do you want now Calypso." Jaime said solemnly.

"First to apologize for last night. I did save you from dieing. Also to tell you that you do have a purpose on this planet." Calypso said as he knelt down next to Jaime.

"Then tell me. What is my purpose here. I am abnormal for Zak. He doesn't want me. If I die my power will just be sent to him." Jaime said.

"Your purpose on Earth is to protect all creatures of this planet. Also to be with Zak Saturday." Calypso said.

"If I die Zak will protect the creatures. He doesn't want me anymore. He thinks I am abnormal and he wants someone normal." Jaime said. She threw another rock at the water

"Do you want to see what he is doing right now?" Calypso asked.

"I'm not going back to him." Jaime said as she stood up. "I lived on my own my whole life. I don't need love. Besides I'm evil so I couldn't have love if I wanted it." Jaime said as she looked at her hands.

"You are not evil. Your half of Kur is the evil thing but your soul is not evil. Zak doesn't think any less of you for having the evil half. He still cares deeply about you." Calypso said as he put a hand on Jaime's shoulder.

"Calypso leave me alone. I'm going to go back to my life before I met the Saturdays. Hopefully in time I can erase my feelings that I have for Zak. Hopefully he does the same." Jaime said sadly. She then flew off. "I cause nothing but trouble so this is for the best." Jaime said to herself.

Zak was in his room and had his face buried in his pillow. "Zak sweety are you okay?" Drew asked as she came into his room.

Zak mumbled something into his pillow.

"What was that? Lift your head so I can hear you baby." Drew said as she sat down next to his.

Zak lifted his head. His face was stained with tears. "Jaime and I broke up." Zak said sadly.

"Oh baby. What happened?" Drew asked as she hugged Zak.

"I...I don't know." Zak said. He then told his mom everything that happened.

"Baby go find her then and tell her your sorry." Drew said.

"She told me though that she didn't want me to talk to her and to go and date someone else." Zak said.

"Zak she does care about you." Calypso said as he flew int through the window.

"Calypso? Why are you here?" Zak asked.

"Jaime is going to try and go back to her life before she met you. She thinks that you don't like her anymore." Calypso said.

Drew left the room to let them talk. "What? I love her with all my heart. We have to find her." Zak said.

"I don't know where she is going though." Calypso said.

Zak pulled the tracker out of his nightstand. "I do." Zak said. He switched the tracker on.

"Where is she going?" Calypso asked.

"She is going to that world you told us about." Zak said.

"Uh oh." Calypso said.

"What?" Zak asked as he hopped off his bed.

"She thinks you don't care anymore so I think she might try to send herself to the world of the forgotten." Calypso said.

"What?! We have to stop her!" Zak said. He quickly morphed wings and took off out of the window.

"Dad wait for me!" Donian said as he flew after him.

"No Donian I have to do this alone." Zak said.

"Dad I love mom too. I want to help you stop her from getting rid of herself." Donian said.

"Donian listen to me. I know that you care but I have to do this alone." Zak said.

Donian saw the look in Zak's eyes and knew he had to let Zak go. "Okay dad. Save mom." Donian said he then flew back to the airship.

"Don't worry I will." Zak said.

Jaime stood next to the power pond. "I have no purpose. I am better gone." Jaime said. She then stumbled backwards. "Uh my head." Jaime said as she clenched her head. She then fell unconscious. She dreamed of Kur's past again.

"Calypso have you informed the general of our tactics?" Kur asked.

"Yes master. They will be ready to fight the Naga army." Calypso said.

"Good. Now have you prepared for if we by chance lose this battle?" Kur asked.

"Yes master. If we are defeated your soul and mine will be stored in these stones. If they are discovered then we will be sent into new bodies and our powers as well." Calypso said.

"Good. Calypso you are my most favorite guard and servant." Kur said.

"Thank you master." Calypso said.

"It will be a shame if we are parted by loss of this battle." Kur said as he rose from his throne.

"Yes it will master. You are the best king that is and ever will be." Calypso said. Jaime then snapped back into reality.

"Calypso was deceiving Kur." Jaime said as she sat up.

"No I was not." Calypso said as he walked up behind Jaime.

"You Liar! I have seen into the past. I know that you were his second hand and showed that you cared about him. You tried to kill him earlier!" Jaime yelled.

"I was only doing as I deemed right." Calypso said.

"Leave me alone!" Jaime yelled as she stood up.

"No! I am not going to let you kill yourself!" Calypso shouted.

"Why do you care so much. I have no purpose here. I would be better off dead." Jaime said sadly. A black orb portal then appeared behind her. "Forget about Jaime Cryptid. I was no good anyways." Jaime said. She then walked towards the portal.

"Jaime! Don't go to the world of the forgotten!" Zak yelled.

Jaime spun around to see Zak standing there right beside Calypso. "What are you doing here Zak? I told you to go and date Wadi. Besides at least she is normal./ I am abnormal." Jaime said as she began to walk towards the portal again.

"Jaime I am sorry I said that you should act normal. I love you as you are." Zak said as he walked up to Jaime.

"Go away Zak Saturday. I am better off forgotten." Jaime said. "I am imperfect, abnormal, evil, nothing good can come from my existence. I have no purpose to live." Jaime said as she stared down at the ground.

Zak lifted her chin up to look at him. "Jaime I could never forget you. You are perfect in my eyes. You aren't evil. You are a goddess and I love you more than anything." Zak said.

"Well I don't love you." Jaime said. She looked at Zak and noticed a tear roll down his face. "Forget me Zak." Jaime said. She then walked back towards the portal.

"You know what. I give up on you then." Zak said He then ran off.

Jaime stopped an inch away from the portal. Tears began to swell in her eyes. She began to whimper at what Zak had said. "He...gives...up...on...me." Jaime said. She then dropped to her knees.

"Jaime you two need each other. Go after him." Calypso said.

Jaime was crying badly now. "I don't belong here. Tell Zak I love him." Jaime said as she stood up. She then jumped into the portal.

"Jaime!" Calypso exclaimed. The portal then disappeared.

Zak had stopped and was sitting behind a tree. He was crying badly over what he had said to Jaime and what she said to him. "She doesn't love me." Zak said through his tears. "Fine then. I don't need her." Zak said as he wiped away his tears. More tears came. "Oh who am I kidding. I need her more than anything." Zak said. He then stood up. He walked back to the pond. Jaime was no where in sight and Calypso was on his knees staring at the pond. "Calypso?" Zak questioned.

"Shes gone. She went into the portal." Calypso said.

Zak felt like his heart had stopped. "She...she's gone?" Zak asked in disbelief.

Calypso nodded slowly. "Yes but before she left she said to me to tell you that she does love you." Calypso said.

Tears began to stream down Zak's face. "She does love me. Why did she have to go and tell you to tell me that when she leaves." Zak said. He then dropped to his knees. "Is there anyway to bring her back?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. I never used the portal before. Neither did Kur." Calypso said.

"I'm going after her." Zak said.

"No it is to dangerous." Calypso said.

"I don't care. I would give my life for her. I am going." Zak said. A portal appeared in the place the lst one was.

"I'm going to then." Calypso said.

"How long will the portal stay open?" Zak asked as he walked over to the portal.

"As long as you can hold it open." Calypso said.

"Then lets go." Zak said. He then jumped into the portal. Calypso followed after him.

They came out into a dark world. "What is this place?" Zak asked.

"The world of the forgotten. Everything here has all been long forgotten or never was." Calypso said.

"Lets find Jaime." Zak said.

They walked for a while when they finally came across a large tree. It had a staff in the middle of it. "I think this is her staff." Calypso said.

"It is. But where is Jaime?" Zak asked as he looked around.

"This world is made my the inhabitants so she could be anywhere." Calypso said.

"Or right behind you." Jaime said as she appeared behind them.

Zak and Calypso spun around. "Jaime is that really you or just a trick from this world?" Zak asked.

"I'm a trick. Of course its me stupid. Why are you two here?" Jaime asked emotionless.

"We came to save you." Calypso said.

"I don't need saving. I am happy here. Or what ever happiness is. I got rid of my emotions. I fell nothing now." Jaime said.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Zak asked.

"I never did and never will now." Jaime said. She then noticed tears begin to swell in Zak's eyes.

"Jaime please come back with us. You are needed on Earth not here." Calypso said.

"I was not needed there. I am more needed here than I ever was there." Jaime said.

"Jaime what about me and Donian. We need you." Zak said.

"Well I don't need you." Jaime said.

"Jaime either you come with us or I will make you come with us." Calypso said.

"I am not going to leave here. I am happy here." Jaime said.

Zak grabbed Jaime's arm. "Jaime please come with us." Zak plead.

"Let go of me. I do not need you two. I am better off here." Jaime said.

"Jaime I love you. I know that I said that I give up on you but that was a lie. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Zak said. He then saw change in Jaime's expression.

"Zak Saturday. I know that you care about me but you must get over me. I am not needed on Earth so forget me. You would be better off." Jaime said.

"Jaime.." Zak was cut off when Jaime put her finger to his lips.

"I'm not worth this much trouble. I will always care about you Zak even if I do not use my emotions anymore. Now go before the portal closes." Jaime said.

"I love you Jaime." Zak said as he hugged her.

"I love you too Zak now go." Jaime said.

Tears began to stream down Zak's face and when he looked at Jaime he noticed that tears had begun to run down her face. "You do have emotions." Zak said.

"I do but I can keep them bottled up. Calypso." Jaime said.

"Yeah?" Calypso answered.

"Tell my dad for me that I am sorry that I have to stay here and that I love him." Jaime said.

"Will do master." Calypso said with a grin.

Jaime turned back to Zak and was surprised when he kissed her deeply. She finally gave into his kiss. "Jaime I will never forget you." Zak said.

"Please Zak. You need to forget me." Jaime said.

"I cant. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I couldn't forget you even if I used my powers to try and forget. You are my other half." Zak said. His eye began to glow a light pink.

Jaime began to whimper lightly. Tears began to stream down her face. Zak put his hand to her face. "I....I love you Zak." Jaime said through her crying. Her eyes began to glow a light pink too.

Zak hugged her close. "Good bye Jaime." Zak said sadly.

"Good bye Zak. I will never forget you but please forget me." Jaime said. The portal back to Earth appeared behind them.

"Looks like we have to go now Zak. See ya later kid." Calypso said. He was surprised when Jaime hugged him.

"Goodbye Calypso. I know that you only wanted what was best for me." Jaime said.

"Yeah yeah. Bye kid." Calypso said trying not to show any emotions.

He then walked back through the portal. Jaime walked back over to Zak. "See you later Jaime." Zak said.

"Yeah see you later." Jaime said. Zak walked through the portal.

"I'll never forget you Jaime." Zak said to himself as he got through the portal.

Jaime watched the portal close up. "You know Jaime that you don't find a guy like that very often." a woman said.

"Huh? Who's there?" Jaime asked.

A thin women appeared in front of Jaime. Her name was Angel. She had green eyes and long blonde hair. "Hello Jaime." She said.

"Mom?" Jaime questioned.

"Yeah its me sweety." Angel said.

"I thought that you were dead." Jaime said as she hugged her mom.

"No sweety. I have been here. Why are you here though?" Angel asked.

Jaime told her everything that happened before she came there. "I want to stay with him but I don't want to cause any more trouble." Jaime said.

"Sweety go with him. You two need each other. I know that you think that you don't belong on Earth but you do. You belong with Zak." Angel said.

Jaime looked at the portal that was still open. "Will you come with me then?" Jaime asked.

"Of course. Now lets go and get your boyfriend back." Angel said. They then walked through the portal.

Zak was sitting next to the power pond looking at his reflection. "Hey Zak we should get going now." Calypso said.

"I want to stay here a little longer Calypso. You can leave now if you want." Zak said.

"Okay but you might want to head back soon." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

Zak sighed and got up. "Jaime please come back." Zak said to himself.

"I am already." Jaime said as she appeared behind Zak.

Zak spun around. "Jaime? You came back!"Zak yelled. He then hugged her tightly.

"Zak...cant breathe." Jaime said breathlessly.

"Oh sorry. What made yo change your mind?" Zak asked.

"My mom." Jaime said. She then put her arms around Zak's neck and kissed him passionately. "I love you Zak Saturday." Jaime said.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said. "And I always will no matter what happens." Zak said. Jaime fell backwards onto the grass and Zak fell on top of her. He began to blush badly.

Jaime chuckled. "Even now when we say that we love each other you still blush." Jaime said.

"I guess its a reflex." Zak said. He then chuckled because Jaime had begun to blush too. "You are blushing too now." Zak said through a chuckle.

"Reflex." Jaime said with a grin.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are back together. They had a pretty bad fight there but they made t through. Jaime also found her mother. Calypso is calling Jaime master now too as a joke. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	22. Its over

Zak got up and helped Jaime up. "Did you want to meet my mom Zak?" Jaime asked.

"Sure where is she?" Zak asked.

"Right behind you." Angel said as she walked up behind Zak.

"Well I can see where you get your looks from." Zak said.

"What a gentleman. So you are the boy who is dating my daughter." Angel said.

"Yes ma'am." Zak said.

"I can tell that you two like each other a lot. When Jaime and I were back in the World Of the Forgotten she told me how much she liked you." Angel said. Jaime blushed badly when Angel said that.

Zak noticed Jaime blushing. He held her hand. "I like her a lot too." Zak said.

"Take good care of my daughter then. I'm going to go and see if I can find Leo." Angel said. She then left them.

"We should get going before my parents freak that something happened." Zak said.

"Hold on Zak." Jaime said.

"What?" Zak asked.

"I'm sorry that I said that I didn't love you. I love you more than anything." Jaime said sincerely.

"I know and I'm sorry that I said I give up on you. I would never give up on you. I need you more than anything." Zak said as he hugged Jaime.

"Zak that really upset me when you said that you gave up. I thought that you cared more than anything about me. That is why I left." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you that badly where you thought that I didn't care." Zak said.

"You know sometimes I wish that I could just go back to my life before I started living with you. I don't mean to be mean Zak I just hate all the fighting that I have to do now." Jaime said. "I miss the peacefulness from me living on my own traveling the world, seeing all the different kinds of cryptids." Jaime said as she looked Zak in the eyes.

"You...you can go back to that if you want to." Zak said quietly.

"I want to sometimes but I don't want to leave you Zak." Jaime said.

"Jaime I want whats best for you and if living on your own again will make you happy then you can. I would still love you either way." Zak said.

"Zak....I'll miss you. I will come back soon. Tell Donian I love him." Jaime said as she broke away from his hug.

Zak kissed Jaime passionately. "I love you Jaime. Come back soon." Zak said.

"I will. It wont take me long to miss you. I love you Zak." Jaime said. She then flew off.

Zak flew off back to the airship. When he got back he was greeted by his mom. "Zak did you find Jaime?" Drew asked,

"Yeah." Zak said solemnly.

"Then where is she?" Drew asked.

"She decided to live on her own again for a little while. We made up though before she decided that." Zak said.

"How long is she going to be gone for?" Drew asked.

"I don't know but hopefully not for long." Zak said. He then went to his bedroom and took a nap.

**Four years later**

Zak was now seventeen. He had grown a lot in four years. He is very muscular and much taller. "Hey Donian where is Fisk?" Zak asked.

"I don't know dad. He went off with Laura." Donian said. He had grown a lot too. His fur had grown out and he was about the size of a adolescent Tiger.

"Let me guess. They went out on a date?" Zak questioned.

"Yes they did." Bronco said.

"I'm surprised they are still together after four years." Zak said as he sat down beside the pond.

"You and Jaime are still technically together though." Allie said.

"Yeah you still where that ring even though she is gone." Bronco said.

"I wonder what she has been doing for the three years since we last saw each other." Zak said.

"She is probably trying to learn more about cryptids and anything else." Calypso said.

"Yeah you are probably right." Zak said.

Jaime was asleep in a single bed in a large mansion. Not long after she left Zak she was discovered by a scientist for her intelligence and he hired her to his company. Not long after that Jaime had taken over the company. It was now one of the most successful companies in the world now. "Ms. C it is time to wake up." a lady said as she gently shook Jaime.

"Thank you Doris." Jaime said as she sat up. Jaime had a whole staff working for her now at her home. She never revealed her name she just liked to be called Ms. C so that memories of her time with Zak would not be brought up anymore.

"Do you want me to get your breakfast ready?" Doris asked.

"No thanks. I think I am just going to go for a walk around the mansion." Jaime said. She got out of the bed. She had grown a lot in the four years as well. She was very tan from living in Hawaii for so long and had gotten taller also.

"Oh I almost forgot. You had a call from Mr. Amducias earlier this morning. He said it was urgent." Doris said. She then left the room.

"I wonder what he wants now." Jaime said to herself as she got dressed. Jaime had a business partner. His name was Gregory Amducias and he ran the business over in Japan. He and Jaime had met a year after Jaime took over control of the company. Jaime picked up her video phone and dialed Amducias.

"Well good morning Ms. C. I have something urgent to tell you." Gregory said.

"What is it Greg?" Jaime asked.

"Your Grootslang creatures that you have over hear that we were trying so hard to mate finally had a baby earlier this morning." Greg said joyfully.

"They did? Is it healthy?" Jaime asked.

"Quiet. We are taking good care of it now." Greg said.

"Good. Keep me updated on how it is doing then Greg." Jaime said. She then hung up the phone.

Zak was sitting in the living room watching a movie. "Hey Zak I had an idea on how you can find out how Jaime is doing." Calypso said as he walked into the room.

"No Calypso." Zak said not looking at him.

"I thought that you loved Jaime though." Calypso said a she sat down next to Zak.

"I do but I don't want to pop in on her." Zak said.

"You don't have to. She is a successful Cryptid scientist in Hawaii." Calypso said as he dropped a magazine into Zak's lap.

Zak looked at the cover. It was a picture of Jaime holding a baby Chupacabra. Zak read the cover. " "Ms. C, the next big thing in science. Youngest scientists ever." She is a world famous scientist and I am just finding out now." Zak said as he threw the magazine at Calypso.

"Yes apparently." Calypso said. "Now are you going to call her?" Calypso asked.

"I don't have her number." Zak said.

"Back of the magazine. It gives her phone number and her address." Calypso said as he handed Zak back the magazine.

"She probably has forgotten about me anyways so what is the point." Zak said sadly.

"She never would forget about you Zak. Now are we going to go and see her or not?" Calypso asked as he pulled Zak off the couch.

"Fine let me get Donian first." Zak said as he left the room to find Donian.

They left a little bit later. "You excited to see Jaime?" Calypso asked.

"Of course now lets fly." Zak said as he sped up.

Jaime was sitting outside in her garden. She had a sketch pad and was drawing pictures of cryptids. "Uh Ms. C you have a visitor." A small man said.

"Bring the person in then Jenkins." Jaime said.

"Yes ma'am." Jenkins said. He left and then returned a few minutes later with a large muscular man.

"Ben? I thought that you were supposed to be in France for another month." Jaime said as she stood up.

"I came back early when I heard about the Grootslang baby. We must have you do an interview with the new Grootslang." Ben said.

"I know I was going to fly to Japan in a few days to see the baby anyways." Jaime said.

"Okay then. I am going to fly there and see the new baby tonight. I will see you soon Ms. C." Ben said. He then left.

"Uh he is always to soon to leave." Jaime said as she went back to drawling.

Jaime sat and drew for a little longer. "Uh Ms. C you have three visitors and one of them is a talking cryptid." Jenkins said.

"Talking? That isn't possible but bring them in." Jaime said as she set her sketch pad down.

"Here are your visitors Ms. C." Jenkins said. He then left.

"Hello how can I help you?" Jaime asked not realizing who it was.

"Ms. C do you remember me?" Zak asked.

"I need a name sweety. I know people from all over the world." Jaime said.

"Its me Zak." Zak said.

"Zak who though? Like I said I know people from all over the world." Jaime said.

"I don't think she remembers you dad." Donian said.

"A talking cryptid? Well Jenkins was telling the truth." Jaime said.

"Ms. C it is me. Zak Saturday. Do you remember me now?" Zak asked.

"I'm sorry but I do not." Jaime said.

"You've changes a lot in four years kid." Calypso said.

"Who are you calling kid? I am the most successful woman in the world." Jaime said. "Now if you mind I am very busy and do not have time to waste on you kids." Jaime said as she walked past them.

Zak grabbed Jaime's hand. "Jaime I know that you remember me." Zak said.

"Jaime? I haven't been called that in a long time. Every one calls me Ms. C. How do you know my true name?" Jaime asked.

"Because you lived with me and my family. We dated and I saved you from sending yourself to the world of the Forgotten." Zak said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Saturday but I still do not know you." Jaime said.

"Please Jaime. You have to remember. I love you and I have for the whole time we have been apart. You are my other half. We are Kur." Zak said. He then saw a change in Jaime's expression.

"Kur? You know about Kur?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes because I am Kur and you are too." Zak said.

"Impossible. Prove to me that you are Kur then." Jaime said.

Zak morphed wings and an extra pair of arms. "Now do you remember me?" Zak asked.

"Sorry Mr. Saturday but I still do not." Jaime said.

"Mom remember us. We care about you more than anything." Donian said.

"Mom?" Jaime questioned. An image then flashed through her mind. It was of her and Zak watching Donian hatch from his egg. "Donian?" Jaime questioned.

"You remember me mom! Remember dad?" Donian asked.

"Here I'll help you remember." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime passionately.

"Z..Zak?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes Jaime. You remember me now?" Zak asked.

"I...I've been gone so long that I've forgotten many things. I became a successful scientist so I forgot almost everything from before that." Jaime said.

"Its been four years since you left and every day I think about you and how much I love you." Zak said.

"Zak I'm sorry I forgot you. I just got caught up in my business I guess." Jaime said.

"Well do you remember your guardian then?" Calypso asked.

"Of course." Jaime said.

"Jaime do you still love me?" Zak asked.

Jaime hesitated. "Zak I'm sorry to say this but I am currently in a relationship." Jaime said.

Zak felt like his heart was going to burst. Tears began to swell in his eyes. "You...you are?" Zak asked trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm sorry but yes. We were going to get married when he returned from Australia." Jaime said.

"I...I...I'm happy for you then." Zak said as tears rolled down his face. He then flew off.

Donian flew after Zak. Calypso stayed behind. "Who is he?" Calypso asked.

"He is my age and he too is a genius." Jaime said.

"Do you love him more than Zak?" Calypso asked.

"Calypso please don't ask me this." Jaime said as she sat down in the grass.

"Jaime you two had promised that you would never forget each other and that one day you two would get married." Calypso said as he sat down next to Jaime.

"I know and I feel horrible for forgetting. I love Zak truly I do but I also care about my fiance." Jaime said as she showed Calypso the ring from her fiance. It was gold with a blue diamond right in the middle.

"I hope that you two are happy then. See you later Jaime." Calypso said. He then flew off.

"Why all this now?" Jaime said as she fell back into the grass.

Zak had stopped flying beside a volcano. "She doesn't care about me anymore. She is engaged." Zak said through his crying. He dropped to his knees. "I...I still...love her." Zak said.

"Then tell her you do dad." Donian said as he landed next to Zak.

"Donian go home. I have to deal with this on my own." Zak said.

"But dad I want to help." Donian said.

"Go home now!" Zak ordered. Donian then flew off.

"Zak go and win her back." Calypso said.

"I cant. She is engaged already. I cant do anything." Zak said.

"Go to the wedding. Try and tell her how much you care about her." Calypso said.

"I cant. I want her to be happy and if that means letting her marry this guy then fine. I give up now. Apparently we weren't meant to be." Zak said as he took of his ring. He then chucked it into the volcano. "Kur was right. Love is a waste of emotions." Zak said. He then flew off.

"I have to get Jaime to take him back." Calypso said to himself. He then disappeared.

Jaime was sitting in her office checking her email on her computer. "Ms. C you have a phone call." Doris said.

"Thank you Doris." Jaime said. She then answered her video phone.

"Well good morning baby girl." A man said.

"Good morning James. Are you on your way back from Australia?" Jaime asked.

"You bet. I just wanted to check in with you before I got on the plane." James said. "Hey are you okay? You seem sad." James said.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. I just had a little run in with my ex-boyfriend though." Jaime said.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just get back here soon and fly safely." Jaime said.

"Okay then I'll see you soon." James said. He then hung up. Jaime threw the phone over onto a couch that was across the room. She then dropped her head onto her desk.

"I hate this soo much." Jaime said to herself.

"What do you hate? That desk for hitting you in the head." Calypso said as he appeared in front of the desk.

"Calypso? Why are you back?" Jaime asked as she picked up her head.

"To tell you that you would be making a horrible mistake if you married this guy. You and Zak belong together." Calypso said as he slammed his hands on the desk.

"Leave now Calypso." Jaime said.

"No. Zak just threw his ring he had that symbolized his love for you into a volcano! He thinks you don't care about him any more and he said he gives up. He then said that Kur was right. Love is a waste of emotions." Calypso said.

"Calypso I have a fiance. I cant just drop him at the alter and go back to someone who I haven't even spoken to for four years!" Jaime yelled.

"Zak risked his life to save you on more than one occasion! Has this mortal done that for you? Has he!" Calypso yelled.

Jaime dropped her head onto her desk. Tears began to roll down her face and onto her desk. "I still love Zak." Jaime said quietly.

Calypso walked behind the desk and put a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "I know and he still loves you. You need to go and talk to Zak." Calypso said.

"I cant. I cant leave my home and go and try to find him." Jaime said a she lifted her head.

"Do you want me to go and get him to come back?" Calypso asked. Jaime nodded her head. "Okay I'll be back soon with him then." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

Jaime sat in her office alone then for a long time.

Zak had landed at Jaime's old hideout. "The good times." Zak said as he put his hand to the tree.

"Zak." Calypso said as he appeared behind him.

"What do you want now Calypso?" Zak asked.

"I just talked to Jaime and she said that you should come back. She wants to talk to you." Calypso said.

"No. I'm not going back there. She doesn't care about me any more so I'm just going to forget her." Zak said.

"Zak she does still care about you. She told me she still loves you but she doesn't know what to do because of her being engaged." Calypso said.

"Calypso I cant go back." Zak said.

"Yes you can and you will." Calypso said.

"Says who. I'm not going back to her." Zak argued.

"Okay Zak fine. Just know that you would be hurting both you and Jaime." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"Ugh. Fine then I'll go back and talk to her." Zak said. He then flew off.

Jaime was lying in her bed. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Uh hey babe. I'm going to be a little late getting back." James said.

Jaime sat up. "Why? Whats going on?" Jaime asked.

"The pilot has to fix a few things in the engine. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." James said. He then hung up.

Jaime threw the phone across the room. She then got down onto the floor and reached for something under her bed. "Oh come on where is it?" Jaime said as she looked threw a box that was under her bed.

"Uh Ms. C you have a visitor." Doris said.

"Send who ever it is in Doris." Jaime said as she pushed the box back under her bed. "Come on. Where the heck is that stupid thing." Jaime said.

"Uh Jaime?" Zak questioned as he stood in the door way.

Jaime sat up and turned to face him. She could see that his face was stained from tears. "Come in Zak." Jaime said.

Zak came in and sat down next to Jaime. "You wanted to talk to me?" Zak asked.

"Yeah and stop being so shy. I don't bite." Jaime said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Zak asked.

"Us." Jaime said.

"What about us. We're only friends. Nothing more now since you have a fiance." Zak said.

"Zak I'm sorry I forgot about you. I didn't mean to. I just got so caught up in my work and I forgot everything from before I guess. I still love you but I am engaged now." Jaime said.

"Then dump the other guy and come back with me." Zak said as he finally looked Jaime in the eyes.

"Zak I cant just dump James at the alter." Jaime said.

Zak stood up. "Then forget about us. I already threw the ring in a volcano anyways." Zak said.

"Zak I still care about you deeply. I just don't know what to do. I love you but I am with James." Jaime said as she grabbed Zak's arm.

"I'm leaving. Goodbye Ms. C." Zak said. He then pushed Jaime off of him and walked out of the room.

Jaime stumbled back into her bed. Tears began to run down her face. "I hate who you've become Zak!" Jaime yelled hoping Zak would here. Zak appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Kur was right. Love is a waste of emotions." Zak said emotionless.

"You've changed. You don't care about me anymore. You just want me to be taken by you so that no one else can have me. Get the heck out of my life! I hate you! " Jaime yelled. She then slammed the door on Zak. Jaime dropped down onto the floor beside the door.

Zak slumped down beside the door. Tears were running down his face. "It...it had to be done." Zak said quietly to himself. He took an envelope out of his pocket and slipped it under the door. He then got up and left.

Jaime laid there on the floor. She then saw an envelope be slipped under the door. She took it and opened it. It was a letter and the tracker she had given Zak. There was also a picture in it. It was a picture of her siblings and Zak laying out under the stars. Jaime put her hand to Zak. She then broke into tears again.

"Uh Ms. C are you okay?" Doris asked through the door.

"Yes Doris. I just need to be alone." Jaime said. She then looked at the letter.

"Dear Jaime, I know that after I talk to you that you are going to hate me. I only want what is best for you. You were my first love and you will always be my love. I will never forget the time we have spent together because when I am with you my life is complete. I will always love you no matter what happens to us. I just want you to know that. Please forgive me. I will not bother you any more. You can keep the ring if you want to but just try and forget me. I love you. Zak." Jaime broke into tears again.

"Zak. Please come back. I love you more than anything. I am sorry that I have been so foolish." Jaime said through her crying.

Zak was hovering over Jaime's mansion. Tears were streaming down his face. "I will always love you Jaime." Zak said. He then saw a jet nearing the house. He activated his invisibility powers. "Who is that?" Zak wondered.

The jet landed on top of the house. Jaime came out onto the roof and greeted James. "Welcome home baby." Jaime said as she hugged James.

"You ready for our wedding tomorrow?" James asked.

"Yeah." Jaime said.

Zak then watched as Jaime kissed James. "It was...for the best." Zak said through his tears.

"I love you babe." James said.

"I love you too James." Jaime said. Zak felt like his heart was going to stop.

* * *

**It looks like Zak and Jaime might have broken up for good this time. Jaime is going to get married. Zak threw his ring he had that symbolized his love into a volcano. Jaime believes that Zak doesn't care anymore. Is Zak going to stop the wedding? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review**


	23. I do

**Okay please appreciate this new chapter because I had to do a lot of research for it and it took me forever. Anyways here is he new chapter. Enjoy and review afterwards.**

* * *

"Hey Jay what dress did you pick out for the wedding?" James asked Jaime as they walked back into the house.

"You'll see it tomorrow." Jaime said.

"Is it that beautiful?" James asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Jaime said again.

"Okay. Did you talk to your ex?" James asked.

"Yes I did." Jaime said solemnly.

"You should invite him to the wedding." James suggested.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea baby." Jaime said as they walked into their bedroom. It was a different bedroom than the one Jaime had been staying in while James was gone.

"Okay. How about we go for a stroll in the garden. You seem tense." James said as he put his hands on Jaime's shoulders.

"Okay." Jaime said. They then left the bedroom and went down the steps.

Zak was lying in Jaime's garden crying over the fact that Jaime kissed James and said that she loved him. He then sat up when he heard someone coming. He activated his invisibility. "So how were things while I was gone?" James asked.

"Pretty normal James. Greg called me earlier. The Grootslang finally had a baby." Jaime said.

"That's great. Hopefully we can follow after them." James said.

Zak wanted to strangle James. "You sick freak!" Zak thought to himself.

"Yeah." Jaime said solemnly. Zak could tell that Jaime was upset.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jaime said.

"Okay. So everything is set for the wedding tomorrow." James said.

"Good." Jaime said trying to sound joyful.

"Oh man. She really does care more about him." Zak said to himself as he watched them.

"What was that?" James said as he looked around.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"I thought I heard someone say something." James said.

Jaime immediately knew who he heard. "Uh why don't you go inside. I will check." Jaime said. She then watched James go back to the house. Her eyes began to glow white. "Zak what are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

Zak flew off not wanting to talk to her but was grabbed by an invisible force. "What the?" Zak said as he was pulled back towards Jaime.

"You didn't think that I renounced my powers did you? Zak what the heck are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

Zak became visible. "Jaime why are you marrying him? He probably has never even saved you before from dieing like I did." Zak said.

"You sound like Calypso now. Go home Zak." Jaime said as she released Zak.

"Jaime..." Zak was cut off when Jaime lifted him again.

"Zak go home. I do not love you any more. I am with James." Jaime said.

Zak flew off when Jaime said this. "Fine then. I'm gone." Zak said to himself.

Jaime went back into the house. The rest of the day was pretty quiet for her and James.

Zak stopped a little ways away from Jaime's house. He wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You okay Zachary?" Calypso asked.

"Don't call me Zachary. Its just Zak. Jaime said that she doesn't love me and to leave her alone." Zak said.

"Go to the wedding tomorrow and tell her how you feel. She doesn't hate you or want you to leave. She truly loves you." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"I don't even know where the wedding is going to be." Zak said. An image then flashed through his mind of the volcano. "She is having it at the volcano? I'm going to go and stop it then." Zak said. He then flew off towards the volcano.

Zak landed near the volcano. "Where are they having it at?" Zak wondered aloud as he looked around. It was becoming dark out now.

"Try looking from above." Calypso said as he appeared beside Zak.

"You go and look from above. I will look from the ground." Zak said. Calypso flew up into the sky.

"I can see the alter!" Calypso yelled down to Zak. "Its on the other side of the volcano." Calypso said as he landed.

"Okay lets go then." Zak said as he flew up into the air.

"Oh by the way I contacted your parents and told them what was going on and they are going to be here first thing tomorrow." Calypso said.

"Calypso! Why did you do that? I don't want my parents here for this!" Zak yelled as they crossed over the volcano.

"They should be here for the wedding." Calypso said as they landed.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. I am going to win Jaime back." Zak said as he sat down in the grass.

"You sure that it will work out though?" Calypso asked.

Zak stared at the ground. "I don't know but I hope that it does. I love her more than anything and she is the only girl I want." Zak said. He then laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. He saw a shooting star. "Cool a shooting star." Zak said.

"Make a wish on it and it will come true." Calypso said.

"I wish that Jaime would marry me instead of that freak." Zak said.

"Well now it won't come true because you said it aloud." Calypso said jokingly.

"Shut up Calypso." Zak said as he playfully punched his arm.

"Go to bed Zak." Calypso said. He then fell asleep.

"I don't think I can sleep knowing that that freak is with Jaime." Zak said as he crossed his arms behind his head. He then tried to fall asleep.

Jaime was lying in bed with James. She couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and left the room. "I need some fresh air." Jaime said as she walked up the stairs to the roof. She got up there and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Hey kid. Why are you still awake this late?" Calypso asked as he appeared beside Jaime.

"I don't know if I can go through with this wedding." Jaime said as she looked up at the moon. It was a harvest moon.

"You finally realize that you and Zak belong together?" Calypso asked.

"I don't know Calypso. I love Zak but I also love James. I don't know what to do." Jaime said.

"Listen to your heart kid. That will help you decide." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"I hate it when he only gives me fragments of help." Jaime said. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Heh I guess I should make a wish." Jaime said. Jaime closed her eyes and wished.

"Hey what are you doing up here so late?" James asked.

"I just needed some fresh air." Jaime said.

James walked over and sat down next to Jaime. "I'm guessing that you are nervous about tomorrow." James said.

"Of course I am. I'm getting marries. I should be nervous." Jaime said.

"I'm nervous too Jay but you need sleep. We should go back to bed." James said as he stood up.

"Okay I'm coming." Jaime said as she stood up. She then lost her balance and fell off the side of the roof.

"Jay!" James yelled.

Jaime fell a while when suddenly her instincts kicked in and she morphed wings. She dropped slowly onto the ground. "I still have my all powers?" Jaime wondered as she reached the ground.

"Ms. C are you okay?" Doris asked as she ran outside.

"I'm fine Doris." Jaime said.

"Jay, thank god you are okay. How did you land so safely?" James asked as he ran outside.

"James there is something that I need to tell you. I never told anyone this before because I forgot about it myself for a long time." Jaime said.

"What is it Jay?" James asked as they walked back inside the house.

"Promise not to freak out about it." Jaime said.

"I promise now what is it?" James asked again.

"James," Jaime said as she morphed her wings and extra pair of arms. "I'm Kur." Jaime said.

"What? Impossible. Kur is a cryptid not a human." James said.

"That's what I would have said a few days ago before my ex-boyfriend came over and reminded me of my past. He and I are Kur." Jaime said.

"Well how do you know that you are Kur?" James asked.

"James I have known that I was Kur since I was eleven. I have seen his soul and into his past. I am Kur's evil half and my ex boyfriend is Kur's good half. There are two halves to Kur. I am certain that I am still Kur." Jaime said.

"How about we talk more about this tomorrow after the wedding. We should get some sleep. Good night Jay." James said as he laid down in their bed.

"Good night James." Jaime said. She laid down and tried to sleep.

Zak was still asleep when the sun came up. He was dreaming about Jaime and himself being together again. "Hey Zak wake up." Calypso said as he dumped a bucket of water on Zak.

"Ahh! What the heck was that for?!" Zak asked as he sat up.

"To wake you up. The wedding is going to be soon kid. You slept in." Calypso said.

Zak cursed and jumped up. "How soon is the wedding?" Zak asked.

"In about two hours." Calypso said.

"Good I still have a while to plan what I am going to do." Zak said.

They both saw the airship come and land a ways away from the volcano. "Looks like your parents are here." Calypso said.

"I am going to kill you Calypso. I told you I didn't want them here for this." Zak said as they walked towards the airship.

"You said that after I called them so it was too late." Calypso said.

"Zak are we too late? Did we miss the wedding?" Doyle asked as he came off the airship.

"No it isn't for another two hours." Zak said.

"I thought you had a ring on your hand yesterday before you left." Doyle said.

"I did but I threw it into the volcano yesterday." Zak said.

"Dad where is mom?" Donian asked as he ran off the airship.

"Not here yet Donian. She will be awhile." Zak said.

"So what are you going to do?" Doyle asked.

"I don't know yet. Where are my parents?" Zak asked.

"In the control room. They are talking to Jaime's parents who came with us." Doyle said.

"Okay I'm going to go and try and figure something out. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Zak said. He then flew off.

Jaime was at the volcano. The wedding was going to start in half an hour. "Doris I don't know if I can go through with this." Jaime said as Doris was doing her hair.

"You are just nervous Ms. C. Things will be fine." Doris said. Jaime was wearing a beautiful, long, white dress. "Here is the bouquet Ms. C." Doris said as she handed Jaime the bouquet. She then left Jaime.

"Uh I don't know if I can do this." Jaime said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well my baby is all grown up now." a familiar voice said.

Jaime turned around and saw her mom standing there. "Mom? How did you find out about this?" Jaime asked.

"Calypso called us. How are you doing Jaime?" Angel asked.

"I don't know if I can go through with this mom. I still love Zak but I also care about James." Jaime said.

"Listen to your heart sweety. Who do you love more?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Jaime said.

"You'll know when the time comes. Just know that who ever you choose your father and I will be happy for you." Angel said. She then left.

"Why don't they actually give me good advice." Jaime said.

"Your going to go through with the wedding Jaime?" Calypso questioned.

Jaime turned around and saw Calypso standing there but wearing a tuxedo. She chuckled. "Wow Calypso your wearing a tux." Jaime said.

"Unfortunately yes because Zak made me wear this thing." Calypso said as he messed with the bow tie.

"Wait Zak is here?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah he is. So are your parents." Calypso said.

"I know that my parents are here already. Where is Zak?" Jaime asked. She could feel her heart beat getting faster.

"He isn't here yet." Calypso said. He was trying to get Jaime to calm down.

"Good." Jaime said.

"Do are you actually going to go through with this?" Calypso asked.

"I...I don't know Calypso. I love James but I still love Zak." Jaime said.

Zak was standing outside the room waiting for Calypso to leave so he could talk to Jaime. "Then go back to him. Don't marry this guy." Calypso said.

"Calypso I cant just dump him at the alter like that." Jaime said.

"You make your decision. I am going to go and sit down." Calypso said. He then left the room. "She is all yours kid." Calypso said to Zak.

"Thanks Calypso." Zak said. He then went into the room. "Hey Jaime." Zak said.

Jaime turned around and saw Zak was wearing a tuxedo. "Zak what are you doing here? I told you that you should just go back home." Jaime said.

"Jaime you cant marry him. We belong together." Zak said as he walked over to Jaime.

"Zak..please don't do this now." Jaime said.

"Jaime I love you more than anything and you are the only one I want. I gave my heart to you. I risked my life for you on numerous occasions. I could tell the whole universe how I feel about you. You are my other half. Mother to my cryptid child. Jaime you complete me." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Zak I'm sorry." Jaime said looking Zak directly in the eyes.

Zak knew what she meant. "Well can I at least escort you down the aisle before I leave?" Zak asked.

"Sure Zak." Jaime said. Zak then left the room.

A few minutes later the wedding began. Zak escorted Jaime down the aisle like Jaime told him he could. Zak sat down next to Calypso. The service began. "Your letting her go?" Calypso asked as the pastor began the service.

"Yes. I just want whats best for her and if that means letting her go then I will." Zak said.

Jaime could over hear Zak and Calypso talking. "Do you James, take Jay to be your wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." James said. Jaime could feel her heart beat increasing.

"Will you love and honor her and live with her for better or for worse in what fortune God Almighty may bestow upon you as a wedded husband should live with his wedded wife until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I will." James said.

"She is about to say her answers now." Calypso said.

"I know." Zak said sadly. Jaime could her in Zak's voice that he was obviously upset.

"In the same manner, I ask you Jay, will you have James standing by your side to be your wedded husband?" The pastor asked Jaime.

Jaime hesitated. "I...." Jaime stopped. She saw James look at her and she saw Zak out of the corner of her eye watching her. "Who am I supposed to choose?" Jaime thought to herself. The words that her mother and Calypso had told her then came into her mind. "Listen to my heart." Jaime thought.

The pastor repeated the question. "I am sorry but I don't." Jaime said. The crowd gasped. "I am sorry James but I can not marry you." Jaime said.

"But...why?" James asked.

"I am sorry but I still love Zak Saturday." Jaime said.

"She chose me!" Zak thought to himself. Zak jumped in his seat.

"I knew that she would make the right choice." Calypso said.

"I am sorry James. I still care about you but I still love Zak and I cant marry you." Jaime said.

"I understand." James said.

Jaime stepped down from the altar and walked over to Zak. "You chose me?" Zak questioned as he stood up.

"Yes I did." Jaime said. She then hugged him.

Zak kissed Jaime passionately. "Jaime, Will you marry me?" Zak asked as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's.

"Of course I will." Jaime said. They then kissed again.

"Is there going to be a wedding today or not?" The pastor asked.

"Yes there is." Jaime said.

"Right now?" Zak questioned. Jaime nodded her head. They then walked up to the altar.

"Do you Zak, take Jay to be your wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Zak said.

"Will you love and honor her and live with her for better or for worse in what fortune God Almighty may bestow upon you as a wedded husband should live with his wedded wife until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I will." Zak said.

"In the same manner, Do you Jay, take Zak to be your wedded husband?" The pastor asked Jaime.

"I do." Jaime said.

"Will you love and honor him and live with him for better or for worse in what fortune God Almighty may bestow upon you as a wedded wife should live with her wedded husband until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I will." Jaime said.

"Then join your right hands together." the pastor said. Zak and Jaime joined their right hands. The pastor placed his hand on top of theirs. "Since you have already promised each other to live together in marriage and have now openly witnessed the same before God and this company, and have declared the same by joining of hands, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife before God and man. You may exchange rings." the pastor said.

Zak reached in his back pocket. He pulled out two rings. "Heh I got them before I came here." Zak said. He placed a ring on Jaime's hand. It was a gold ring with a heart shaped red diamond on top. His was a gold band with blue diamonds running around it. He put his on.

"You may now kiss the bride." the pastor said. Zak lifted Jaime's veil and kissed her passionately.

"Oh my baby is married now. He grew up too fast." Drew said as tears ran down her face.

Zak and Jaime broke away from their kiss. "I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said. They stepped down from the altar. Doris, who is Jaime's maid of honor walked behind them as they left. Calypso walked behind them as well.

"Congratulations you two. By the way Zak you are to consider me your best man since you don't have one." Calypso said.

"Mrs. C are you still going to have a reception even though you didn't marry James?" Doris asked.

"Yes we are. It will still be at my mansion like it was going to be." Jaime said.

"Okay now please come with me and we will get the papers signed." the pastor said. Zak, Jaime, Doris and Calypso all went with the pastor and signed the papers. Ten minutes later they were all done and they went to the limo that was waiting for them.

Zak helped Jaime into the limo. "Best day ever. I love you Jaime." Zak said as he got into the limo.

Doris and Calypso got in after him. "I love you too Zak." Jaime said. Zak then kissed her.

They drove back to Jaime's mansion. The whole way Zak and Jaime were cuddling close to each other. Zak got out and helped Jaime out of the limo. "Wait what happened to James then if you two were living together?" Zak asked.

"He has his own house." Jaime said. Calypso got out and helped Doris out of the limo.

"Mrs. C.." Doris was cut off by Jaime.

"Please stop calling me Mrs. C. Call me Jaime. It is my real name anyways." Jaime said.

"Okay Mrs....I mean Jaime. Everything is already set up for the reception in the ballroom." Doris said.

"You have a ballroom?" Zak questioned.

"Yeah I do. I have a mansion Zak so you shouldn't be surprised that I do. Come on lets go inside." Jaime said.

"Wait a minute. A picture of the new happy couple." A photographer said.

The photographer took a lot of pictures and then let them go inside. "I hate it when they have to do that." Jaime said.

"I thought that you would have been used to getting your photo taken since you are one of the most famous people in the world right now." Zak said.

"I am used to it but it gets annoying after a while." Jaime said as they walked into the ballroom. Tables were set up every where and there was a DJ booth in the corner of the room. The DJ was already getting the music ready for the reception.

"Wow this is a big ballroom." Zak said as he took of his tuxedo jacket. He had a red vest on underneath.

"Yeah it is. Everyone should be arriving any second now." Jaime said. She was right a few minutes later Zak and Jaime's parents arrived along with their cryptids.

"Hey mom and dad. Glad you could make it." Zak said as he greeted his parents.

"We wouldn't miss something as important as this Zak." Doc said.

"Congratulations baby. I'm soo happy for you." Drew said as she hugged Zak.

"Drew you are going to hug him to death." Doyle said. "Hey congratulations little man. You tied the knot at only seventeen years old." Doyle said.

"Thanks Doyle." Zak said. He was then tackled by Fisk and Komodo. "Guys get off of me!" Zak said as he struggled to get free from them.

They got off of him and helped him up. "Way to go Zak! You finally did it." Fisk said.

"Yeah you finally married her after six years." Komodo said. He was wearing the translator necklace.

"Dad! You and mom got back together like you promised!" Donian said as he jumped on Zak.

Zak lifted Donian up. "Yes we did Donian." Zak said.

Zak then walked over to Jaime who was talking to her parents. "Well look now the new couple is together for us. Congratulations you two." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo." Zak said.

"Hey mom thanks for the advice you gave me before the wedding." Jaime said.

"No problem baby girl." Angel said as she hugged Jaime.

* * *

**Zak won Jaime back from James. Now they are married! Calypso is very happy for them too. Their parents got to be there for the wedding also. James is gone now from Jaime's life. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please be sure to review this chapter. I really want to see how you guys think about this chapter since I worked so hard on it. Oh and way to go to ayone who can figure out why Zak chose a red diamond for Jaime's ring and blue one for his. If you know wh say it in a review.**


	24. Feeling sick

**Okay I want to make a shout out to Zak Saturday1. He keeps PM'ing me about the story and with questions about it too. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

After a while most of the people had gotten there. Zak and Jaime greeted all of them. "Hey Zak what song do you want for yours and Jaime's first dance?" DJ Mickey asked Zak.

"Let me see what you have first." Zak said. Zak stayed with the DJ for a while when he finally chose a song.

"Nice choice. Let me know when you two are going to have your first dance." DJ Mickey said.

"Okay." Zak said as he began to walk back over to Jaime. "I just picked out our song for our first dance." Zak said as he put his arms around her from behind.

"What did you pick." Jaime asked.

"Its a surprise." Zak said.

"Okay then." Jaime said.

"When do you want to do the first dance?" Zak asked.

"In a little bit." Jaime said.

"Okay. I'm going to go talk to my parents then." Zak said as he let go of Jaime.

Jaime grabbed him before he could walk away. "Not before this." Jaime said. She then kissed Zak deeply.

"What was that for?" Zak asked.

"For being a great new husband." Jaime said. She then let Zak go.

"Well you are a great wife too." Zak said. He then walked over to his parents.

"Hey baby girl. How you doing?" Angel asked as she walked over to Jaime.

"Good. Zak just picked out our song for our first dance." Jaime said.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"He said it is a surprise." Jaime said as her mom handed her a drink.

"Well then it must be a really good song. I am happy for you baby and I am glad I was able to make it to your wedding." Angel said.

"I'm glad you could make it too. I probably wouldn't have realized that I belong with Zak if you hadn't told me to listen to my heart." Jaime said.

Jaime talked with her parents for a while. "Hey Jaime are you ready for our dance?" Zak asked.

"Yeah are you going to tell me what the song is now?" Jaime asked.

"You will find out when we dance." Zak said. He then went over to the DJ and told him to play the song. He went back to Jaime and took her hand. He then lead her to the dance floor.

"Okay people. It is the bride and grooms first dance time so get your butts over to the dance floor to watch." DJ Mickey said over the PA. He then started the song.

Endless Love began to play. Zak and Jaime began to dance slowly. "So do you like the song I picked?" Zak asked.

"Yes. It fits how I fell about you perfectly." Jaime said. "I love you Zak." Jaime said as she rested her head on Zak's shoulder.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said.

"Oh it reminds me of our first dance Doc." Drew said as she rested her head on Doc's shoulder.

"Yes it does." Doc said.

The song ended a few minutes later and the DJ played Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Other guest came onto the dance floor and began to dance too. "This is the best moment of my life right now." Zak said.

"Not as good as the wedding though." Jaime said.

"Yeah nothing can compare to the wedding." Zak said.

They danced with each other for a little longer. "Okay people I think it is time for the bride and groom to cut their cake and then games!" DJ Mickey said over the PA.

"Games?" Zak questioned.

"Throwing of the bouquet and you taking my garter." Jaime said.

"Okay I know what the first one is but I don't know what the other one is." Zak said.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." Jaime said as they walked over to their wedding cake. They cut the cake together.

"Okay party people! I think it is time for the groom to take the brides garter now! That means get over there guys." DJ Mickey said.

Zak rushed over to the DJ. "I don't even know what the heck to do. I have never heard of this before." Zak said.

"Don't worry man. All you have to do is take the little ribbon like belt thing that is tied to Mrs. C's leg off with your teeth. Then you throw it to the guys who are crowded around watching." Mickey said.

Zak walked back over to Jaime. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Zak." Jaime said as she sat down.

Zak knelt down in front of her. "Its alright. It is a wedding tradition after all from what the DJ made it sound." Zak said.

"You don't have to use your teeth if you don't want to Zak." Jaime said.

Zak lifted up Jaime's dress. He saw the blue garter tied to Jaime's leg. "It is tradition." Zak said. He then took the garter with his teeth and pulled it off Jaime's leg. "Heh that wasn't so hard." Zak said.

"Okay now all you single guys out there get ready to catch that garter!" DJ Mickey said.

Zak shot the garter into the crowd. "Okay now it is your turn to throw the bouquet." Zak said. Doris brought Jaime her bouquet.

"Okay now all you ladies out there get ready to catch that bouquet!" DJ Mickey said.

"Okay ladies here comes the bouquet." Jaime said. She then threw the bouquet into the crowd. Doris caught it. "Way to go Doris." Jaime said. They talked for a while to everyone and then everyone left.

"Okay Zak we'll see you at home." Drew said as she hugged Zak good bye.

"Okay night mom." Zak said.

Jaime hugged her parents good bye and her siblings who were also there. "Congratulations Jaime." Laura said as she hugged Jaime.

"Thanks Laura. I'll see you guys later." Jaime said. She picked up Donian who was fast asleep on the floor.

Everyone was gone now. "What a day." Zak said as he hugged Jaime from behind.

"Yeah. I am soo tired right now." Jaime said as she handed Donian to Zak. "I'm going to go and get out of this dress." Jaime said.

"Yeah I need to get out of this tux too. I hate wearing formal clothes like these for so long." Zak said as he walked up the stairs with Jaime.

"See that is something we also have in common. I hate wearing dresses." Jaime said as they walked into their bedroom.

Zak put Donian down on the bed and helped Jaime out of her dress. He then took off his tux. Donian woke up. "Mm is the party over?" Donian asked still half asleep.

"Yes baby. You can go back to sleep." Jaime said. Donian fell back asleep. Jaime put him in a little bed that Jaime had at the end of the bed.

"What was the little bed there for?" Zak asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I bred cryptids Zak. We would keep the babies in here with us if they were sick. The bed is clean though don't worry." Jaime said as she laid down on the bed. She grabbed the remote off of her nightstand and pushed a button. The wall opened up on the other side of the room and a large T.V. Was inside it.

"Wow did you build that?" Zak asked as he put his arm around Jaime.

"Yeah. I had it custom made when I had this mansion built." Jaime said.

Zak looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It is only eight and Donian is already asleep. While you were gone he wouldn't go to bed until at least eleven." Zak said.

Jaime chuckled. "Sorry I left you to take care of him alone." Jaime said.

"I wasn't alone. I had Calypso helping me and my parents too." Zak said as he kissed Jaime on the forehead.

Jaime put her arms around Zak's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love you Zak. I am glad I came to my senses before I married James." Jaime said.

Zak kissed her back. "I had a feeling that you would pick me." Zak said.

"Oh. Why is that?" Jaime asked.

"I saw a shooting star last night and wished that you would pick me." Zak said.

"I saw one last night too." Jaime said.

"Really? What did you wish for?" Zak asked.

"That I could make up my mind on who I would choose. I then fell off the roof." Jaime said.

Zak chuckled. "Were you okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. My instincts kicked in and I morphed wings and floated down." Jaime said. She then noticed Donian walking around on the floor.

"Heh he is sleep walking again." Zak said as he got out of bed and went over and picked up Donian.

"How long has he been doing that?" Jaime asked.

Zak put Donian back in his bed. "Since you left. He does it at least once a month." Zak said as he laid back down.

Jaime clapped her hands and the lights turned off. She picked the remote back up and turned on the movies channel. "You want to watch a movie since it is still so early?" Jaime asked.

"Sure. Hey where is the bathroom?" Zak asked.

"Down the hall and to your left." Jaime said. Zak hopped out of bed and left the room. Jaime flipped through the list of movies. Zak came back a few minutes later.

"Your house is soo dark at night." Zak said as he laid back down.

"I know that is because the lights run on a time system so they turn on after ten and are left on until eleven." Jaime said.

"Who made them that way?" Zak asked.

"Amducias did. He is my business partner and he helped to build the house." Jaime said.

"Where is he then?" Zak asked as he put his arm around Jaime.

"Japan. He runs the business over there and I run it here." Jaime said as she cuddled close to Zak.

Zak and Jaime finally chose a movie. They chose to watch Friday the 13. Zak heard Donian yawn. He sat up and saw Donian crawl up onto the bed. "Hey Donian whats wrong?" Jaime asked as she sat up.

"I wanted to sleep with you guys tonight." Donian said still half asleep. He then walked over and laid down in between Zak and Jaime.

Zak heard a crash come from down stairs. "What was that?" Zak said as he jumped up. He walked out of the room to investigate. Jaime followed behind him.

They heard someone walking up the stairs. Zak tackled the person right when they reached the top of the steps. "Get off of me Zak." Calypso said.

"Calypso? Why are you sneaking around?" Zak asked.

"I wasn't. I can barely see in this house so I kept running into things." Calypso said as he stood up.

"The lights aren't going to turn on anymore tonight." Jaime said as she began to walk back to her room.

"Why are you here Calypso?" Zak asked.

"To check and see how you two are doing." Calypso said.

"We're fine. We were just watching a movie when you interrupted us." Zak said.

"Okay then I am going to go back to the airship. I'll see you later Zak." Calypso said. He then vanished.

Zak went back to the bedroom. "Calypso just left." Zak said as he laid back down.

Jaime cuddled back up to him. "I know. I can still use my powers Zak." Jaime said.

"That's good to know." Zak said. They started to watch the movie again. Zak began to kiss Jaime lightly on the neck. "I love you Jaime." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Zak. I'm sorry that I went away and forgot you for so long." Jaime said.

"Its alright. You didn't mean to. You were just very busy being the most busy person ever. And the most beautiful woman on the planet." Zak said with a grin.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. She then kissed him passionately. They kissed for a few minutes. They fell asleep a few hours later.

Zak woke up early the next morning and saw that Jaime was already awake. "Well good morning beautiful." Zak said as he kissed Jaime.

"Good morning Zak." Jaime said as she kissed him back.

"How long have you been up?" Zak asked as he sat up.

"Not very long. I have only been up for like ten minutes." Jaime said.

Zak pulled on pants over his boxers. "I'm going to go and call my parents so I'll be back in a few minutes." Zak said.

"Okay. I'm going to go and take a shower then." Jaime said. She kissed Zak and left the room.

Zak walked down the stairs and found Jaime's video phone. He dialed his parents. "Hello?" Drew answered.

"Hey mom." Zak said.

"Zak you called. We didn't think you were going to call." Drew said.

"Why wouldn't I call?" Zak asked.

"Because we thought that you would be too busy with Jaime." Drew said.

"She is in the shower now so I decided to call you like you wanted me to." Zak said.

Zak talked for a while with his mom. He finally got off the phone and went back upstairs. He found Jaime on a video phone in her room. "Greg I said that I cant go to Japan right now to see the Grootslang because I just got married last night." Jaime said.

"I'm happy for you but Ben is demanding that you have an interview with the Grootslang baby." Greg said.

"Well tell Ben that I am busy on my honeymoon." Jaime said. She then hung up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Zak asked as he hugged Jaime from behind.

"Yeah. Greg wants me to come over to Japan to get an interview with the Grootslang baby but I told him no because I just got married." Jaime said.

"You can go if you want to." Zak said.

"No. I want to stay with you." Jaime said.

Zak hugged Jaime close. "What are we going to do today?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to go to a beach?" Jaime asked.

"Sure then I get to see you swim again." Zak said as he let go of Jaime.

"You got to see more of me last night than you are going to at the beach though." Jaime said with a grin.

"I'm going to go take a shower first before we go." Zak said. He then left the room.

"Good morning mom." Donian said as he stretched.

"Good morning baby." Jaime said.

"What are we doing today?" Donian asked.

"You should go back to the airship sweety. Your father and I are going to try and spend today together for our honeymoon." Jaime said.

"Why cant I come?" Donian asked.

"Because your father and I want to be alone for our honeymoon." Jaime said.

"Okay I'll go back to the airship then." Donian said.

"Thank you Donian. I'll see you tomorrow." Jaime said. Donian then flew out the window and back to the airship.

Jaime got her bathing suit out of her dresser. Zak walked back into the room wearing only his boxers. He came up behind Jaime and hugged her. "Where did Donian go?" Zak asked.

"Back to your airship so we could spend the day together." Jaime said.

Zak kissed Jaime's cheek. "Good now I don't have to worry about him getting into trouble." Zak said.

"He got into a lot of trouble while I was gone didn't he?" Jaime questioned.

"Try if I were to leave him alone for even a minute he would get himself into trouble." Zak said with a grin.

"Heh he takes after his father." Jaime said.

"Hey!" Zak said.

"I am kidding." Jaime said as she kissed Zak on the cheek.

"You better be. I wasn't the one who tried to send myself to the world of the forgotten." Zak said.

"No you weren't and I said I was kidding." Jaime said as she pulled away from Zak.

Zak looked at his ring. "Did you figure out yet why I chose a blue diamond for my ring and a red one for yours?" Zak asked.

"Yes. It was because when Kur is present and trying to gain control my eyes glow red while yours glow blue." Jaime said.

"Exactly. I am glad to see that you are still very smart." Zak said as he put on a tee shirt.

"I will always be smart." Jaime said as she pressed her body up against Zak's.

Zak kissed Jaime on the forehead. "I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said. "Uh I'm feeling kind of sick right now." Jaime said as she sat down on the bed.

Zak sat down next to her. "Whats wrong?" Zak asked.

"I don't know but I feel like I'm going to vomit." Jaime said.

"Come on lets get you to the bathroom then." Zak said as he helped her up. He walked Jaime to the bathroom. Jaime ended up vomiting a few minutes after they got there. "Are you okay?" Zak asked as he handed Jaime a towel.

"Yeah but now my head and back hurt." Jaime said as she clenched her head.

"Okay maybe we should get you to a doctor." Zak said.

"I have a house doctor. Get Doris and she will call him." Jaime said.

"Okay. You go lay down and I'll go and get Doris." Zak said.

Jaime went back to her room and laid down. Her whole body was aching now. Zak came back a little bit later with Doris and a doctor. "Are you okay Mrs. C" Doris asked as she sat down next to her.

"I've been better." Jaime said jokingly.

"Okay I'm going to go and call my parents so I'll be back in a little bit." Zak said. He then left.

"Okay Jaime now what seems to be the matter?" the doctor asked.

"I vomited, my back and head hurt really bad, I am really tired for no reason,. And now I am craving food." Jaime said.

"Okay I am going to run a few tests then to make sure that you are okay." Doctor Calico said.

"I'll leave you two then and go see how Zak is doing." Doris said as she left the room.

Doctor Calico ran a few tests on Jaime. "Okay I think that I may know what is going on with you." Doctor Calico said as he looked at the test results.

"What is wrong with me then?" Jaime asked.

"You may be pregnant." Calico said.

"What? I cant be pregnant. I just got married yesterday." Jaime said.

"Did you ever have relations though before you got married?" Calico asked.

"No." Jaime said immediately.

"So you had relations then last night with your new husband?" Calico asked.

"Yeah we did but I cant already be showing signs of pregnancy can I?" Jaime asked.

"It is possible. I want you to come to my clinic a little bit later. I can then run better tests so that I can know if you are or are not pregnant." Calico said. He then left.

Jaime sat there and stared at the wall for a long time. Doris came into the room. "Is everything okay Jaime?" She asked.

"I don't think so Doris." Jaime said.

"Why what is wrong with you?" Doris asked.

"The doctor thinks that I might be pregnant." Jaime said. "He told me to come to his clinic in a little while so he can run more tests." Jaime said.

"How can you possibly be showing signs of pregnancy though?" Doris asked.

"That's what I said." Jaime said.

"Do you want me to tell Zak?" Doris asked.

"No! Please do not tell him. I will tell him if it is positive that I am pregnant." Jaime said.

"Okay Jaime. I won't tell him but you have to talk to him about this soon." Doris said. She then left.

"I will." Jaime said to herself.

Zak just got off the phone and was heading upstairs when he bumped into Jaime who was coming down the steps. "Oh there you are. Is everything okay?" Zak asked.

"Uh yeah. Doctor Calico wants me to come to the clinic in a little bit though so he can run more tests." Jaime said.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Zak asked.

"Uh no I'll be fine." Jaime said.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of nervous." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine Zak. I'm going to go now. I'll see you in a little bit." Jaime said. She kissed Zak and left.

"What the heck is going on?" Zak wondered aloud.

Jaime arrived at the clinic a half an hour later. "Good afternoon Mrs. C. Are you ready for the next few tests?" Calico asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. What are you going to do?" Jaime asked.

"First I need you to take a simple pregnancy test." Calico said as he handed Jaime a test. "Then we will do more once we find out what the test says." Calico said.

Jaime did the test Calico gave her and then they did a few more tests. "Okay we will have the results in about an hour. Do you want to wait here for the results?" Calico asked.

"Yeah I'll wait here for them." Jaime said.

Zak was in the living room. "Where is she?" Zak wondered. "I think I am just going to call her and make sure that she is okay." Zak said as he grabbed the phone off the table. He then called Jaime.

"Hello?" Jaime answered.

"Hey Jaime. Are you still at the clinic?" Zak asked.

"Yeah I have to wait a little bit for the test results." Jaime said.

"Do you want me to come up there and get you when you are done?" Zak asked hoping Jaime would say yes.

"Uh yeah. I'll call you when the results are done." Jaime said.

"Okay because I am really worried about you. Are you feeling okay?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you later. I love you Zak." Jaime said.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said. He then hung up the phone. "I am going to go up there now instead." Zak said. He then went outside and flew off towards the clinic.

* * *

**Jaime might be pregnant! Zak is becoming very worried about her now too because she is trying to hide it from him. Is Jaime pregnant? More chapters coing as soon as possible. Please remember to review. Also the wedding songs are real and if you want to hear them I will try and post a link to them on my profile.**


	25. New life

Jaime was still waiting for the test results. She was alone in a room. She sat at a table and was tapping on the table impatiently with her nails. "Hurry up and get me the results already Calico." Jaime said.

Zak arrived at the clinic. He walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Uh yes I am looking for a Mrs. Jaime C." Zak said.

"She is in a room right now. I can take you to see her." the secretary said. She lead Zak into the back. "Right in here." she said. She then went back out.

Zak went into the room. "Zak what are you doing here? I told you that I would call you when I was done." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Jaime I was too worried about you so I wanted to come here and be with you to find out what is wrong." Zak said as he put his arms around Jaime's waist.

Doctor Calico came into the room. "Okay Jaime we have your results." Calico said as he looked at the paper. "Oh hello. You are her husband?" Calico questioned.

"Yes I am. Now what were the results?" Zak asked.

"Ah yes. Jaime your results came back positive meaning that you are pregnant." Calico said as he handed Jaime the results.

"P..pregnant?" Zak stuttered. His face flushed. "Your pregnant?" Zak asked.

"Yes and how far along?" Jaime asked.

"Well actually from what you told me earlier I find this quite intriguing. You said that you had relations last night but you seem to be farther along than that. It is as if the baby is growing faster than it should be." Calico said.

Zak's face was as white as a sheet. He was still in shock. "How is that possible Calico?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. We want you to check in with us at least once a week though on how you are doing." Calico said. He then left.

"Pregnant?" Zak questioned as he was still in shock.

"I'm sorry Zak. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you. I also may have a theory on why the baby is growing faster than it should be." Jaime said as they left the clinic.

"What is it?" Zak asked.

"My powers might be interfering with it and making it grow faster." Jaime said as they drove back to the mansion.

Zak buried his face in his hands. "How could we let this happen." Zak said.

"Zak I'm sorry." Jaime said.

"I am only seventeen. I don't think I'm ready to be a real dad." Zak said.

"Zak you are already a dad to Donian though." Jaime said.

"Yeah but Donian is a cryptid. We are talking about a human baby now Jaime. I don't know if I can take care of it." Zak said.

"You know what then. You wont have to Zak. I'll put it up for adoption then if you don't want it so bad." Jaime said as they pulled into the driveway. She quickly got out of the limo and ran inside.

"Oh Jaime please don't be upset!" Zak yelled after her. He finally caught up to her in the ballroom.

"No you don't want to have a baby so I will just either A: put it up for adoption or B: get an abortion. At least then you won't be upset about it." Jaime said. She then ran out back into the garden.

"Is everything okay Zak? Did you find out the test results?" Doris asked.

"Jaime is pregnant." Zak said. He then ran outside after her. "Jaime come on we can talk about this." Zak said.

Jaime appeared in front of him. She fell into his arms. Tears were streaming down her face. "Zak I don't want you to be mad at me for this." Jaime said through her crying.

"I'm not mad. It wasn't your fault this happened. We didn't know this could happen." Zak said as he rubbed Jaime's back and held her close to him.

"Zak I don't want to have this baby though. I am a genius but I don't know anything about how to take care of a human baby." Jaime said as she cried into Zak's chest.

"We can take parenting classes. I just want you to be happy." Zak said.

Jaime looked deep into Zak's eyes. "I love you Zak." Jaime said.

"I love you too Jaime. Are you okay now?" Zak asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Jaime said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good because I hate to see you cry." Zak said. Jaime chuckled.

"I think I need to lay down for a bit." Jaime said as they walked back into the house.

"Okay. Do you want me to tell mine and your parents that your pregnant?" Zak asked.

"No I want to do it with you. We can tell them in a little bit I guess after I get up." Jaime said.

"Okay." Zak said as they walked up the stairs. Jaime laid down in the bed and Zak laid down next to her. "How far along is the baby anyways?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. Calico didn't say." Jaime said. She then closed her eyes and drifted off. Zak fell asleep with her. They woke up a few hours later. Jaime immediately ran to the bathroom and vomited. Zak ran after her to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Zak asked as he stood outside the door of the bathroom.

"I hate being pregnant." Jaime said.

Zak handed her a towel. He then noticed that her stomach was bigger now. "Uh Jaime I think that the baby is growing faster than we thought." Zak said.

Jaime looked in the mirror. "Oh my god. At this rate it will be born tomorrow or tonight." Jaime said.

"Do you want me to go and call Calico?" Zak asked.

"Yes and be quick." Jaime said.

Zak ran down the steps and grabbed the phone. He was running so fast that he slid into a wall. He cursed and then called Calico. Jaime laid back down in her bed. "Well I see the marriage is going well." Calypso said as he flew in through the window.

"Calypso how did you know I was pregnant?" Jaime asked.

"Kid our minds are tied from us having to share your body for so long. I see you figured out that the baby will grow much faster than a normal baby would." Calypso said as he sat down on the bed.

"You knew this would happen." Jaime said.

"Yeah I did. Where is Zak?" Calypso asked.

"Calling the doctor." Jaime said.

"Now why would he do that when this isn't a normal child that is going to be born." Calypso said.

"What are you talking about Calypso?" Jaime asked as she sat up.

"You and Zak are Kur so this is going to be a child of Kur. In other words it will be part cryptid like you and Zak are so it will be born with a power and have to be trained like you two were." Calypso explained.

Jaime heard Zak running up the stairs. "I called Calico Jaime. Calypso what are you doing here?" Zak asked.

"I am here to inform you on your new child that will be born soon." Calypso said.

"How did you know that Jaime was pregnant?" Zak asked as he sat down next to Jaime.

"Our minds are tied from us having shared a body for so long sweety." Jaime said. "Owq." Jaime siad as he gripped her abdomen.

"Whats wrong?" Zak asked.

"The baby is kicking." Jaime said.

"It is?" Zak questioned.

Jaime took Zak's hand and placed it where the baby was kicking at. The baby kicked almost right away. "I felt it." Zak said excitedly.

'Yeah that's your baby Zak." Jaime said.

"Okay now you might want to cancel that doctor coming and just call your parents instead." Calypso said.

Zak nodded and ran downstairs and called the doctor back. He then called him parents. "Calypso if you were able to tell that I was going to have a baby are you able to tell if it will be a boy or a girl?" Jaime asked.

Calypso shook his head. "No I cant." Calypso said.

Jaime turned on the T.V. and turned a music channel on. When a Man Loves a Women began to play. "Heh this hits right at home." Jaime said. Jaime groaned. "Man this just sucks." Jaime said.

"What does?" Calypso asked.

"I just got married yesterday and already I am very pregnant." Jaime said as she laid back down.

Zak had just finished talking to his parents and ran back up the stairs. "Okay I called our parents so they are on their way now." Zak said as he sat down next to Jaime again. "How are you doing?" Zak asked.

"Uh. The baby wont stop kicking and I feel like I am going to vomit again." Jaime said.

Zak put his hand on Jaime's abdomen and felt that the baby was kicking still. "Heh it is going to be a good fighter then I think." Zak said jokingly. He saw in Jaime's face that she was in pain.

"It probably will be because this hurts bad." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry Jaime." Zak said as he stroked her air back from her eyes.

Zak's parents arrived an hour later. Doris lead them up the stairs to Jaime's room. "Zak your parents are here." Doris said. Zak had been laying in bed with Jaime trying to comfort her.

Zak got up. "Hey mom. Hey dad." Zak said as his parents walked into the room.

"Zak why didn't you two call us earlier when you first found out?" Drew asked.

"Because we laid down and fell asleep and then when we got up later it was worse." Zak said.

"Okay you guys might want to hurry along because I have a feeling that she is going to have the baby soon." Calypso said.

"Mom!" Donian said as he ran into the room. He jumped up onto the bed and looked at Jaime. "Are you okay mom?" Donian asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Donian." Jaime said. She then closed her eyes tightly. "Ow ow ow!" Jaime yelled as they baby kicked her harder.

Zak rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" Zak asked.

"This baby just loves to kick me." Jaime said.

Zak chuckled lightly. "Zak can we speak to you for a minute outside?" Doc asked. Zak went out into the hall.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Zak asked.

"Zak what are you two going to do with this baby?" Drew asked.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked confused.

"Zak you two don't know how to take care of a baby." Doc said.

"Yes we do." Zak said.

"Zak you two are only seventeen. You cant take care of a baby." Drew said.

"We are mature enough to take care of a baby. Besides we already decided we are going to take classes so we know what we are doing." Zak said.

"Zak!" Jaime called from the room. Zak rushed in right away.

"What's the matter?" Zak asked.

"Zak I think it is time." Jaime said out of breath.

"Oh god. Calypso why did you tell me to send the doctor back?" Zak asked.

"Because a normal doctor doesn't know how to deliver a baby that isn't fully human like yours is." Calypso said.

"Then who is going to deliver the baby?" Zak asked as he held Jaime's hand.

"Who here knows about this the most?" Calypso asked.

"You are?" Zak asked.

"Yes I am." Calypso said. "Okay Zak you can stay to comfort her also because you are the father. Your parents have to leave the room though." Calypso said.

Zak's parents left the room and shut the door behind them. Zak kissed Jaime. "Are you okay?" Zak asked.

"I am having a baby how do you think I am?" Jaime said out of breath.

"Sorry stupid question." Zak said.

"No it wasn't. You care about me and I know that." Jaime said. Donian was curled up next to her asleep. "Okay Zak can you take Donian out of here? I don't think it would be very good for him to see a child being born." Jaime said.

"Sure." Zak said as he picked Donian up and took him out of the room.

"Okay now push kid." Calypso said.

Jaime let out a cry of pain. Zak ran back in the room and took her hand. "Its alright I'm here with you." Zak said. Jaime squeezed Zak's hand hard.

"Okay a little more." Calypso said. A few minutes later the baby was born. "Its a boy." Calypso said as he wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Jaime. "But I don't think we are done here yet." Calypso said.

"Wait there is another?" Zak asked.

"Yeah come on kid push." Calypso said.

Zak cradled the first baby with an extra pair of arms and held Jaime's hand. "Come on Jaime only one more." Zak said.

A few minutes later the second baby was born. Calypso wrapped it in a blanket. "Congratulations it is a girl." Calypso said as he handed Jaime the second baby.

Jaime cradled the new born. She looked lovingly at her. "How could we make something so beautiful." Jaime said as she looked over at Zak.

"They are almost as beautiful as their mom." Zak said as he handed Jaime the other baby. "What are their names going to be?" Zak asked.

"I kind of like Ryan for the boy. You can pick the girls name." Jaime said. "I like Ryan because it means "Little King" " Jaime said as she handed Zak the baby girl.

"Destiny." Zak said quietly. He saw the baby smile when he said this.

"Heh I think she likes the name." Jaime said. "Why did you pick Destiny?" Jaime asked.

"Because we were always destined to be together and have these babies." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. Zak then kissed her passionately. "I love you Zak." Jaime said as she pressed her forehead to Zak's.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said. "And I am glad we decided to keep the babies." Zak said.

"With new life comes more adventures for you two." Calypso said. "Do you want me to let your parents back in now?" Calypso asked.

"Sure." Zak said not even looking away from Jaime. He still had his forehead pressed to hers. "What a day." Zak said.

"Yeah we just got married last night and already we are parents." Jaime said.

"Well I guess that is what happens when you are Kur and you have relations o the first night of marriage." Zak said jokingly. He then kissed Jaime passionately. "You did a good job having the babies Jaime." Zak said.

"Why thank you and you did a good job making them." Jaime said jokingly.

Doc and Drew walked into the room. "Oh there twins." Drew said as she walked over to Zak and Jaime.

"What are their names?" Doc asked.

"Ryan and Destiny." Zak said.

"What beautiful names." Drew said.

Jaime was trying to keep herself from falling asleep. She was exhausted from the long day and having to give birth to two babies. Zak noticed. "You can go to sleep if you want to Jaime." Zak said as he sat down next to her.

"No I'm okay. It would be rude for me to leave you to care for the babies alone. I can stay awake." Jaime said as she sat up.

"Zak wouldn't be taking care of the babies alone. He would have us helping too." Calypso said.

"Yeah Jaime so just get some rest." Zak said as he had her lay back down.

"Are you sure?" Jaime asked.

"Yes you just relax and try to sleep." Zak said.

Jaime fell asleep immediately. "Do you want us to stay the night here to help you two?" Drew asked.

"No its okay mom. We will take good care of the babies." Zak said.

"Okay then we are going to go back to the airship now. We'll see you soon." Doc said. They then left. Calypso stayed behind to help Zak.

"Here Calypso." Zak said as he handed Calypso Ryan. "Hey since the babies grew faster when Jaime was still pregnant are they going to grow faster now?" Zak asked.

"They don't have Jaime's powers interfering with them so no. They will grow fast but not as fast as they did before." Calypso said.

Calypso and Zak went downstairs with the babies and talked for a while. Calypso left then after a few hours. Zak took the babies back upstairs. "Hey how long have you been awake?" Zak asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Not very long. How are the babies doing?" Jaime asked.

Zak handed them to Jaime. "They are just fine. They have been asleep most of the time." Zak said as he laid down next to Jaime.

"That's good to hear. So you didn't have any trouble?" Jaime asked.

"No trouble at all." Zak said as he put his arm around her.

"Where are we going to keep the babies at tonight?" Jaime wondered.

"I could go out and get a crib if you want me to." Zak said.

"Okay I'll stay here then and take care of the babies." Jaime said. "Oh and you might want to pick up diapers too." Jaime said.

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit then." Zak said as he kissed Jaime on the forehead. He then kissed Ryan and Destiny and left.

Jaime turned on the T.V. and began to watch a movie. She cradled Ryan and Destiny in her arms. Donian walked into the room and jumped up on the bed. "Hey mom where did dad go?" Donian asked.

"He went to get a crib for the babies." Jaime said.

Donian moved closer to his new siblings. "These are my new brother and sister?" Donian questioned.

"Yes they are. This is Ryan and this is Destiny." Jaime said.

"They don't look normal." Donian said.

"That's because they are only babies." Jaime said.

"So they will look like you and dad when they get older?" Donian asked.

"Yes they will." Jaime said. "Well not exactly like us but you know what I mean." Jaime said.

"Okay." Donian said. He then curled up next to Jaime. "Can they use powers like us?" Donian asked.

"Not right now but when they get older they will start to learn like we had to learn our powers." Jaime said.

"Okay." Donian said.

Jaime and Donian watched a movie for a while. Zak came back a little later with a crib. "I'm back now. I hope you didn't have any trouble with the babies." Zak said as he walked into the room.

"No they are asleep again. Donian and I have just been watching a movie." Jaime said as she sat up.

"I got the crib and diapers." Zak said as he wheeled in a crib. "I built it already too." Zak said.

Jaime sat up. "Wow you work fast." Jaime said.

"Yeah well I also had a little help from Doris." Zak said. "Where do you think we should put it?" Zak asked.

Jaime stood up and walked over to the crib. "Next to our bed. That way if they wake up crying we wont have very far to go to take care of them." Jaime said.

"Okay then." Zak said as he moved the crib next to their bed. Jaime placed the babies softly inside it.

"You did good for a new daddy." Jaime said as put her arms around Zak's neck.

"I guess it was just my parental instincts." Zak said as he put his arms around Jaime's waist. He then kissed her deeply.

"Hey mom can I go and explore the mansion?" Donian asked.

"Sure but don't break anything." Jaime said.

"Don't worry. I wont." Donian said as he ran out of the room.

"He's going to break something I bet." Zak said.

"Yeah but at least now we are alone." Jaime said.

"No we aren't. The babies are right there." Zak said.

"They are asleep though." Jaime said as she laid down on the bed.

They heard a crash. "Told you." Zak said.

"Donian what did you break?" Jaime asked.

"Mom! Dad!" Donian yelled.

Zak and Jaime ran out of the room. They found Donian laying at the bottom of the stairs. "Donian!" Zak yelled. He ran down the stairs and when he reached the bottom of the steps he was tackled into a wall.

"So nice to see you again Saturday." Zak Monday said.

"The Mondays?" Zak questioned. "How did you get out of the mirror?" Zak asked.

"You Donian here touched the mirror. I see that it was in fact your Jaime who had one of the mirrors now." Zak Monday said. He was then tackled a second later by Jaime.

"Get the heck out of my house!" Jaime shouted as she slammed him into a wall.

"Oh but don't you want to see your double now. It has been six years already so you should want to see her. After all we are married now." Zak Monday said with a evil grin.

"I don't want to see her now get out of my house!" Jaime said as she morphed a second pair of arms. "Zak protect the babies. I will handle the mirror." Jaime said as she grabbed Zak Monday's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Donian you protect them. I am going to help your mother now." Zak said.

"Okay dad." Donian said. He then ran up the stairs to protect the babies.

"So did you two have your baby already? My Jaime is still pregnant. Oh how I should tell you how our conceiving of the baby was." Zak Monday said.

Jaime threw Zak Monday at the wall. "Zak you handle your double and I will go get the mirror." Jaime said.

"Okay." Zak said. He morphed an extra pair of arms and grabbed his double. "Now why is it that you always have to show up at the wrong time." Zak said as he pressed his double to the wall.

"Because it makes it inconvenient for you and your Jaime. Last time I saw you two you were just having your first date and we crashed it." Zak Monday said.

Jaime came back with the mirror. "I hope you are ready to go back to your world now." Jaime said as she moves the mirror close to Zak Monday.

"Yes I am." Zak Monday said giving Jaime a evil grin. He was then sucked back into the mirror.

"That is weird. He never gave up that easily before." Zak said.

"Who cares. I am just glad we are okay. Come on lets go and check on the babies and Donian." Jaime said.

They went upstairs. When they got into their room they found Donian asleep beside the crib. Jaime rushed over to the crib. They babies were sound asleep. "It looks like they are okay." Zak said as he put him arms around Jaime's waist.

* * *

**Jaime had the baby and it ended up being twins! It is a boy and a girl! Destiny and Ryan! Now Zak and Jaime are closer than ever before. But why did Zak Monday give up and go back to his world so easily? What was he planning? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	26. He's back

**Okay this will be the last chapter or the weekend ecause I am going to be leaving for a vacation today. I will continue to write more chapters when I get back. Anyways please enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Zak and Jaime laid down. "Uh this day has just been way to hectic." Jaime said.

"I know." Zak said as he looked at the clock. "It is already ten." Zak said.

"Uh it feels like it is later." Jaime said as she cuddled up to Zak.

"Yeah because we got up so early." Zak said as he kissed Jaime on the head.

"Yeah you are right with that." Jaime said. She cuddled close to Zak.

"How are you feeling now?" Zak asked.

"Good. I found out I was pregnant and then gave birth all in the same day. All I know is that I don't want to be pregnant ever again." Jaime said.

Zak chuckled. "Don't worry I have learned from my mistake." Zak said.

"You actually learned from a mistake?" Jaime questioned jokingly.

"Hey!" Zak said.

"I'm kidding Zak." Jaime said as she kissed him.

"You better be." Zak said as he pulled Jaime onto him. He then kissed her tenderly. "I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said. They fell asleep a few hours later.

Zak woke up in the middle of the night to the babies crying. "Uh I'll get them." Zak said as he pulled his boxers on. He then picked up Ryan and Destiny. "Shh its okay. Don't cry." Zak said sweetly.

Jaime got up and helped him. "I think they are hungry so I'll go and get a bottle for each of them." Jaime said.

Zak sat down on the bed and cradled the babies. "Shh. I'm here so don't cry." Zak said sweetly. Almost immediately the babies stopped crying. "Honestly I didn't think that would work." Zak said.

"I got a bottle now." Jaime said as she walked into the room carrying two bottles for the babies. "I see that they stopped crying now." Jaime said as she took Ryan from Zak.

"Yeah all I said was that I was here and they stopped crying almost immediately." Zak said as he fed Destiny.

"Maybe they just had a nightmare then." Jaime said as she sat down on the bed.

They finished feeding the babies and then put them back in the crib. Destiny and Ryan then began to giggle. "Heh there laughing." Zak said.

"Oh there first laugh." Jaime said.

Zak put his arms around Jaime's waist. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Calypso did they that they would develop faster than normal babies." Zak said.

Ryan blew bubbles and giggled loudly. "Oh that is soo cute!" Jaime said as she watched her son laugh over the bubbles.

"Hold on." Zak said. He let go of Jaime and then his hand began to glow a light blue. "Here look what I learned while you were gone." Zak said. Bubbles came out of his hand. Destiny and Ryan began to laugh loudly at there fathers trick.

"Oh Zak that is making them laugh a lot now." Jaime said. She kissed Zak passionately. Destiny and Ryan then cooed at there parents kiss.

"Heh I think they are happy to see us kiss." Zak said.

Jaime picked them up and balanced them on her waist. "I am not going to sleep anymore probably tonight. You can go back to sleep if you want Zak. I'll watch them." Jaime said as she sat down on the bed.

"Its alright. I'll stay up with you." Zak said as he sat down next to Jaime and held Ryan.

"You know what we should do." Jaime said.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Make a play room for the babies." Jaime said.

"Do you have an open room here?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. It is upstairs and it is pretty big." Jaime said.

"Then lets do it. We can make it ourselves." Zak said.

"Yeah. Living here in Hawaii does have its advantages. Like an abundance of building materials." Jaime said.

Destiny and Ryan giggled. "Well the babies like the idea I see." Zak said.

Jaime began to rock Destiny in her arms. She fell asleep right away. She put Destiny back in the crib. "Okay Destiny is asleep now." Jaime said. Ryan was still blowing bubbles.

Zak rocked Ryan and soon he fell asleep too. Zak put him back in the crib. "There now they are both asleep." Zak said.

Jaime laid down on the bed and looked at the clock. "It is already five." Jaime said.

Zak positioned himself over Jaime. "Well at least the babies are asleep again." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime deeply.

"Yeah. Do you want to go and see the room?" Jaime asked.

"Sure." Zak said as he got off of Jaime. "Uh do you want me to put something on over my boxers?" Zak asked as he realized he was still only in his boxers.

"Why? We are married so I don't mind and Doris doesn't go upstairs ever really unless I am in my office." Jaime said.

"Okay then lets go." Zak said.

Jaime led him upstairs. They walked into a large empty room. "Wow this is a big room." Zak said.

"Yeah it was going to be a cryptid nursery but we decided to just keep the babies in my room." Jaime said.

"Do you have any ideas on what we can do to make this more fun for Destiny and Ryan?" Zak asked as he held Jaime's hand.

"No not really. We could start out by painting it though." Jaime said.

"How about we paint it red and blue." Zak said. With a grin.

"Ha ha funny Zak." Jaime said when she realized why Zak said those colors.

"I try to be." Zak said with an even bigger grin. Jaime shoved him.

"Wait. Why don't we mix red and blue to make purple. It is the baby of red and blue which are our colors so that would be the babies colors." Jaime said.

"Yeah that would look cool." Zak said. He then hugged Jaime close to him.

"We can paint it today and then tomorrow we can start to work on making the stuff for the babies." Jaime said.

"Hey I just got an even better idea. How good are your painting skills?" Zak asked.

"Zak I am a genius so I can paint anything really. Why do you ask?" Jaime asked.

"How about we paint a sun setting on the horizon and you and I watching the sun setting from a beach." Zak suggested.

"Our first date?" Jaime questioned.

"Yep." Zak said as he kissed Jaime lightly.

"Yeah I can paint that." Jaime said. She then pressed her forehead to Zak's. "I didn't think you would remember that since it was six years ago." Jaime said.

"How could I forget my first date with the best girl in the whole universe." Zak said as he stared deeply into Jaime's eyes.

"Lets go get the paint. I think I might have some down in the basement." Jaime said.

"Why do you have paint in the basement?" Zak asked.

"I painted and drew on my free time." Jaime said.

"I'll go and check on the babies then." Zak said.

"Okay. I'll be quick. How about we get your parents to help us." Jaime suggested.

"I think that they are busy today. They said something about the Hassi last night on the phone." Zak said.

"We can still call them." Jaime said.

"Okay I'll call them after I get Destiny and Ryan." Zak said. He then went downstairs and got the babies. They were still asleep. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and called his parents.

"Hey Zak why are you calling so early?" Drew asked.

"It isn't early. Jaime wanted me to call you guys to see if you wanted to help us make a play room for Ryan and Destiny today." Zak said.

"Oh Zak I'm sorry but we are at the Hassi village right now." Drew said.

"Oh. Okay then I'll call you later." Zak said. He then hung up.

"Did you call your parents?" Jaime asked as she walked into the room carrying cans of paint.

"Yeah they are at the Hassi village right now." Zak said.

"Okay. Lets go and start to paint." Jaime said.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring the crib?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. In case the babies fall asleep." Jaime said. Zak put the babies in the crib and wheeled it out of the room. He carried the crib up the stairs and put it in the center of the room.

"Okay now we can get started." Jaime said as she opened a can of paint.

They started to paint. Ryan and Destiny woke up and watched them paint while they giggled.

"Heh. I think that they want to help." Zak said.

"Okay then." Jaime said as she lifted Ryan and Destiny from the crib. She handed them each a small kid paint brush.

"Jaime I was kidding." Zak said.

"I know but this is going to be their room so they should be allowed to help." Jaime said.

"They are going to get paint all over themselves I am just telling you that now." Zak said as he went back to painting.

Jaime flicked paint at him. "No it looks like their father is the one who is going to get paint on himself." Jaime said with a grin. Destiny and Ryan were giggling at this.

"Oh you think that is funny kids. Watch this." Zak said as he lifted the paint can.

"Zak don't you dare. I am holding the babies right now." Jaime said as she backed away from Zak.

"Then set the babies down." Zak said as he came closer with the can of paint.

"No. I am not going to let you spill the whole can of paint on me." Jaime said.

"Then I think we all here are about to get a paint bath!" Zak shouted. He threw the paint up into the air and it fell back down on all of them.

"Zak this stuff is permanent!" Jaime shouted.

"Why didn't you say so before then?" Zak asked.

"Because I just wanted to stall you so that I could throw paint at you again. It comes off but not easily." Jaime said. She then used her telekinesis and threw more paint at Zak.

They got into a huge paint fight and paint was flying everywhere. Doris came up into the room. "Uh Jaime, Zak you two have visitors. Uh should I ask what happened in here?" Doris asked as she noticed that they were covered in a layer of paint.

"Probably not." Jaime said.

"Just send who ever it is in." Zak said as he jumped onto a wall. He left a print body on the wall. "Ha it worked!" Zak exclaimed in triumph.

"Now you are in the painting." Jaime said.

Zak gave her a big grin. "What happened to you two?" Drew asked as she stood in the door.

"Oh hey mom. I thought that you guys where at the Hassi village." Zak said.

"We were but we decided to come here and help you two. Now I can see why since you are all covered in paint. I see that the babies got into the paint also." Drew said.

"Wheres dad?" Zak asked.

"Talking to Wadi." Drew said.

"Wadi is here?" Zak asked nervous. He knew that Wadi still liked him but she didn't know that he was now married and had two kids.

"Yeah. She wanted to come along and help." Drew said as she wiped paint off of the babies faces.

"What happened to you two?" Doc asked as he walked into the room with Wadi. Wadi had grown a lot too. She was much taller now and much skinnier.

"Hi Zak. Hi Jaime. What happened to you two?" Wadi asked.

"Paint fight." Jaime said as she put Ryan and Destiny back in the crib.

"Who's babies?" Wadi asked while she looked at the babies. Doc and Drew had not told them that Zak and Jaime had gotten married and had children yet.

"Mine and Zak's." Jaime said. Zak walked nervously over to Jaime. He was embarrassed from only being in his boxers and covered in paint.

"You two had children?" Wadi questioned.

"Yeah we're married too. Didn't any one tell you yet?" Jaime asked.

"No. No one had told me." Wadi said.

"H..how have you been Wadi?" Zak asked. Jaime looked at Zak when she heard him stutter.

"Good. I no longer steal anything at all. I am now fully reformed." Wadi said.

Destiny and Ryan began to cry. Zak snapped to and rushed over to them. He picked them up out of the crib. "Its alright." Zak said. He handed Ryan to Jaime. "I'm here now so don't cry." Zak said sweetly to Destiny.

Drew looked at Zak in amazement of how good of a father he is already. "Well I see that you have really become a good parent like you said you would Zak. I'm proud of you sweety." Drew said as she hugged Zak.

"Mom I still have paint on me." Zak said.

Drew now had paint on her from hugging Zak. "Here I'll go and give the babies a bath." Jaime said as she took Destiny from Zak.

"How about we come back later so that you two have enough time to get the paint washed off of you." Doc said.

"Alright. We'll see you later then." Zak said. He noticed Wadi watching him out of the corner of his eye as she left.

"Zak? Zak!" Jaime said as she snapped a finger in front of his face. He was staring into space.

"Huh? What?" Zak asked as he came back into reality.

"Are you okay? You were staring into space there for a while." Jaime said.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Lets go and get this paint off of us." Zak said as he put an arm around Jaime. They walked down stairs to the bathroom.

Jaime filled the sink. "Why were you so nervous back there?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. For one I was embarrassed that my mom, dad and Wadi where here while I was only in my boxers." Zak said as he started to rub paint off of Destiny. Destiny was cooing and giggling. Ryan was splashing in the water.

Jaime laughed at how they were reacting to the bath. "They like taking baths I see." Jaime said as she poured water over Destinies head.

"I'm not surprised. They seem to like everything we do for them." Zak said.

"Yeah you have a point there." Jaime said. She took Destiny out of the sink and handed her to Zak. Zak dried her off and balanced her on his hip. "Why were you acting so weird around Wadi?" Jaime asked as she began to rub paint off of Ryan who was splashing her.

"I don't know. I hadn't seen her since you left so I guess I was just surprised by how much she had changed." Zak said as he helped Jaime with Ryan.

"Hold still Ryan." Jaime said still trying to wash paint off of him.

"I don't think he wants to be clean." Zak said with a smirk.

"I don't want my son to be dirty though." Jaime said as she poured water over Ryan's head. She then took him out of the water and dried him off.

"Do you want me to go and see if Doris will take care of the babies while we get cleaned up?" Zak asked Jaime.

"Why don't we put Donian in charge of it. He could use the bonding time with his siblings." Jaime said. Donian was still asleep in there room.

"Okay I'll go and wake him up." Zak said. He then left the bathroom. Jaime started the shower. Zak came back with Donian.

"Hey mom what do you want me to do?" Donian asked.

"Can you watch your brother and sister?" Jaime asked.

"How will I do that?" Donian asked.

"Just make sure they don't get hurt or break anything or cry." Zak said.

"See if you can get them to go to sleep." Jaime said.

"Okay." Donian said. Zak took Ryan and Destiny and brought them back to their crib. Donian hopped up and into the crib with them.

"Be a good big brother to them Donian." Zak said. He then went back to the bathroom. "Donian is watching them now." Zak said as he hugged Jaime.

"Good. I hope that he is careful." Jaime said. "Do you want to go first?" Jaime asked.

"I was thinking that we could go together." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's and looked her directly in the eyes.

"O..okay." Jaime stuttered. Zak chuckled that she stuttered. He then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Jaime." Zak said quietly into her ear.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said as she got in the shower. Zak dropped his boxers on the floor and got in with her.

Donian was lying in the crib with Destiny and Ryan. "You two are odd." Donian said as he looked at them. Destiny and Ryan giggled then. "Heh that was kind of cute." Donian said. Ryan reached towards Donian to pet him. Donian moved closer to him. Ryan giggled when he felt Donian's fur.

Jaime and Zak had just gotten out of the shower. The paint was all off of them now. Zak's face was dark red. "How do you think the babies are doing?" Jaime asked as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"I'm sure that Donian is taking good care of them." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime tenderly.

"Heh your face is still red Zak." Jaime said.

"The water was hot." Zak said.

"Yeah the water was hot." Jaime said with a smirk. She knew that it wasn't the water that made his face so red.

Zak pulled Jaime's body close to his. "You need to stop doing that." Zak said.

"Stop what?" Jaime asked confused.

"Being so cute and lovable for me." Zak said with a grin.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. She then kissed him.

"Come on. Lets go and get dressed." Zak said. They then heard a crash.

Jaime cursed. "Donian." She said. They hurried out of the bathroom and towards their room. The crib was upside down and Donian was trapped inside it.

"Donian what happened?" Zak asked as he lifted the crib.

"Destiny and Ryan is what happened. They tricked me and trapped me under the crib." Donian said. Destiny and Ryan were sitting on the floor giggling.

Jaime picked them up. "Donian they are only babies. They cant do that." Zak said.

"They did though. I swear I am not lying." Donian said.

Jaime put Ryan and Destiny back in the crib. "Donian that is enough." Jaime said.

Donian was surprised that his mom had just yelled at him. "Fine then don't believe me. But its true!" Donian yelled. He then ran out of the room.

Zak sighed and hugged Jaime close to him. "You okay?"He asked.

"Yeah. Did he do this while I was gone?" Jaime asked.

"Sometimes." Zak said.

Jaime picked up Ryan and Destiny. "They couldn't have done that to him. They are to small to flip their crib." Jaime said. Ryan and Destiny giggled at her.

"Fuzzy." Ryan said joyfully.

Jaime gasped. "Zak that's his first words." Jaime said surprised.

Zak hugged Jaime from behind and put his head on her shoulder. "Remember Calypso said they would develop faster. You know I would have thought that their first words would be something like mom or dad." Zak said through a chuckle.

"I did too. I guess that he likes his brother though. At least we know that they like Donian now and wouldn't trap him under their crib." Jaime said.

"Yeah." Zak said. He then kissed Jaime's neck and let go of her. "We should get dressed. We still need to finish painting." Zak said.

"Yeah your right but no more paint fights." Jaime said grinning at Zak. Zak pressed his forehead to Jaime's and kissed her passionately.

They got dressed and went back upstairs to start painting again. "I already called my parents so they will be here any time." Zak said.

"Okay." Jaime said as she watched Ryan and Destiny paint. "See I told you that they wouldn't make a mess." Jaime said.

"Not this time but we made a mess last time." Zak said.

"Now that was your fault for throwing that whole can off paint on me." Jaime said. They both then heard a loud roar. "What is he doing?" Jaime wondered.

"Lets go check. It sounded like it came from downstairs." Zak said. Jaime picked up Destiny and Ryan and they went to go and see what was going on.

"Donian where are you?" Jaime asked as they walked down the stairs. They heard another roar. And then a bright flash filled the room.

"Jaime get the babies out of here. I think that someone is here." Zak said.

Jaime held Destiny and Ryan close to her. "Zak they will be fine. I am staying with you." Jaime said as she morphed another pair of arms. "I've been looking for another reason to get back into using my powers other than when we are in bed." Jaime said. She then saw Zak blush a little.

Donian was thrown out into the hall. "Donian!" Zak shouted. He ran over to him and picked him up. Donian was barely conscious.

Donian groaned. "Dad?" He questioned. "Dad its Arg..." He then went unconscious.

Zak looked at Jaime and noticed that her whole body was glowing. "I hope your ready Zak." She said. "I already know who is here." Jaime said.

They then heard a loud laughter come from down the stairs. "Greetings and Bienvenue children. Come out and show me how much you have grown in four years." Argost said as he walked up the stairs.

"He cant be here. He was sent to the world of the forgotten." Zak said.

"Well someone left the gate open then." Jaime said.

"Oh my how you two have changed. And you have reproduces as well I see. How touching." Argost said. "Well the more power the better I guess." Argost said sinisterly.

"You will not touch my children!" Zak yelled. He then jumped at Argost but Argost threw firecracker beetles at him. Zak was sent flying back at a wall.

"Zak!" Jaime exclaimed. She knelt down beside Zak and placed her hand on his burns. They healed instantly. "Get out of my house Argost!" Jaime yelled. She handed Destiny and Ryan to Zak and morphed into a Grootslang. She then hit Argost hard sending him flying down the steps. "Zak are you okay?" Jaime asked as she morphed back.

Zak groaned. "Yeah I'm fine. You stop Argost. I'll protect the babies." Zak said as he stood back up.

"Okay." Jaime said. Her whole body began to glow red. "Its been a while Kur." Jaime said as Kur took control of half her body.

"Same to you child." Kur said.

* * *

**Argost is back! He has found Zak and Jaime now. The old Jaime is also back now. She is letting Kur back into her life. Wadi now knows that Zak and Jaim are married and had children. Ryan said his first words! ak and Jaime are closer than ever now because of the paint fight. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	27. Forever

**Hey faithful readers! I am sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while but here is the new chapter. Pease enjoy and son't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

Zak watched her in amazement that she was still in contact with Kur and able to use his strength. "Hey Zak are you okay?" Jaime asked when she realized Zak was staring into space again.

"Yeah I'm fine. You go and get Argost. It'll give you a reason to use your powers." Zak said. Destiny and Ryan began to coo.

Jaime hovered in mid air and floated down the steps towards Argost. "You think that you can just waltz into my house and try and take over. I will kill you first unless you leave right now!" Jaime said as she lifted Argost up.

"Oh it isn't just me that you have to worry about this time dear Kur female. You also have the Naga's, my servant Munya, Van Rook, Piece meal, and my cryptids. I would suggest that you give up now." Argost said. Jaime threw him through the door.

"Zak we have to go now!" Jaime yelled up the stairs. Zak came running down with Destiny and Ryan in his arms. Donian followed behind him.

"Whats going on?" Zak asked.

"No time to explain we have to go now." Jaime said as she took Ryan from Zak. She morphed wings and stepped through the door. The Naga's were outside waiting like Argost had said they would be. Argost stood in front of them. Rani was at his side.

"There is no escape Kur. You will become the ruler of the world again and I will this time be your queen." Rani said.

"Over my dead body!" Calypso said as he appeared in front of Jaime and Zak. "You are going to have to go through me to get to these kids Rani." Calypso said.

"Out of the way Kur guardian. Your presence here is not needed." Rani said as she slithered over to Calypso.

"Nor is yours Rani now leave or suffer the consequences!" Calypso threatened.

Rani whipped her tail at Calypso but he grabbed it in mid air and tossed her aside. "You will pay for that!" Rani yelled.

"Go now before things get worse" Calypso said to Zak and Jaime.

"No I'm going to fight. I am tired of this so I am going to finish this right now." Jaime said.

"No you are to leave now! You have kids and a husband now so you have to leave!" Calypso said.

Jaime sighed in defeat. "Come on Jaime lets go." Zak said as he morphed wings. Jaime followed after him and they flew off.

"Now I suggest that you go back to your castle Rani because you are not going to get those kids." Calypso said. He then morphed blades on his wrists and lashed at Rani.

Zak and Jaime were flying over the volcano. "Where are we going t5o go?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know because I don't know where my parents landed the airship." Zak said.

Jaime stopped in mid air. "I have a hideout not far from here. I built it into the side of a cliff that hung over the ocean. We can go there." Jaime said.

"When did you make that?" Zak asked.

"Long time ago. Before I even met you." Jaime said. Ryan began to cry. Jaime cursed. "Great what are we going to do now. We don't have the stuff for the babies." Jaime said. She landed on the volcano.

"I can go and get something for the babies." Zak said as he landed beside her.

"No Zak that is too dangerous now that we have to hide from Argost and the Naga's." Jaime said.

"Hey you didn't listen to me fully." Zak said. He then morphed into a large, muscular blonde male. "You said that morphing works for many things so I figured out how to morph a different identity." Zak said. His voice was much deeper now.

Jaime morphed too. She morphed into a tall, skinny but muscular for a female, blonde headed female. Her eyes changed from their normal green to a deep blue. "Like this." Jaime said. Her voice was a beautiful serenade to Zak now.

"Oh yeah." Zak said still drooling over how she now looked.

Jaime hit him on the arm. "Don't go falling for my new form." Jaime said.

"I only have eyes for you my love." Zak said. The babies began to giggle.

"Come on. Lets go to the hideout now." Jaime said. They then flew off again. Zak was staring at her now. "Zak stop it. This morph is going to be gone when we get to the hideout anyways." Jaime said.

"Sorry. I just love your new look." Zak said. This got Jaime mad.

"Oh so you don't like how I look anymore?" Jaime questioned as they flew over a cliff.

"What? No I still love your new...I mean old look." Zak said as they entered a cave. Jaime immediately morphed back and her eyes were now red.

"Zak Saturday!" Jaime yelled. Zak morphed back quickly. "You like my old self so much then why don't you just go and find a girl who looks like my other morph." Jaime said angrily. The babies began to cry again and Jaime began to rock them in her arms.

"Jaime I love you for who you are not how you look." Zak said as he took her around the waist. Jaime pushed him away. "Come on Jay I'm sorry." Zak said. He noticed her eyes begin to turn blue. She walked over to him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Jaime pressed her forehead to Zak's. "You're mine Zak and you will stay with me now because we are married." Jaime said.

"I know. Your mine too." Zak said.

"Come on we have a ways to go before we reach the actual hideout." Jaime said. They walked for a while until they came across a big metal door. Jaime pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the door flew open. It revealed a glass room that was underneath the water at the bottom of the ocean.

"Woah you built this?" Zak asked amazed.

"Yeah. I made friends with a few locals and they helped me build it. By locals I hope you understand that I mean cryptids." Jaime said.

"Yeah I understood that." Zak said. They walked down a long tunnel. Zak was amazed by the view of all the sea creatures. They entered a room with a large bed and a super computer on the wall. "Why did you abandon this place?" Zak asked.

"Because I met you and your family. Remember." Jaime said. She set Ryan and Destiny down on the bed.

"Do you want me to go and get the stuff for the babies now?" Zak asked.

"No lets wait a while before we leave here. The Naga's might search the island for us before they look else where." Jaime said as she laid down on the bed. Zak laid down next to her.

"Should we call my parents to tell them whats happening?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. The video phone is on the computer." Jaime said as she rocked Ryan who was giggling.

Zak stood up and walked over to the computer. He picked up the video phone and dialed his parents. "Hello?" Doyle answered.

"Hey Doyle where is my parents?" Zak asked.

"Uh they just left. Why whats going on?" Doyle asked when he saw something was wrong.

"Doyle you have to stop them! Argost and the Naga's are back and they are at Jaime's house. We escaped but the Naga''s are still there." Zak said. Jaime stood up and walked out of the room. Zak followed after her with the phone.

"Zak I don't know if I will be able to get to them before they get there. I will try though." Doyle said.

"Okay then I'll see you soon." Zak said as he hung up the phone. He noticed Jaime had morphed into her other identity.

"Zak you stay here. I'll go and get your parents." Jaime said.

"What about me mom?" Donian asked. He had been asleep on the bed.

"Donian you help your dad protect the babies." Jaime said.

"No Jaime if you go then I am going too." Zak said as he morphed his other identity.

"Zak..." Jaime was cut off by Zak kissing her passionately. "Zak you need to protect the babies. I will be fine. Don't worry." Jaime said.

"Fine you go then but I might not be here then when you get back." Zak said as he picked up Ryan and Destiny.

"Zak come on. You know that I will be okay." Jaime said. Zak took her hand.

"Jaime we are married so I want to be with you when you go to fight evil like Argost and the Naga's." Zak said.

"Zak I don't want you to get hurt." Jaime said.

"I wont now lets go. Donian you watch the babies." Zak said.

"Hold on I have a robot servant that can help." Jaime said as she picked up a remote and hit a button. A robot came into the room a second later. "SV2.0 I need you to help Donian watch the babies while Zak and I go to stop the Naga's." Jaime said.

"Yes madame." SV said. Jaime then walked over to the airlock door.

"You ready Zak?" Jaime asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zak said. Jaime then released the door and the water filled the room. Zak morphed gills quickly. Jaime did the same. They swam fast to the surface of the water and then burst though the surface of the water. Zak looked lovingly at the girl who he had fallen for so long ago.

"Come on Zak. We have to move fast." Jaime said. She then flew fast towards her home. Zak followed close behind her.

"Hey Jaime." Zak said.

"Yeah?" Jaime answered.

"Just remember that no matter what happens I will always love you." Zak said.

"Nothing is going to happen. Things will be okay." Jaime said reassuringly.

"Yeah I hope nothing happens." Zak said quietly to himself.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"Nothing." Zak said. They saw the Naga's in Jaime's front yard fighting something.

"I hope you are ready because I already had my entrance planned." Jaime said. She then dropped from the sky but morphed into a large Tapire Lauara and roared loudly before she hit the ground. Zak mimicked her. "Come on Naga's. You want me and Zak. We're right here." Jaime said. She then leaped at Rani and tore away a piece of flesh. Her eyes were glowing a dark red now.

"Calypso are you okay?" Zak asked as he ran over to Calypso who was on the ground.

"Yeah. I thought I told you two to leave." Calypso said as he stood up.

"Like we are about to leave you to fight the Naga's and Argost alone." Zak said.

"Foolish Kur halves! If you don't want to start the war on Earth with us then we will start it ourselves!" Rani Naga shouted.

Jaime morphed into a Grootslang and hit her hard into a tree. "Over my dead body you inferior race! You can not start something that you are not capable of even creating!" Kur said through Jaime. "You are going to have to get through me to take over this world!" Kur yelled. Jaime then morphed into a large creature. It was a mix of many creatures.

"Calypso whats going on?" Zak asked.

"Kur is taking his true form in Jaime's body." Calypso said.

Jaime had finished morphing. She had a head of a dragon, body of a Hibagon, arms and legs of a Lemurian, and a tail of a scorpion. She roared loudly. "You can not win this battle Naga queen." Kur hissed.

Zak's eyes began to glow blue and he began to morph as well. "Calypso whats going on?" Zak asked.

"Your half of Kur is taking control as well." Calypso said.

Zak morphed the same creature as Jaime had. "Brother do not harm these creatures." Kur said through Zak.

Jaime turned to face him. "My my look whose decided to join us. My other half. My good half. You are to late brother. I have decided already how to rid the world of the Naga's." Kur said though Jaime.

"You wont go through with it though." Zak's Kur said.

"Watch me." Jaime's Kur said. She then sprouted blades on her arms and impaled a nearby Naga. "I will destroy all these Naga's one way or another so there is nothing you can do to stop me." Jaime's Kur said.

Zak tackled Jaime to the ground. "I can not allow you to do that brother." Zak's Kur said.

"Get off of me!" Jaime's Kur yelled as she struggled to get free. She chanted something and fire surrounded the area. Calypso took off and watched from the roof of the house.

Doc and Drew had just arrived and saw the fight. "Doc whats going on?" Drew asked confused by what was happening.

"I don't know. I think that Zak and Jaime are no longer in control of their bodies. Come on lets get rid of these Naga's." Doc said as he dawned his battle glove. Drew took her fire sword out and charged into the battle.

"You have no hopes of winning brother." Jaime's Kur said.

"Then I will have to rid the Earth of you I am afraid." Zak's Kur said.

"No! I will not let you kill her!." Zak said in his mind as he watched helplessly.

"Zak wouldn't harm me. He would never do anything to harm me." Jaime said as she watched with no control. "Kur we had a deal! You said I get half control of the body!." Jaime yelled at Kur.

"Yes well you have lost that privilege." Kur said to her.

"You traitor!" Jaime yelled.

Jaime leaped at Zak and slashed her wrist blades at him but he dodged and hit her hard with his wrist blades right in the heart. Jaime let out a gasp. "Well my brother I am glad to see that you have some evil in you." Jaime's Kur said weakly as she dropped to the ground.

"NO! NO NO NO! You will not kill her!" Zak said as he lashed back for control. His body began to glow white as he regained control. He returned to his normal self. He noticed Jaime had too and was now laying on the ground gasping for air. "Jaime!" Zak said as he ran over to her. He took her hand.

"Z...Zak?" Jaime questioned weakly.

"Yes I'm here Jaime." Zak said as tears began to roll down his face as what he had done.

"Z...Zak. I..I'll always love you." Jaime said weakly.

"No don't say that you're going to be okay." Zak said. He looked at the gash that was on her chest.

"Z..Zak take good care...of the...babies." Jaime said as she put her hand to Zak's face.

"No Jaime you're going to be okay just hold on." Zak said as he began to work at Jaime's gash.

"Zak." Jaime said. Zak looked at her. "You... knew that this day would....come." Jaime said.

"No it isn't going to come today. Jaime I love you more than anything and I am not going to let anything happen to you." Zak said while he began to work at her gash again.

Jaime pulled him down and kissed him. "Zak I love you." Jaime said. She then fell limp.

"No. NO NO NO!" Zak said as he worked faster at healing her. He applied a spark of electricity to her. "Come on Jaime don't die. You cant die. Not to Kur." Zak said. Jaime did not respond and when Zak checked for a pulse he did not find one. More tears streamed down Zak's face.

"Well this will make things much easier now that there is only one of you." Rani said as she moved close to them.

Zak's eyes began to glow dark red. He looked up at her and snarled. He then tackled her. "I'll kill you!" Zak shouted.

Calypso ran over to Jaime and began to work at the gash. He placed hi hand on her gash and it slowly began to disappear. "Come on kid." Calypso said. The gash disappeared and Calypso checked for a pulse but still did not find one. He applied a spark of electricity to her heart.

"This is all your fault!" Zak yelled as he slashed at Rani. "You killed her it is all your fault!" Zak yelled as he threw Rani into a tree.

"Doc whats happening?" Drew asked as she noticed the Naga's begin to retreat.

"I don't know."Doc said. The Naga's retreated faster now.

Calypso cursed. "Live kid you have to live!" He shouted as he tried to bring her back.

The Naga's were now all gone except for Rani who was being strangled by Zak. "I...apologize...Kur...spare...me." Rani struggles to speak.

"It is too late for apologies!" Zak said as he threw her threw a tree.

"Doc what is happening to Zak? I thought that he was the good half." Drew said.

"I think something has happened to Jaime." Doc said. They ran over to Zak.

"You are dead you inferior being!" Zak yelled as he lifted Rani up slowly. His other hand began to glow multicolored. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!" Zak said as he put the orb close to Rani.

"No master please. I promise to obey you." Rani plead.

"Too late! I am getting rid of you now!" Zak said as he shoved the orb into Rani. She then disintegrated. Zak fell back onto the ground exhausted.

"Zak!" Drew yelled as she ran over to him.

"Mom? Dad? Are you both okay?" Zak asked.

"Yes. Where is Jaime?" Doc asked. Tears began to swell in Zak's eyes again.

Zak stood up and walked over to Jaime. Calypso was still trying to bring her back to life. "I'm sorry Zak. I've tried everything I could." Calypso said as he moved out of the way for Zak.

Zak dropped to his knees beside Jaime. He lifted her body and more tears began to stream down his face. "This is all my fault." Zak said.

"No it wasn't." Calypso said.

"Yes it was. I should have controlled my half of Kur better. If I had this wouldn't have happened." Zak said sadly. He hugged Jaime close to him. "I'm sorry Jaime. I didn't mean for this to happen." Zak said as tears dropped onto her.

"Maybe we should give him some time." Doc said. He and Drew then walked away for Zak to have a few moments with his now dead wife.

Zak began to whimper. "I'll take good care of the babies like you asked me to." Zak said threw his crying. He dropped his head onto her chest.

"Come on Zak. I think it is time to go." Calypso said.

"No. You go. I am going to stay a little longer." Zak said as he lifted his head. Calypso flew off. Zak looked down at Jaime. He kissed her one last time and then stood up and walked away.

Jaime was inside her mind. "Huh? I'm alive? How?" Jaime wondered.

"You don't really believe that you can die now do you?" Kur said.

"I cant die?" Jaime asked.

"No now open your eyes child. You have to get back to work." Kur said. Jaime's eyes then flew open. She noticed that it was dark outside. She sat up.

"What happened? Where's Zak?" Jaime wondered.

"You were out for a while and while you were you had no pulse."Kur said inside Jaime's mind.

"Wait so Zak thinks that I am dead still?" Jaime asked.

"Yes he does. Good thing to because you have other things to do than be married to some goody two shoes like him." Kur said.

Jaime stood up. "To bad I am never letting you have control ever again. You have caused enough trouble as it is so be glad that I do not get rid of you myself and keep the powers." Jaime said as she morphed wings.

"You can not get rid of me. I am your only life line. With out me you would die." Kur said.

"I can live with out you now leave me alone. I have to go and find Zak." Jaime said. She then flew off.

Zak sat in the hideout and cradled Ryan and Destiny. Donian was asleep next to him. Zak couldn't tell him what had happened to his mother. "Man I don't know what I am going to do now." Zak said to himself.

"Do you want a beverage?" SV asked.

"No I'm okay SV." Zak said.

"Okay sir. If you need anything then just call me." SV said. He then left the room.

"All I want right now is Jaime." Zak said. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met her. It was after the they stopped the Naga's from pulling the Atlas Pin. They were in the airship heading home when they almost hit a Gryphon that was passing by. The Gryphon landed and Zak and his family landed to make sure that it was okay. Little did they know that it in fact wasn't a Gryphon.

"Zak try and see if you can control the Gryphon long enough for me to make sure it is okay." Doc said.

Zak raised his claw and began trying to control the Gryphon but his powers lashed back at him. "Uh." Zak said as he gripped his head.

"Whats going on Zak? I asked you to control the Gryphon." Doc said.

"I..I'm trying but its like it isn't a cryptid." Zak said.

"That is because I am not a cryptid." The Gryphon said. It then changed into a female with black hair and a white stripe right down the middle. "I'm a human girl." the girl said. Her green eyes were glowing from the light.

"That is impossible. How do you have powers to change shape?" Drew asked.

"I'm a Kur guardian is why." the girl said. "My names Jaime." Jaime said. "So. You are the boy who has the power to control cryptids." Jaime said as she walked over to Zak.

"Yeah. Why?" Zak asked.

"I am very intelligent so I knew that there was another like me who had that power. I don't use mine ever though." Jaime said as she looked Zak directly in the eyes.

"You...you can control cryptids too?" Zak questioned.

Jaime smiled warmly at Zak. "Yes I can. I've been looking for you for a while now child. You are supposedly the only one who can stop Kur if he is released. It is my job to protect Kur no matter what." Jaime said.

"Then why were you looking for Zak?" Doc asked.

"Because I have a destiny to protect anything that has something to do with Kur." Jaime said.

"So...you are here to protect me?" Zak asked.

"Until the day Kur rises again." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow orange.

Zak came back to reality. Tears were running down his face again. "She is supposed to be here with me. She wasn't supposed to die." Zak said sadly as he put Ryan and Destiny down on the bed. He stood up and walked over to the computer. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. He rubbed his eyes to try and stop the crying.

Ryan and Destiny began to coo softly. "Its okay you two. I'm still here."Zak said as he slowly turned around. He turned around to see Jaime cradling Ryan and Destiny in her arms. Her eyes were glowing a light pink. "J...Jaime?" Zak questioned.

"I'll always protect Kur." Jaime said as she smiled warmly at Zak. She walked slowly over to Zak.

"You...your alive?" Zak questioned thinking that it was a figment of his imagination.

Jaime kissed Zak passionately. She pressed her forehead to his. "I'll protect anything that is or has anything to do with Kur." Jaime said. She saw tears running down Zak's face and wiped them away.

"I thought that you were dead." Zak said as he hugged Jaime close to him.

"No. I will never die from what Kur said." Jaime said. Zak kissed her deeply.

"I love you Jaime. I loved you from the moment I met you and I will always love you." Zak said through his crying.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said as tears began to run down her face.

"We were destined to be together from the moment we met. I knew it even then." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny were sound asleep in Jaime's arms now. Jaime set them down on the bed.

"I always knew that too." Jaime said. She wiped away her tears. Zak took her hand.

"We will always be together." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's.

"That is what marriage is. Together threw the good times and the bad." Jaime said as she put her arms around Zak's neck.

"I am soo glad that you are alive. I cant go on with out you Jaime. You are everything to me." Zak said.

"You are everything that I care about Zak. I am glad that I met you." Jaime said.

"I'm glad that I met you too. I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said. Zak kissed her passionately. "No matter what happens to us. I will always love you more than anything." Jaime said.

"And I will always love you Jaime." Zak said as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Jaime almost died from an attack from Zak's half of Kur! Zak had a flashback to the day he met Jaime so you got to see their past a little better. Zak got rid of Rani Naga. Zak's half of Kur actually took over control for once. A lot happened in this chapter. Please remember to review.**


	28. Adventures of parenthood

**I wanted to see if you guys would like me to continue this or finish it up and start the sequal because I can not decide. I will try and put a poll up on it soon. Anyways here is the new chapter. Don't forget to review because o the reviews have been lacking recently.**

**

* * *

**

**Six years later**

Zak and Jaime are now twenty-three. Ryan and Destiny are six years old now and have only recently discovered that they have powers. "Mom Ryan is being mean to me again!" Destiny whined as she ran into the living room. They were living at Jaime's mansion in Hawaii again.

"What is he doing?" Jaime asked. Her voice was smooth and a melody to Zak now. Destiny had blue eyes and had white hair with black stripes running though it.

"He keeps taking me stuff saying "I am going to be king one day so what I want I get." " Destiny said.

"I still think we should have waited till they were older to tell them." Zak said.

"Where is he?" Jaime asked.

"In the garden. Donian is watching him while he plays with the animals." Destiny said as she sat down in the recliner.

"Do you want to go or do you want me to?" Zak asked.

Jaime sighed. "I'll go." Jaime said.

"How about we both go." Zak said.

"Okay." Jaime said as she stood up and walked out of the room. She could here Ryan talking to Donian as she came into the garden.

"You cant control my Donian. I am going to be a king one day." Ryan said as he circled around Donian. He had blue eyes and black hair with a single white stripe going sideways over his hair.

"That is if you learn how to act like one." Donian said. He was now a full grown Kurdonian. He had a large black mane around his head.

"Bad Kurdonian." Ryan said as he activated his powers. His eyes began to glow orange as he tried to control Donian. His powers lashed back at him. "Uhh." Ryan said as he rubbed his head.

"Serves you right." Donian said with a grin.

Ryan got up and quickly ran over to the animal cage. He released all the animals but jumped up on a lion. "I'm going to be a mighty king, so enemies beware." Ryan said in a singsong.

"What are you doing?!" Donian yelled as he ran out of the way of a elephant.

Ryan had an obsession with the Lion King and remembered every part of his favorite song from it which was I just cant wait to be king. Zak looked out the window and cursed. "He let the animals out again." Zak said.

"I'm going to be the main event, like no king was before, I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!" Ryan sung as he rode around on the lion.

Jaime cursed and ran outside. "Ryan get down off the lion and stop all this madness!" Jaime yelled as she tried to stop a few elephants.

"Oh I just cant wait to be king!" Ryan sung as he leaped off the lion and onto an elephant.

"Ryan stop that right now!" Zak said as he grabbed the lion and put it back in the cage.

"No one saying do this." Ryan sung.

"No one saying be there." Destiny sung as she ran out into the garden and jumped up onto the elephant.

"Oh come on!" Donian yelled as he dodges a zebra

"Ryan Destiny stop this right now!" Zak yelled.

"No one saying stop that." Ryan sung.

"No one saying see here!" Ryan and Destiny sung in unison as they leaped off of the Elephant.

Jaime dove for them and caught Destiny but Ryan jumped onto a Zebra and rode off. "Donian watch Destiny." Jaime said.

"Fine at least she isn't a crazy psycho like Ryan." Donian said. Jaime hit him upside the head with a small rock. "Oww!" Donian said as he rubbed his head.

"Don't talk about your brother like that and I wont have to hit you." Jaime said.

"Free to run around all day. Free to do it all my way!" Ryan sung as he rode the zebra into the hedges.

"I just had to have a boy." Jaime said as she ran after him. Zak took off into the sky to try and get him quicker.

"Ryan stop!" Zak yelled as he dropped onto the zebra. Ryan jumped off before Zak could catch him and took off back for the animal cage.

"Kings don't need advice from there parents for a start." Ryan sung.

"Ryan you are in so much trouble young man!" Jaime said as she dove for Ryan but he jumped over her.

"Oh I just cant wait to be king!" Ryan sung as he opened the cage again. He jumped up onto a Giraffe. He rose his claw and began to control the animals. "Everybody look left." Ryan sung.

"I now regret teaching him that." Zak said as she stopped a ostrich from running him down.

"Everybody look right." Ryan sung. "Every where you look I'm standing in the spot light!" Ryan sung as he climbed onto the giraffes head.

"Okay that's it." Zak said as he took out his claw.

"Oh I just cant wait to be king!" Ryan sung. He then jumped off of the giraffe and landed next to Donian who tried to grab him but he dodged. "Oh I just cant wait to be king!" Ryan repeated. Jaime then caught him.

Zak rounded the animals up and put them back into the cage. "Why do we have all these animals anyways?" Zak asked as he locked the cage. Ryan was laughing loudly and trying to get free from his mothers grasp.

"Because they were a gift." Jaime said as she grabbed Destiny. "Ryan you are in soo much trouble." Jaime said.

Ryan smiled widely at Jaime. "Kings cant get in trouble." Ryan said. Jaime put her hand over his mouth.

"You are not a king Ryan. You are only six years old." Jaime said.

"He had to be a singer." Zak said as he took Destiny inside the house. "I told you it was a bad idea to tell them at a young age." Zak yelled back to her.

"Shut up Zak!" Jaime yelled back angrily She looked back at Ryan and Ryan could see the anger in her eyes. He struggled to get free from her grip.

"Can I go now?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan you are in so much trouble. You are going to clean up all the damage you did by releasing the animals." Jaime said. She let go of Ryan and then went back into the house.

Ryan looked around at all the damage. "Ooh." Ryan said when he realized how much he had done. "She didn't say that I couldn't use my powers though." Ryan said as he took out his claw.

"No powers!" Jaime yelled back to him.

"Drat!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Serves you right for being a brat." Donian said as he walked past Ryan into the house.

Ryan hit him with the claw on his staff before he got in the house. "And that is what you deserve for always hating me so much." Ryan said. He then got to work on cleaning up the mess.

Zak was upstairs in the playroom with Destiny playing hide and seek with her. "Destiny you know that it is cheating to use your cloaking powers." Zak said.

Destiny came into view behind him. "Oh fine daddy. I wont use my powers then." Destiny said. Zak walked over to her and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"You are just like your mother when we were younger." Zak said as he walked out of the room.

"You never tell us anything about how you and mom were when you were younger. Why not?" Destiny asked.

"Because it is our personal business." Zak said. He and Jaime had grown distant in the last few years because of all the chaos that Ryan and Destiny cause. They never really talk about how much they care about each other or even go out on dates to be alone from the kids.

"What is our business?" Jaime asked as she came up the stairs.

"Destiny was asking about us when we were younger." Zak said hoping Jaime would see it as an opportunity to tell him she still cared. Zak still loved her more than anything but he didn't know if Jaime felt the same way anymore. He was too afraid to ask.

Jaime took Destiny off of Zak's shoulders. "Well now that is our personal business since that was over ten years ago that we met." Jaime said as she put Destiny down on the floor. "Now run along so I can talk to your father." Jaime said.

"Okay mommy." Destiny said. She then ran down the stairs.

"Whats up?" Zak asked.

"We need to talk about Ryan." Jaime said as she walked into their room.

"What about him?" Zak asked.

"He has been acting out way to much recently." Jaime said. "I regret telling him about him being a child born from Kur." Jaime said as she sat down on the bed.

"It is just him being energetic. He is only six after all." Zak said.

"Yeah but he thinks that he doesn't even have to listen to us anymore because one day he is going to be king of the world." Jaime said. She heard a crash from outside and went over to the window and saw Ryan under a pile of ruble. She activated her sonic hearing.

"I'm a king I shouldn't have to do this crap!" Ryan yelled as he struggled to get free.

"And apparently he is gaining a mouth. I think it is time we stop cussing around them." Jaime said.

"Why did you have to teach him to sing." Zak said as he walked over to the window.

"Because he loved that movie we showed them." Jaime said. "I think I am going to go and talk to him. I need to set him straight." Jaime said as she walked towards the door.

"You want me to talk to Destiny then?" Zak asked.

"If you want. I don't see a problem with her. She is peaceful and considerate. Opposite to her brother." Jaime said. She then went down the stairs.

Ryan was still trying to get out from under the ruble. "Oh come on!" Ryan said when more ruble fell on him. Jaime came out and morphed a lion and pulled him out of the ruble. "Thanks mom." Ryan said as he watched his mom morph back.

"Come on Ryan lets go for a walk. We need to talk." Jaime said.

"Sure mom." Ryan said as he walked with her.

"Ryan you are becoming too centered on the fact of you one day becoming a king." Jaime said.

"But I am going to be king one day." Ryan said.

"Yes but a king does not act the way you do sweety." Jaime said as they walked into the hedge maze.

Ryan grumbled something. "Well then how am I supposed to act?" Ryan asked. Jaime lifted him up onto her shoulder. She hit a button in her pocket and a sweet song began to play from Ryan's favorite movie. She knew that the only way to get through to him was to use music.

"As you go through life you'll see that there is so much that we don't understand." Jaime sung.

Ryan nodded to her singing We are one.

"And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned." Jaime sung as she morphed a female lion. Ryan mimicked her and morphed into a male lion cub.

Ryan began to hum to the melody. "But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone." Ryan sung along.

"We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride." Jaime sung.

"We are more than we are we are one." They sung together.

"If there's so much I must be can I still just be me. The way I am?" Ryan sung. "Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?" Ryan sung as he looked into a pond.

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go one. Your journey has only begun." Jaime sung. "Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy. Is our pride deep inside..." Jaime sung.

"We are one." They sung together as Ryan rubbed up against Jaime.

"We are one you and I, We are like the earth and the sky. One family under the sun." Jaime sung. "All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need, you will find when you see...." Jaime sung.

"We are one." Ryan sung.

Jaime lifted Ryan up by his neck and placed him on the top of the hedges. "Now do you see Ryan?" Jaime asked.

"No not really mom." Ryan said.

"You'll understand one day." Jaime said. "Now come on. I'll help you clean up this mess." Jaime said as she morphed back. She lifted Ryan off of the hedges and walked out of the maze.

Zak had been watching through the window the whole time Jaime was talking to Ryan. "Hey dad where's mom?" Destiny asked as she came into the room.

"Helping Ryan clean up. What do you need baby girl?" Zak asked.

"I wanted to go out and play in the front yard." Destiny said.

Zak chuckled. "Come on I'll watch you then." Zak said as he lifted Destiny up onto his shoulders.

Jaime and Ryan had finished cleaning up and were now up on the roof watching the sun set. "Mom?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah what do you need sweety?" Jaime asked.

"When will I be king then if I cant be king now?" Ryan asked.

"Not for a long time. You are only six. Your father and I didn't even find out that we were Kur until we were eleven and then we didn't get our full powers until we were thirteen." Jaime said.

Ryan sighed deeply. "Great so I wont get to be king for a long time then." Ryan said.

Jaime chuckled and patted Ryan on the head. "You need to learn how to act like one first before you become one." Jaime said.

Zak came up onto the roof with Destiny on his shoulders. He had a big bruise on his cheek. "What are you two up to?" Zak asked.

Jaime turned around to face then. "What happened to your cheek?" Jaime asked when she noticed the bruise.

"Destiny is what happened." Zak said as he put Destiny down on the ground. Destiny flashed him a grin.

"What did she do?" Jaime asked.

"Nailed me with a baseball." Zak said as he rubbed the bruise.

Ryan got up and ran down the stairs and off the roof. Destiny followed behind him. Zak sat down next to Jaime. "Did you talk to Destiny?" Jaime asked.

"No I didn't need to but I saw you talked to Ryan." Zak said. He hesitated to put his arm around Jaime but finally did.

Jaime smiled warmly at Zak and rewarded him for his bravery in finally making a move with a passionate kiss. She saw him blushing badly. "Finally. I was beginning to think that you didn't care anymore." Jaime said as she pressed her forehead to his. She rubbed the bruise that he had on his cheek.

"I'll always care about you remember. I thought that you didn't care anymore though." Zak said.

"No I have just been busy controlling our children." Jaime said. She saw a bright green flash come from over the horizon. "What was that?" Jaime questioned as she stood up.

"I don't know. Do you want to go check?" Zak asked.

"What about the kids?" Jaime asked. She heard a loud explosion come from the same area.

"It can be there first adventure." Zak said with a grin. "Do you want to fly or take the airship?" Zak asked. He and Jaime had built there own airship a few years back with the help of Calypso and Zak's parents.

"Airship. The kids don't know how to fly yet so it would be hard." Jaime said. Her and Zak dove off of the roof and morphed wings before they hit the ground. "Ryan Destiny come on we have to go." Jaime yelled as she ran into the house.

"Whats going on?" Ryan and Destiny asked in unison.

Zak pushed a button and their airship rose from the garden. It was Red and Blue and looked identical to Zak's parents airship. "No time to explain. We'll just say it is an adventure." Zak said.

"Yes my first adventure!" Ryan yelled. He ran out to the airship. Zak lifted Destiny up onto his shoulders.

"Zak you fly the airship. I have another idea on how to get to the area faster." Jaime said as she walked with them to the airship.

"Are you going to fly?" Zak asked.

"You will see." Jaime said. Donian ran into the airship.

"Lets go people its action time!" Ryan said as he rose his claw into the air.

Jaime chuckled. "Yeah he is definitely your son Zak." Jaime said. She kissed Zak and ran back into the house.

Zak ran into the airship and quickly took off. He heard a thump on the roof of the airship. "What was that?" He wondered. He turned on the cameras and didn't see anything. "Must have been a bird." He said.

"What is the adventure?" Ryan asked as he stood at the front of the room watching the view.

"You will find out when we get there now sit down." Zak said. He then saw a Gryphon fly past the front of the airship. "That was what she was doing." Zak said. The Gryphon waved at him.

"I'm gonna beat you there!" Jaime yelled back to them. She then flew faster to the volcano.

"No you wont!" Zak called after her. He then sped up.

"Who was that?" Destiny asked.

"Your mom in a Gryphon morph." Zak said.

"Why was she a Gryphon?" Ryan asked.

"Because that was the first morph I saw her in when we met." Zak said as he stopped the airship. He saw Jaime land. He landed the airship and got out. "Where is the thing we saw explode?" Zak asked Jaime as she morphed back.

"I don't know. It could have...wait." Jaime ran over to the cliff that hung over the ocean. "It cant be." Jaime said quietly.

"What?" Zak asked as he, Destiny and Ryan came over to her.

"Do you remember that little hideout I had under the ocean here?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah what about it?" Zak asked.

"I think someone found it." Jaime said. "Come on." Jaime said as she morphed gills. She dove into the water.

Zak went back to the airship and got scuba gear for Ryan and Destiny. "Come on lets go." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny put on the gear and dove into the water.

"Yes my first exploration!" Ryan yelled as he looked at all the fish.

"Come on you two we have to catch up to your mom." Zak said as he swam deeper.

They swam for a while until they came across Jaime's underwater hideout. "Wow!" Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

Zak saw something out of the corner of his eye moving fast. "Get back now!" Zak said as he put his arm out in front of the twins.

A second later a large serpent creature swam past them fast. Jaime was right on its tail. "Zak why is the Kumari Serpent in Hawaii?!" Jaime asked as she tried to catch the beast.

"I don't know. It usually stays away from places highly populated like this." Zak said.

"I will get it!" Ryan said as he swam off towards the Kumari.

"Ryan get back here its too dangerous for you!" Zak said as he swam after him.

Ryan rose his staff and his eyes began to glow orange as he attempted to control the Kumari. "I can do this!" Ryan shouted back at his dad. The Kumari's eye's began to glow orange. "I told you." Ryan said.

"That isn't you Ryan." Jaime said as she swam over to him. Her eyes were glowing orange also.

"Oh come on mom. Why couldn't you let me do this alone." Ryan said.

"Because you wouldn't be able to control it alone." Jaime said. "You are only six." Jaime said as she swam over to the Kumari. "Uh Zak where is the kingdom at?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was attached to the back of the Kumari but apparently not." Zak said.

"Then what happened to the kingdom." Jaime wondered.

Zak shrugged. "We should get this thing back to where it belongs." Zak said.

"Yeah your..." Jaime was cut off when her powers back fired at her and she got slammed into a wall.

"Jaime!" Zak exclaimed as he swam over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Now is my chance." Ryan said.

"Mine too." Destiny said. They swam over to the Kumari and got on its head. Their eyes began to glow as they tried to control it.

"Uhh my head." Jaime said as she rubbed the back of her head. She then noticed Ryan and Destiny trying to control the Kumari. "Ryan! Destiny!" Jaime exclaimed.

The Kumari began to swim fast to try and get Ryan and Destiny off of it. "Woo hoo!" Ryan and Destiny said as they were pulled along with the Kumari.

Jaime's staff appeared in her hands. She aimed it at the Kumari and a green sphere flew out of it and hit the Kumari stunning it. "Now at least we can transport the Kumari easier." Jaime said.

"You didn't have to hit it with a stun sphere though." Zak said as he swam over to the Kumari.

"Yes I did. Ryan, Destiny what were you two thinking?" Jaime asked angrily as she grabbed them.

"We wanted to control the Kumari." Destiny said.

"Yeah but you wouldn't let us so we decided to when you were knocked out." Ryan said.

Jaime dropped her head into her hands. "Why did I have to have twins." Jaime mumbled to herself.

"You two are in so much trouble. You could have been hurt." Zak said angrily. He noticed that Jaime was surprised that he got angry at him. He never got angry at the kids before unless it was something really bad.

"Fine we're sorry." Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

"Come on we should get the Kumari back to where it belongs before it wakes up." Jaime said.

"I will do that for you." a boy who seemed to be half fish said.

"Ulraj? So this is your kingdoms Kumari?" Zak asked.

"Yes but it is not the one that carries our city. This one is only its baby." Ulraj said. He got onto the Kumari's head and woke it back up. "Thank you for capturing it long enough though for me to be able to get to him." Ulraj said.

"No problem." Ryan and Destiny said in unison with a big grin on their faces.

"Well now. You never introduced me to the children before." Ulraj said.

"These are our children Ryan and Destiny." Jaime said.

"I see. Well it is nice to meet you two." Ulraj said as he made the Kumari swim to them.

"Cool do you have powers too?" Ryan asked.

"No I do not. I am the king of my kingdom so I must know how to control the Kumari." Ulraj said. He saw Jaime giving him a sign to not mention that.

"Cool! I am going to be a king one day too!" Ryan said hyperly.

Jaime sighed deeply. "Oh great here we go again." Jaime said.

"What? What did I do?" Ulraj asked.

"Ryan is way to into the fact that he will one day be king of the cryptids." Zak said. Ryan grinned as his dad.

"I think we should be getting home now. It is getting late." Jaime said.

"Yeah we'll see you later Ulraj." Zak said as he grabbed Ryan before he could get on the Kumari.

"Okay goodnight then prince Ryan." Ulraj said as he grinned at Zak and Jaime. Jaime scowled at him.

"Cool the king of Kumari called me a prince!" Ryan said hyperly.

"What about me?" Destiny said with a pout face.

"Good night princess Destiny." Ulraj said as he tussled her hair. He then swam off on the Kumari.

"I really don't like him when he does stuff like that." Jaime said. "Come on lets go home." Jaime said as she began to swim for the surface of the water.

Zak, Ryan and Destiny swam for the water surface. "Hey can we see uncle Calypso tomorrow?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know but I can call him tonight and see." Jaime said as she grabbed Destiny and Ryan and morphed wings.

"Can we see grandma and grandpa then too?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe. They are always willing to visit so I can call and see if they want to come." Zak said.

"If they do can they bring uncle Fiskerton and Aunt Laura?" They asked in unison.

"We'll see." Jaime said as she flew up to the cliff.

* * *

**A lot has happened in this chapter. Ryan and Destiny are six now. Ryan is a super hyper and self centered child and shows signs of being like his dad alot. Zak and Jaime are showing there affection for each other again. Donian doen't seem to like Ryan that much. Destiny is considerate like her mother. Zak and Jaie took them on their first adventure where they tried to control the Kumari. Ryan met King Ulraj who kept egging him on just to upset Jaime. Like I said a lot happened in this chapter. Now I am going to go and try and put up that poll. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	29. Nightmares

**Sorry it has been a while since I have posted a new chapter. I have been very busy. WARNING! Adult themes in this next chapter but not too extreme of themes. Also I wanted to tell you all that soon I am going to be making a new story. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

The family got back late. "Okay you two go get ready for bed. We'll be up soon to tuck you in." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny ran off to get ready.

"I am glad today is over. It was way to hectic." Jaime said. Zak hugged Jaime from behind.

"Yeah but at least I get to crawl into bed with an amazing women." Zak said sweetly as he kissed Jaime on the neck.

"Yuck!" Donian said in disgust. He went upstairs.

Jaime chuckled. She kissed Zak back. "Come on we should tuck them in now." Jaime said.

"Do you want me to call my parents to come for a visit?" Zak asked.

"Yeah before we go to bed. Calypso I don't know how I am going to contact him. We don't even know where he is anymore really." Jaime said as she walked up the stairs. Calypso had begun to travel far from where Jaime and Zak lived and they lost contact for a while.

"Mentally contact him. You two are still connected after all." Zak said.

"I'll try. You call your parents though." Jaime said. They walked into Ryan and Destinies room and they were having a pillow fight.

"Hey calm down. Its bed time not party time." Zak said as he took the pillows from them. They laid down in their beds then.

"Can you tell us another story?" Destiny asked.

"Sure. Zak why don't you go and call your parents now." Jaime said. Zak nodded and left.

"What are you going to tell us tonight?" Destiny asked.

"A very good story. A story about two kids." Jaime said as she tussled Destinies hair.

"What about the two kids?" Ryan asked as he rolled over on his side.

"It is about two kids who, like us had powers. The boy had the power to control cryptids and the girl could morph into cryptids." Jaime said. She had never told them about her and Zak's past before so they always thought that their parents had all their powers from the start.

"Like us!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Shh not so loud. Yes though you are right. The girl was sent to protect the boy and also to protect a very powerful creature." Jaime said.

Zak had just finished talking to his parents and was heading up the stairs. He heard Jaime telling Ryan and Destiny a story and stopped in the doorway to listen. "What happened next?" Ryan asked.

"That is enough for tonight. You two need to go to bed." Jaime said. She kissed Ryan and Destiny on the forehead and then turned out their lights and left.

"What story did you tell them?" Zak asked as they walked into their room.

"The story about us./" Jaime said as she laid down on the bed.

Zak tilted his head. "Us? I thought that you didn't want them to know about our past." Zak said as he laid down next to Jaime.

"They don't know that it was about us though." Jaime said.

"Oh. So what about us did you tell them?" Zak asked as he pulled Jaime close to him.

"How we met. That was all I had time for." Jaime said.

"And did they like it?" Zak asked. Jaime laid her head on Zak's chest.

"Of course." Jaime said. She leaned up and kissed Zak.

"I called my parents and they said that they will come tomorrow. Now it is your time to call Calypso." Zak said.

"Don't worry." Jaime said. She closed her eyes and began to contact Calypso.

"Well well if it isn't the two kids who I haven't seen in over a year. Whats up?" Calypso asked as he appeared in the room.

"Your niece and nephew wanted to see you." Jaime said as she sat up.

"You know that I was busy trying to catch a behemoth right?" Calypso said.

"How am I supposed to know. You never visit or tell me anything anymore." Jaime said. Zak lifted her up and had her sit down on his lap.

"So are you going to stay to see your niece and nephew tomorrow?" Zak asked

"Sure but I will come back tomorrow. I have to stop that behemoth. See you later." Calypso said. He then disappeared.

"Okay why did you have me sit down on your lap?" Jaime asked as she got off of Zak.

"I dunno. I find it kinda hot."Zak said as he leaned over Jaime.

"So you do it when Calypso is around." Jaime said.

Zak kissed Jaime lightly. "Yeah." He said. He began to lightly kiss Jaime on the neck.

"Okay Zak not a good time." Jaime said as she pushed him off of her.

"Why not?" Zak asked.

"Because I doubt that Ryan and Destiny are asleep yet so they would hear us." Jaime said.

"We can just tell them we were wrestling." Zak said.

"Zak you know that they wouldn't believe that from how loud we get." Jaime said as she turned the T.V. on.

"Okay then. It was your chance since it has been so long since the last time we had relations. I'm going to go and get a drink." Zak said as he got up.

"You know that I don't fall for pouting." Jaime said.

"Who said I was pouting." Zak said. He left the room and went downstairs to get a drink.

"He was so obviously pouting." Jaime said as she got up. She walked down the hall to check on Ryan and Destiny. They were already sound asleep. "Wow they fell asleep faster then usual. I shouldn't be surprised because of how hectic a day we had." Jaime said as she walked back to her room.

Zak was sitting in the living room drinking when he heard a car pull up outside. "Huh? Who would come here so late." Zak wondered as he got up. He walked over to the window and looked outside. The door bell rang. He answered the door and there was a large man in a black suit in the door. "Can I help you?" Zak asked.

"Yes I am looking for a Jaime Cryptid." the man said.

"You mean my wife. What do you want with her?" Zak asked.

"I need to speak with her. Can you please get her for me." The man said.

"Uh sure." Zak said. He went upstairs and got Jaime.

"Who is it?" Jaime asked.

"I dunno. He didn't ell me his name." Zak said as they walked down the stairs. Jaime saw the man standing by the door and felt like the room stopped.

"He looks familiar." Jaime thought to herself.

"Ah Mrs. Cryptid. So good to see you." the man said. I need to speak to you in private." the man said.

"Uh sure lets talk outside. My kids are asleep upstairs and I don't want them to wake up." Jaime said. She walked outside with the man.

"Who is that guy?" Zak wondered as he sat down on the steps.

"Okay first who are you?" Jaime asked. The man removed his hat.

"My dear you don't remember the man you stood up at the altar." the man said.

"James?" Jaime questioned.

"Yes Jaime. It is I. I have come to reclaim what is rightfully mine." James said.

"I belong to Zak not you." Jaime said.

"You agreed to marry me first though." James said as he took a blaster out of his jacket. "Now are you going to come with me the easy way or am I going to have to make you come with me. I studied about Kur and I found a kryptonite to your powers. You are powerless now." James said.

"You better get off my property or I will kick you off it first." Zak said as he came outside.

"I was here long before you so you had best keep out of this." James said.

"I don't need my powers to hurt or maim you. Get off my property now!" Jaime said angrily.

"So you are going to come with me the hard way. So be it." James said. He fired the blaster but Jaime ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. Zak grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the door.

"Wow we still have our strength even though we are older." Jaime said. She noticed Zak's eyes were glowing red and cursed.

"I warned you to leave now you are going to have to pay for your ignorance." Zak said evilly.

"I'll leave just let me go." James said.

"Zak let him go now!" Jaime said. Zak didn't hear her.

Zak threw James across the yard and went after him. "You messed with the wrong family James." Zak said sinisterly.

Jaime grabbed him by the arm. "Zak don't hurt him. He is going to leave so just let him go. He cant hurt us." Jaime said as she restrained Zak.

Zak chuckled evilly. "Oh but isn't the reason that we are on this planet to harm the living." Zak said. Jaime knew he lost control to Kur.

Jaime pressed her lips to Zak's hard. "Come on Zak. You still want to have relations so lets go." Jaime said sweetly into Zak's ear.

"I have to deal with a little pest first." Zak said.

"Okay you aren't under Kur's control are you?" Jaime questioned.

"No that is you that has the evil half. I have the drinking problem half." Zak said. Zak had taken to drinking because Jaime and him never talked to each other about how much they care.

James got up and ran out the front gate. Zak tried to run after him but Jaime caught him and pushed him to the ground. "Okay Zak that is enough. I know that you liked to drink because I never told you that I care still but now I do so you have no reason to be drinking." Jaime said.

Zak sat up. "Yeah well I am still going to drink." Zak said with a slur.

"Okay I don't want the kids to see you like this so if you are going to drink then you aren't going to be around the kids or me." Jaime said. She went back inside the house and slammed the door behind her. Tears filler her eyes.

"Well well good boy to problem drinker. Maybe I shouldn't have left." Calypso said as he appeared in front of Jaime.

"Calypso can you do me a favor?" Jaime asked.

"What you need?" Calypso asked.

"Watch Zak for me. I am going to get rid of his stuff now." Jaime said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Calypso said. "What stuff of his are you getting rid of though?" Calypso asked.

"What do you think. What is causing problems right now." Jaime said.

"Oh. Okay I'll go and watch him to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble." Calypso said.

"Thank you Calypso." Jaime said. She then went into the kitchen.

Zak was laying out on the front lawn. "How could she kick me out for a small problem I have. She has an anger problem." Zak said to himself as he looked up at the stars.

"You have a bad problem though. Jaime is afraid of you getting violent when you drink." Calypso said as he came outside.

"What? I wouldn't get violent with her. If she would just satisfy my needs then I wouldn't resort to drinking." Zak said.

"Oh yeah making love to her is really so important that if you don't get it you resort to drinking. Zak you need to learn what is really important in a relationship." Calypso said.

Zak morphed wings and took off. "I know what is important in a relationship already." Zak said as he flew off. He stopped as a image flashed threw his mind. It was off him and Jaime sharing their first kiss. Zak landed beside a pond and looked at his reflection. "Oh man I have really sunk low in the time that I have been with her." Zak said to himself.

"Yes you have but you can fix that. Only you can fix that." Calypso said. "Zak you need to show Jaime that you are still the kind loving person you were when you first met her." Calypso said. He then vanished.

"I love her more than anything. I just need to re show it to her." Zak said as he took off again. He saw Jaime throwing out a big bag as he flew back to the house. He landed behind her. "Jaime?" Zak questioned.

"I said I don't want to see you when you are drinking so go away Zak." Jaime said.

"No I'm okay now. But we need to talk." Zak said as he turned Jaime around to face him. He noticed Jaime was crying. "Oh Jaime." Zak said as he hugged her close to him.

"Zak I don't want you to drink anymore. You change when you do and I hate who you become." Jaime said though her crying.

"I know I am going to stop. I'm sorry." Zak said.

Jaime kissed him hard on the lips. She saw him begin to blush. "I love you Zak." Jaime said.

Zak hesitated to answer back. "Jaime I want to show you that I still love you more than anything." Zak said.

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Jaime asked as she pressed her body to Zak's.

"By serenading you." Zak said. He noticed that Jaime was surprised that he said that.

"You are actually going to sing?" Jaime questioned.

"If it will prove to you that I still love you more than anything yes." Zak said.

"Zak you are willing to sing to me so that is enough." Jaime said. She kissed him again.

"Yeah but I want to prove it by actually singing to you." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's. He kissed her lightly then broke away from her.

"Then what are you going to sing if you want to so badly?" Jaime asked. Her eyes began to glow a light pink.

"You will have to wait to find out." Zak said. "Come on lets go to bed." Zak said as he put his arm around Jaime's waist.

"I threw out all your drinks." Jaime said.

"I don't care because I am officially done drinking." Zak said.

"That is good to here baby." Jaime said.

"Yes it is." Zak said as Jaime leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I think we need a vacation." Jaime said as they walked up the stairs.

"Where to? We are already in Hawaii." Zak said.

"I know we are just going to have to figure something out." Jaime said.

"That or we could go on another honey moon." Zak said as they walked into their room.

"We have two six year old kids with powers. Who would watch them." Jaime said.

"My parents could. We can ask them tomorrow." Zak said.

"Woah I didn't say that I even wanted to go on another honeymoon." Jaime said.

"Okay then why don't you want to go on a second honeymoon?" Zak asked.

"Technically it would be our first since I had the kids the day after we got married. But anyways because we need to watch Ryan and Destiny. You see how much damage they caused today alone." Jaime said.

"You have a point but they would be fine with out us for a week or so." Zak said as he laid down. Jaime laid down next to him.

"I don't want to come home to a ton of damage though." Jaime said.

"You wont though. Don't worry. We can tie Ryan down before we go." Zak said jokingly.

"That isn't funny Zak." Jaime said as she turned off the lights.

"So I'm not allowed to be funny now." Zak said.

"Not if it is about tying your son down." Jaime said as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Okay then. Good night." Zak said as he tried to fall asleep.

Jaime rolled over and cuddled close to him. "Good night Zak." Jaime said.

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night. "Wahh!" Ryan shouted as he woke up from a nightmare.

Destiny moaned as she sat up. "What did you scream for?" Destiny asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Sweat was dripping down Ryan's forehead. "I...I had a nightmare I guess." Ryan said. "It seemed so real though." Ryan said quietly.

"Go back to sleep then." Destiny said. She then laid back down and went back to sleep.

Ryan looked down and noticed that his bed was wet. "Oh man." Ryan said as he got out of his bed. He walked out of the room and down the hall towards his parents room. "Mom? Dad?" Ryan questioned as he walked into their room.

Jaime sat up. "Whats wrong baby?" Jaime asked.

"I had a really bad nightmare and ended up wetting my bed." Ryan said shyly.

Jaime got out of bed and walked over to him. "Come on lets go and get you cleaned up and you can stay in here tonight with me and your dad." Jaime said. She took Ryan down the hall to the bathroom to get him washed up and then she got him a new pair of pajamas.

"Thanks mom." Ryan said as he watched Jaime strip his bed of the wet sheets.

"You go climb into bed with your dad. I'll go put these in the washing machine." Jaime said.

"I'm sorry mom." Ryan said as they walked out of the room.

"It wasn't your fault. I'll be back up in a few minutes." Jaime said. She then went downstairs. Ryan walked back to his parents bedroom and Zak was just waking up.

"Ryan what are you doing up so late and where is your mom?" Zak asked half awake.

"I woke up from a really bad nightmare and ended up wetting my bed. Mom is taking my sheets to the washing machine right now and told me to come back here." Ryan said.

"Come on up. You should get back to sleep." Zak said. Ryan jumped up on the bed and laid down.

"Thanks dad." Ryan said as he got under the covers.

"What did you have a nightmare about that made you wet the bed?" Zak asked.

"I dreamed that you and mom were taken away and then I became an evil king." Ryan said through a yawn. He then fell asleep.

Jaime had finished putting the sheets in the washer and was coming up the stairs when an image flashed into her mind. She stopped at the top of the stairs. It was an image of her and Ryan sitting atop a throne and they were glowing red. It then ended and Jaime came back to reality. "Uhh what was that?" Jaime wondered. She then went back into her room and noticed Ryan was already asleep.

"He fell asleep fast." Zak said as Jaime laid back down.

"Did he tell you what his dream was about that scared him so bad?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. He said that he dreamed that we were taken away and he became an evil king." Zak said. He then noticed a worried look on Jaime's face. "Whats wrong?" Zak asked.

"I just had a vision of Ryan and I on a throne ruling the world but we were evil. I have a really bad feeling now." Jaime said.

"It was probably just your imagination. Things will be fine." Zak said.

"I hope so." Jaime said. She then went back to sleep.

A dark portal appeared outside the house. Two dark figures came out of it. "Is this the place?" one of the figures asked.

"Yes now all we have to do is find evil king Kur and her son the prince of evil." the other figure said. They then went back into the portal.

Ryan woke up again with a start. "Wahh!!" Ryan shouted from the nightmare. Zak fell off the bed. Jaime began to laugh but covered her mouth.

"Whats wrong Ryan?" Jaime asked as she hugged him.

"I...I had another nightmare." Ryan said. "I drempt that two men came to take us away. They said we were the evil rulers." Ryan said as he wiped sweat away from his forehead. He looked down and noticed that his pants were wet again. "Oh come on!" Ryan said as he leaped off the bed.

Zak stood up and stripped the bed of the sheets. "Don't worry Ryan everything is okay." Jaime said as she took Ryan to get cleaned up again.

"It all seemed so real though." Ryan said as he put on his clothes. It was already morning so they decided to stay up now.

"Most dreams do sweety. Come on lets go downstairs so your sister can sleep." Jaime said as she lifted Ryan up onto her shoulders.

Ryan noticed that his mom was worried. "Then why are you worried if it was only a dream?" Ryan asked.

"Okay where is your father now?" Jaime asked trying to change the subject.

"Mom why are you worried?" Ryan asked as he jumped down onto the floor.

Jaime hesitated to answer him. "I'll tell you later. Besides there is a surprise waiting for you downstairs." Jaime said.

"What? A surprised. What are we waiting for. Lets go!" Ryan said as he took off down the stairs.

Jaime sighed. "That was way to close." Jaime said.

"What was?" Zak asked as he came out of their room their sheets.

"Ryan kept asking me why I looked worried and I cant tell him why." Jaime said. Her ees began to glow red.

"Uh Jaime why are you making your eyes glow red?" Zak asked as they walked down the steps.

"What?" Jaime rushed over to a mirror. "Oh this is not good." Jaime said.

"Mom! Dad!" Ryan shouted from the other room. Zak and Jaime ran into the room and saw Ryan's eyes were glowing a dark red. "Whats happening?" Ryan asked confused.

Zak's eyes began to glow blue and Destiny ran into the room and was also glowing blue. "Good now all halves of Kur are here." a dark figure said as it walked through a portal into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jaime asked.

"I am here to retrieve the evil ruler Kur." the figure said. A bright flash emanated from its hand.

When the flash cleared the figure was gone. "Is everyone okay?" Zak asked.

Ryan and Jaime were on the floor. "Mom!" Destiny yelled when she saw her mom on the floor.

Zak dropped down and checked their pulses. "They are fine. Jaime, Ryan wake up." Zak said as he shook them.

Jaime jumped up and so did Ryan. Jaime chuckled evilly. "I must remember to thank that man for turning me evil." Jaime said sinisterly.

"I will also." Ryan said as he grinned evilly at his father. "Whats the matter father? Not happy to see us become evil. Now I will get to be king." Ryan said evilly.

"Come son. We must go now and take over this world." Jaime said as she morphed wings and grabbed Ryan.

"No! I know that you two are still in there somewhere and I am going to bring you back!" Zak yelled as he began to glow blue.

"Me too!" Destiny yelled as she walked up beside Zak.

"You should just give up. Oh also I do not love you anymore so move on." Jaime said. She then took off out the front door and flew off into the sky.

Zak stared at where Jaime was in shock to what she said. "Dad come on we have to stop them." Destiny said as she shook her dad.

"Huh? Yeah come on Destiny. Lets go." Zak said as he morphed wings. He grabbed Destiny and took off out the door and then into the sky.

"We cant let them take over the world." Destiny said.

"I know and we wont. We are going to stop them before they do." Zak said.

Jaime and Ryan landed beside the volcano. "Our time of controlling this planet has come my son. Soon all shall tremble before us!" Jaime yelled as her staff appeared in her hands. She was glowing a dark red now. Ryan laughed evilly and Jaime joined in.

* * *

**Jaime and Ryan have gone over to the evil side!! Zak and Jaime had another fight and decided that they are going to try and go on another honey moon. Will Zak and Destiny be able to turn Ryan and Jaime back to good or will they stay evil for ever? MOre chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	30. Threat to the world

**Okay I got the new story up yesterday. Make sure to check it out and review it also. So here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review afterwards.**

* * *

It has been a week now and Jaime and Ryan have taken over control of the world. "I knew we could do it my son. We are unstoppable." Jaime said. They were sitting in the throne room of a castle in Russia.

"What about father and Destiny? What if they come to stop us?" Ryan asked.

"They couldn't stop us if they tried." Jaime said evilly.

Zak and Destiny were on there way to stop Jaime and Ryan with Zak's parents. Zak had been out of it since they turned evil. "Zak are you okay?" Drew asked. They were in the airship.

"Huh? Yeah I'm just wondering what I am going to do. I don't know how I am going to change them back to good." Zak said.

"You'll think of a way but we have to stop them first. They have caused a lot of trouble already." Drew said.

"I think we have found them. I am picking up a strong energy signal." Doc said. He landed the airship.

"Come on Destiny." Zak said as he put her on his shoulders. He morphed wings. "We'll meet you there." Zak said to him parents. He then flew off towards Jaime and Ryan.

"Calypso!" Jaime yelled. Calypso appeared in front of her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are the armies ready?" Ryan asked.

"Of course." Calypso said. Jaime had forced him to help her take over the world with Ryan.

"Good." Jaime said. She heard a explosion. "What was that?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know." Calypso said. He disappeared.

"I think that father and Destiny decided to pay a visit." Ryan said.

"Good now I can tell him to his face that we are through." Jaime said as she stood from her throne. A moment later Zak and Destiny had busted down the door to the throne room. "Welcome Zak and Destiny. I see you have finally found us." Jaime said.

"Its too bad that there is nothing you can do to stop us from ruling the world." Ryan said.

"We are going to stop you two no matter what it takes." Destiny said.

"Oh? And how is that?" Jaime asked. She watched Zak morph into a Grootslang.

"I will stop you no matter what it takes." Zak said as he charges Jaime. Ryan jumped out of the way but Jaime stood her ground.

"You do not scare me like you do our son. I am wondering what it was that made me like you in the first place." Jaime said. Zak morphed out of the Grootslang morph. He grabbed Jaime. "What are you doing?" Jaime asked confused.

"Turning you back to good." Zak said. He morphed an extra pair of arms and held Jaime close to him. His eyes began to glow blue and Jaime struggled worse at this.

"Ryan! Get my servants." Jaime said as she pushed Zak away from her.

"Yes ma'am." Ryan said. He was then tackled by Destiny.

"You can not stop me! I am unbeatable!" Jaime yelled angrily as she tried to get free from Zak's grip. She punched him hard in the stomach and he let go.

"I will stop you." Zak said as he lunged towards Jaime. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him back.

"You need to learn to realize that you are outmatched. You cant beat me." Jaime said as she stood over Zak.

Zak moaned as he got up. A blue orb appeared in his hand. "I will stop you. I know that you are still good deep down inside." Zak said. He threw the orb at Jaime sending her flying back into a wall.

Destiny had Ryan pinned to a wall. "You see. You two are going to go back to being good." Destiny said.

"Not in this life time!" Ryan yelled angrily.

Jaime moaned as she tried to get up. Zak dashed over and pinned her down to the ground. Jaime struggled. "I wont let you continue to control the world." Zak said. He looked deep into Jaime's eyes and then leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Oh gross!" Destiny yelled in disgust. Ryan saw his parents and his eyes began to glow blue. He yelled in pain.

"Ahh! Mom whats going...on?!" Ryan asked as he threw Destiny off of him. His whole body was glowing blue now.

"No! You are turning good!" Jaime yelled as she threw Zak back.

"Too bad because it is too late for him. Now it is your turn Jaime." Zak said. Jaime glared at him.

"I will never go back to being good!" Jaime shouted. Hey eyes began to glow orange and a second later her army of cryptids burst into the room. "I am unstoppable! I am the evil Kur. You are good and will therefore never stop me!" Jaime yelled.

Zak stared down at the ground. His eyes began to glow a dark blue. "Then I will have to resort to extreme measures." Zak said. He noticed that Jaime's eyes were glowing a hint of pink.

"Oh and what would those be?" Jaime asked. "Are you going to try and use your kiss to make me turn back like you have done before. I am pure evil now so that wont work. Also there is the fact of me not liking you anymore." Jaime said as she held the cryptids back.

Zak waked over to her and placed his hand over her heart. He chanted something and the whole room froze except for them. "I will always love you Jaime." Zak said as a blade formed on his wrist.

"You wont kill me. You love me too much." Jaime said. Zak slashed at her arm. Time returned to normal.

"If it means to save the world then I must." Zak said.

"Don't forget I cant die. I will live forever!" Jaime yelled as she backed away from Zak.

"You can though if I take away your Kur half." Zak said solemnly.

Jaime chanted something and a portal appeared behind her. "That is if you can catch me. You can have the children. They are of no use to me if they are good." Jaime said. She stepped through the portal.

"No I wont let you get away. Come on Ryan and Destiny." Zak said as he held the portal open. Ryan and Destiny ran into the portal and Zak followed behind them. They came into the world where Jaime and Zak first got their powers at.

"Where are we dad?" Ryan asked.

"The place where your mom and I got our full..." Zak was cut off when he was hit from the side.

Jaime appeared over him. "Powers? Yes and I cloaked the pond." Jaime said. She activated her cloaking powers and disappeared.

Zak heard an evil laughter. "Kids get behind me." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny did as told.

"You cant catch what you cant see boy." Jaime said evilly. "You may have turned Ryan beck to good but I am not so easily to be changed." Jaime said. She kicked Zak's legs out.

"Mom you have to change back." Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

Jaime appeared. "Never again. I am having to much fun being evil." Jaime said as she grinned evilly.

Zak grabbed her leg and pulled her down. "Then I will take your powers so that you wont be evil anymore." Zak said. His eyes began to glow white.

Jaime vanished. "Catch me if you can weak humans." Jaime said as she ran off.

Zak activated his heat seeking powers and saw Jaime climb up into a tree and perch herself on a branch. "You forgot that I can use my powers to see you even when you are invisible." Zak thought to himself. His hand began to glow purple and he threw an orb at Jaime. She fell from the tree and was trapped in a force field.

She growled loudly as she attempted to bust the orb. "You little brat! I'll kill you!" Jaime shouted as she slashed at the orb with her claws.

Zak walked over to the her. He could see the hate in her eyes. "You are going back to being good now Jaime." Zak said as a clear orb appeared in his hand. He put his hand through the orb that held Jaime and shoved the orb into Jaime.

Jaime stared down at the ground for a while. "Zak?" Jaime questioned.

"I'm here. Are you okay?" Zak asked as he pulled his hand out of the orb.

Jaime looked up at him and grinned evilly. "You think it is that easy? You are way wrong puny human." Jaime said evilly. "I am pure evil. There is nothing to use to turn me back." Jaime said as she slashed the orb open.

"I will figure a way out then." Zak said.

"Dad help!" Ryan and Destiny yelled. Zak turned around to see them being restrained by a large dark figure.

"Let them go!" Zak yelled as he ran at the man.

"Then you had best give up on meddling in our affairs." The man said.

"You! You are the one who did this!" Zak exclaimed as he realized that this was the man who came to his house and turned Jaime evil in the first place. Zak was hit hard on the back and fell to the ground.

"Yes and I am glad that he did. Apollyn has my greatest thanks for what he did." Jaime said as she walked over to the man. He pulled down his hood and revealed that he was not a human.

"You are my queen so I do what I must." Apollyn said. He had head of a dragon and the rest of his body was covered by his cloak.

"Good Apollyn. Now hold back the children as I finish off there..." Jaime was cut off when she was hit from behind by a blast of energy.

"You will not harm a soul!" A creature said as it landed beside her.

"Who are you to say what I can and can not do?" Jaime said as she stood up.

"I am the one who is going to stop you!" the creature said. It lunged for Jaime but was caught by Apollyn.

"Thank you Apollyn. Now back to my business at....wait where did he go?" Jaime asked as she noticed Zak was gone.

Zak had activated his cloaking powers. He threw an orb at Apollyn and he was trapped in a force field. He then threw one at Jaime. "You will go back to being good." Zak said as he stood next to Jaime's orb.

"Never!" Jaime hissed.

Zak felt a surge of energy. "Now you can destroy her master." the creature said. It then vanished. Zak noticed that his hands were sparking electricity.

"What are you going to destroy your precious wife?" Jaime taunted as she waved the ring in front of him.

"Ryan, Destiny get far away from here. I will come and find you in a few minutes." Zak said. They did as they were told.

A ball of electricity formed in Zak's hand. Jaime pressed herself to the edge of the orb. "You wouldn't." Jaime said.

Zak shook his head sadly. "I have to protect the world from all evil and if it means I have to destroy my true love then I will." Zak said solemnly.

Jaime cringed in pain as an image flashed through her mind. It was of her having destroyed the world and about to destroy her family. A tear dripped from her eye. "Apollyn I guess it is time I send you back to your time." Jaime said. Apollyn disappeared.

"Goodbye Jaime." Zak said. Tears were streaming down his face.

Jaime cringed in pain and this time let out a cry of pain. She dropped to her knees as another image flashed through her mind. "The fate of the planet rests solely in the hands of Kur." A voice said as the image became clear. It was of her protecting the cryptids like she used to.

"No. I cant go back to that life anymore. I'm evil now." Jaime said as she clenched her head.

Zak pushed his hand through the orb and looked away from Jaime. "I'll always love you Jaime." Zak said through is tears.

Jaime looked up at the ball of electricity. "The sirens call can return you to normal." A voice said inside Jaime's mind.

"What does that mean?" Jaime asked confused. Zak looked at her and noticed that she was on the ground in pain.

Zak dropped down next to her. "I'm sorry Jaime but I have to protect the Earth." Zak said as he put a hand to Jaime's face. He held the electricity away from her.

Jaime shoved him away. She let out another cry of pain as she felt the electricity touch her skin. "The sirens call shall return you to how you once were." Jaime repeated.

Zak looked at her confused. He pulled the electricity away from her skin. He knew what she meant. He made the electricity disappear and he pushed into the orb. He grabbed Jaime around the waist and lifted her up. "Jaime I will always love you no matter what happens." Zak said.

Jaime cringed at this. "There is...nothing you can do to turn me back." Jaime said through the pain.

"The sirens call is me singing to you." Zak said as he had her press her body to his.

Jaime let out a shriek of pain as another image flashed into her mind. It was of her being destroyed by Zak. Another tear dripped from her eye. "Zak destroy me." Jaime said through the pain.

"I don't need to. I know that deep down you are still good." Zak said. He pressed his forehead to hers to force her to look him in the eyes. He kissed her passionately. He saw Jaime begin to blush badly. He began to hum the tune to their wedding song Endless Love.

Jaime's eyes began to glow pink. She nuzzled her face into Zak's chest. "Zak..." Jaime was cut off by Zak pressing his finger to her mouth to stop her.

"Shh don't talk. You are becoming good again and I can see that. Now all I have to do is finish it off with me singing to you." Zak said.

"Zak destroy me. I will cause nothing but destruction." Jaime said.

" My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right. " Zak sung as he began to dance with Jaime.

Tears began to stream down Jaime's face. " My love, you're every breath I take. You're every step I make. " Jaime sung along.

" And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do. And you're eyes, they tell me how much you care. Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love. " They sung together. Zak put his hand to Jaime's cheek and wipes away her tears.

"Don't cry Jaime." Zak said. Jaime put her arms around Zak's neck and pulled him to the ground and sat down on him. She kissed him lightly.

"I love you Zak. More than anything and nothing will change that." Jaime said through her crying.

"I love you too Jaime. I will always love you." Zak said as he massaged her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry about all this." Jaime said as she pressed her forehead to Zak's.

"It wasn't your fault Apollyn made you evil." Zak said.

Ryan and Destiny were watching their parents the whole time. "Is mom still evil?" Destiny asked.

"I don't think so." Ryan said.

"Now why are you two eavesdropping on your parents?" Calypso asked as he appeared behind them. He took them away from there so that Zak and Jaime could have some time alone.

Zak sat up and got rid of the orb. "Hold on maybe we should make one that no one can see through." Jaime said. She then made another orb go up around them. She noticed Zak beginning to blush badly.

Zak stood up and lifted Jaime up with him. "Wait what about the kids?" Zak asked.

"Don't worry I just saw Calypso take them away so that we could have some time alone." Jaime said as she pressed her body to Zak's.

"I love you Jaime." Zak said as he sat down. Jaime sat down on his lap.

"I love you too Zak. We really do need a vacation." Jaime said.

"We should go as soon as possible." Zak said as he laid down in the grass. Jaime laid down next to him.

"Who was that that gave you the power to destroy me earlier? It called you master." Jaime asked.

"I dunno who that was but they disappeared. At least things are alright now." Zak said as he put his arm around Jaime.

Zak sat up and positioned himself over Jaime. Jaime kissed him deeply. "What are you doing Zak?" Jaime asked.

"Kissing you." Zak said as he kissed her on the neck.

"Then why are you on top of me?" Jaime asked.

"It makes things easier." Zak said.

Jaime pushed him off of her. "We should go and get the kids so we can go home." Jaime said.

"Okay." Zak said as he stood up. He helped Jaime up. Jaime got rid of the orb that was surrounding them.

"Where did they go now?" Jaime wondered.

"Probably not far from here." Zak said as he put his arm around Jaime.

"Yeah probably. Lets go look for them. Calypso is probably taking care of them for us." Jaime said as she started walking.

"I cant wait to get home though and crawl into bed. I am exhausted." Zak said as they walked through the tall grass to look for Ryan and Destiny.

"I know I am too." Jaime said. She could hear talking. "I hear them." Jaime said as she walked towards the talking.

"Uncle Calypso can you teach us to morph stuff like wings?" Destiny asked.

"That is something your parents should teach you. Not me." Calypso said.

"Oh okay." Ryan said as he sat down in the tall grass.

Jaime came up behind Ryan and grabbed him to scare him. "Why are you hiding in the grass?" Jaime asked him.

"I wasn't hiding. We were asking uncle Calypso if he could teach us to morph stuff like wings but he said that you and dad are the ones who should teach us that." Ryan said.

"Well he is right. We should be the ones to teach you two stuff like that." Zak said.

"Like I said. Are you two okay?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah we're okay now. I have a cut on me from where Zak got me with the electricity ball though." Jaime said.

"Sorry." Zak said.

"Its alright. When we get home I will fix it." Jaime said. She opened a portal behind them leading home.

"Come on lets go home." Zak said as he picked Ryan and Destiny up and put them on his shoulders.

Jaime walked through the portal and Zak followed behind her with Ryan and Destiny. They came out if front of the house but were surrounded by the secret Scientists. "Freeze! Don't move or we will shoot." Beeman said from his aircraft.

"What is going on?" Jaime asked.

"We are taking you into custody Jaime. You are a menace to the world and can not be trusted to live in society anymore." Miranda said.

"I am not evil anymore though. Zak changed me back." Jaime said.

"Well we are going to cryogenic freeze you until we figure out how to deal with your evil half of Kur." Cheechoo said.

"It wasn't her half of Kur that made her evil." Zak said as he put Ryan and Destiny down. "It was someone else who made her become evil but we got rid of hi." Zak said.

Beeman raised a blaster to Jaime. "Well we are not going to take any chances of her half turning her evil again so it is time we froze her." Beeman said.

"Zak take Ryan and Destiny inside." Jaime said as she faced the blaster.

"No I"m not going to let them freeze you." Zak said.

"Zak go." Jaime said as she stared down at the ground.

"Ryan Destiny go inside to your room." Zak said.

"No if you want to freeze mom then you have to freeze me too." Ryan said as he walked up to his mom.

"Ryan you still have your whole life ahead of you so go inside. I will be fine." Jaime said.

"No mom I wont let them freeze you." Ryan said.

"I will be fine Ryan now go." Jaime said as she pushed him along. Zak took him and Destiny inside.

"Touching. Too bad it wont save you." Francis said. He held a blaster to Jaime.

"I cant wait for the day that you get what you have coming Francis." Jaime said.

"Well you wont be around to see that if it happens." Francis said. He was about to pull the trigger when the ground began to shake violently. "What are you doing?" Francis asked.

"This isn't me. That's the volcano Mauna Loa. It is erupting." Jaime said as she noticed the smoke coming from the distance.

"That volcano hasn't erupted for a long time so from the build up of pressure it is going to be a big eruption." Miranda said.

"Not if I can stop it first." Jaime said as she morphed wings.

"Stop her before she gets away!" Francis ordered. Jaime flew into the sky and towards the volcano.

"Zak get the kids away from here and fast!" Jaime said through telepathy.

"Whats going on?" Zak asked back.

"Mauna Loa is erupting." Jaime said.

"What are you doing then?" Zak asked.

"I am going to try and prevent it from getting to the town." Jaime said.

"How are you going to do that? You could get killed by the lava." Zak said. He got into the airship with Ryan, Destiny and Donian and took off.

"I am going to try and direct it towards the ocean so that it doesn't destroy the town." Jaime said. She hovered over the volcano and morphed her skin to were it could handle the extreme temperatures of the lava.

"Be careful because the volcano can explode and you could be seriously hurt." Zak said through telepathy as he flew the airship towards the volcano.

"I am not going to let my island be destroyed." Jaime said. She then dropped into the volcano. She morphed drills on her hands so that she could begin to dig a tunnel leading towards the ocean.

She worked feverishly at digging until she heard a small explosion from behind her. A second later the side of the volcano imploded. "Jaime!" Zak yelled when he saw the explosion.

Jaime was sent flying by the explosion but she regain her focus and flew back towards the volcano. "I will not let my town be destroyed." Jaime said. She saw the lava beginning to run towards the town. A orb of water appeared in her hand. It got bigger and then she threw it at the lava to try and stop it.

"Jaime are you okay?" Zak asked.

Jaime didn't answer him instead she decided to try out one of her powers that she didn't use very often. Jaime inhaled deeply and when she exhaled her icy breath froze some of the lava. "Yes!" Jaime shouted happily. She began to work at the rest of the lava.

Zak saw Jaime freezing the lava below. "She made it!" Zak shouted happily. He watched her freeze the lava.

"Is mom stopping the lava?" Destiny asked.

"Yes she is. She is freezing it in its tracks before it reaches the town." Zak said. "When she freezes the lava it will begin to harden until it becomes new land." Zak explained.

"So she is making new land also?" Ryan asked.

"Yes she is." Zak said.

Jaime stopped and was exhausted. "How is there still more coming?" Jaime wondered. "I...I cant stop it." Jaime said out of breath.

"She is stopping? Why is she stopping?" Zak wondered as he watched. "Jaime are you okay? Whats going on?" Zak asked through telepathy.

"I cant stop it. More just keeps coming and I am out of energy so I cant freeze it anymore." Jaime said back. "Zak go and evacuate the town. I will stay here and figure out a way to stop it." Jaime said.

"Okay I'll see you soon then." Zak said. He steered the airship back towards town.

"How am I going to stop this." Jaime wondered as she watched more lava pour out of the volcano. She closed her eyes and began to think. Her eyes began to glow a misty blue.

"Protector of the world and all its inhabitants, you know what you must do to protect your town." a voice said inside Jaime's mind.

Jaime opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were glowing a misty blue as well. "I will stop this lava." Jaime said. She clenched her fists and slammed them into the lava. The lava began to freeze and it traveled up towards the volcano itself.

"Now I think would be the best time to freeze you since you are already freezing the lava." Francis said as he hovered above Jaime. He pointed his blaster at her. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Zak almost had to destroy Jaime because he couldn't turn her back. The Secret Scientists want to freeze Jaime because they think that she is still a threat to the world. Zak and Jaime's town was put in danger by the volcano erupting. Did Francis really freeze Jaime? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review so that I know if you like the story or not.**


	31. No matter what

**Sorry I have been off schedule wih posing chapters. I have been really busy recently so I haven't been able to write as much. I also wanted to advertise my latest story Gears Academy. Please go check it out and review it so I know if I did a good job on it. Anyways here is the new chapter. I hope that you enjoy it and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

Zak had finished clearing the town and left Ryan and Destiny Calypso so he could help Jaime. He saw the Lava had stopped and looked around for Jaime. "Where is she if she stopped the lava?" Zak wondered. He saw Francis below next to a large block of ice. He dropped down behind him.

"Looks like you are too late Zak." Francis said as he turned around to face him. Zak noticed that he had frozen Jaime.

"You froze her?" Zak questioned while trying to hold back his anger.

"She was a menace to society so it was for the best. Also I hated her for what she did to my father." Francis said.

Zak grabbed Francis by the neck. "Unfreeze her now!" Zak ordered.

"No. She will cause nothing but trouble so this is for then best." Francis said as he activated his force shield to keep Zak from hurting him.

"She was saving the town from being destroyed by the volcano!" Zak yelled.

"I don't care. I am not going to unfreeze..." Francis was cut off when Zak broke through his force shield and grabbed him by the neck and threw him.

"I will kill you if you do not unfreeze her." Zak said as he walked over to Francis. He lifted Francis up by his neck again.

"Even if I wanted to I cant so too bad." Francis said. "If you want her unfrozen so badly then go to the Secret Scientists." Francis said. He pushed a button on his sleeve and his aircraft came in. Francis got loose from Zak's grip and got into his ship and flew off.

Zak walked over to Jaime. She was frozen with her hands still on the lava. "Don't worry Jaime. I will unfreeze you." Zak said as he dropped to his knees beside her.

Zak began to work away at the ice. "Now that wouldn't be a very good idea. We need to take her into custody and we cant do that if you unfreeze her." Beeman said as he came up behind Zak.

Zak spun around and whipped a piece of ice at Beeman's head but he ducked. "You all froze my wife when you knew she wasn't evil!" Zak yelled as he tackled Beeman to the ground.

"She was going to take over the world again so it is for the best. Now I suggest that you take a hike before we have to freeze you too Skunk-do." Beeman said as he stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am going to unfreeze Jaime first." Zak said as his hands began to glow red. He put one on the ice and it began to slowly melt.

"I am not going to let you do that." Beeman said as he raised a blaster to Zak.

"You don't know her like I do. She is good and would never do anything to harm anyone." Zak said as he kept his hand on the ice. The ice began to melt faster.

"She is the evil half of Kur. Nothing good can come from her existence." Beeman said.

"I know a lot of things that she is good for. She saved this town for one and two she is an amazing mother to my children." Zak said.

"I don't want to hear about your relationship with her because it doesn't matter. I am still going to keep her frozen." Beeman said. He fired the blaster at Zak but he ducked and it hit the ice. It melted away a lot of the ice.

"Thank you now she will thaw out faster because of that." Zak said as he stood up.

"I am not going to let her thaw out. If I have to I will freeze you along with her." Beeman said as he reloaded his blaster.

"That is if you can catch me to freeze me." Zak said as he melted another chunk of ice.

Zak morphed wings and an extra pair of arms he lifted Jaime up. "You wont be able to hide from us. We will freeze you two and your kids as well." Beeman said.

Zak activated his cloaking power and used it on Jaime as well. "Like I said that is if you can catch us." Zak said as he flew up into the sky. He flew back towards town. "Don't worry Jaime. I will figure out what to do." Zak said. He landed next to City hall and began to work at unfreezing Jaime again.

"Zak what happened?" Calypso asked as he came over to him with Ryan and Destiny.

"Francis froze Jaime. Now the secret scientists are after us again." Zak said as he worked feverishly at the ice.

"What are we going to do dad?" Destiny asked.

"I don't know baby girl. I have to unfreeze your mother first." Zak said. He finally got through the ice to Jaime. She was still frozen partly.

"Dad are we going to have to leave the island now?" Ryan asked.

"I think so but I don't know right now." Zak said. He began to work at thawing Jaime's body now.

"Hey we have company so I suggest that you hurry up." Calypso said as he pointed towards a large aircraft coming right at them.

"That's Beeman's airship." Zak said as he finished thawing out Jaime's body. "Come on Jaime wake up." Zak said as he nudged her.

Jaime's eyes flew open and she sat up. "Uh I am never going to go back to Antarctica again." Jaime said with a grin. "Whats going on you seem worried?" Jaime asked.

"We have to move and fast. The secret scientists are coming and we need to get away fast before they freeze us all." Zak said. Jaime leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You get the kids and get out of here. I will deal with the secret scientists." Jaime said. "Also I want to knock some sense into a certain person for freezing me in the first place." Jaime said as she stood up.

"No Jaime this time I am in charge and you aren't going to stay and fight them. We are leaving now." Zak said. Jaime was surprised by how Zak just took charge.

"Go get the airship and get out of here. I will follow close behind in Dragon morph." Jaime said as she morphed wings.

"No you are going to come with us onto the airship so that we are all safe." Zak said as they ran into a back alley to hide from Beeman. Zak noticed Jaime's eye twitch.

"I don't take orders I give them Zak." Jaime said seriously.

"Well we are married so we make the decisions together." Zak said.

"Fine then lets go." Jaime said as she grabbed Ryan. "Where did you park the airship?" Jaime asked.

"Out in front of the city hall." Zak said.

Jaime put Ryan on her shoulders and Zak put Destiny on his. "Okay then lets move." Jaime said. She flew up into the sky and towards the airship.

"I can see the airship so lets hurry before Beeman sees us." Zak said.

"Ryan do you know how to morph wings yet?" Jaime asked.

"Ryan morphed a pair of crimson wings. "Yes why?" Ryan asked.

"You follow your dad. I am going to go and take care of the secret scientists." Jaime said quietly as she stopped. Ryan began to fly after his dad.

Jaime's eyes began to glow orange and a second later a dozen Popobawa's flew up next to her. "I see that Skunk-do unfroze you." Beeman said as he flew over to Jaime.

"Yes and I am glad that he did. Now I can get back at you all for freezing me in the first place when I was trying to save the town." Jaime said as her staff appeared in her hand.

Zak had landed on top of the airship and noticed that Jaime was gone. "Where is she? Ryan where did she go?" Zak asked as Ryan landed beside him.

"She went after the secret scientists." Ryan said.

Zak cursed. "I told her not to. Calypso watch Ryan and Destiny. I am going to go and get her." Zak said. He then took off to get Jaime.

Jaime sent her Popobawa's after Beeman and they were attacking him with full force. "You can end this before it is too late. All you have to do is give up." Jaime said as she watched the fight.

"Never. I will not let you win." Beeman said as he shot at a Popobawa. It missed and the Popobawa attacked him.

"You know I am good but I can be evil with a choice. Meaning I can have my Popobawa's kill you or you can get the other secret scientists to leave me and my family alone." Jaime said. She felt a presence come up behind her and she spun around and lashed at it. Her hand was caught by Zak. His eyes were red with furry.

"I told you not to go back and fight them!" Zak yelled angrily.

"You cant expect me to listen to absurd commands like that." Jaime said.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt or frozen again!" Zak yelled.

"I have my Popobawa's here fighting for me." Jaime said as she indicated the Popobawa's who were waiting for a command from Jaime.

"You are controlling them to have them fight your battles? We are supposed to be using our powers for good!" Zak yelled.

Jaime smirked at Zak. "Don't forget I am the evil half. I do what ever I want and I take commands from no one. Not even my lover." Jaime said as she flew towards Beeman. "Now are you and the other secret scientists going to leave me and my family alone or not?" Jaime asked as she ordered the Popobawa's to get back.

"Never because you just proved my point of you not being able to be trusted to use your powers for good." Beeman said.

"Ah well I gave you a choice." Jaime said. She snapped her fingers and the Popobawa's moved in to attack. "Now you will be destroyed." Jaime said as she moved out of the way of the Popobawa's.

"No you cant destroy him." Zak said as he began to control the Popobawa's himself.

"Why don't you want us to be able to live peacefully?" Jaime asked.

"Not if it means we have to kill people." Zak said.

Jaime flew over to Zak and put a hand to his forehead. It began to glow red. "Luckily I learned how to control not only cryptic but humans as well." Jaime said. "I am only doing what is best for us." Jaime said.

"No your not you are just doing as your evil half tells you." Zak said as he pushed Jaime away.

"Either way. I am just going to get rid of the ones who are against us." Jaime said. She was then blasted from behind by Beeman. She fell to the ground.

"Apparently I now know who is good. I wont freeze you Zak but we have to take Jaime into custody until we figure out what to do." Beeman said.

Jaime moaned and slowly got up. "Do what you have to. I don't care anymore because that is not the Jaime that I fell in love with." Zak said solemnly.

Jaime stood up and faced Zak. "What you don't love me anymore." Jaime said as she put her arms out like she was going to hug Zak.

"You have changed Jaime. You have become evil now and I don't love this half of you." Zak said.

Jaime ordered the Popobawa's to leave. "Fine with me. I don't much care for who you have become either. I miss the old devious Zak. The one who liked to get in trouble." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow pink.

Zak lashed at Jaime and she fell hard to the ground. "I'm sorry Jaime but if you are going to be this way then I want a divorce." Zak said.

"I act as I am. I am evil. I can not change that. You fell in love with me as I was. Apparently all you wanted was the relations." Jaime said as she slowly got up. "Good bye." Jaime said as she morphed wings. She took off.

"We have to go after her." Beeman said.

"No let her go. I will stop her." Zak said as he morphed wings.

Jaime flew for a while until she finally got to her old hideout. "Wow its been a while. I thought for sure this place would have been gone." Jaime said as she went into her hideout. She was greeted by her Tapire Lauara's. She sat down in the chair in front of her computer. "Man I wish I could just get rid of my half of Kur." Jaime said to herself. Her staff appeared in front of her. "Maybe I can." Jaime said as she picked up her staff.

Zak landed in front of Jaime's hideout. "It looks like its time for me to get rid of Jaime." Zak said as he opened the door to her hideout. He walked in and was also greeted by Jaime's Tapire Lauara's. "Okay now where is she then?" Zak wondered. He walked into the computer room and found a note on the computer screen. He read it.

"Dear Zak, If you have found this then you were to late to get to me. I have decided that I am going to get rid of my half of Kur myself. I realize that by doing this I may in fact kill myself but I do not care. I just want you to know that I always have loved you. I just wish things could be the way they were back when we were kids again. Goodbye." Jaime wrote.

Zak put the note down. "I cant let her do this." Zak said to himself. He ran out of the hideout to go after her. He saw something moving in the distance. He ran towards it

Jaime had stopped beside a cliff. She held her staff in her hands. "Its time for me to get rid of you Kur." Jaime said. She stomped her foot on the ground and six more staffs came out of the ground behind her. "Fire, water, earth, wind, light, dark. All of the elements before me. I now combine the six elements with the staff of Kur." Jaime said as she put her staff in front of them.

The staffs all began to glow in there colors and Jaime's staff began to glow multicolor. Zak saw the bright light from the staffs and ran even faster to get to Jaime. "I stand before all of the elements and now willingly I give up my powers so that I may...." Jaime was cut off.

"Jaime!" Zak yelled as he reached her.

Jaime turned around to see Zak. "What are you doing here?" Jaime asked.

"Stopping you from making a big mistake." Zak said.

"Well you are too late. I have already started the ritual." Jaime said as she indicated the staffs.

"Jaime you cant give up your powers. I know that you are worried about your evil half but you have fought it off numerous times." Zak said as he walked over to Jaime.

"Yeah well I am done fighting it off. I am getting rid of it now." Jaime said.

"If you get rid of your half then I am getting rid of mine." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Why do you care so much. You wanted a divorce so you are getting one." Jaime said.

Zak kissed Jaime lightly. "I don't want a divorce. I still love you more than anything just like I did the day we met." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's.

Jaime pushed him away. "Go home Zak. You are too late. I am going through with this ritual." Jaime said.

"Jaime please just stop the ritual. I don't want you to die from giving up your powers. I am nothing with out you." Zak said sincerely.

The staffs began to dim as Jaime picked them up. "I now combine the elemental staffs with the staff of Kur." Jaime said. There was a bright flash and when it was gone Jaime held only one staff. It was a combination of all the staffs.

"Jaime please." Zak plead.

A vision flashed through Zak's mind of the first time he kissed Jaime. "I Jaime Cryptid now willingly give up my powers and my half of Kur so that I may live in peace and no longer carry the burden...." Jaime was cut off when Zak grabbed the staff out of her hands.

"I can not let you do this. If you give up your powers and your life then I am going to give up mine too." Zak said as he looked Jaime directly in the eyes.

"Zak..." Jaime was cut off when Zak kissed her passionately on the lips. She was in shock for a second but gave into his kiss.

"I love you Jaime. Please don't go through with this." Zak said sincerely.

"Then you have to promise me something first." Jaime said.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Promise me that no matter what happens. No matter how bad things get. You will always love me no matter what and never do anything to hurt me." Jaime said as tears filled her eyes.

"I promised that when I married you and I will never break that promise." Zak said as he put the staff down and lifted Jaime up so she was now on his waist. Tears began to run down his face. He wiped Jaime's tears away and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Jaime." Zak said.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said through her crying.

Zak sat down in the grass. He laid back so Jaime was laying on top of him. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry Jaime. I hate to see you cry." Zak said.

"You hate it when anything is wrong with me." Jaime pointed out.

"Yeah I do." Zak said as he wiped away more of Jaime's tears. "We are going to have to talk to the secret scientists you know that right?" Zak asked.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully they will understand that I am not evil." Jaime said as she sat up.

"I will make sure that they understand because no one is taking my beautiful wife away from me." Zak said as he leaned up to kiss Jaime.

"I could send my Popobawa's to attack them again." Jaime said.

"Jaime no." Zak said.

"I was kidding. Gosh cant you take a joke." Jaime said as she pushed Zak back down onto the ground.

"I couldn't tell if you were kidding or not." Zak said as he leaned up to look Jaime in the eyes. Jaime pushed him back down.

"I know already." Jaime said as she pressed her chest to Zak's. She pressed her forehead to Zak's. "Okay why are you blushing now?" Jaime asked as she noticed Zak begin to blush lightly.

"No reason." Zak said. He kissed Jaime lightly and then lifted her off of himself. "We should get back now before Calypso thinks something bad happened." Zak said.

"Okay then lets go." Jaime said as she stood up. She grabbed her staff. "I like my staff much more now that it has been fused with the others." Jaime said as she looked at her staff.

"I wish I could do that with my claw." Zak said as he took his claw off his belt.

"Maybe you can. We'll figure that out later. Lets go home." Jaime said as she morphed wings.

They took off back towards home. "Man I am exhausted." Zak said.

"I know me too." Jaime said. They flew silently for a while until they finally got back to the airship. They walked into the airship.

"Well you two took for ever to get back." Calypso said.

"Sorry we made a little trip back to the old hideout." Jaime said.

"Well then what are you two going to do now? Are you going to go back home or talk to the secret scientists?" Calypso asked.

"Eh home first. Then we can talk to the secret scientists tomorrow." Zak said as they walked into the control room. Zak started the airship and began to fly back home.

"Where is Ryan and Destiny?" Jaime asked.

"In the bedroom." Calypso said.

"Okay I am going to go and get them then." Jaime said. She then left to get Ryan and Destiny.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Calypso asked Zak.

"I saved Jaime from giving up her powers." Zak said.

"And?" Calypso asked.

"We talked and then we came back here." Zak said.

"Okay is that all?" Calypso asked.

"Yes nothing else happened." Zak said as he landed the airship.

"Alright tell the kids I'll see them later. I am going to go back home." Calypso said. He then disappeared. Zak stood up and walked out of the room. He walked off the airship and found Jaime with the kids waiting for him by the door.

"Hey guys how were you while we were gone?" Zak asked Ryan and Destiny as they walked into the house.

"Uncle Calypso told us a few stories and we played hide and seek." Destiny said.

"Alright I think it is time for you two to get ready for bed." Jaime said.

"Yeah you two go get ready and we'll be right up to tuck you in." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny went up stairs to get ready.

Jaime sat down on the couch. "Uh what a long day." Jaime said as she laid her head back on the couch.

"Yeah but at least I get to crawl into bed with an amazing girl." Zak said as he sat down next to Jaime.

Jaime kissed Zak lightly. "You are the one who is amazing. You wouldn't hurt a fly while I am evil." Jaime said.

"No you aren't evil. Its your half of Kur not you." Zak said. "We should go and tuck them in now." Zak said as they stood up. They walked up the stairs and into Ryan and Destinies room. They were already in bed.

"Well you two must be tired. You never just lay down right away." Jaime said.

Ryan yawned. "I'm really tired." He said.

"I think that we are all tired now from this long and exhausting day." Zak said.

"Goodnight mom and dad." Destiny said as Zak tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl." Zak said.

Jaime tucked Ryan in and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Ryan." She said as she stood up.

Ryan yawned again. "Goodnight." He said. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Jaime turned the lights off and her and Zak left and went down to their room.

"They were exhausted if they fell asleep so fast." Zak said.

Jaime laid down on their bed. "Today was a long day so I am not surprised." She said.

Zak laid down next to Jaime and put his arm around her. "I'm glad that we are home now at least." Zak said as Jaime rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too since I get to sleep next to you again." Jaime said as she got under the covers.

Zak turned the lights off and got under the covers too. "So are we going to actually go and talk to the secret scientists tomorrow?" Zak asked.

"We have to clear things up with them if we want to live peacefully again." Jaime said through a yawn.

"You are right but maybe we should get my parents to go with us for back up." Zak said as he yawned also.

"Okay what ever you want to do I am fine with it." Jaime said.

"Anything?" Zak questioned as he rolled over on his side.

"Okay when I said that I mean you can make those kind of decisions and I will go along now." Jaime said.

"I know I'm just messing with you." Zak said.

"Yeah okay." Jaime said as she smiled warmly at Zak. Zak kissed her lightly on the forehead. He was surprised when Jaime pulled him over so that he was on top of her.

"Okay what are you doing?" Zak asked.

Jaime pressed her forehead to Zak's so that she could look him directly in the eyes. "Zak I'm sorry for everything that has happened." Jaime said sincerely.

"Why it wasn't your fault." Zak said.

"Actually the thing with Beeman sort of was my fault. I had complete control of my actions then." Jaime said.

"Wait so you decided to attack him with the Popobawa's?" Zak asked.

"Sort of." Jaime said quietly.

"Why? I thought that you were kind and would never harm even a fly." Zak said as he pulled away from Jaime.

"I am kind but I am just tired of people always thinking of me as complete evil. Also I really hate Beeman." Jaime said.

"You didn't have to act that way towards me though." Zak said.

"I just wanted to protect you." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow a light pink. Zak leaned back down and kissed Jaime passionately.

"Jaime you don't need to protect me. You are the one who needs protecting because of your half of Kur." Zak said as he pressed his forehead to Jaime's.

"I love you Zak." Jaime said as he put her arms around Zak's neck.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said as he got off of Jaime.

"No matter what happens tomorrow with the secret scientists I will try my best to keep myself from losing my temper." Jaime said.

"Good because we don't want them to have another reason to think you are evil. The only thing that is evil about you is how you drive me crazy with your beauty." Zak said as he put an arm around Jaime.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. "You drive me crazy with your cuteness also." Jaime said through a yawn.

"Not as much as you do to me though. Goodnight Jaime." Zak said.

"Goodnight." Jaime said.

* * *

**Wow a lot happened in this chapter. Francis froze Jaime. Zak fought Beeman off so that he wouldn't get to Jaime and then unfroze her. Jaime disobeyed Zak and went after Beeman. Jaime abused her powers and used them to control Popobawa's and fight Beeman. Zak and Jaime had a major fight and Zak said he uld rather get a divorce from her! Jaime attemps to get rid of her powers and kill herself. Zak stops her and now they are closer than ever before. How will things turn out with the secret scientists? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to review.**


	32. I'll prove it

**Sorry I have been off on updating again. I want to say Happy Thanksgiving first since I couldn't on the actual day since I was with my family. Also I want to give a shout out to Zak Saturday 1 who wont stop Pm'ing me. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review after you are done reading.**

* * *

Zak woke up early in the morning. He noticed that Jaime was already awake and out of the room. "Where did she go?" Zak wondered. He put on his clothes and went to look for her. He found her in the lab with Ryan and Destiny. "Wow you guys got up early." Zak said as he walked into the lab.

"Morning dad." Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

"Good morning. What are you guys doing in here?" Zak asked.

"Mom wanted to check something about her powers." Ryan said.

"Uh could you give us some time alone? I want to talk to your mother." Zak said to Ryan and Destiny.

"Sure daddy." Destiny said. Her and Ryan ran out of the room.

"Okay now what are you doing with your powers?" Zak asked.

"I wanted to check something. Like if I could perhaps transfer then to someone else with out killing myself in the process." Jaime said. She kissed Zak lightly on the lips.

"Jaime I thought that you said that you wouldn't get rid of your powers." Zak said.

"I did but I am sort of getting tired of them interfering in my life." Jaime said.

Zak sighed. "Okay we'll discuss this later I guess. When are we going to contact the secret scientists?" Zak asked.

"In a little bit. I wanted to talk to you about something first." Jaime said as they walked out of the lab.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zak asked.

"Zak what would you say if I wanted to have another baby?" Jaime asked nervously.

Zak chuckled. "Your kidding right?" Zak asked. Jaime shook her head at him. "Why do you want another kid when we are having such problems right now?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss taking care of a little baby." Jaime said.

"Jaime we already have two kids and Donian." Zak argued.

"Donian never stays around anymore though. He is grown up now too. Soon Ryan and Destiny are going to be getting to where they don't need..." Jaime stopped. "You know what. Just forget I said anything." Jaime said. She went upstairs to her room.

"Oh man." Zak said as he leaned up against a wall.

Jaime was laying in her bed with the covers completely covering her body. "I cant believe him." Jaime said quietly to herself. Tears stained her face.

"Jaime?" Zak questioned as he sat down next to her.

"Go away." Jaime said with out coming out of the covers.

"Come on lets talk about this. I know that you want another baby because you miss taking care of one but you have to realize that we have Ryan and Destiny here to take care of. They are a handful as it is so we just don't have the time or strength to have another baby." Zak explained.

Jaime sat up and Zak noticed that her face was stained with tears. "Come on we have to go and contact the secret scientists." Jaime said as she rubbed her eyes.

"We have to talk about this first. I don't want this to become a problem with us." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"We'll have an even bigger problem if we don't call the secret scientists. Now lets go." Jaime said seriously. She stood up and left the room.

Zak sighed and followed her. He found her in her office upstairs. "Jaime if we don't talk about this now then I am leaving." Zak said as he put his hands on her desk.

"There is nothing to talk about. You don't want another kid so fine. We wont have another." Jaime said. She pushed a button and the wall behind her opened up to show a large monitor.

"Alright you know what. You can talk to the secret scientists alone then since you don't want to talk about this." Zak said. He then left to find Ryan and Destiny.

Jaime turned on the phone and began to call the secret scientists. "Well it seems that you decided to give yourself up finally." Francis said. He was in a room with all the other secret scientists.

"No I have only called to tell you reasons that prove me to not be evil." Jaime said as she sat down.

"Would one of the reasons be you put Arthur in the hospital?" Francis asked sarcastically.

"No. I did not mean to do that. I attempted to get rid of my powers later last night would be one." Jaime said.

"Your lying. You wouldn't give up your powers." Cheechoo said.

"Well obviously you all know nothing about me anymore. I almost got rid of them but Zak stopped me." Jaime said as her voice broke when she said Zak.

"I see that you two are having problems again." Miranda said.

"Yes we are unfortunately. Now on with our discussion over me not being evil." Jaime said.

Zak was downstairs with Ryan and Destiny. Ryan was watching cartoons while Destiny was drawling. "Hey dad where is mom at?" Destiny asked.

"Upstairs in her office. She is having an important conversation with the secret scientists right now." Zak said.

"Why aren't you up there with her then?" Ryan asked.

"Because your mother and I are having problems right now." Zak said as he looked at his ring.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Ryan and Destiny asked in unison.

"That is your mother and I's business." Zak said. Ryan and Destiny went back to what they were doing.

Zak decided to go and see if Jaime was okay. He heard her still talking with the secret scientists. "I still do not believe that you are good. I will need proof to believe that." Francis said as Zak stood outside the door and listened.

"Then I will give you proof. Oh wait I already did when I saved my town from being destroyed by the volcano." Jaime said.

"You could have just done that to throw us off of who you really are. "Tala Mizuki said.

"Why would I throw you all off. I have known all of you for years. I may lose control of Kur sometimes but I always regain my control before anything really bad happens." Jaime said.

"Well you are going to have to prove that it is not you letting Kur's evil essence through to us then." Miranda said.

"I will prove it." Jaime said. She then hung up the video phone.

Zak knocked on the door. "Jaime can we talk now that you are done talking to the secret scientists?" Zak asked.

"We already talked. I have to prove to the secret scientists now that I am not evil." Jaime said as she walked past Zak.

"I am going to help you then. Jaime I love you and I want to make sure that nothing happens to you." Zak said as he took her hand.

"Nothing will happen to me because I am going to use my new found research on my powers." Jaime said as she pulled her hand away from Zak.

"What new research?" Zak asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Jaime said.

"Jaime tell me what you are talking about." Zak said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"I am going to prove to them that I am not evil by giving up my half of Kur. It will then be transferred to a new body." Jaime explained.

"Jaime you told me that you wouldn't get rid of your powers. How can I trust you anymore when you keep lying to me." Zak said as he let go of Jaime.

"You cant trust me I guess. I am going to leave soon to prove to the secret scientists that I am not evil." Jaime said.

"Yeah you wont have Kur's evil half anymore is why they will believe you." Zak said.

"Precisely." Jaime said.

"But that wont mean that you yourself aren't evil. You sure are showing to me that you aren't completely good." Zak said.

"No one is pure good." Jaime said as she began to walk away.

"Well I am because I still care about you even if you lie to me." Zak said quietly to himself.

"You love me too much then." Jaime said.

"Jaime you cant just get rid of your problems like this." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"I'm tired of all these problems that come from being the evil half of Kur." Jaime said. Zak pressed his lips to Jaime's.

"I know and I will help you like I have done since we met. Jaime I don't want you to ruin your life like this." Zak said.

"Zak I have to prove to them that I am not evil." Jaime said as Zak pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know but there is a better way than getting rid of your powers." Zak said.

"I hope your right because I have to show them soon that I am not evil." Jaime said.

"I'll be right there with you then when you show them that you aren't evil." Zak said.

"I love you Zak." Jaime said.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said. They walked down stairs and Ryan and Destiny were still doing what they were when Zak had left them.

"We should go now so that we can get this over with." Jaime said.

"Okay. Come on Ryan, Destiny. We have to go and meet the secret scientists." Zak said. They all went out to the airship and Zak started the airship. "Where are we meeting them at?" Zak asked.

"Antarctica." Jaime said.

"What? Why there?" Zak asked.

"No one to harm is there and it was were Kur was first discovered. Well so they thought it was." Jaime said.

"Alright then. Antarctica it is." Zak said. He set course for Antarctica and then turned on the auto pilot.

"Zak what are we going to do if they don't believe us?" Jaime asked.

"Don't worry we'll make them believe that you are good." Zak said.

"Where is Ryan and Destiny?" Jaime asked.

"Probably in there room." Zak said. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you want to finish talking about having another baby now?" Zak asked cautiously.

"Sure. I guess. I already know that you don't want another kid though so we wont have another." Jaime said.

"If it would make you happy...I guess we could." Zak said as he rubbed the back of his head. He noticed Jaime's face brighten up.

Jaime stood up and walked over to Zak. She sat down on his lap and kissed him passionately. "Thank you baby but I want you to be happy too." Jaime said as she pressed her forehead to Zak's.

"I am only happy when you are." Zak said with a grin. Jaime got off of him and went back to her seat.

"You are the best husband ever Zak." Jaime said.

"And you are the best wife ever." Zak said back.

Ryan had finished watching cartoons and decided to go and see his parents. He walked in on them kissing. "Oh gross!" Ryan exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh hey Ryan whats up?" Zak asked.

"Nothing except me about to go and throw up." Ryan said.

Jaime chuckled. "You aren't going to feel that way when you get older. Trust me sweety." Jaime said as she walked over to Ryan.

"No I'm not." Ryan said.

"What was it that you came wanted sweety?" Jaime asked.

"I'm bored. My cartoons are over and I have nothing o do because Destiny is still drawling." Ryan said.

"Go and see if she wants to play a game with you. I'm sure she will want to." Zak said. He deactivated the auto pilot and began to fly the ship himself.

"Okay thanks." Ryan said. He then left to go and get Destiny.

Jaime sat back down in her chair. "How much longer do we have until we get to Antarctica?" Jaime asked.

"Not much longer. We should be there in about ten, fifteen minutes." Zak said.

"Good at least I still have a little time to figure out what...wait. I have an idea now." Jaime said.

"What?" Zak asked.

"I can use my healing powers on Beeman as a sorry. Then they will sort of believe me to be good at least." Jaime said.

"That might work for the others but I doubt that Francis will believe it." Zak said.

"Well I will just have to think of something else then for him." Jaime said.

"Well you better think fast then because we're here." Zak said as he landed the airship.

"Alright I'm going to get Calypso to watch Ryan and Destiny then. I don't want them to get caught in this." Jaime said as she stood up.

"You called?" Calypso asked with a grin as he appeared behind her.

"Well that was fast." Zak said as he stood up from his seat.

"Calypso can you watch the kids for us? I don't want them to see this if things go wrong." Jaime said.

"Sure no problem. Try not to screw up though." Calypso said with a grin.

"Don't say that or you will jinks me." Jaime said.

Calypso chuckled. "Come on we should go now." Zak said.

"Yeah. See you later Calypso." Jaime said. Her and Zak then left the room to go and meet the secret scientists.

They met up with the secret scientists a little ways away from the airship. "Well you actually decided to show. I'm surprised." Francis said.

"Why? I wouldn't miss an appointment." Jaime said.

"Well are you ready to prove to us that you aren't all evil?" Beeman asked. He was on crutches and his left arm was also in a cast.

"Yes I am." Jaime said as she put her hand on Beeman's cast. Her hand began to glow.

"What is she doing?" Miranda asked.

"I am healing Arthur's injuries. I also wanted to apologize for inflicting them in the first place." Jaime said.

Beeman moved his arm and felt no pain. "Well you did heal my broken arm. Apology accepted." Beeman said as he removed his cast. Jaime began to heal his broken leg.

"You see she is not evil. If she was then she wouldn't be healing someone who tried to hurt her." Zak said.

"That proves nothing. She could just be trying to throw us off again." Francis retorted.

"Why do you hate me soo much? I did nothing to you." Jaime said as she finished healing Beeman.

"Not to me but my father." Francis said angrily. "You got him kicked out of the secret scientists and I am going to make sure that you pay for it." Francis said.

"That was not my fault. Your father tried to kill me back when we were kids." Jaime said as she walked over to Francis.

"Well I see why. He had already seen the evil inside you." Francis retorted.

"Okay that is enough bickering. Now how else were you going to prove to us that you are not evil?" Beeman asked.

"I have not harmed anyone and if I had I heal them afterwards so that is one reason." Jaime said.

Zak took her hand. "Also you are the mother to two wonderful children." Zak said sweetly. "Soon to be more than two." Zak said as he looked Jaime in the eyes.

"Also I have made many contributions to what you all know now about Kur and cryptids." Jaime said.

"That may be true but how else could you prove that you are not evil?" Miranda asked.

"If I were evil would I be married? Would I be in love? I wouldn't be with Zak if I were truly evil." Jaime said. The scientists talked amongst each other.

"You don't fool me." Francis said. He had broken away from the conversation with the other scientists.

"Was I trying to?" Jaime asked with a warm smile.

"You may have the other scientists fooled but not me. I will not believe that you are good." Francis said.

"Well maybe you just need to get to know her better then." Zak said.

"I would rather not." Francis said.

"Then you will never truly know if I am evil or not." Jaime said.

"Okay we have come to a conclusion." Tala Mizuki said.

"And what is your conclusion?" Jaime asked.

"We have decided that you seem to be in control so you yourself are not evil." Cheechoo said.

"What?!" Francis yelled.

"Thank you all. I am glad you all finally realized that I am not evil." Jaime said.

"How can you all be soo blind?! She is lying to you. She is evil!" Francis yelled angrily.

"Shut your mouth boy!" Cheveyo retorted.

"You need to get to know her better. Jaime is not evil. You are just corrupt with your fathers idea's." Beeman said.

"If you all wont do anything about this then I will." Francis said as he took a blaster out of his pocket. He aimed it at Jaime. "Goodbye Jaime." Francis said sinisterly.

"No!" Zak said as he lunged at Francis. He grabbed at the blaster.

"Get off of me you imbecile!" Francis shouted as he struggled.

"I wont let you hurt my wife." Zak said as he punched Francis hard in the rib cage.

"Zak get off of him immediately."Miranda said as she tried to pull Zak off of Francis.

Jaime walked over to Zak and grabbed him by the back off his shirt. "Zak he cant hurt me. Remember we cant die." Jaime said as she tried to pull Zak off of Francis.

"That is what you think. I have figured out a simple formula to separate Kur from you and thus killing you." Francis said as Zak got off of him. He raised the blaster to Jaime.

Jaime let out a low growl and her eyes began to glow a light red. "You want to see Kur then fine with me. We will share control so that I may get rid of that blaster of yours." Jaime said. She lunged at Francis and pulled the blaster from his hands.

"You see she is not evil!" Francis said angrily.

"You forced me to bring out Kur." Jaime said as she crushed the blaster. Her eyes had returned to normal now.

"Francis I think that it would be best if you were to take a leave of absence. Like your father." Cheveyo said.

"What?! You cant kick me out!" Francis yelled angrily.

"Looks like they just did." Zak said with a grin.

Francis pulled another blaster out of his jacket. "I am going to get rid of you first then." Francis said. He pulled the trigger.

Jaime threw up a shield to protect herself and Zak from the blast but it cut through the shield. Zak jumped in the way of the blast to protect Jaime. It collided with his chest and he let out a gasp. "Zak!" Jaime yelled.

Zak dropped to the ground. "I told you I figured out a way to separate Kur from you." Francis said sinisterly. Tala Mizuki grabbed him and restrained him.

Jaime dropped down next to Zak. "Zak please don't die." Jaime said as tears began to run down her face. "You should have let the blast hit me not you." Jaime said as she took Zak's hand.

Zak put a hand to Jaime's face. "Why? I love you more than anything and would do anything to protect you." Zak said. "Please don't cry." Zak said as he wiped away Jaime's tears.

"There has to be a way to stop this. Francis you better reverse this or you will die too!" Jaime said angrily.

"I'm sorry but I am being restrained right now and therefore can't help. Nor do I want to for that matter." Francis said.

"Then you will die!" Jaime said as she raised her hand to Francis. It began to glow black. "To the world of the forgotten with you!" Jaime yelled.

Zak grabbed her arm. He pulled her down to kiss her. "Jaime don't give them anymore reasons to think that you are evil. I love you." Zak said weakly.

Jaime's staff appeared in her hand. "No I am not going to let you die. I will give you my half instead." Jaime said as she wiped away more tears.

"Jaime I want you to live. It would be better this way." Zak said as he put his hand to Jaime's face.

"Zak I cant go on with out you." Jaime said through her crying. The secret scientists just watched the two.

Tala Mizuki released Francis. "I hope you are happy for what you are doing." Mizuki said.

Francis lowered his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out another blaster. He walked over to Jaime. "Here. This will reverse what the other blaster did but you only have a short amount of time." Francis said.

Jaime took the blaster from him. Zak groaned from the pain. "Thank you Francis." Jaime said through her crying. She placed the blaster to where Zak had been hit before and pulled the trigger.

Zak gasped from the blast. It almost immediately took effect. Zak tried to sit up but fell back down. "You did it Jaime." Zak said. He wiped away Jaime's tears. "Come on please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you cry." Zak said.

Jaime leaned down and kissed Zak passionately. "I love you Zak." Jaime said as she helped Zak sit up.

"How about you just call us later. We are going to leave now." Beeman said. He left then with the other secret scientists.

Jaime helped Zak stand up."I love you too Jaime." Zak said. Jaime morphed a second pair of arms and put one arm around his waist and the other over his shoulder to help him walk back to the airship.

They walked silently for a while. "Zak you didn't have to take the blast for me. I would have dodges it in time." Jaime said.

"Yeah right you would have. I saw you just standing there. I am your husband and I will protect you from anything." Zak said as they walked into the airship.

"Dad what happened?" Ryan and Destiny asked in unison as they noticed Jaime having to help Zak walk.

"A little accident but I am fine." Zak said. He sat down in the drivers seat and started the airship.

"Zak you don't have to fly the airship in your state. I can fly." Jaime said.

"Its alright I'm fine." Zak said.

"Hey I'm going to take the kids to their room so you two have some time to yourselves." Calypso said. He left the room with Ryan and Destiny.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. I have you so I have never been better." Zak said with a grin.

"Oh Zak." Jaime said. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Zak had her sit down on his lap.

"You still want to have another kid even with all these problems we are having?" Zak asked.

"I don't know. I mean the scientists believe that I am not evil now so that problem is gone." Jaime said.

"Well it is your choice if you do want to have another baby." Zak said.

"No it is both our choices. I need you if I want to have a baby after all." Jaime said as she turned to face Zak. She noticed that he was blushing and chuckled.

"Well you are the one who is going to have to carry the baby so do you want to or not?" Zak asked.

"I would like to but would you be okay with it even with everything that we have to deal with?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. I just want you to be happy." Zak said.

"I love you Zak and thank you." Jaime said.

"No problem and your welcome." Zak said. He pressed his lips to Jaime's and then lifted her off of him.

* * *

**Zak and Jaime are going to have another baby! Zak almost died also because of Francis. Francis seems to have finally noticed that Jaime is not evil because he gave her the blaster to reverse what he did in the first place. More chapters coming as soon as possible. Please remember to REVIEW!**


	33. Day at the beach

**Sorry its been a while since I have posted a chapter. I have been having a lot of family and then relationship trouble recently so I have sort of been to depressed to write. Anyways here is the new chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

The family got back in the late evening. Zak ordered pizza for dinner. "Hey are we going to try tonight or wait a few days?" Zak asked as they washed dishes.

"Your choice since you were injured today." Jaime said.

"Okay if I feel good enough then because my chest is sort of hurting still." Zak said. Jaime put the dishes away and then put her hand to Zak's chest. "What are you doing?" Zak asked.

"Helping you by healing your injury faster." Jaime said.

Zak took her hand away from his chest and gently kissed it. "Its alright I'll be fine." Zak said. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay where is Ryan and Destiny?" Jaime asked.

Zak shrugged. "Probably their room." Zak said.

Ryan and Destiny were up in the attic looking through photo albums that there parents had made. "Heh look at this picture." Ryan said as he handed Destiny a small picture.

"Its mom and dad at their wedding." Destiny said as she examined the picture. It was of them and their first dance. "Hey there's writing on the back in case you didn't notice it." Destiny said as she looked at the back of the picture.

Ryan looked at it. "Zak and Jaime's first dance. Song : Endless love." Ryan read.

"Was there anymore pictures of them at their wedding?" Destiny asked.

"I dunno let me check." Ryan said as he flipped through the pages of the album. "Oh gross!" Ryan said in disgust at the picture he found.

Destiny took the picture from him. It was a picture of Zak and Jaime sitting on the roof in the middle of a kiss. "Yuck!" Destiny said as she put the picture back.

"Ryan, Destiny where are you two?" Jaime called.

"Crap put the albums away!" Destiny said as she put the pictures back in the album. Ryan put them back in the box and tripped and fell over a small box.

"Ow!" Ryan said as he got up. Destiny picked up the box and looked inside it.

"Whats this?" Destiny asked as she pulled out a small mirror. She touched the glass.

"Destiny don't touch that!" Zak exclaimed as he came into the attic. Too late a second later Destinies double came out of the mirror.

"Finally someone opened the mirror again." Destiny Monday said.

"Who are you?" Destiny asked.

Destiny Monday had the opposite hair color of Destiny. "I am your evil half." Destiny Monday said sinisterly. Zak lunged at her but she dodged and jumped onto a large pile of boxes.

"You are going back with your parents." Zak said as he took the mirror from Destiny.

"No I'm not. They are annoying. They don't know what evil is anymore it seems." Destiny Monday said.

Zak lunged at her again but she dodged and ran for the door. "Oh no you don't." Jaime said as she grabbed Destiny Monday by the arm.

"Ah let go of me!" Destiny Monday yelled. Zak moved the mirror towards her and she was sucked back into it.

"Dad who was that?" Ryan asked.

"Destinies evil half. There is an alternate universe where, in that universe, our opposites stay." Zak explained.

"Are you going to break the mirror then?" Destiny asked.

"No not yet at least." Zak said as he put the mirror back in the box.

"What were you two doing up here anyways?" Jaime asked.

"Looking at...ow!" Ryan was cut off when Destiny poked him hard in the side.

"I am guessing what he was going to say was looking at the photo albums." Zak said as he noticed a picture laying on the floor. He bent over and picked it up.

"Why are you two going through our picture albums?"Jaime asked.

"We wanted to see what you and dad were like before we were born." Destiny said.

"There aren't that many pictures of us before you two actually. Come on you two. You should get ready for bed." Zak said as he put the picture he picked up in his pocket.

"Okay dad." Ryan and Destiny said in unison. They left the room and went back to their bedroom. They got ready for bed and waited for their parents to come tuck them in.

"Okay now good night you two." Jaime said as she kissed Ryan and then Destiny on the forehead.

"Good night mom." Ryan said. He rolled over.

Zak and Jaime turned out the lights and then went back to their room. "What picture did you take from the attic?" Jaime asked.

Zak took the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Jaime. "Heh our honey moon picture. Well sort of since we never really got a honeymoon." Jaime said as she looked at the picture of them at the beach.

Zak laid down on the bed and Jaime laid down next to him. She cuddled up to him. "Are we going to destroy that mirror?" Zak asked.

"Yeah soon but tonight we have plans." Jaime said sweetly to Zak.

Ryan was still awake in his room. "Hey Des are you still awake?" Ryan asked as he sat up.

"What do you want?" Destiny asked half asleep.

"Come on lets go and see what else mom and dad have up in the attic." Ryan said as he got out of his bed.

"Are you crazy? You know mom and dad don't like for us to be out of bed." Destiny said.

"What they don't know wont hurt them." Ryan said. "Now come on." Ryan said as he tried to pull Destiny out of her bed.

"If we get caught its your fault." Destiny said as she sat up.

"Okay now lets go." Ryan said. They walked out into the hall and moved slowly towards the stairs.

"I can hear mom and dad so be quiet." Destiny whispered.

"What are they doing anyways?" Ryan wondered as they crept up the stairs.

"I don't know but I don't care because I don't want to get caught." Destiny said. They heard the door downstairs open.

"Be right back. I'm going to go get a drink really quick." Zak said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Oh no its dad. Hide." Ryan said. He looked back to where Destiny was following him and noticed she was gone.

"Activate your cloaking powers." Destiny said. Ryan activated his powers and they began to walk towards the attic again.

Ryan and Destiny got to the attic and started looking through the albums again. "Hey look I found a disk." Ryan said as he showed Destiny the disk.

"Too bad we don't have anything to play it on." Destiny said.

"We do in our room. Come on." Ryan said as he walked towards the door. Destiny followed close behind him and when they reached the steps they activated their cloaking powers again.

"Quiet in case mom and dad are still awake." Destiny said as they crept down the stairs.

Zak and Jaime were still awake in their room but were now watching a movie. "What was that?" Jaime asked as se sat up.

"What?" Zak asked.

"I thought I heard talking in the hall." Jaime said.

"No one is awake but us. Your probably just hearing things." Zak said.

"Zak don't forget I have sonic hearing." Jaime said as she pulled on a t-shirt.

"Than you are probably hearing Donian. He probably came home for once and is talking to himself again." Zak said. Jaime laid back down and cuddled back up to Zak.

Ryan and Destiny were back in their room now. "Okay now where is that DVD player at?" Ryan wondered as he looked through his closet. "Aha here it is." Ryan said as he pulled out the small player. He put the disk in and went over to his bed.

"We should hurry before mom or dad come in to check on us." Destiny said.

The disk began to play. "Its starting." Ryan said as Destiny sat down next to him.

An image of a beach came on the screen of a beach. "Hey that's Waimea Bay." Ryan said.

"Okay this is our honey moon day. Ryan and Destiny are with my parents and Jaime is out in the water surfing on Rhinoceros Dolphins." Zak said on the video.

"There honey moon?" Destiny questioned.

"Hey you better not be recording me Zak." Jaime called from out in the water.

"Why not? You look amazing surfing on the Dolphins." Zak called back as he walked towards the water.

"How come they never take us there?" Ryan wondered.

"I don't want to be recorded though." Jaime said as she rode up to the shore.

"Why? Don't you want us to remember our one day of freedom from the kids?"Zak questioned.

"Yeah but I don't want it recorded." Jaime said as she tried to take the camera.

"Too bad. You are going to have to give me a kiss if you want the camera." Zak said.

"Yuck!" Ryan exclaimed in disgust.

"Okay then give me the camera first." Jaime said.

Zak gave her the camera and she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you but so you know I have another camera." Zak said with a grin.

"Okay turn it off." Destiny said.

Zak and Jaime had just finished watching the movie. Jaime sat up. "Okay that's not Donian I am hearing." Jaime said.

"I'll go check then." Zak said as he sat up. He pulled on a shirt and then went to check on Ryan and Destiny. He slowly opened their door and saw them sitting on Ryan's bed. "What are you two doing awake?" Zak asked as he walked into their room. He saw the DVD player.

"Nothing dad." Ryan said as he tried to hide the player. Zak took it from him.

"What are you two looking at that has you awake so late?" Zak asked as he opened the player to see the disk.

Destiny laid back down on her bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night daddy. She said sweetly.

"Good night and this time stay in bed and go to sleep." Zak said. He left and went back to his room.

"What happened?" Jaime asked.

"They were awake and watching something on the DVD player." Zak said as he handed the player to Jaime.

"Whats this?" Jaime asked.

"That little movie I shot of our day on Waimea Bay." Zak said as he laid back down next to Jaime.

"Are they in bed now?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. I guess that you were right when you heard talking in the hall earlier." Zak said.

Jaime gave him a victorious grin. "Ha I told you." Jaime said.

"Don't need to get cocky about it though." Zak said as he pulled her close to himself.

Jaime turned off the TV and then rolled over. "They better be asleep now." Jaime said.

"They are don't worry." Zak said as he put his arm over Jaime's waist.

"Good night Zak." Jaime said.

"Good night." Zak said back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Jaime woke up early in the morning again. She lightly kissed Zak on the lips to wake him up. "Wake up sweety." Jaime said sweetly.

Zak grumbled. "Huh? Whats going on?" Zak asked as he sat up.

"Its morning and I decided to wake you up with me." Jaime said.

"Why?" Zak asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"So that we would have a little time to ourselves." Jaime said as she nuzzled her face into Zak's shoulder.

"We spent some quality time together last night though." Zak said.

Jaime glared at him. "I wasn't talking about doing that." Jaime said.

"Sorry I thought you were." Zak said.

"Well I wasn't." Jaime said as she sat up. She noticed Donian at the foot of their bed. "Donian?" Jaime questioned.

Donian lifted his head up. "Hi mom. Hi dad." Donian said through a yawn.

"Donian what are you doing here? You never stay over night anymore." Zak said as he pulled his covers off of himself.

"I decided to visit but you were both asleep when I got here." Donian said as he stretched.

"Well its good that you are here." Jaime said. She got up and opened the curtains.

"I'm going to go and check on the kids." Zak said as he walked towards the door.

"Donian what made you want to visit?" Jaime asked.

"I found a girlfriend and she is getting a little emotional." Donian said.

Jaime chuckled. "My little Donian is dating now. You grew up to fast." Jaime said jokingly.

"Stop it mom." Donian said as he jumped up onto their bed.

"Why? I am glad that you have grown up but I sort of miss the old rambunctious little you." Jaime said as she sat down on the bed.

"Well I am grown up now so that Donian is gone." Donian said.

"I know." Jaime said.

"The kids are still asleep." Zak said as he came back into the room.

"I'm not surprised since they stayed up late last night." Jaime said.

"Do you want me to wake them up or should we let them sleep?" Zak asked.

"Let them sleep a little longer." Jaime said.

"Okay I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast them." Zak said. He kissed Jaime lightly and left.

Donian jumped down off of the bed. "I'm going to go. I'm sure that my girlfriend is worried about where I am. See you later."Donian said. He left the room.

Jaime laid back on the bed. "He grew up soo fast." Jaime said to herself.

Zak came up the stairs to get Jaime and the kids. "Hey breakfast is ready. Where did Donian go?" Zak asked as he came into their room.

"He had to leave. He didn't want his girlfriend to worry about him." Jaime said.

Zak chuckled. "Want me to get the kids or do you want to?" Zak asked. Jaime sat up.

"I'll get them up since you made breakfast." Jaime said. She left the room and went down the hall to Ryan and Destinies room.

Zak went back downstairs and sat down in the living room. "I cant wait to tell them our plans for today." Zak said to himself.

Ryan and Destiny were both awake now and were walking down the stairs with their mother. "Good morning dad." Destiny said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. I hope you two got enough sleep since you were up late last night." Zak said.

"We did." Ryan said as he sat down at the table.

"Why were you two up so late last night anyways?" Jaime asked.

"We wanted to see how you were when we were babies." Destiny said.

"Then why did you have our vid of us at the beach?" Zak asked.

"We didn't know what it was until we played it on the DVD player." Ryan said. He took a sip of his orange juice.

"Well we have something planned for today." Jaime said as she picked up her plate and took it to the sink.

"What are we going to do today?" Destiny asked.

"Waimea Bay. Since you two have never been there before we decided to take you there." Zak said as he helped Jaime wash dishes.

"Awesome!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You two should get whatever you want to bring to the beach together." Zak said.

"Okay we'll do that right now." Destiny said. Her and Ryan left the room to get their stuff together.

"Are we going to let them surf on the Rhino Dolphins like they saw you do?" Zak asked.

"Only if I control them." Jaime said.

"I know. You worry about them too much." Zak said as they walked into the living room.

"I do not. I'm their mother so I have to make sure they are safe." Jaime said.

"I know but you need to let them have a little freedom at least." Zak said as he sat down on the couch.

"I do let them have some freedom. I just don't want to lose them like my parents lost me when I was their age." Jaime said as she sat down next to Zak.

"You wont lose them. Neither of us will ever let that happen." Zak said as he put his arm around Jaime.

"My parents didn't want to lose me either but they had no choice in that matter." Jaime said.

"I know but we are smart enough to know not to do anything that will possibly hurt the kids." Zak said.

"Hey are we going to go to the beach soon?" Ryan asked as he walked into the room.

"Do you have your stuff for the beach?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah. Destiny is still getting her stuff though." Ryan said.

"Okay come on Ryan. You and I will go to the airship now then." Zak said as he stood up.

"Okay dad." Ryan said.

Jaime went upstairs to see what Destiny was doing that was taking her so long. "Destiny I hope you aren't trying to bring everything you own." Jaime joked as she walked into her room.

"Ryan hid my bathing suit from me." Destiny said as she looked through their box of toys.

"Here I'll help you look. I'll scold Ryan later." Jaime said as she looked under Ryan's bed.

"What is there to do at Waimea bay other than swimming or surfing anyways?" Destiny asked.

"Well there is the park but we are going to a secluded part of the beach." Jaime said.

"Why?" Destiny asked.

"You will have to wait until we get there to find out." Jaime said as she handed Destiny her bathing suit. "Should have looked under his mattress first." Jaime said as they walked out of the room.

They met up with Zak and Ryan in the control room of the airship. "You two ready to go?" Zak asked.

"Yep." Destiny said as she sat down in her seat. Ryan was already in his seat and playing his video game.

"You let him bring his video game even when we are going to the beach?" Jaime asked.

"I didn't know he packed it until he sat down and pulled it out of his pocket." Zak said.

"What ever. Okay you ready to go?" Jaime asked as she sat down.

"Yeah. Lets go." Zak said as he started the airship.

"Now Ryan why did you hide Destinies swim suit?" Jaime asked.

"Because it was funny and still is." Ryan said with out looking away from his video game.

"You know you aren't going to be allowed to bring that on the beach sweety." Jaime said.

"I know and why would I? I am going to be in the water." Ryan said as he put away his game.

"You are too addicted to that game of yours Ryan." Zak said.

"Its Demon Warrior 200. Its the best game ever!" Ryan exclaimed as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the window and looked out. "How far until we get to the beach?" Ryan asked.

"Its on the other island Ryan so it will be a little bit." Zak said.

"Can I go back to playing my game then?" Ryan asked as he sat back down.

"Sure." Jaime said as she took out a small mirror. Destiny sat silently in her seat. "Hey Destiny is everything okay?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah I was just wondering why Ryan and I didn't go to school like these kids from my book." Destiny said as she showed her mom a book.

"We home school you two like we were home schooled." Zak said.

"You mean like you were home schooled Zak. I taught myself when I lived on my own." Jaime said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." Zak said.

"Well why cant we go to school?" Destiny asked.

Jaime chuckled. "I doubt you would like it but if you want we can see about getting you two into a school." Jaime said.

"Wait I don't want to go to school." Ryan argued. "I like being home schooled since I get to just play my game all day." Ryan said as he put away his game.

"Lets discuss this later. We're here anyways." Zak said as he landed the airship.

"Finally." Ryan said as he ran out of the room.

"Ryan wait up." Destiny said as she ran after him.

"I want to see the waves." Ryan yelled back as he ran off the airship. He collided with a tree a few feet off the ship.

Destiny laughed as she watched him drop to the ground. "That is why you should have waited for me instead of running off the airship." Destiny said.

"Ryan are you okay?" Jaime asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine mom." Ryan said as he brushed dirt off of his swim trunks.

"You sure?" Jaime asked.

"I'm sure. Can we go down to the beach now?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah lets go." Zak said as they began to walk.

They got to the edge of the water a few minutes later. "Woah the waves are huge!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah but if you are going to swim I want you to stay away from the tunnels. I don't want you to get sucked under." Jaime said as she indicated the waves turning into tunnel waves.

"I will." Ryan said as he ran into the water.

"Hey wait for me. I want to swim too." Destiny said as she ran into the water as well.

"You want me to watch them?" Zak asked.

"Yeah. I am going to go and find the Rhino Dolphins." Jaime said.

"Okay see you in a little bit then." Zak said. He went after Ryan and Destiny.

"Okay now to get those Rhino Dolphins to come out." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow orange. She began to walk down the shore until a pair of Rhino Dolphins finally showed up. "Okay well lets go and show you to the kids." Jaime said as she walked up to the dolphins.

Hey dad where is mom?" Ryan asked as they got out of the water.

"Going to get you two a surprise." Zak said.

"What surprise?" Destiny asked.

"This one." Jaime called over to them as she swam up to the edge of the water with the Rhino dolphins.

* * *

**Well Ryan and Destiny are dipping into their parents past more and more now. More chapters soon. I am going to be taking a leave though from writing due to my depression though. Please remember to review this chapter.**


	34. Welcome to the family

**I'm back! Sorry for the two month delay my loyal readers. I was in a bad depression but my will to continue this story broke it away. I know that the Sat's series recently ended but that will not stop me from doing my writing. I want to thank you all for being so patient and hopethat you enjoy this new chapter. I will be trying to get back into my weekly routing of one chapter of week. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan and Destiny ran over to the Rhinoceros Dolphins. "Awesome! Do we get to ride them?" Ryan asked.

"Yes but only when we are controlling them." Jaime said as she got off of the Rhinoceros Dolphin. She helped Ryan up onto the Dolphin. She then helped Destiny up onto the other Dolphin.

"This is soo cool!" Ryan said as they Rhino Dolphin began to swim. It jumped up high into the air with Ryan.

"Those Dolphins are such show offs." Zak said as he came up next to Jaime. Jaime was still controlling the dolphins.

"I know and they are tame. That's the good thing about them." Jaime said as Zak took her hand. Zak kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Here I'll control them for you." Zak said as he took over the control of the Rhinoceros Dolphins. One of them leaped high into the air and Destiny was sent flying.

"Destiny!" Jaime dove into the water and swam after her. She caught up to her.

"That was awesome!" Destiny shouted as the Dolphin picked her up again. Jaime looked back at Zak and he noticed she was angry that he let that happen.

"And I'm in trouble now." Zak said as Jaime swam back over to him.

"Zak! How could you let that happen?! Destiny could have been hurt!" Jaime said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I was controlling them but they are just natural show offs so they did that when I first tried to take control." Zak said as Ryan and Destiny swam over to them.

"Ryan, Destiny go back to the airship. Your father and I will be along soon." Jaime said as she looked back at Ryan and Destiny. She then noticed the Rhino Dolphins swimming away quickly.

"Okay mom we'll see you back at the airship then." Destiny said as her and Ryan began to walk out of the water.

Jaime turned back to Zak. "You should have controlled the Dolphins better Zak." Jaime said with anger still in her voice.

"I know and I am sorry." Zak said as he looked down at the water. Jaime heard something come up behind her and before she had time to react something grabbed her by the leg and pulled her under.

Zak dove under the water and noticed that Jaime was gone. He searched quickly for her but she was no where to be found. "Jaime!" Zak called out as he resurfaced. He noticed a struggle a ways off and quickly swam towards it.

"Uh get...off!" Jaime yelled as she struggled to get the tentacles of the Kraken off of her. She noticed Zak coming towards her out of the corner of her eye. Jaime morphed claws and began to slash at the tentacles.

"Hold on Jaime I'm coming." Zak said as he charged into the Kraken with a Rhino Dolphin morph. It released Jaime quickly. "Jaime are you okay?" Zak asked as he noticed the cuts and bruises on her where the Kraken had her. He morphed back to normal.

"Yeah now where did it go?" Jaime asked as she looked around.

"I don't know. I think it...." Zak was pulled under then. Jaime quickly dove under and morphed razor sharp claws.

"Let him go now!" Jaime ordered as she tried to control the Kraken. It didn't work so Jaime lunged at it and slashed away at its tentacles. Blood quickly filled the water as Zak got free from the Kraken's grip. "Come on it wont be long till the sharks get here so we better go now." Jaime said as she grabbed Zak. They swam quickly for the shore as the Kraken chased after them with its tentacles.

"Why is the Kraken here?! It doesn't live in warm places like this!" Zak shouted as they swam.

"I don't know but I think it might have something to do with that displaced Kumari serpent." Jaime said as they reached the shore. She looked back and noticed the shark fins that were swarming to were they were at before.

"Come on we should get back to the airship before Ryan and Destiny think something bad happened." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand. Jaime leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't think it would be safe to come back here for a while now. At least not until we know why all these cryptids are being so badly displaced." Jaime said as they walked back to the airship.

"I think that something might be happening that they are coming to where we live. They may need our help Jaime." Zak said as they walked onto the airship.

"And they show it by attacking our underwater base and then me and you? I don't think that's what they are here for." Jaime said as they walked into the control room.

"Mom, dad are you two okay? We thought something was wrong because you two were gone for so long." Ryan said as him and Destiny came into the room.

"Yeah sweety we're fine. Just a stray cryptid again." Jaime said as she sat down in front of the steering wheel.

"Why didn't you call us to come help then?" Destiny asked as she came over to her mother. Zak sat down in the seat next to Jaime.

"Because it was far too dangerous for us to let you two anywhere near the cryptid." Zak said as Destiny sat down in the seat behind him.

"So! We helped with that Kumari serpent. I doubt that this would have been any different." Ryan said as he looked out the window as the airship took off.

"The Kraken is what attacked us Ryan. It could have seriously hurt or even killed either of you. Your father and I are lucky we got away with only a few cuts and bruises." Jaime explained as she flew the airship.

Zak took over Jaime's control of the airship for her. "We are stronger than you give us credit for though." Ryan said as he looked back at Destiny who was reading again.

"You do know your only six right?" Jaime said as she looked over at Ryan. "You sound like your dad when we were younger." Jaime said as she looked Zak in the eyes.

"Hey!" Zak said as he went back to steering. Ryan chuckled and sat down in his seat.

"Zak that's a good thing. He is your son after all so I'm not surprised he is taking after you." Jaime said as she looked back at Ryan and Destiny.

"Yeah but at least I wasn't that hyper when I was younger." Zak said as he looked at Jaime. She burst out laughing.

"Oh really? You were the most reckless kid I had ever met and you were always hyper." Jaime said through her laughing.

"Stop laughing." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Dad was just like Ryan is when he was a kid?" Destiny asked as she looked up from her book.

"Yes he was. He was also a hopeless romantic. Actually he still is." Jaime said as she stopped laughing.

"Thank you." Zak said as he landed the airship. "You only cared about learning as much about cryptids as possible." Zak said as he stood up from his seat.

"That's not true. I cared about you remember." Jaime said as Zak put his arm around her. Zak kissed her on the head and they walked out of the room.

"Mom can I go play with the neighbors?" Ryan asked Jaime as they walked off the airship.

"Only is Destiny goes with you." Jaime said as Zak kissed her neck.

"Fine I'll go with him." Destiny said as they walked into the house.

"Thank you sweety. Be back by four you four." Zak said to them. Ryan and Destiny left and Zak wrapped his arms around Jaime's waist. "Now maybe we can try for that baby again." Zak whispered into Jaime's ear.

"Zak the kids could walk in on us." Jaime said as they walked upstairs to their bedroom.

Zak laid down on the bad and Jaime laid down next to him. "They wont be back till four so that leaves us three hours for us." Zak said as Jaime cuddled up to him.

"Zak lets just wait until tonight." Jaime said as Zak began to kiss her neck.

"Babe the kids wont walk in on us." Zak said as he tried to position himself over her. Jaime pushed him off and sat up.

"Zak no." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Come on Jaime I know you want to have another baby." Zak said as he laid on his side.

"Yes I do but we should not be having intercourse when the kids are around." Jaime said as she sat back down on the bed.

"They are over at the neighbors Jaime. They wont be home for a few hours." Zak said as he sat up.

"Zak." Jaime said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Zak understood that she really didn't want to do it and stood up. "Alright baby we'll wait till tonight." Zak said as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you sweety." Jaime said as she laid down.

"So what do you want to do?" Zak asked as he laid back down.

"How about we go down to the lab to try and figure out why cryptids are being displaced right now." Jaime said as she sat up.

"Alright then lets go." Zak said as she stood up. Jaime stood up and they left the room. They walked downstairs to the lab and Jaime began to search for any cryptid activity.

"Okay that's weird." Jaime said as she opened a file on the screen.

"What?" Zak asked as he came up behind her.

"Cryptid activity has been coming up in a lot of places recently but then suddenly disappears. Like what we have been having." Jaime explained as Zak read the file.

"Maybe there is going to be something happening soon." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand in his.

"Hopefully not but it could be a possibility." Jaime said as Zak pulled her close to him. "Zak I said no remember." Jaime said as Zak began to kiss her neck.

"You said no to intercourse but not kissing." Zak said as Jaime pulled away from him.

"Fine we can kiss after we figure out what we are going to do tonight with the kids." Jaime said as she sat down in a chair.

"We could just watch a movie in the home theater." Zak suggested as he sat down in the chair next to her. They had turned one of the old unused rooms into a home theater a few years back with their parents help.

"Okay that's sounds like a good idea." Jaime said as she looked at the monitor.

"Just no more Lion King." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand.

"Agreed." Jaime said with a grin. Zak leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"We still have a while until the kids get back so what do you want to do?" Zak asked as he stood up.

Jaime stood up. "We could go use the hot tub." Jaime said as she walked towards the door. They had a hot tub in the back yard that they had just bought recently.

"Okay then lets go." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand in his.

"Alright so how long do we have until Ryan and Destiny get back?" Jaime asked as they walked outside.

Zak looked at his watch. "Two and a half hours. Its only 1:30." Zak said as they walked over to the hot tub. Jaime got in and Zak got in after her. "Hey you promised that we could kiss after we figured out what we are going to do tonight with the kids." Zak pointed out as Jaime cuddled up to him.

Jaime kissed him lightly on the lips. "There now you got your kiss." Jaime said with a grin. Zak kissed her back.

"I was talking about actually kissing. Not just one peck." Zak said as he wrapped his arm around Jaime. He kissed her lightly on the neck.

Jaime put her arms around Zak's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. They kissed for a while and only pulled away for a breath. "I love you Zak." Jaime said as they pulled away from each other.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said back. He stood up and got out of the hot tub. "Man I'm like over heating from this hot tub." Zak said as he handed Jaime a towel as she got out.

"I know. I'll have to adjust that temperature." Jaime said as she dried her hair. She looked at the temperature on the hot tub and began to adjust it. "There now it should be fine." Jaime said as she put the cover back over the hot tub.

"What do you want to do now?" Zak asked as he wrapped his arms around Jaime's waist.

"I don't know. We could just go watch a movie and cuddle a little." Jaime suggested as she pulled away from Zak and walked back towards the house.

"Alright then we'll do that until the kids get back." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand. They went upstairs and laid down in their bed. Jaime took the remote and turned on the movie channel.

"What do you want to watch?" Jaime asked as she cuddled up to Zak.

"You choose. I'm fine with what ever you want to watch." Zak said as Jaime flipped threw a few more movies. They finally picked a movie after a few minutes.

Jaime moaned as Zak began to kiss her neck lightly. "Zak what time is it?" Jaime asked as she pulled away from him.

Zak looked at his watch. "2:30 sweety. We still have an hour and a half until the kids get back." Zak said as he went back to kissing her. Jaime pulled him into a deep kiss. Zak moaned as they began to make out.

"I love you Zak." Jaime whispered to him in between kisses.

"I love you too Jaime." Zak said as Jaime pulled away from him.

They went back to watching their movie. Ryan and Destiny were on their way home now. "You guys are soo rude!" Destiny complained as they walked in the front door.

"You should be more careful then. You knew we were wrestling." Ryan said as they walked upstairs to see their parents. "Mom dad we're home." Ryan said as they walked into their parents room. Zak and Jaime were still watching a movie.

"Okay sweety." Jaime said as she sat up. She had been cuddling close to Zak while they watched the movie.

"What are we doing tonight?" Destiny asked as she sat down on the bed.

"We're going to watch a movie in the home theater sweety." Zak said as he sat up.

"What movie?" Ryan asked as Zak and Jaime stood up.

"What ever you two want to watch." Jaime said as Zak put Destiny on his shoulders.

"What are we doing before that then?" Destiny asked as they walked out of the room.

"We could play whole house hide and seek." Jaime suggested as she looked at Zak. They rarely play whole-house hide and seek because the last time they did they couldn't find Ryan or Destiny for a few hours.

"I'm going to win then!" Ryan said triumphantly.

"No using your cloaking powers though." Zak said as he set Destiny down.

"Oh fine." Destiny pouted. She hugged Zak and ran off down the stairs.

"No running in the house!" Jaime yelled after her.

"Bye!" Ryan said hyperly as he ran off after her.

"Ryan Baldric Saturday!" Jaime yelled after him. Zak chuckled at her. They had given him the middle name of Baldric because it meant brave ruler, which was close to the meaning of his first name.

"Honey don't get worked up over it." Zak said as he put his arm around her.

"He just doesn't listen." Jaime said as they went downstairs.

"Well you can yell at him for it when we find them." Zak said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Okay you check the theater and I will check the basement." Jaime said as she activated her heat seeking powers to make sure they weren't cloaking themselves.

"Okay shout if you find them then." Zak said as he gave Jaime a kiss on the cheek. He went off towards the theater to see if they were hiding in their. He searched under the couches and behind the screen but they weren't there.

Jaime was searching in the basement for them but they weren't there either. "Where are they?" Jaime wondered as she went back upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she heard Destiny scream and ran towards it quickly. "Destiny are you okay?" Jaime asked as she found her holding a door shut.

"There's something in there." Destiny said out of breath. Zak ran into the room with Ryan. Jaime had her move out of the way and she slowly opened the door. A second later a small cryptid jumped out and landed in the middle of the hall. Zak quickly took out his claw and began to control it.

"A Dobhar chu? In Hawaii? That's impossible." Jaime said as she examined the small cryptid. Ryan walked over to the small otter like cryptid and put his hand on its head. "Ryan be careful!" Jaime said as the Dobhar Chu moved towards Ryan.

"Its alright mom. I think he's friendly. Aren't you little guy." Ryan said as he knelt down next to the cryptid. Zak stopped controlling it and it rubbed up against Ryan.

"Amazing. Dobhar's are usually vicious and mean." Zak said as he watched the little cryptid lick Ryan's face.

"Can we keep him? Please!" Ryan plead as he hugged the Dobhar. Destiny walked over to it and hugged it too.

"What do you think Jaime? You think we should keep him?" Zak asked as he knelt down next to the Dobhar.

Jaime looked at how friendly the little Dobhar was. "Oh I guess we could keep him." Jaime said as she knelt down next to it. "What do you two want to name him?" Jaime asked as the Dobhar rubbed up against her.

"I don't know. How about Dolby" Ryan suggested. Destiny nodded in agreement with him. The Dobhar screeched in agreement.

"Alright then. Dolby it is." Zak said as he petted Dolby.

"Yay! Welcome to the family Dolby!" Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

"How about I go start dinner?" Zak said as he stood up.

"Okay sweety. I'm going to do a check on the house to make sure that there aren't any more cryptids hiding around here." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Okay then Ryan and I are going to play with Dolby." Destiny said as she and Ryan stood up.

Jaime left them and began to check every room in the house. She finished checking every room except the attic. "Alright I know that there isn't anything up here." Jaime said as she walked into the attic. She heard a low whimpering come from one of the boxes in the corner. "Huh?" Jaime walked over to the box.

"I hope that she didn't find anything." Zak said as he cooked a few eggs. He was making omelets for dinner but when he cooks he uses his morphing powers to speed things up. "I hope that she doesn't get mad at me for making breakfast food for dinner." Zak said as he put an omelet on one of the plates he had out.

Jaime began to move the boxes out of the way until she came across a infant Waheela. "A Waheela in Hawaii? What is going on in the world!" Jaime said as she lifted the infant up and cradled it. It looked up into her eyes. "Oh you poor thing. How did you get all the way up here." Jaime wondered as she walked out of the attic with the infant.

The Waheela responded with a light whimper. Jaime carried it downstairs and into the kitchen. "Dinner is almost...where did you get that?" Zak asked as he looked at the Waheela.

"In the attic. I'm surprised its alive seeing as how Waheela's are native to cold climate and not warm climates like we live in." Jaime said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"What are we going to do with it?" Zak asked as he went back to cooking.

"I don't know. We could care for it for now I guess." Jaime said as they little Waheela began to whimper. "Oh you must be hungry." Jaime stood up and walked over to the fridge. She took out a piece of meat. She morphed an extra pair of arms and tore a chunk off to feed to the Waheela. "There you go little guy." Jaime said sweetly as she fed it to the Waheela.

"Heh you still make a good baby mother." Zak said as he put a few plates on the table. "Ryan, Destiny its time for dinner!" Zak called to the kids.

"Baby I'll eat in a little bit okay? I'm going to go and make sure this Waheela is okay." Jaime said as she kissed Zak on the cheek.

"Okay." Zak said as he kissed her back. Jaime left with the Waheela and went to the med lab.

"Hey dad wheres mom?" Ryan asked as he, Destiny and Dolby came into the kitchen. Ryan and Destiny sat down at the table while Dolby jumped up onto Ryan's lap.

"She found another cryptid hiding in the attic and she is making sure its okay." Zak said as Ryan took a bite of his omelet.

"What cryptid?" Destiny asked as she took a bite from her omelet.

"A Waheela which isn't native to Hawaii. In fact they are native to the cold climates of Alaska. That's why she has to make sure that its okay." Zak explained as he cut up his omelet.

"Can we go see it?" Ryan asked as he took another bite of his omelet.

"After dinner." Zak said as he took a bite of his omelet.

Jaime was in the med lab doing some scans on the Waheela. "I still don't get how a land cryptid like yourself got all the way out here." Jaime said as she looked at the scan results. The Waheela whimpered lightly. "Oh hold on." Jaime said as she went into a little drawer. She pulled out a little metal bracelet and put it on the Waheela. "There you go now how did you get here?" Jaime asked as she turned the bracelet on.

"I don't know how I got here." The Waheela said quietly. Jaime lifted him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Well then were are your parents?" Jaime asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was I was sleeping back at my home with them then I ended up here." The little Waheela said sadly. "Are you going to help me?" He questioned.

"Of course. I cant just turn a helpless cryptid away. I am Kur after all so its my duty." Jaime said as she walked out of the room with him.

"I'm hungry again. Can I have something to eat?" The little Waheela asked her.

"Of course but why don't I choose a name for you also." Jaime said as she took the piece of meat out of her pocket and began to tear off pieces for him. She fed them to him. "How about I call you Wally." Jaime suggested to him. He nodded in agreement. "Alright then Wally it is." Jaime said as she sat down in the living room. "Welcome to the family little guy." Jaime said as she set him down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Jaime hows the Waheela doing?" Zak asked as he came into the living room with Ryan, Destiny and Dolby.

"Fine. I gave him a communicator to see why he is here but he doesn't know what happened." Jaime said as Ryan, Destiny and Dolby began to look over Wally.

"Did you name him?" Destiny asked her mother.

"Yes I did. His name is Wally." Jaime said as Wally sat up.

"So he is going to be living with us too now?" Ryan asked as he picked Wally up.

"Yes he is." Jaime said as she stood up.

"Okay how about I take the kids to watch their movie now while you go eat." Zak suggested as Jaime gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. See if Wally will go with you. I'll be along soon." Jaime said to them. She then went into the kitchen and began to eat.

Zak took the group to the theater and they began to watch Tarzan. Jaime came along a few minutes after they started the movie. "Did you like your dinner?" Zak asked as Jaime sat down next to him.

"Yes. Hows Wally and Dolby doing?" Jaime asked as Zak put his arm around her.

"They seem to be doing just fine. Like they have been in the family for a long time almost." Zak said as Jaime rested her head on Zak's shoulder.

"That's good to hear. They can stay with Ryan and Destiny tonight then while we figure out rooms for them." Jaime said as she watched Dolby and Ryan snuggle together on their couch. She noticed that Wally and Destiny were also snuggling on their couch.

"Heh I see that Ryan and Destiny are really taking a liking to them already." Zak said as he looked Jaime in the eyes.

"Yeah they are going to fit right in with the family." Jaime said through a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Zak asked as Jaime lifted her head off of his shoulder.

"A little. Its been a long day as usual." Jaime said as she watched the movie.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Zak said as he had Jaime lay her head back on his shoulder.

"No sweety I'm fine. Besides I want to do another scan in a little bit to see why these cryptids are so badly displaced." Jaime said as she looked Zak in the eyes.

"What about our other plans?" Zak said quietly so that Ryan and Destiny wouldn't hear him.

"Zak until I figure out whats going on lets hold off on trying to have this baby, alright? We can still make love later but not to try for a baby." Jaime said quietly. Zak nodded and they went back to watching the movie.

They finished the movie after a while and Zak and Jaime tucked Ryan, Destiny, Dolby and Wally into bed. "Good night you four." Zak said as he closed the bedroom door. He went downstairs to the lab to see if Jaime found anything yet. "The kids are in bed. Now did you find anything wrong?" Zak asked as he put his arms around Jaime's waist.

"Yes unfortunately." Jaime said as she looked at the monitor.

"Whats wrong?" Zak asked as Jaime pulled away.

"The Mondays are back." Jaime said as she showed Zak a video of the Mondays terrorizing a small town in Alaska.

* * *

**The family got two new members now! Yay! Also there seems to be something going on with the world. All those cryptids displaced. And now the Mondays are back, oh dear that's not good! How I love cliffhangers!Sorry I'm a bit hyper right now becaus I am just soo happy to be supplying you all with a new chapter after so long. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to review so that I know you all haven't forgotten me. I wish for nothing more than to entertain you all right now and the reason for that is....**

**I have chosen my life career already! I have decided to become a writer my dears! Congratulate me if you want but from this point on I will be working my hardest to entertain my loyal readers. Thank you all because its because of you that I have chosen to bea writer. Thank you and again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	35. Monday trouble

**Well like I promised last week here is the new chapter. I was going to post it yesterday but I have been busy. I had to attend my grandmas funeral this week so it took me a little longer than usual to write this chapter. Also happy Valentines day since it is tomorrow. I don't really like it this year but I decided to say happy Valentines day anyways. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Zak just stared at the monitor in shock. "B..but that's impossible. We have the only mirror." Zak said as he looked at Jaime.

"Apparently there was another and they got out through it." Jaime said as she closed the file on the computer. "This might explain the displaced cryptids. The Mondays might be the ones causing the problems." Jaime suggested as Zak sat down.

"So what are we going to do?" Zak asked as Jaime sat down in the seat opposite him.

"We go after them. We have to send them back before they do anymore damage." Jaime said as Zak took her hand.

"We'll leave tomorrow then. That way we can get some sleep tonight. But how are we going to find them?" Zak asked as he stood up.

"They might try to attack a main city next is my guess. We'll figure that out tomorrow." Jaime said as they walked up the stairs.

"We could just track them with our powers." Zak suggested as they walked into their room.

"There's that too. Thanks I forgot about our tracking powers." Jaime said as they laid down. She cuddled close to Zak.

"What are we going to do with the kids then? Are we going to bring them?" Zak asked as Jaime turned off the lights.

"Well we kind of have to Zak. Their doubles are there too." Jaime said as Zak began to kiss her neck.

"Okay then tomorrow we'll send them all back as a family." Zak said while giving Jaime a warm smile. He began to position himself over Jaime and they began to kiss.

Ryan was still awake in his room. He was having trouble sleeping. "Uh I cant sleep." Ryan said to himself as he sat up in his bed.

Dolby sat up and walked over to Ryan. Jaime had given him a communicator too so that Ryan and Destiny could understand him. "Whats wrong? Why cant you sleep?" Dolby asked as he cuddled close to Ryan.

"I don't know. I'm going to go and get a glass of water. Maybe that will help." Ryan said as he got up. Dolby followed close behind him. Ryan began to walk down the hall.

"Whats going on in your parents room?" Dolby asked as they heard Zak and Jaime in their room. He could hear them talking and light moaning.

"I don't know. Lets just get to the kitchen before they hear us." Ryan whispered back. They tiptoed down the steps to the kitchen. Ryan got a glass of water for himself and Dolby and they went back upstairs.

"I can still hear them." Dolby said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Quiet. I don't want to get caught again." Ryan said as they crept down the hallway. They got back to their room and laid down. Ryan tried to go to sleep.

Jaime had sat up when she heard something moving in the hallway. "Zak I think our son is still awake." Jaime said as she pulled on a t-shirt.

Zak groaned as he sat up. "Why wont he just stay in bed for once." Zak said as he put on his sweat pants and a shirt. He walked out of the room and down the hall to Ryan's bedroom to make sure Ryan was asleep. He opened the door a crack and noticed he was sound asleep. He went back to Their bedroom and laid down. "He's asleep now. He might have just been getting a drink of water." Zak said as Jaime cuddled back up to him.

"Probably." Jaime said as Zak began to kiss her neck. "Oh god I hope he didn't hear us then." Jaime said as she pulled away from Zak.

"He's six babe. He wouldn't know what we were doing." Zak said as Jaime turned the lights off again. She crawled under the covers. Zak got under with her.

"Goodnight Zak." Jaime said through a yawn.

"Goodnight." Zak said as Jaime cuddled back up to him. They both fell asleep right away. Zak woke up early to find Jaime was already awake. "Every day." Zak said as he sat up and stretched. He looked outside and noticed that it was raining badly. He walked out of the room and downstairs to look for Jaime. She was sitting in the living room watching the news.

"With all these new species of animals appearing scientists are being put into over time to catalog them." The news woman said on the T.V..

"I take it that we aren't the only ones finding these cryptids." Zak said as he came up behind Jaime.

"Oh good morning sweety." Jaime said as she kissed Zak. "Also apparently not." Jaime said as she watched the footage of a few cryptids running wild through a town.

"I'll go start breakfast and you can wake up the kids." Zak said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Jaime began to walk up the stairs but at the same time activated her tracking powers. She began to search for the Mondays and noticed that they were in Loch Ness, Scotland. "Oh that doesn't look good." Jaime said as she went into the kids room and began to wake them up.

"Why are we getting up so early?" Ryan asked as he got dressed.

"Because we have a long ride to Loch Ness, Scotland today. Also it wouldn't seem so early if a certain boy had actually gone to bed at the right time last night." Jaime said as she handed Ryan a shirt.

Ryan just stared at her. "I don't know what your talking about." Ryan said quickly as he put the shirt on. Jaime chuckled as tussled his hair.

"Nice try sweety but we know you were out of your bedroom last night." Jaime said as she handed Destiny a shirt.

"Ha you're busted." Destiny said with a grin. Ryan glared at her.

"Why are we going to Scotland?" Ryan asked as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Lets just say its an adventure." Jaime said as they walked through the living room.

"Yes another adventure!" Ryan shouted.

"Do Wally and I get to go?" Dolby asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes you do." Jaime said as they all sat down at the table. Zak had made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast.

"So where are we going today?" Zak asked as he cut his pancakes.

"Loch Ness, Scotland." Jaime said as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Alright then." Zak said as he took another bite from his pancakes.

The family finished breakfast and went out to the airship. "How long of a ride do we have?" Ryan asked as Zak started the airship.

"A few hours sweety." Jaime said as Ryan walked over to the window.

"Awe man. Why cant you fly faster?" Ryan asked as he sat down.

"We could but that would be dangerous." Zak explained as Ryan tapped his fingers on his chair.

"So at least we would get there faster." Ryan pouted as Dolby laid down next to his chair.

"Stop being so impatient for once." Destiny said as she petted Wally who was laying on her lap.

"Hey here is an idea Des. How about you leave me alone." Ryan said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Brat!" Destiny yelled after him.

"Well that's a first. Ryan has never just walked out of a room when a fight is about to start." Zak said as he turned on the auto pilot. "You want me to go talk to him or do you want to?" Zak asked Jaime as he looked at her.

"I'll go." Jaime said as she stood up. She walked out of the room to find Ryan. It took her a few minutes but she finally found him hiding in the weapons room. "Hey sweety are you okay?" Jaime asked him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah mom I'm fine." Ryan said as he shot his claw at a target.

"You sure baby? You don't usually walk away from a chance to fight your sister." Jaime said as Ryan set down his claw.

"I'm sure mom. I just didn't want to fight with Destiny this time." Ryan said as he sat down on a crate.

"Okay sweety. Just try and be more patient like your sister said. We are going to get to Loch Ness as fast as we can but you need to be patient for us." Jaime said as she hugged Ryan. They walked out of the weaponry and began to walk back to the control room.

"What is the reason that we are going there anyways mom?" Ryan asked as they walked.

"Do you remember that mirror you and Destiny found in the attic?" Jaime questioned. Ryan nodded at her. "Well out others got out and are causing trouble. So its up to us to stop them and send them back to their world." Jaime said as they stopped outside the control room.

"Awesome! That means I get to beat up Destinies double!" Ryan said excitedly as they went back into the control room and sat down.

"Ryan you are such a brat." Destiny said as she read her book.

"Be quiet Destiny." Ryan retorted as he took his video game out of his pocket. He began to play his game as Jaime sat back down in her seat.

"How long do we have Zak?" Jaime asked Zak as he turned on the auto pilot.

"About an hour. I am going at almost full speed so we can get there before the Mondays decide to leave." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand in his.

"Alright. Do you have the mirror?" Jaime asked him.

"I thought you had it." Zak said as he went back to steering the airship.

"Zak I'm not kidding. Hand it over." Jaime said as she put out her hand for the mirror.

Zak reluctantly handed over the mirror. "Your no fun." Zak said as he kept steering.

"Thank you and how can I be when our doubles are out there terrorizing towns and cryptids." Jaime said as she set the mirror down on her lap.

"Well you can wait until we get there to worry about that." Zak said without looking at her. Jaime laid her head back in her seat and dozed off for a while. She woke up when she felt the airship land. "Jaime we are here so I hope your ready to fight." Zak said as Jaime stood up.

"I'm always ready to fight." Jaime said as she walked for the door. Ryan, Destiny, Wally and Zak followed behind. "Ryan, Destiny I want you two to watch your every move and be careful." Jaime said as they all walked off the airship.

"Okay mom now where are our doubles then?" Ryan asked as he took his claw off his belt. They walked over to the lake.

"They are here somewhere." Zak said as he looked around.

"Indeed we are." Zak Monday said as he jumped out of the water and tackled Zak.

"Dad!" Destiny exclaimed as she moved for him. She was then pinned down by her double.

"Finally I have another chance at you." Destiny Monday said sinisterly.

"Get away from my sister!" Ryan yelled as he shot his claw at her. It latched on her and he pulled her off and pinned her to the ground.

"Get off of my husband!" Jaime yelled as she yanked Zak Monday off. She gripped his neck and threw him back into the lake. "Now where is my double then." Jaime said as she wiped the dirt off of her hands.

"Right behind you!" Jaime Monday said as she tackled Jaime. Jaime quickly kicked her off and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Now either you ll go back to your own world easily or we will make you." Jaime said as her staff appeared in her hand.

"Sorry but we're not leaving any time soon." Ryan Monday said as he walked out of the water. "You see we are having to much fun terrorizing your world. Now I think that the best thing to do is for you all to leave us to what we do best." Ryan Monday said sinisterly.

Jaime lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. "There is nothing in the world that can make us do that." Jaime said as she morphed and extra pair of arms. She heard something come up behind her but a second later she heard a low growl.

"Don't you touch my family!" Wally said furiously as he lunged at Jaime Monday with claws outstretched and teeth rearing. He bit down hard into Jaime Monday's arm. She quickly threw him off and into the lake.

Jaime knocked Ryan Monday hard upside the head and then went after her double again. Ryan and Destiny were still fighting off Destiny Monday. "Oh whats wrong? Getting tired?" Destiny Monday taunted as Ryan's breathing got harder.

"You...are going back to your world!" Ryan said angrily as he took the mirror out of his pocket. Destiny Monday's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Dad they have..." She was cut off when Ryan used his claw to pull him towards him. She was sucked back into the mirror.

"Not so smart are you." Ryan said triumphantly.

Ryan Monday stood up and both Ryan and Destiny could see the anger in his eyes. "You are going to regret doing that." Ryan Monday said angrily as he shot his claw at Destiny and pulled her into a tight restraint.

"Let me go!" Destiny said as she struggled in his grip.

Ryan lunged at Ryan Monday and hit him hard on the head with his claw. He dropped Destiny and she quickly got away from him. "You little brat!" Ryan Monday said angrily as he rubbed his head.

"No one calls my brother a brat but me!" Destiny said as she lunged at Ryan Monday.

"Dolby attack!" Ryan yelled as he ran at them. Dolby lunged at Ryan Monday and bit down on his leg and began to claw at him.

"You wont win this battle!" Zak said as he held Zak Monday off.

"Oh wont we? We are stronger, smarter and faster then you. Also we have these." Zak Monday held up a fire sword and the battle glove.

Zak's mouth dropped when he noticed that they were his parents weapons. "I'll kill you!" Zak lunged at Zak Monday and swung hard at his head with his claw. "I swear to god if you hurt my parents I'll make sure that you never see your world or mine ever again!" Zak yelled angrily.

"Too bad because we hospitalized them and your cryptids." Zak Monday retorted as he tried to hit Zak with the battle glove. Zak caught it mid air and ripped it from Zak Monday. He quickly put it on and hit Zak Monday hard in the chest sending him flying.

Jaime had been pinned down by her double. "Now I think it would be better if I sent your family back to our world." Jaime Monday said as she took out a mirror.

"You will do no such thing!" Zak said as he tackled her. He broke the mirror in the process.

"Zak you are lucky we have another mirror." Jaime said as she went to help Ryan and Destiny. Jaime grabbed Ryan Monday by his shirt and restrained him. "Okay sweety where is the mirror?" Jaime asked Ryan.

Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out the mirror. "You're going back to your world now." Ryan said with a smirk. He thrust the mirror towards Ryan Monday and he was sucked back in.

"Good job Ryan. Now to get the other two." Jaime said as she turned towards Zak who had Jaime Monday pinned to the ground. Jaime took the mirror from Ryan and walked over to Jaime Monday. She put it close to her and she was sucked back in.

"Finally." Zak said out of breath.

"Now where did Zak Monday go?" Jaime asked him.

"I'm holding your kids captive." Zak Monday said as he held onto Ryan and Destiny. He held the fire sword close to Ryan's head and his Fang close to Destinies. "Drop the mirror. Now!" Zak Monday ordered. Jaime gently set the mirror down on the ground. "Thank you. Now if you want your kids back in one piece I suggest that you back away from the mirror." Zak Monday said as he put His Fang and the Fire sword closer to Ryan and Destiny.

"You foul low-life monster!" Jaime said with a snarl as her and Zak backed away from the mirror. She could see Wally slowly creeping up behind Zak Monday with Dolby.

"Thank you for the compliment now move." Zak Monday said with a smirk. A second later Wally and Dolby tackled him. Jaime and Zak quickly dove for Ryan and Destiny.

"Are you two okay?" Zak asked them as Jaime went back for the mirror. Zak Monday was trying to fight off Wally and Dolby.

Jaime had just reached the mirror when she heard a yelp. She turned around and saw Wally laying face down on the ground. "Wally!" Destiny cried out. Zak Monday flashed Jaime a sinister smile.

"You'll die for that Zak Monday!" Jaime yelled furiously. She quickly morphed into a Amarok and charged full speed at him. She bit down hard on his leg and kicked him into the lake. She then morphed back to normal. "Oh Nessie. I've sent you a little snack!" Jaime yelled as her eyes began to glow orange. The Loch Ness Monster appeared at the surface. Zak Monday struggled to get out of the water. He quickly morphed into a Ahuizotl and began to swim quickly. "Oh no you don't!" Jaime ran into the water and quickly jumped up onto the Lock Ness monster. "After him!" Jaime ordered it.

"Kids get Dolby and Wally and get back to the airship. I'll get your mom." Zak said as he grabbed the mirror.

"You crossed the line Monday! Now you are going to go back to your world in pieces!" Jaime yelled as she chased after him on the Loch Ness Monster.

"You all had it coming!" Zak Monday yelled back as he swam for the shore.

"And now you have this coming!" Jaime yelled as she morphed wings. She flew at Zak Monday and as he reached the shore, tackled him to the ground.

Zak Monday struggled to get away from her. Jaime lifted him up b the neck. "Let me go!" Zak Monday ordered as he reached for his Fang.

"Ain't gonna happen. You messed with my family now you'll die for it!" Jaime yelled as she morphed claws on her hand. "Any final words?" Jaime asked sinisterly as she pulled back her arm.

"I guess." Zak Monday said as he looked up at the sky. He went silent then.

"Well get on with it then!" Jaime ordered him angrily. Zak Monday put one hand behind Jaime's neck and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jaime's eyes turned blood red and she threw him off of her.

Zak saw what had happened and quickly morphed wings to get to them faster. "Oh man this isn't good." Zak said as he flew faster.

"You little perverted monster! How dare you kiss me when I have a husband and children to care for!" Jaime shouted in anger as her whole body began to glow red. "Now I am going to rip you to shreds!" Jaime yelled angrily as claws appeared on her hands again.

"That's if you can catch me." Zak Monday said with a smirk as he stood up. Zak Ran up to where they were and threw the mirror at Zak Monday. He was sucked back into the mirror and the mirror landed in the grass where he had been.

"No! I will not let him get away that easily!" Jaime yelled as she moved for the mirror. Zak grabbed her by the hand. "Let me go!" Jaime shouted at him.

"No. Jaime he is gone so just let things lay where they are. We need to make sure that Wally is okay anyways." Zak said as Jaime's body began to stop glowing.

"I swear he'll pay for what he did." Jaime said as she picked up the mirror. "You...did you see what he did Zak?" Jaime asked him cautiously.

"Yeah I did." Zak said as they began to walk back to the airship. "Don't worry Jaime. I'm not mad at you. It was Zak Monday who did it not you." Zak said as he took her hand. Jaime kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"When we get back I'm disinfecting my mouth then from that sicko." Jaime said as Zak looked her in the eyes. They both laughed at that. They got back to the airship after a few minutes. "Alright where are the kids with Wally and Dolby then?" Jaime asked Zak.

"Med lab most likely." Zak said as they walked down the hall. They walked into the Med lab and Ryan and Destiny had Wally on the medical table.

"How is he doing?" Jaime asked as they walked over to the medical table to check him over.

"He was whimpering a little when we brought him in." Destiny said quietly. Zak gave her a kiss on the forehead. He could tell that she was upset.

"Its alright sweety. He is going to be fine." Zak assured her.

"None of this would have even happened if we hadn't come here." Destiny complained as she looked at Wally again. "If we had just stayed at home Wally wouldn't have gotten hurt." Destiny said as her eyes began to water.

"Honey I know your upset but at least we were able to stop our doubles. Wally is going to be fine. Don't worry I'll do what ever I have to make sure he is." Jaime said as she checked over Wally. Ryan and Dolby walked out of the room with Destiny.

"She is really upset about this." Zak said as he helped check Wally over.

"I know and I don't blame her for being upset. Her close friend was just hurt by our worst enemy. We were the same way about each other when we were younger, remember." Jaime said as her hand began to glow white. She placed it to Wally and began to heal him.

"Yeah but we were that way because we were in love with each other. Ours was different than how Destiny feels right now." Zak said as he watched her heal Wally.

"Not quiet Zak. Wally is like her little brother to her most likely. So technically she does love him. Just like you love your siblings and I love mine." Jaime explained. She gently shook Wally to try and wake him. He woke up with a jolt.

"Where is he? I'll bit him to shreds!" Wally said angrily as he looked around.

"Wally calm down. The Mondays are gone now but they knocked you out before we sent them back to their world." Zak explained as Wally sat down. He quickly stood up again though.

"Wheres Destiny? Is she okay?" Wally asked as he jumped off the medical table.

"She is fine Wally. She is really upset right now though because you were hurt." Jaime said as she knelt down next to him.

"Where is she?" Wally asked quickly.

"In her room." Zak said. Wally then bolted out of the room and down the hall towards Ryan and Destinies room.

"Wow not even a day yet and already those two are insufferable." Jaime said as they walked down the hall towards the control room.

"Yeah and now that we have no more trouble to worry about, do you still want to have that baby or no?" Zak asked as they walked into the control room.

"I don't know right now Zak. I'll think about it. Are we going to go and check and see if your parents are okay?" Jaime asked him as they sat down.

"Of course. They are my parents so I want to make sure that they weren't badly hurt by the Mondays. " Zak said as he started the airship.

"Hey do you know if Laura had her baby yet?" Jaime asked him. "I've been too busy to call." Jaime said as she looked out at Loch Ness. She saw Nessie swimming quickly and figured she was going to get food.

"I don't know because I forgot how far along she is due to all the chaos we have been dealing with recently. She might have though." Zak said as he steered the ship. Jaime chuckled. "Whats so funny?" Zak asked her.

"Nothing. Its just the thought that soon we are going to have a little niece or nephew and the kids will finally have a relative." Jaime said as she pushed her chair back.

"Heh we're only twenty three and already we have three wild kids and soon to have a niece or nephew." Zak said as he turned on the auto pilot.

"I hope Donian is doing okay right now." Jaime said as she fixed her chair. "Oh and you forgot to mention Dolby and Wally because I think we can consider them our kids too." Jaime said with a grin to Zak.

"Oh yeah. Oh god that's worse then." Zak said through a chuckle. "We already have five kids at twenty three and soon to have even more if you still want another baby." Zak said as Jaime stood up. She sat back down on his lap and kissed him deeply.

"And we still have a long ways to go. Who knows how many kids we'll end up having by the time we old." Jaime said as Zak pressed his forehead to hers.

"Oh god don't say that now." Zak said with a grin. "I love you Jaime." Zak said as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I love you too Zak." Jaime said as she stood up. She went back to her seat. "How long of a ride do we have until we reach your parents compound?" Jaime asked him as she leaned back in her seat again.

"Uh about an hour and a half if I fly fast." Zak said as he turned off the auto pilot. "Which of course I am going to fly fast because its my parents." Zak said with a grin.

"Alright sweety. I'm going to take a nap then because that fight between Zak Monday and I wiped me out." Jaime said as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Ryan, Destiny, Dolby and Wally were all beck in the bedroom. "Wally are you sure you are okay?" Destiny asked as he hopped up onto her bed. Ryan was playing his game while Dolby watched him.

"Yes Destiny. I'm fine see." Wally said as he jumped up and down on the bed.

"Alright but be more careful then." Destiny said as she turned on the T.V..

"That or be smarter like Dolby was in that fight." Ryan said with out looking away from his game.

"Shut up stupid!" Destiny retorted as she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey at least I didn't get captured by the Mondays twice." Ryan said as he put his game down.

"Be quiet you idiot!"Destiny said as she bawled her hands into fists.

"Destiny don't bother with him. He's not worth it." Wally said with a smirk.

Zak had just landed the airship when Destiny and Wally came running into the control room. "Woah whats the rush you two?" Zak asked as he woke up Jaime.

"Ryan is trying to tackle us with Dolby." Destiny said out of breath.

"What did you two do to get him mad?" Jaime asked as she stood up and stretched.

"I said that he wasn't worth a fight so he tried to tackle us." Wally said as they walked out of the control room.

"Where are we now?" Destiny asked as Ryan rounded the corner with Dolby. She quickly hid behind Zak for protection.

"Your grandparents house to make sure that they are okay and weren't hurt too badly by the Mondays." Jaime said as they walked down the hall and off the airship.

* * *

**Well now the Mondays are gone. Are Zak's parents alright though? Wally and Destiny sure have grown attached to each other too haven't they. Also oh my Laura is pregnant! Sorry a bit hyper again. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review so I know how you felt about it.**


	36. Complete family

**Hello my loyal readers! It took me a while to write this chapter. I had to pull an all nighter just to finish it in time. Anyways here is the new chapter. Hope you enhoy and don't forget t review afterwards. I think that you would really want to review this chapter after you finish reading.**

* * *

The family walked into the compound and headed straight to the medical lab. "Oh god I hope they are alright." Zak said as they walked through the hallways.

"Zak I'm sure that they are fine. Your family is tougher than the Mondays." Jaime said as she looked around at the compound that her and Zak hadn't visited in years. She began to remember their time there.

They got to the med lab. "Mom, dad are you two okay?" Zak asked right away when they got in there. His dad had his arm bandaged up and had gauze on his cheek. Drew had both her hands bandaged up and her left foot had a cast on it.

"How did you know we were injured?" Doc asked as he got off of the medical table.

"We defeated the Mondays in Loch Ness." Ryan and Destiny said in unison as they gave their grandparents a hug.

"We got back your weapons too." Zak said as he handed the Fire sword and Battle glove to Drew.

"Are you all okay?" Drew asked as she gave Zak a hug.

"Yeah we're okay. Oh by the way this is Dolby and Wally. We found them hiding in our house and Ryan and Destiny wanted them to live with us." Jaime said as Dolby and Wally ran into the room.

"Heh you have all been busy since we last saw you." Doc said as he hugged Zak and then Jaime.

"Where is Fisk, Laura, Komodo, Zon, Allie and Bronco?" Zak asked as Ryan and Destiny ran out of the room with Dolby and Wally to explore.

"Resting up in their room. They really fought hard to keep the Mondays away from us." Drew said as they left the med lab and began to walk down the hall.

"How is Laura? Did anything happen to the baby?" Jaime asked Drew as they walked. Doc and Zak where in their own little conversation.

"The baby is fine. Laura was guarded the whole fight by Fisk so nothing major happened to her." Drew said as they rounded the corner.

"Good. I was worried there for a moment that she might have lost her baby." Jaime said as she felt Zak slip his fingers in between hers.

"Do you guys know if it is a boy or girl yet?" Zak asked his mom as they stopped outside a room.

"Laura wanted it to be a surprise so we wont know until the baby is born." Doc said as he opened the door and they walked in.

The room was a recently added bedroom for the cryptids. It had two nests hanging from the ceiling for Zon and Allie. They were both asleep in their nests. There were three beds in the room. One was for Komodo and had a forest type design for him. It was set in the far right of the room. Komodo was asleep in his bed but had his neck wrapped with bandages and his front left leg bandaged.

Bronco's bed was set in the far left of the room and had a cave design for him. He was in his bed messing with the bandages that wrapped his front paws. He hopped up when he saw Zak and Jaime and practically tackled them. "Hey why are you two hear?" Bronco asked as Jaime hugged him.

"We came to make sure that you were all okay. We found out that the Mondays hurt you all before we sent them back to their world." Zak explained to him.

Fisk and Laura were laying down on their bed that was in the middle of the room. It was also a forest design for them. Laura had no bandages on her at all but Fisk had his left arm bandages and his right leg. Fisk got up but signaled to Laura to stay laying down. "Are Ryan and Destiny okay from the fight?" He asked them as he gave Zak a hug.

Ryan and Destiny ran into the room with Wally and Dolby. "As you can see they are fine. They easily sent back their doubles." Jaime said as Ryan and Destiny gave Fisk a hug and then ran over to Laura.

"How long are you all going to be here?" Bronco asked Zak and Jaime.

"I don't know. We might stay the night just to make sure you are all okay." Zak said as Jaime walked over to Laura.

Hey Laura are you okay?" Jaime asked her as she gave her a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine Jaime. How are you guys though?" Laura said as she sat up. She noticed Fisk give her a look that meant "lay back down" and laid back down.

Jaime noticed this too. "Fisk she'll be alright. Don't worry." Jaime said as Laura sat back up. "So hows the baby?" Jaime asked her.

"Good. It should be due any day now." Laura said as Ryan and Destiny went over to see Komodo.

"So have you decided on any names yet?" Jaime asked as she noticed Zak in another conversation with his parents.

"Sort of. Fisk and I cant decide on a boys name if its a boy. We already know one for if its a girl." Laura said as Fisk sat back down next to her.

"You'll probably think of something when its born like Zak and I did with Ryan and Destiny." Jaime said as she watched Doc and Drew leave the group. Zak walked over to Jaime.

"My parents are going to go to bed. They are really tired right now from the fight with the Mondays." Zak explained as he slipped his fingers in between Jaime's again. "We'll be staying in my old room with the kids tonight." Zak said as he looked over at Ryan and Destiny who were cuddling with Bronco on his bed. Wally and Dolby were close by.

"Alright sweety. Its been a long day for all of us so why don't we just turn in now." Jaime said as she stood up from the bed.

"Can we stay in here tonight with Uncle Bronco and Fisk and Aunt Laura?" Ryan and Destiny asked in unison without moving.

"That's up to them." Zak said as he looked over at Fisk.

"Yeah they can stay in here with us." Fisk said as he laid down. Ryan and Destiny got up onto the bed with them.

Jaime and Zak each gave Ryan and Destiny a good night kiss. "Good night you guys." Jaime said as her and Zak walked out of the door. They walked down the hall to Zak's old bedroom.

"Wow mom and Dad haven't changed my room much. Good thing I had a huge bed." Zak said as he sat down on his bed. "Man does this bring back memories." Zak said as Jaime laid down on the bed.

"Yeah I remember sitting in here with you after you asked me to go steady with you and all we were doing was kissing." Jaime said as Zak laid down next to her.

"Are we going to tell my parents about how we are going to try and have another baby?" Zak asked her as she got under the covers.

"If you want to we can. Lets just wait a little while." Jaime said through a yawn. Zak got under the covers with her and she cuddled up to him.

"Good night Jaime." Zak said quietly to her. "I love you." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too Zak." Jaime said as she began to doze off to sleep.

Ryan ran into his parents room and quickly woke them up. "Mom dad wake up! Laura is having her baby!" Ryan shouted even though he was out of breath.

"What!" Jaime leaped out of the bed and ran out of the room and down the hall to help her sister.

Zak and Ryan ran to get his parents to help Laura. "Mom, dad Laura is having her baby!" Zak said as he and Ryan ran into his parents room.

Jaime had gotten to Laura and was helping her now. "Come on Laura push." Jaime said as she had Destiny go out of the room. She didn't want her to be scarred by seeing a baby be born.

"Oh god now I see why you told Zak when you had Ryan and Destiny that you never want to have another baby again. Its because of this pain." Laura said as she held Fisk's hand.

Jaime chuckled. "Actually we were thinking of having another baby." Jaime said as Zak ran into the room with his parents. He had Ryan stay outside with Destiny.

"Alright Laura only a little bit to go." Drew said as she began to help her. A few minutes later the baby Lemurian was born. "Its a girl." Drew said as she handed the Lemurian to Fisk. Ryan and Destiny came into the room to see their new cousin.

"What are you going to call her?" Zak asked as he took Jaime's hand.

"Celeste." Laura said as Fisk handed her her new daughter.

"That's a beautiful name." Drew said as Ryan and Destiny looked at Celeste.

"So she is our cousin now?" Ryan asked as Laura let him hold Celeste.

"Yes she is Ryan." Zak said as he handed Celeste to Destiny.

"You did a good job Laura." Jaime said to her as she noticed she was very tired.

"Thanks Jaime. Hopefully she wont grow as fast as Ryan and Destiny do." Laura said as Jaime handed Celeste to her.

"You should sleep." Fisk said as he took Celeste from Laura. "You did a good job so now just sleep. I'll take care of Celeste." Fisk said as he cradled the baby Lemurian in his arms.

"We should all go back to bed." Doc said as Drew and him walked out of the room. Jaime and Zak said goodnight to Ryan, Destiny and the others and went back to their room.

"We lucked out. We were able to be here when Laura had her baby." Zak said as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah and it just made me want to have another baby even more." Jaime said as she sat down next to him.

"Then how about we try right now." Zak suggested as he took her hand. He kissed her lightly on the lips and they moved up to the front of the bed.

The family woke up early in the morning. They all went out to eat while Laura, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, Allie, Dolby and Wally stayed back at the compound to care for Celeste. "Hey how do you think Laura and the others are doing?" Jaime asked the others. They were still at the restraunt.

"I'm sure that they are fine Jaime." Drew assured her. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell us again?" Drew asked her. Zak and Jaime had told them on the way to the restraunt that they had something important to tell them.

"Jaime and I decided that we are going to try and have another baby." Zak said as he paid the bill.

"Destiny and I are going to have another brother or sister?" Ryan asked as he took a sip from his milk.

"Or both." Jaime said under her breath. Zak glanced at her but looked back at his parents.

"When did you two decide this?" Doc asked him.

"A few days ago." Zak said as they all stood up. They walked for the door.

What are you hoping for? Boy or girl this time?" Drew asked them.

I don't know really. Actually I wouldn't even mind twins again seeing how well Ryan and Destiny are turning out." Jaime said as they walked outside.

"You're serious? Jaime we didn't mean to have twins last time so I don't know how easy it will be to have twins intentionally this time." Zak said as he took her hand. The family walked to the airship that was hidden inside the forest that was beside the restraunt.

"I'm not saying I want twins again Zak. I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind it." Jaime said as they walked up onto the airship.

How about we let you two talk about this in private and we'll take Ryan and Destiny twith us to the control room." Doc said as he indicated to Ryan and Destiny to follow him and Drew.

Zak led Jaime into their room on the airship. "Are you feeling like you did when you were pregnant with Ryan and Destiny?" Zak asked her as he looked her over.

"I don't know. I sort of feel sick but it might just be from breakfast." Jaime said as Zak had her sit down on the bed. "Zak don't get all over protective now like Fisk was with Laura." Jaime said as Zak sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry but I just want to make sure that you are okay. You are my wife after all." Zak said as he placed his hand over hers.

"Well I'm fine Zak so don't worry." Jaime said as she kissed Zak on the cheek. Zak gave her a kiss back.

"So what do you think? Are you pregnant or not since we did try again last night." Zak said as he put his arm around her.

"Maybe. I have been really tired recently so you might have gotten me pregnant the first time we tried and it just hasn't shown yet." Jaime said as she rested her head on Zak's shoulder.

"Maybe this time you will actually have to wait the months that you were supposed to the first time." Zak said as he activated his powers to make sure that Ryan and Destiny weren't listening in on them.

"I don't know. It was kind of freaky having my powers cause my pregnancy accelerate so rapidly." Jaime said as she felt the airship land. Her and Zak stood up and walked out of the room. They met up with the others outside.

"So how was Celeste for you guys?" Zak asked Fisk as they walked into the bedroom. Laura was on the bed with Celeste, Dolby and Wally. Bronco, Allie and Zon where out of the room.

"She was fine for us. She did cry for a while but we got her to stop after a while." Fisk said as Dolby and Wally jumped off the bed and ran over to Ryan and Destiny.

"We should get going now." Jaime said as she hugged Laura. She kissed Celeste on the forehead and then walked out of the room with Ryan, Destiny, Wally and Dolby.

"I'll call you when we get back." Zak said as he hugged his mom goodbye.

"Alright. Be careful and also let us know if Jaime is pregnant." Drew said to him as he walked down the hall. The family got back to the airship and Ryan and Destiny quickly hurried to their room with Dolby and Wally.

"Destiny do you think we will get a new brother or a sister?" Ryan asked her as he turned on his T.V..

"I don't know. I hope that we get another sister though." Destiny said as she sat down on her bed. Wally jumped up and sat down next to her.

"I want another brother to play with. One who doesn't complain when he gets hit even once." Ryan said with out looking away from the T.V..

"Uhh I don't want another brother if he is going to be like you then." Destiny said as she picked up her book. Ryan looked back at her and flashed her a grin because of what she said.

Zak flew the airship slowly as him and Jaime talked. "We could always just add another room to the house." Zak tried to reason with his wife. They were discussing a room for the baby.

"Yeah but I want the baby to have a room close to ours. I think it would be hard to add onto our second floor Zak." Jaime said to him as she dug her nailed into her seat.

"Well it will stay with us for a while so lets just discuss this later." Zak said as he began to speed the airship up. Jaime groaned and bent foreward in her chair. "Are you okay Jaime?" Zak asked as he put the auto pilot on.

"I'm not feeling soo good Zak." Jaime said as she stood up. "I'll be right back." Jaime said as she hurried out of the room and towards the bathroom. Zak followed after her. He stood outside the bathroom as she vomited.

"Are you okay sweety?" Zak asked her as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'm alright Zak. I guess we know now for sure that I am pregnant." Jaime said to him as they walked back to the control room. Zak sat down and began to control the airship again.

"So do you have any ideas of names for the baby then?" Zak asked her as he steered.

"No not yet. Zak I just found out I'm pregnant. I'll probably think of one when its born like we did Ryan and Destiny." Jaime said as she laid back in her chair. She closed her eyes and began to doze off. She woke up a while later to Zak nudging her.

"We're home Jaime. Come on I'll take you inside." Zak said as Jaime stood up. She noticed Zak looking at her surprised. Well now we definately know you are pregnany because I can see the signs again." Zak said as he indicated to Jaime to look down.

"Huh?" Jaime looked dcown and noticed that her abdomen was larger now. "Oh god not again." Jaime said as her and Zak walked out of the control room. Ryan and Destiny were inside already. Ryan and Dolby were in the living room watching t.v. when Jaime and Zak came inside.

Ryan noticed that his mom's stomach was larger. "Mom are you okay?" Ryan asked as he got up off the couch.

"Yeah baby I'm fine. Its just me being pregnant." Jaime said as she sat down on the couch.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Destiny asked as she came into the room with Wally.

"We wont know until its born." Zak said as he noticed Jaime begin to grip the couch hard.

"Calypso where ever you are get here now!" Jaime said telapathicaly. A second later Calypso appeared in the middle of the room.

"Really? You decided to have another child after how painful the last time was?" Calypso asked her as he walked over to her.

Jaime groaned. "Scold me later will you." Jaime said as Zak had Ryan and Destiny go upstairs to their room.

"Okay how many this time then?" Calypso asked as he sat down next to her.

"We don't know Calypso. How are we supposed to know." Zak said as he took Jaime's hand in his. He could tell that she was in pain from the pregnancy.

"Any names yet?" Calypso asked as they helped Jaime upstairs to their bedroom.

"No because we don't know if it is a boy or girl." Jaime said as she laid down on her bed.

Ryan and Destiny sat impatiently in their room. "Why aren't we allowed to be there to see our new brother or sister?" Ryan asked as he paced around the room.

"Do you really want to see mom give birth to a baby?" Destiny asked him as she picked up her book.

Ryan visualized what it would be like and shuddered. He sat down on his bed. "I don't want to see it anymore." Ryan said as Dolby leaped up onto his bed and sat down next to him.

"Come on Jaime push." Calypso said to her. She was already beginning to give birth to the baby. Jaime squeezed Zak's hand hard.

"Only a little bit more sweety." Zak said to her sweetly.

"Oh god why did we decide to do this again." Jaime said as she squeezed Zak's hand harder. A few minutes later the baby was born.

"Well congratulations. Its a girl. Okay now how many times are you going to have twins." Calypso said as he handed the baby girl to Zak. He went back to helping Jaime.

"Well you got what you wanted Jaime. Its twins again." Zak said to her as he cradled the baby girl in an extra pair of arms.

"Yeah well I'm regretting it right now because this is soo painful." Jaime struggles to say. A little bit later the other baby was born.

"Well you're lucky. Its a boy Jaime. Congratulations." Calypso said as he handed the boy to Jaime. Jaime looked lovingly down at her new children as Zak handed her the baby girl.

"So what do you want the names to be?" Zak asked her as he sat down next to her on the bed. "I like Juno as a name for the girl so you choose the boy again." Zak said as Jaime handed him Juno.

"Jonah." Jaime said quietly as she rocked him. Jonah cooed when she said his name. "Yeah I think he likes his name." Jaime said as she handed him to Zak. They heard a knock at the door and a second later Ryan, Destiny, Dolby and wally came in.

"We get both a new brother and sister?" Ryan asked as he went over to his mom who was now cradling Juno.

"What are their names?" Destiny asked as Zak handed her Jonah.

"Juno and Jonah." Zak said to her.

"Okay seeing as you aren't going to have any more babies. I have to go. I'll see you all later." Calypso said to them as he walked for the door.

"Well now I think our family is complete." Zak said to Jaime as she handed Juno to Ryan.

"Yeah. We have five kids and then two adopted kids. Just think of where we might end up when we are older at this rate." Jaime said as she laid back on the bed.

"I don't know how many kids we might have at this rate but I don't really care. I'm just glad I get to have them with you." Zak said to her sweetly. Ryan and Destiny came up onto the bed with Juno and Jonah.

"I love you guys." Jaime said as Ryan and Destiny moved up closer to their parents.

"We love you too mom." Ryan and Destiny said in unison.

"And I love you too." Donian said as he walked into the room. Jaime was surprised to see him but didn't care. She signaled to him to come up onto the bed.

"And no matter what happens to us. I'll always love you more than anything." Zak said sweetly to Jaime. He took her hand gently as Dolby and Wally jumped up onto the bed to join the family.

"Till the end of time we'll always be together. We are the Kur family." Jaime said as her eyes began to glow a light pink. Zak, Destiny, Ryan, Juno, Jonah and Donian's eyes all began to glow a light pink as well.

"We are Kur." Ryan said to the twin babies.

"No matter what and we cant change that." Destiny added.

"And we'll always be the happiest family around." Donian added onto Destinies statement.

"No matter what happens." The family said in unison.

**The End**

The Saturday family

Zak Solomon Saturday: Father of Ryan, Destiny, Juno, Jonah, and Donian Saturday. Adoptive parent to Dolby and Wally Saturday. Husband to Jaime Cryptid. Is the good half of Kur and doesn't have to do much to control it. Loves his family to matter what and will do anything to protect them. Loves his partner Jaime more than anything and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He is son to Solomon "Doc" Saturday and Drew Saturday. Brother to Fiskerton Saturday, Komodo Saturday, and Zon Saturday which all live with his parents. Is uncle to Celeste Saturday, Fisk and Laura's daughter.

Jaime Lynn Saturday: Mother to Ryan, Destiny, Juno, Jonah, and Donian Saturday. Adoptive parent to Dolby and Wally Saturday. Wife to Zak Saturday. Is the evil half of Kur but controls it very well now as she ages. Cares more than anything about keeping her family happy and safe. Loves her partner Zak more than there are stars in the sky and would never want to lose him. She is daughter to Leo Cryptid and Angel Cryptid. Sister to Laura Saturday, Bronco Saturday, and Allie Saturday chich also live with Zak's parents. Is aunt to Celeste Saturday, Fisk and Laura's daughter.

Ryan Baldric Saturday: Son to Zak and Jaime Saturday. Named by his mother because his name stands for little king. He got his powers from Jaime's side so technically carries the evil half of Kur. Very rambunctious and cant wait till the day he can rule as King Kur. Doesn't like to follow rules but has his heart in the right place. He may not show it often but he does infact care deeply about his siblings. Grandson to Solomon and Drew Saturday and Leo and Angel Cryptid.

Destiny Hope Saturday: First daughter of Zak and Jaime Saturday. Named by her father because he always believed that they were destines to have her. Got her powers from Zak so technically carries the good half of Kur. Very calm minded and intelligent. She cares much about becoming very smart like her mother. She may not show it often but she does like to act up and be crazy like her twin Ryan. Granddaughter to Solomon and Drew Saturday and Leo and Angel cryptid.

Donian "Kurdonian" Saturday: First son of Zak and Jaime Saturday. Was hatched from the Kurdonian egg when Zak and Jaime were only thirteen. Was rambunctious like Ryan as a child but as he aged grew calm minded and intelligent. Will do anything he has to protect his family. Is the Loyal protector and pet of Kur but is treated as a son.

Juno Hera Saturday: Second daughter of Zak and Jaime Saturday. Twin of Jonah Saturday. Named by her father. Not much to be said about her yet seeing as she was just born. Granddaughter to Solomon and Drew Saturday and Leo and Angel cryptid.

Jonah Zeke Saturday: Technically third son to Zak and Jaime Saturday. Twin of Juno Saturday. Named by his mother. Not much can be said yet about him seeing as he was only recently born. Grandson to Solomon and Drew Saturday and Leo and Angel Cryptid.

Dolby Saturday: Adoptive son of Zak and Jaime Saturday. Destiny found him hiding in the house and Ryan took a liking to him. Zak and Jaime decided to let him join the family seeing as he was not vicious like his species usually is. Best friend and brother to Ryan. Will always stand by his side when in a fight with Destiny and Wally. He is also Rambunctious. Is a Dobhar chu which is native to Scotland.

Wally Saturday: Adoptive Son of Zak and Jaime Saturday. Jaime found him hiding in the attic of their mansion and decided to care for him seeing as he was far from his native land. Is calm minded and loving of his new family. Best friend and brother to Destiny Saturday. Stands by Destinies side through any fight. Is a Waheela which is native to Alaska which is a climate opposite of Hawaii.

* * *

**Aww the story is over. I hope you likes the ending though. Especially the descriptions of all of the family members. Those took me a while to write. Jonah and Juno Saturday! I want you all to try and figure out why I called Fisk and Laura's baby Celeste and then gave Juno her name. Alright I cant wait. I did that because they are god and goddesses names. Like Jonah's middle name is a gods name and so is Juno's. Actually her whole name alost is a Goddess. Sorry I'm rambling.**

**Now now don't you all worry. This is the end of Zak's trainer but I will be continueing it with a sequel. I do want to thank all of you that followed the story from the beginning to the end. We had a good run but all things must come to an end some day. I will try and get the sequel up soon but no promises because my word document has been acting up lately. Remember to review my loyal readers and thanks again.**


End file.
